


Easy Money

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Bondage, Cheating, Grisha adopted Mikasa and Armin, Heats, I don't want to tag too much and ruin the story, Knotting, M/M, More Sex, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Prostitution, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Suicidal thoughts and actions, Switching, Toys, Underage Eren, grisha isn't an abusive dick, lying, maybe..., non con elements, ummmm....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 136,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: I've decided I shouldn't be allowed to name my fics or write summaries.Essentially Eren is an omega prostitute who is desperately trying to hide his second nature, especially when it comes to a certain grey eyed alpha that's already made it clear he doesn't like omegas.





	1. Chapter 1

**  
Eren laughed lightly as he rolled off of Levi's lap, his back had barely hit the hotels soft white sheets, before the alpha was between his legs and nuzzling at him again  
"Fuck, you're so hot"  
"No I'm not, you're just horny, if you're quick I'm sure we can fit in another round"  
"I don't know if I can be quick, not when I want to devour you whole"  
Eren snort and Levi rutted up against him, morphing the snort into a moan  
"Shit... hurry up and fuck me again"  
Levi smirked and gripped Eren's hips, wasting no time as he slid back into Eren's wet warmth. No matter how many times he came, Eren lit a fire in him that never seemed to fully go out.

When Eren's phone started to ring, they both looked to it in disgust  
"Ignore it"  
Eren shook his head  
"You know I can't"  
He knew Levi didn't want to hear those words, and the alpha continued to thrust into him as he reached for the phone  
"It's work. My times up"  
"Then I'll book you for another hour"  
Eren raised a finger to his lips, vainly trying to tell Levi to be quiet, but the alpha moaned deeply and Eren was taken by surprise as the man knotted deep inside him, he answered, moaning through his orgasm and his boss let out a sigh  
"You're supposed to be out of there by now"  
"I know. I'm running late"  
"And that's going to reflect in your percentage. I told you your next client was important"  
"And I told you I'd handle it. Now text me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can be"  
Hanging up the phone, Eren sighed and looked to Levi  
"Did you have to knot me?"  
"You know I did. So when are you going to run away with me?"

Levi had asked Eren the same question every night since they'd met. It'd only been 6 months, but for the alpha, he had no words for how much Eren had come to mean to him. He didn't know the green eyed beauty's past, or even his last name. Everything on Eren's end was purely business, but fuck. Levi had fallen for Eren hard.

"When are you going to get tired of asking the same thing?"  
Leaning up, Eren kissed Levi happily, he rocked his hips and the alpha growled  
"You won't make it out of here if you keep that up"  
Eren smiled playful, truthfully Levi was his favourite client, and he'd run away with the man in a heart beat if he could, but life wasn't a romance movie and he had his own responsibilities, the first and foremost finishing school. His phone chimed and he looked to the device, shielding the screen from Levi's view. His next client was only a 10 minutes away and Hitch had probably already sent a car. So now all he needed to do was wait for Levi's knot to go down. He knew the alpha thought him to be another alpha, but that was only because Eren lived on suppressants. He kept the fact he was an omega from everyone he knew, and especially from Levi. The alpha hated omegas with a passion that Eren didn't understand.

The minutes passed in slow kissed until Levi groaned as his knot began to slowly deflate, he slid from Eren's warmth regretfully, wishing so badly he didn't have to go. Eren smiled up at him brilliantly  
"I need to take a quick shower"  
Eren slid from bed gracefully, his long sun kissed legs begged to be kissed, but Eren was gone all too soon and Levi slid the bedside draw open to retrieve the payment. He didn't know many of Eren's regulates fucked him without precautions, but Eren assured him he was clean and apparently work paid for all the STD checks and stuff Eren needed. The alpha was so tempted to ignore Eren's protests and just steal him away one night, but he had his own commitments and as it was, could only meet like this once a week. Twice if he was really lucky.

Eren hummed as he scrubbed down his body. The idea he was so full of Levi and about to be fucked by someone else was kind of hot, and left the shower still smirking. He took his time as he walked into Levi's room, making sure to exaggerate all his movements as he dried and dressed  
"Fuck... you have no idea what you do to me"  
Eren laughed and crossed over to the bed, kissing Levi lightly as he grabbed the envelope of cash off the bedside table  
"I think I do. I'll see you next week"

*  
Eren winced as he crawled from Hitch's car. Normally he'd get dropped off a few blocks away, but his client after Levi hadn't been too nice and the bruises on his thighs stung like a bitch. It wasn't the first time a client had snapped, but he'd been lucky to get out of there alive. The man had been off his head, and Eren didn't care if he was supposed to be some politician or something, he didn't like fucking druggies. Naturally the alpha had been furious and tried to forcibly restrain him. The man was now curled up from a particularly hard kick to the crotch. Given Eren had taken payment, Hitch wasn't particularly furious, but she had penalised him and tonight he was being sent home with $800 instead of the $1000 he was supposed to be receiving. More than once he'd thought about turning tricks on his own, but the woman had an obscene amount of contacts and Trost was just the right size for that to be an issue. 

Stuffing the cash in his backpack, he hobbled towards the front door, only for it to fly open before he went made it half way down the path  
"Eren!"  
Armin came jogging out and launched himself on him  
"I take it you missed me?"  
"Well you said you'd be home by 10 and it's 11... Mikasa and I were worried"  
Eren forced a smile as he sighed  
"One of the regulars called in sick so work took even longer than normal"  
Armin nodded and happily wrapped his arm around Eren's waist, pulling him along the path  
"You should just get a job closer to home"  
Eren nodded, that's all he could really do. As far as his best friend and his sister, Mikasa, were concerned, he worked doing night fill at a supermarket. He'd never told them where and he supposed they'd never thought to ask. Just accepting things as they came.

"Mikasa cooked tonight, it was actually pretty good and she said Grisha emailed"  
Again all the teen could do was nod, that was another thing he was keeping from Mikasa and Armin. It'd been nearly 9 months since Grisha had gone missing and the pair had no idea. Each night Eren would log into his father's accounts, he'd make sure the money was there to pay the bills and would email both himself and Mikasa. He didn't want to admit to his sister and best friend that his drop kick father had gone missing, not after everything the pair had already been through. Mikasa had lost her parents when she was 8, and Armin before they'd even become friends. Eren's father had been a close family friend and adopted Mikasa without a second thought, and Eren knew how much his parents had loved her. Two years later, his mother had died and then Armin's grandfather and Grisha had adopted the teen to. There family wasn't all blood, but to them that was all that mattered. That's why he couldn't tell them Grisha was gone. The man had dropped off the face of the planet without so much as a "see you later" and now Eren was selling himself to make sure they'd never have to know.

"Eren?"  
Eren didn't even realise they'd made it inside, or to the kitchen. Armin was staring up at him like he was worried and Eren yawned widely  
"Sorry, I'm just tired. What were you saying?"  
Armin shook his head  
"Sit down and I'll heat up your dinner"  
Dropping his backpack beside him, Eren sat heavily at the small dining table and yawned again  
"Mikasa's still awake, you should tell her you're home before you go to sleep"  
Eren nodded  
"You said she heard from dad?"  
"Yeah, he still doesn't know when he's going to be able to come back. He wanted to make sure you weren't causing any trouble"  
Eren nodded, trying to be a concerned parent wasn't the easiest thing he'd done, nor was forging the man's signature on school permission slips. Every morning he woke up, he was terrified this web of lies he'd spun would finally come crashing down around him. 

Armin brought his dinner over to him, before placing it down and collapsing into the chair next to his  
"You should go to bed. You didn't have to wait up"  
Armin shook his head  
"Nah, I'm fine, besides I was reading this really good book..."  
Eren smiled as he began to eat and Armin began to rant about some novel Eren would never read. After his grandfather death, it's taken a long time for the teen to start feeling anything again and to have Armin smiling and laughing so happily...  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! Before I forget! Can you email your father for me? That field trips coming up..."  
Eren wanted to facepalm, he'd forgotten all about it  
"Yeah, don't worry, I'll ask dad for some spending money for you and Mikasa"  
Armin nodded quickly  
"It'd be better if you were coming"  
"I know, but I couldn't get the days off work"  
Their class was supposed to be visiting Stohess on a 4 day, 3 night field trip to look at historic battlefields. He honestly wasn't interested in the slightest and forged his own excuse note, while signing both Armin and Mikasa up. He had a bit of savings, but most of that was in cash, and now that he was thinking about it, he could easily say he'd emailed his father and his father had put the money into his account, but he wasn't sure how much he should give them each  
"It's Monday right?"  
Armin nodded quickly  
"Monday week"  
Eren made a mental reminder to write it down later so he could take extra customers... well he wanted to take one extra customer, but Hitch was sure to get too greedy if he only spent the extra time with Levi.

Having finished eating, Eren rinsed his plate and placed it in the dishwasher, before putting the cycle on and snagging his backpack, he slung his arm over Armin's shoulders and his friend groaned  
"This is what you get for working too much"  
"Nooo, this is what you get for being the right height"  
Armin pushed his arm off and the two laughed lightly as they headed upstairs. Eren bid goodnight to Armin and moved to knock on Mikasa's door, before opening it  
"Hey, thanks for dinner!"  
Mikasa pushed her chair back and rushed over to hug him  
"You should have called! Or texted!"  
Eren nodded as Mikasa squeezed him harder  
"I know, but I just wanted to hurry up and get it over with. I heard dad messaged?"  
"Yeah... do you think he's alright? He's been gone for so long..."  
Eren's throat tightened and cursed the observation skills of a teenage girls  
"Yeah, he used to do this a lot when I was kid. I think at once stage he was so busy he was gone for like 2 years"  
Mikasa sniffled  
"Emailing is nice and all, but I miss him"  
Eren nodded against her soft black hair  
"I know, I do too... but it's not like we can't take care of ourselves now and I'm sure he misses us just as bad"  
Mikasa nodded and pulled back  
"Sorry, you must be sleepy... make sure you go straight to bed, I don't want to have to drag you out of bed like usual tomorrow"  
Eren rolled his eyes, Mikasa has only dragged him out of bed once and then decided the bad mood he'd been in that whole day was enough to never try again  
"Yeah, yeah. Night Mika"  
Retreating from Mikasa's room, Eren finally made it to his own. He opened the door and stumbled straight over to his bed, he desperately wanted to crash, but he needed to stash the cash first and forced his lethargic body to move. Neither Mikasa or Armin knew about his hiding space. He'd carefully cut the floorboards under his bedside table and it now served to hold all his most valuable things. His mothers favourite watch and earrings, the money he was saving from work and the key that lead to his father's basement office. When Grisha had adopted Armin, there hadn't been enough bedrooms, as he insisted that both Eren and Armin needed their own rooms, so the alpha had retrofitted the basement, turning it from bring just his study, to his bedroom and study. Armin was now using the bedroom that had been Mikasa's and Mikasa had their parents old room as Eren couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in that room now his mother was gone.

Checking that the flooring was sitting back in its proper space, Eren moved the bedside table back over and yawned widely. He really didn't want to go to school tomorrow and he still needed to check Grisha's accounts, but he was just so fucking tired and decided to say fuck it all, before stripping off his shoes, socks and pants and climbing into bed


	2. Chapter 2

Eren prowled the function room restlessly. School had been shit, the clients Hitch had set him up with shittier and the cherry on the top was any other Monday night Levi would be fucking him senseless. But no. Thanks to his bitch of a boss, he was stuck at the function on display for everyone to drool over. He smiled as he slipped a glass of champagne off the silver tray a waitress was carrying, the woman blushed and Eren waited until she's passed to roll his eyes. He needed to blow off some steam or he was going to lose it. Downing the glass in a single gulp, he frowned as his eyes landed on the figure across the room. He'd know that man anywhere and his eyes landed on the short woman who was holding his arm. A disgusting ball of jealousy formed in his stomach, it wasn't that he'd never fucked someone who was married... but this was the first time the thought had hurt. He winced as he realised he'd been spotted and rushed to place the glass down on the nearest table before taking off into the nearest bathroom.

Levi sighed for the upteenth time as Petra dragged him across the room to talk to somebody else. He hated these sorts of soirées, but having a wife came with certain obligations. Any other Monday and he'd be with the gorgeous enigma that was Eren. All it took was thinking about him to make him crave his touch. Everything about Eren was so fucking perfect and though he'd been married to Petra for nearly 8 months, he'd never once desired her sexually and she seemed to be ok with that. Looking up, he cast a glance across the function room as he desperately sought an escape. His eyes widened for a second and he rushed to excuse himself as he wasn't completely sure of what he was seeing. He had no idea why Eren would be here, other than for work and he couldn't help the prang of jealousy he felt with the thought. It wasn't like he wasn't well aware Eren had other clients, but like this is drove it home and he couldn't help but chase the man. He watched as Eren disappeared into the bathroom and Levi plunged in after. His eyes flicked from where Eren was leaning against the counter, to the row of open stall doors. No one else was in the room. He flicked the lock across on the door and stalked over to where Eren was standing, grabbing him by the dress shirt as he pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Eren moaned as Levi's lips met his and the alpha fought to dominate his mouth. He'd wanted Levi to chase him and the alpha had, but that didn't meant he was in the mood for complete domination. He grabbed Levi's hair and pulled the alpha back  
"Put your hands on the counter and don't you dare remove them"

Levi's eyes widen as he rushed to obey. It was very rare for Eren to take him, but Eren didn't seem to be in the mood to play and Levi gripped the counter as he was stripped from the waist down  
"Don't take your eyes off the mirror"  
Levi nodded and felt something cold wet being rubbed against his entrance. He hissed as Eren's finger breached him, but the man began to lip and nip at the back of his neck and Levi moaned openly as Eren began to open him.

Eren watched Levi beginning to fall apart in the mirror. The man made the most beautiful sound and facial expressions and he was slicking hard with the need to be fucked, but if Levi fucked him here, he wasn't sure they'd made it back to the function. He worked his fingers deeper into the alpha, sliding and twisting as he thrust against the alphas sweet spot. He waited until Levi's knuckles had gone white before sliding his fingers out and lining himself up. Levi was plenty wet from the lube and he sank in in one hard thrust. Levi growled from the intrusion and Eren fought not to cum from hot and wet it was inside the alpha. Levi was squeezing around him so deliciously and Eren pulled back until his tip was only just breaching the alpha. He didn't need words to tell him how Levi wanted it and he put all his jealous rage into fucking the alpha mercilessly. He watched as Levi's lips parted and harsh pants and moans fell from them so perfectly. He slid his hand around and gripped Levi's erection, jerking him brutally in time with his own thrusts and as Levi came, the tightness tore his orgasm from him and he continued to rock through their orgasms. He slumped against Levi as his body shook from the waves of pleasure, nothing in life felt as good as sex with Levi and he was hopelessly addicted to the feeling. He slid free with a groan and grabbed the bench  
"Fuck"  
Eren nodded, he washed his hands and fixed his clothes as Levi did the same, that alphas body was still shaking and Eren was still slicking from the pheromone filled air. It'd taken weeks to find a lube with a similar smell to his slick, honey with hints of cinnamon and lemon  
"I didn't think I'd see you tonight"  
Eren nodded  
"My boss insisted I attend"  
"That explains why I couldn't book you"  
Eren gave the alpha a look  
"I'd say it has more to do with that woman on your arm"

Levi sighed. He'd gone into this with the understanding that his private life would remain private.. but now Eren knew and he wondered if that would affect their relationship  
"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles"  
Eren pulled a tube of balm from his pocket and Levi swallowed as he watched the way it tugged lightly on Eren's plump lips   
"About..."  
"Levi. I don't care to know. I am not your therapist, I am you fuck"  
The alpha frowned at Eren's terminology, for a "fuck", Eren certainly sounded jealous and his alpha couldn't help but be relieved. Sure Eren couldn't knot him, but he'd said that was because of the medication he took for work... he wondered how good it would feel though and felt himself growing hard again   
"When can I see you next?"  
Eren hummed, apparently he was finally please with the image of himself in the mirror  
"I told Hitch not to book me from Monday to Thursday next week, but I might make an exception if you make it worth it"

Eren watched Levi's face as the alpha clicked and leant in so his lips were against Levi's ear  
"We have this drug that makes everyone soaking wet like an omega. We can try it out"  
He was of course lying, but wanted to see what Levi would do. He wanted to have the alpha fuck him without relying on a handful of suppressants to keep his secondary gender under control  
"You know I don't like omegas"  
"That I do. But can you imagine how hot and wet my arse would be as you fucked me into oblivion"  
His hand slid over the alphas crotch and Levi moaned from his touch   
"Just think about it"  
He pulled back and left Levi standing there, unlocking the door and walking out the bathroom like nothing had happened.

He walked over to where Hitch was standing and the woman gave him a disapproving look  
"You're lucky you make me so much money"  
"Oh that was purely business. I told him I'm free from Monday to Thursday next week, so don't be surprised if he wants an extended booking"  
Hitch rolled her eyes  
"Whatever. See that man over there?"  
She pointed to an older man and Eren mentally shuddered  
"He wants you for 2 hours tonight"  
"Fine"  
Hitch raised and eyebrow and Eren shrugged. He had flavoured condoms so even if the old perv wanted a blow job it wasn't like he had to taste him  
"I hope you're using protection"  
"Always"  
"Good. Well, let me introduce you"

Eren never did remember the old man's name. He was just another nice room and quick fuck. He'd barely gotten out his pants when he came the first time and Eren threw him a pity fuck. By the time he left the hotel he was completely exhausted and the same pent up feeling was returning. He really hoped Levi would take him up his offer and that the alpha would satisfy him until he couldn't walk straight for a week.

*  
Levi watched as Eren left. The man seemed so casual and mysterious as he disappeared out the bathroom door and the alpha sucked in a few deep breaths. Closing his eyes he could almost see the man on all fours as he ate him out, he could almost taste the honey sweetness omegas were known for... but that was the problem. He hated omegas and hated the idea of Eren being reduced to a beginning whore like the woman who'd nearly ruined his life.

Everyone makes mistakes when they're young. His was her. He was still in high school when they met and at first it was just a fuck. She was popular and sweet, and even though he knew he preferred guys, he wanted to fit in like every other alpha and she'd been there. He tried to love her, and maybe in a small way he did, but then she'd presented and completely changed. The final straw being when he walked in to find his then best friend dick deep in her. He cut all contact, but when she found out she was pregnant, she'd tried to claim he was the father and had thrown her away because of it. Thanks to his families money and a DNA test, she'd been proven to be the lying whore she was, but he'd never been able to trust and omega since.

"Levi!"  
Petra's voice rang out and he smiled as he walked towards her  
"Are you alright sweetheart? You look a little flustered"  
"I'm fine, just a little tired"  
Petra nodded and wrapped herself around his arm. He tried not to gag from the woman's perfume as it cancelled out Eren's perfect smell  
"I was just talking to Mr Pixis here about you"  
"All good things I hope"  
"Petra was telling me about this case your working on"  
Levi frowned  
"Honey, you know I can't talk about on going investigations"  
Petra batted her eyelids and Pixis laughed   
"I was just telling her the same thing. Women 'ey"  
Levi nodded and patted Petra's hand   
"We should get going honey"  
Petra nodded and Levi extended his hand to shake Pixis's.

He walked from the function room well aware he wasn't the outstanding officer Petra seemed to think he was. Prostitution was still an offence if the person was found to be underage. He was sure Eren was legal, but it was all a case of don't ask, don't tell and then there was the fact he was married and from the Ackerman bloodline. To be with Eren was to court disaster, but he was so drawn to the man that he couldn't help but desire ruin.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's heart dropped as the read the text. To make up for wanting Sunday off, Hitch had had him taking two clients a night from Tuesday to Friday and then 4 yesterday... and now... he swallowed as he reread the screen  
Hitch: Due to a moron who didn't know how to keep his mouth or legs shut, consider yourself on holidays until further notice. Don't worry it's not you, but I slung lover boy your number. Enjoy your paid vacation.

This ruined everything. His father's money wouldn't last forever, and though the week had been good cash, he still needed to pay Mikasa and Armin their allowance for the school excursion  
"Eren?"  
Armin's gentle voice broke his downward smile. He'd never find a job with such easy money... but then again, when he first started he hadn't had Hitch to "take care" of him, and he managed to survive  
"You're making a weird face"  
Eren locked his phone and looked up  
"Sorry, just work stuff... sooo we have the whole night to ourselves.."  
Armin snorted and curled closer into Eren's side  
"We have every night to ourselves"  
"Shhhh... I worked my arse off yesterday so I could have tonight with both of you. Now. Mikasa, you're on pizza ordering duty. Armin, you make sure she doesn't put mushrooms on mine and I'll grab the cash for it!"  
Mikasa grumbled something about how he didn't know anything about good taste and Eren detangled from his family's hold to job upstairs to his room. He'd already laid the money out for Mikasa and Armin, but was now wondering if it was too much. Because he'd earned such good pay, he'd settled on giving them $250 each... well, his father had, as far as they thought. He grabbed the small pile and jogged back downstairs, before crossing into the living room and throwing himself dramatically over his family  
"Dad really loves you guys! I feel totally ripped off!"  
Mikasa and Armin's eyes widened as he handed them their allowance   
"No way. This is way too much"  
"He wanted you to have a good time and you can save what you don't spend"  
"But Eren..."  
"But Eren what?"  
"What about you?"

Eren moved to reclaim the seat between Armin and Mikasa   
"What about me?"  
"You're always working... and now dad just gives us money... I don't see why we can't get jobs either"  
"Because you and Armin are crazy smart and destined for university. I on the other hand... am not"  
Eren poked his tongue out, but two worried faces still stared at him  
"You're smart!"  
"Look, dad knows I don't want to go to university, or at least not straight out of school. So I'm working all I can until I figure out just what I'm going to do. He's proud of you guys and I am to!"  
To accentuate his point, he planted sloppy kisses on his friends cheeks and Armin let out a groan of disgust.

The trio settled back down until the door bell rang and Armin grabbed the money from Eren's hand, before running throw the house like a little kid to collect their order. Mikasa frowned at Eren the moment Armin was gone from the room and Eren hefted a sigh  
"What is it?"  
"That text from before"  
"It's fine"  
"It's not fine, you didn't look happy at all"  
"It's just work stuff. Because normal classes aren't running Monday to Thursday I took on extra shifts so you wouldn't need to worry, but thanks to head office there's a reshuffle going on so I don't know if I'll get to keep my job. Don't tell Armin though, he's so excited"  
Mikasa nodded  
"It'd be nice to have you home more"  
"I know, but you have me tonight and we have pizza and scary movies, so let's just make the most of it"

Eren enjoyed just hanging with Mikasa and Armin, it seemed like forever since they had and that night they all piled into Armin's bed, as the blonde was still terrified from the movies they'd watched. Mikasa made sure to set her alarm and double check that Armin had packed everything, which ended with the groundbreaking discovery of the fact he'd forgotten his toothbrush and a ten minute hunt to find a spare. Levi messaged just as Eren's eyes were struggling to stay open and his heart began to pound as he read and read the alphas message. Levi wanted him from the Monday to Thursday and was open to the omega idea. The teen was still grinning like an idiot when he finally fell asleep.

Eren waved Mikasa and Armin off at an ungodly 4am. He cursed the world as he walked back home in the dark. They'd taken a taxi to school, but he couldn't afford to waste money on one back. As it was, he was hoping the walk would tire him out again so he'd get a few more hours sleep and not look like a wreck when he met with Levi that afternoon. He was so nervous about it all and had already packed suppressants incase the man changed his mind. He'd taken a dose last night, which meant he'd be good until mid morning and another dose would take him through until about 6, by which time he should be at Levi's hotel room anyway. Eren was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly walked past his own house and scolded himself as he headed inside.

 

*  
Eren'd managed a few hours sleep, but Mikasa and Armin kept texting him and he'd been forced to abandon the idea. He retrieved the key to the basement from its hiding place and made his way down and into his father's office. It was hard to find alone time down here, and when Grisha had first gone missing he'd searched the place high and low for clues, but for right now, he needed to email Mikasa and Armin to wish them luck and try and figure out what he was going to do.

Logging into Grisha's account Eren let out a small breath. His father's account was still in the 6 digits, even if it was barely, and that meant that even if things crashed down around them, they'd have a roof over their heads a while longer. He checked the man's transaction history and sighed at the frustrating lack of incoming transactions. How could Grisha leave them like this.

Eren felt himself becoming depressed and quickly logged out. He shut down the device again and locked the basement as he left. At least he'd see Levi tonight.

 

*  
Eren had barely made it through the door when it was slammed shut with him against it. Levi seemed like an animal and Eren moaned openly as the alpha mouthed and bit at his neck, while grinding up against him  
"Miss me"  
Levi nodded and Eren lifted his left leg, wrapping it around Levi's waist giving Levi more space between his legs as the alpha moved to claim his lips  
"Fuck... you smell so fucking good"  
Eren groaned as Levi pulled back and his bag fell to the floor as he was thrown onto the he bed. He raced to tear his clothes off as Levi did the same, before rolling over and presenting himself to the alpha. Levi snarled behind him and Eren felt the bed dip  
"You know I don't like omegas"  
"It's ok..."  
Levi's tongue ran up his thigh and Eren's sentence was cut short with a groan, but he forced himself to finish the sentence for Levi's sake   
"In my bag... in the orange tube. There's the pills to counteract this. If you change your mind, you need to make sure I take two and then two more four hours later"  
His sentence ended with another moan as Levi's hands came to his arse and the alpha buried his tongue inside him. Eren whined as the alpha alternated between lapping and biting, and just fucking him with his fingers and tongue and without the suppressants to hold his second nature back, he was a whiny mess that need to be fucked into oblivion  
"Fuck... I could eat you all day"  
"Mhmmm feels so good alpha... but I want you inside me... I want your knot and I want to cum while you cum inside me"  
Levi snarled again and Eren swore any rational thought he had left disappeared with that sound. 

Levi watched as slick dribbled from Eren's glistening hole, it was hypnotic the way the ring of abused muscle twitched as more slick would spill. This was some fucking drug and he couldn't help the desire to claim Eren for his. All his instincts had screamed that one thing at him since the moment he opened the door and Eren's smell filled his senses. He could resist moving back in and running his tongue across the entrance one last time before snarling. He'd never tasted anything so good in his life and if wasn't for his weeping and throbbing erection, he would have happily continued to eat Eren out for hours  
"Alpha..."  
There was a submissive whine in Eren's tone that stirred his alpha further, he wanted to break the man in front of him until he couldn't live without him and gave no warning as surged up and pushed into Eren's heat at the same time. Sex with Eren was always phenomenal, but this was on a whole different level and it felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. He growled and snarled as he watched himself sliding into Eren's wet heat over and over, the man beneath him was a shaking mess and came with no warning  
"Fuck... you feel incredible"  
Eren whined and Levi slammed in harder as his knot flared and Eren came again. The alphas eyes rolled back, it felt like Eren was trying to milk him for everydrop and he seemed to be stuck cumming for a small eternity. Levi slumped downward and Eren bottomed out beneath him, let out a small cry as Levi's knot tugged   
"What the fuck was that...?"  
Eren laughed lightly beneath him  
"Amazing"  
Levi couldn't argue and peppered Eren's back with kisses

Eren felt like he couldn't stop cumming. His penis was still throbbing and he could feel cum continuing to dribble while Levi stayed buried inside his arse. He'd never felt anything like what had just happened and his body was crying out to have the alpha mark him as his. Maybe not taking his suppressants hadn't been the greatest idea. Levi was married by the seems and Eren was already in way too deep when it came to the man. But it was like his body was tried to tell him that Levi was the one for him.

Levi waited until his knot deflated before sliding free and rolling Eren over. The man's face was flushed and his eyes a deep dark black. He watched Eren's chest heave and his eyes wandered down to where the man was leaking cum. He'd done this. He'd wrecked Eren and he snarled at the sight before taking Eren's leaking erection into his mouth. Almost immediately Eren's legs moved to his back, and the man began to rock into his mouth. Unlike Eren's "slick", his semen was bitter, but in an equally satisfying way. He licked and sucked until Eren shook and came with a small spurt onto his tongue. He had Eren until Thursday, but he wanted him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi allowed himself to lose control that first night, he'd fucked Eren in almost every possible was he could and it still hadn't been enough, but when the drug hadn't worn off by the next morning, he'd panicked and given Eren the pills he'd mentioned. He didn't want Eren to be an omega. He didn't want to lose the one thing that made him feel so alive, and honestly didn't think he could love the man if he was. He knew it was being irrational, but he was married and he couldn't keep a mistress... or misteress in the house. Petra would never understand or forgive him.

He watched as Eren shifted in his sleep, the man's arse jiggled ever so slightly and Levi felt his penis twitch in response. He wanted so fucking badly to sink into Eren that it was nearly maddening, but he couldn't bare to wake him while he was having a miniature breakdown.

Eren slept right up until Levi woke him for next dose and the man wrapped his arms around him the cheeky smile he loved so much across his face  
"Levi... I need a shower... care to join me?"

Eren watched as the tip of Levi's tongue traced the man's perfect lips, he giggled when Levi hefted him off the bed and spun him around like he was in a cheesy romance movie  
"You're so beautiful"  
Eren moaned as Levi's lips found his and the alpha kissed him so very sweetly, before spinning him around again  
"Levi... shower. Now"  
Eren smiled at Levi's look of annoyance, letting the alpha run wild had been good for both them. Eren felt a satisfaction and fullness he'd never known and Levi seemed to be enjoying dominating him in every whichever way he could. Levi sat him gently on the bathroom counter and Eren hissed, it hurt so fucking good. He smiled over at Levi  
"Mhmm you really did a number on my arse"  
Levi looked down  
"Can we not do that again..."  
Eren felt his heart drop, but he still nodded  
"Too much?"  
"Yeah..."  
"That's fine. It's all about making us both feel good and I'm not going to feel good if you don't"

Levi saw the way Eren's body seemed to slump with his words and instantly wanted to reassure the man, but in the next second Eren was smiling and Levi moved to turn the shower on. He waited until the water was warm before moving and lifting Eren easily, his long tanned legs wrapped around Levi's waist and the alpha moaned as Eren mouthed as his neck  
"Levi..."  
"Mmm"  
"Shower"  
Levi snorted and carried Eren into the rushing water  
"Whaaa its cold"  
"It's not cold"  
Eren unwrapped his legs and Levi laughed lightly as he turned the hot higher  
"That's too hot"  
Eren shook his head  
"It feels nice"  
Levi's hands roamed across the man's soft skin as the carefully cleaned Eren down. Eren shivered and moaned beautifully under his touch and Levi didn't want the moment to end.

Eren giggled and spun Levi around in the shower pinning him against the wall, Levi groaned as his chest hit the tiles  
"I think it's your turn now"  
The omega reached over and squeezed a generous amount of bodywash onto his fingers   
"Spread your legs for me"  
Levi obeyed and Eren slid his fingers carefully up the man's inner thigh while his other hand moved to grip Levi's throat gently. He gently rubbed against Levi's entrance before sliding his fingers in and Levi ground back against him with a long groan. Eren roughly opened the alpha and Levi let out a growl as Eren's fingers brushed against his sweet spot  
"Hurry up and fuck me"  
Eren snorted as he slid his fingers free and lined himself up. He pushed in and Levi tightened around him  
"You need to relax or this is going to hurt"  
"Maybe I want it to hurt"  
Eren smirked, he kept his pace hard and rough, his grip tightening around Levi's throat. The alpha came with a feral roar and Eren pulled out before jerking himself off and coming down the man's back. They finished their shower, playfully biting and nipping at each other and when they finally made into the bedroom Eren smacked Levi's hands off  
"Don't you have work today?"  
Levi laughed lightly   
"Nope, I booked the time off, so you're stuck with me"  
"And what if I had plans today?"  
"Then I'll just have to tie you up"  
Eren crawled across the wrecked bed and pulled the top sheet over himself  
"We can have as much fun as you want after I've slept"


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday came too soon, and Eren slipped out the bed while Levi was sleeping. Mikasa and Armin would be back in the afternoon and he needed to do food shopping and clean before they returned. He grabbed the envelope of cash from the bedside draw and triple checked the amount. Four thousand dollars for four days. It was insane and Eren very nearly felt bad as he stuffed it in his backpack and dressed, the omega cast the alpha one last look before slipping out the hotel room and walking back into reality.

He walked the shopping isles with a smile and slightly limp, honestly not remembering how long it had been since he'd been this happy. He hummed away to the stupid pop song playing through the supermarket and ever so slightly got carried away. He'd decided to scrap everything in the fridge when he got home, so stocked up on plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables, as well as yoghurt and the fancy cheese the Armin was secretly addicted too. He couldn't remember if they had butter or jam so that went in as well and he made sure to stock up on cleaning supplies and condoms. Hitch usually paid for all that shit, but without her in the picture again, he figured that fell back to him and wondered if it was slightly stalkerish when he put in the same body was as the one Levi used. 

Standing in line at the register, he snapped a few magazines and chocolate bars on a whim, before ordering an über to pick him up from the front of the building in roughly 10 minutes. The poor woman at the cashier looked ready to burst into tears by the time she got to serving him and Eren pulled out the charm, turning the woman into a blushing mess before paying. Even with his enormous splurge, he'd still have enough cash to for groceries for a while. Yep, Thursday was an awesome day to be alive.

His über driver was a cute college student with amazing blue eyes and Eren wasn't at all surprised to find himself blowing the man in the driveway. He wasn't what society would call beautiful, but there was just something sweet about him and the man even helped him with his grocery bags. He bid farewell to the blushing stranger and opened the front door with a heavy sigh. He had a lot to do and only a few hours to do so.

Mikasa rang him when the bus arrived back at school, apparently horseface Jean had organised for her and Armin to get a lift home with his family and Eren rolled his eyes. Jean had had his eyes on Mikasa for months now and he was dreading the day his sister finally agreed to date the fool. While Eren didn't particularly hate the teen, he didn't particularly love him either and then there was the added fact that Jean didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Sighing again, Eren gave the house check over. He'd changed the sheets and the old ones were in the wash, he'd found a recipe he wanted to try for dinner, cleaned out the fridge, swept and mopped the floors and paid the bills that had come in inconsiderately in his absence.

Armin practically barrelled into him the moment he opened the front door. The teen might be tiny, but he was the master at these kinds of affectionate attacks and Eren felt like the proud father as he dragged Armin backwards so Mikasa could walk in  
"Jean's going to stay for a while..."  
Eren nodded, not at all impressed   
"Soooo was it fun?"  
Armin nodded against him and Eren realised he wasn't being released anytime soon, he made an exaggerated show of pulling his friend into the living room and collapsing onto the sofa  
"I went shopping after work today, so they're drinks in the fridge, or juice in the pantry"  
"Jesus Yeager, who'd have thought you'd be domesticated"  
Eren ignored Jean and hugged Armin harder until the teen finally released  
"You should have come with us! It was amazing!"  
"Your kind of amazing, or my kind of amazing?"  
"Both! Oh, I got you something..."  
Armin went to move, but Eren held down  
"It can wait for now. You'll exploded if you don't tell me everything"  
The tiny blonde was still prattling on when Jean and Mikasa returned with drinks"  
"Did dad give you shopping money?"  
"Yep! I told him I'd cover it, but he still transferred it anyway"  
Mikasa nodded and sat next to Armin, which left Jean to sit in the recliner next to the them  
"And how about you Mika? Did you have a good time?"  
"Ooooh, Jean confessed to her..."  
"He did not!"  
"He totally did, but she didn't want you to freak out"  
Eren looked over the top of Armin's head at Mikasa's face, she looked annoyed and he bit down the lecture he wanted to give  
"Well, women are strange creatures and I suppose there are those that find horses beautiful"  
Armin giggled and Mikasa reached over to smack him upside-the-head. Eren couldn't help but feel annoyed every time Jean opened his mouth, and when his alarm rang to signal it was time to cook dinner, he less than gently hinted it was time for the teen to go. Mikasa waited out the front with Jean, while Jean waited for his mother to pick him up. This left Eren and Armin to start cooking dinner and Armin's eyes widened at the stash of cheese  
"You're not to eat it all at one"  
Armin nodded and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, just about stabbing him in the process as he did  
"Best-best-friend-and-kind-of-brother-ever"  
Eren snorted as he slipped the knife from Armin's hold  
"Let's not kill me off just yet though"  
For a genius, Armin was definitely the type you couldn't leave alone and Eren worried about releasing him into the world. Mikasa's face was slightly red when she finally graced the kitchen and Eren shook his head as he told himself he had no right to judge. He'd just spent an amazing four days fucking a married man after all.

After dinner Mikasa loaded the dishwasher and Eren wiped the benches down  
"The house is cleaner than I thought it'd be"  
Eren looked up to see his sister watching him  
"Well you guys had to learn stuff... fair is fair"  
"You really should have come, it would have been so much better with you"  
"Nah, you know I'm more the active type"  
"I remember always had to bail you out because you'd always rush in headfirst"  
Eren frowned and moved to rinse the cloth he was using out  
"Mika, just say what you want to say"  
"Where's dad really? Do you know?"  
"You know I don't. I know just as much as you guys"  
"He's been gone for ages... sometimes I wonder if he's still alive"  
"Of course he is"  
Turning the tap off, Eren hung the cloth over the faucet and moved to hug Mikasa   
"What's really going on with you?"  
Mikasa shook her head, but Eren wasn't about to let her off so easily  
"Mika, you tell me, or I'm not letting go"  
"I... I think I'm an alpha..."  
Eren let out a happy gasp as he pushed her back gently  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... I've been noticing smells more and more... like Armin smells really earthy..."  
"You think Armin's an alpha?"  
"I don't know. What are you? Have you presented?"  
"I'm an alpha"  
"Well Armin smells completely different to you and I don't know"  
"Mika, I don't think it really matters, as long as you're comfortable in your own skin..."  
The girl nodded and pulled back  
"Now Jean..."  
Mikasa rolled her eyes  
"There's nothing going on there. I told him I thought of him more as a friend"  
"Mhmm... well if something does happen, make sure you use condoms"  
Mikasa looked positively mortified and practically fled from the kitchen, leaving Eren to do the final inspection before migrating into the living room. While they'd cleaned, Armin had showered and was curled up nearly asleep in the corner of the sofa. Eren shook him gently   
"Let's get you to bed"  
The blonde shook his head and Eren felt something being pushed at him. He drew back and realised the item was a shirt with a cartoonish styled man of the front  
"Apparently its called a Titan. It made me think of you"  
Eren wasn't completely sure how he felt about the naked figure, but nodded in appreciation   
"Thanks, I think I found by new pyjama shirt"  
Armin poked his tongue out and then promptly yawned  
"Mikasa, wanna come and sleep in Armin's bed with us?"  
"I still need to shower, but you two can head up"  
Eren lifted Armin easily and carried him up and into his room, he laid the small blonde down and Armin climbed under the blankets   
"I really missed you Eren"  
"I know. Now move over, I'm sleepy"


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been nearly a month since Hitch had last messaged and Eren was wondering if he'd even hear from her again. Mondays were still dedicated to Levi, but even that would be coming to an end for a couple of weeks due to Levi's works schedule and Eren was already counting down the minutes until the man could knot him again.

Given the last of clientele, the omega had dusted off his fake ID and was now sure that they'd practically fucked in every alley way in the heart of Trost. He couldn't deny there was a total thrill, and he'd even managed to score a couple of repeat customers, but there'd also been one night where things had gone horribly wrong and he'd wound up limping home with his arse bleeding as much as his face. Mikasa had lost her shit and as did Levi when the alpha saw his bruises. It was the first time Eren had truely been scared by the look in the man's eyes, but Levi had fucked him so thoroughly and possessively that he'd almost forgotten it had happened. Even though his attacker had the decency to use a condom, Eren had still gone out and gotten tested. Refusing to take anyone other than Levi until he got the results.

Tonight was his second last night with the alpha and he'd tried to look nice. He'd dressed in black skinny legs jeans, black leather boots and a white dress shirt. He waited until he was just outside Levi's room before quickly completely the outfit with a black tie that he was praying the alpha would tie him up with. With a smirk he knocked on the door and Levi answered in just a bathrobe  
"Fuck you look good"  
Levi grabbed him by the tie and yanked him into the room, before slipping the strip of fabric free and Eren liked where this was going already.

Levi eyed Eren's outfit in appreciation. The man's thighs were thick and his arse plump and those jeans clung in all the right places. He wanted Eren and he wanted him blindfolded and on his knees. He reached past Eren as slammed the door shut as his other hand pushed down on the man's shoulders  
"I want you on your knees"  
Eren sank down with a smile on his lips and Levi wrapped the tie around his eyes, before stripping off the belt of the robe he was wearing  
"Put you hands in front of you"  
Eren obeyed and Levi quickly bound the man's hands. Fuck he looked so perfect like this that Levi was already hard in appreciation  
"Open your mouth for me"  
Eren opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, Levi gripped his erection harder as he rubbed the sensitive tip against the man's tongue  
"I'm going to fuck your pretty little mouth"  
Eren nodded and slid his tongue back in, Levi gave him barely a second before grabbing a fist full of Eren's chocolate hair and forcing his whole length into Eren's mouth. Eren didn't even gag and Levi showed no mercy. The way Eren had narrowed his cheeks and the hot wetness of his mouth had him close, but he didn't want to waist the knot  
"I'm going to strip you and I'm going to fuck you"  
Pulling out, Eren let out a small moan and Levi wiped away the spit on his bottom lip. He drew Eren up by his bound wrists and then less than gently threw him down on the bed. Eren let out a moan as he landed and Levi growled in response. He flipped Eren easily and his fingernails scratched at the man in a hurry to rid him of the his clothes. Each possessive mark he made left the fever in his blood burning more and as he finally got Eren out of his pants he smirked at the sight of the anal beads inside Eren's perfect arse  
"Couldn't wait?"  
"Not when it comes to you"

Eren moaned as Levi hooked the end of the plastic beaded and began to fuck him slowly with it. He had another plan and knew Levi would follow it, even without knowing he was. His fingers gripped the crisp white sheets as his back dipped and he spread his legs further  
"Look at you, you're so fucking desperate aren't you?"  
Eren whined as Levi rubbed against his opening with the head of his erection  
"What do you want?"  
"You"  
"Then why is there already something in your arse?"  
"Because all I think about is being fucked by you"  
Levi snarled and Eren's eyes widen as the alpha slammed in, leaving the beads in place like he'd wanted. He felt so fucking stretched, but couldn't stop himself from cumming at the sensation  
"Look how much of a slut for me you are"  
Eren nodded and Levi's breath fell in pants across his back as the alpha began to thrust in and out. The beads moved in time with Levi and Eren's mouth hung open as he whined and panted   
"God... I want to fucking mark you right now... my teeth are fucking aching"  
Levi dragged his teeth over Eren's nape and Eren came again, the place was so private and personal that he never let anyone other than Levi touch there. He whined as Levi pulled back and the man's grip on his hips tightened. Levi lost himself in the pleasure and soon Eren was screaming his name as he collapsed forward. The knot and the beads he been too much and the orgasm was equal parts pain and pleasure.

Levi pulled Eren back up against him, the man's head lolled limply against his shoulder and Levi was struck by how young Eren looked like this. He mouthed Eren's neck gently, cursing silently that he hadn't pulled the beads out, they'd been too much for Eren obviously. Still, he left the tie covering Eren's eyes and his hands bound  
"You still alive?"  
"Noooo..."  
Levi nuzzled against Eren neck, he really loved this man and he was so ready to bite down on Eren's neck and claim him  
"Run away with me"  
Eren snorted  
"You haven't said that one for a while"  
"But I mean it. Walk away from everything and be with me"  
"And what would do?"  
"Well this is a good start"  
Levi rocked his hips forward and Eren groaned in pain as he was stretched further  
"Too much"  
Levi ignored Eren's words and Eren whimpers  
"I'm serious. I want you all the time"

Eren's heart was pounding, wondering if this was just a dream, and the alpha nipped and lapped at his neck and Eren shuddered  
"Levi... stop"  
He wasn't expecting the alpha said next and it but through his heart and his eyes filled with tears   
"I love you Eren, you're everything I want. You're an alpha and crazy sexy and gorgeous and everything about you is so mysterious and no matter how many times we fuck, we never have to worry about you falling pregnant. You are my ideal"  
The omega let out a rough sob, he could hear his heart breaking   
"Eren?"  
Eren shook his head, Levi didn't love him, he loved the lie he lived. Levi tried to hush him, but Eren just shook his head. The alpha moved to release his hands and tugged off his blindfold. Eren winced as the man turned his face and kissed him so tenderly  
"I'm serious"  
Eren shook his head and covered his face with his hands. Levi fell silent and released him once the alphas knot had finally deflated. He stumbled from the bed and yanked his underwear on  
"Eren... wait..."  
The teen shook his head as he pulled the rest of his clothes on  
"I don't understand. I thought you felt the same?"  
Still Eren said nothing, when Levi grabbed his arm, Eren smacked his hand away, completely torn  
"Don't..."  
Levi's eyes were wide in confusion and that only made it hurt more.

Eren didn't stop running once he'd left Levi's room. He hadn't even taken payment and wouldn't be able to see the man again. The one thing good in his life was gone and as was his only solid income. He held his shoes against his chest, ignoring the pain from running on the cold bitumen.

 

*  
Mikasa had tried to talk to him that night, but Eren had stayed locked away as he sobbed. He'd never meant to fall in love with Levi, but now he was so hopelessly addicted... and now that was gone. He cried in frustration over his father leaving and the fact he'd done everything Hitch had wanted and she'd still thrown him away. Levi was wanted him. Had chosen him. But he couldn't have that and now it felt like he'd never be wanted again.

When his alarm went off in the morning, he slipped into the bathroom and eyed himself in the mirror. Levi had left small marks over his neck and shoulders and he felt himself tearing up again as his fingers ghosted over the marks. He'd tried to be strong, but now he just felt so fucking lost. He showered mechanically, only then realising he'd left the beads in Levi's hotel room when the smell of the man's bodywash filled his senses. He let out a broken sob and threw the bottle agains the shower floor. It did nothing to improve his mood and he killed the water flow. He dried before double checking the hallway, and ducked down and into his room. He dressed for school with zero enthusiasm and scolded himself for acting so pathetic. Levi was probably just carried away with the moment, but those words couldn't be taken back.  
He grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket, before grabbing his school bag and pasting a smile on his face.

Mikasa and Armin eyed him as he walked into the kitchen and Eren let out a sigh  
"I lost my job"  
It was true in a way. Armin let out a small "oh" and his spoon dropped into his cereal as he scrambled up  
"That's shitty"  
Eren hugged the smaller teen and Mikasa stared him, her eyes seemed to say she knew there was more to this.

He'd barely made it to school when his phone began to ring and he pulled it out. The caller ID read Levi and Eren felt tears forming again  
"Eren?"  
Eren blinked and wiped his face. He declined the call and turned his phone off  
"Sorry. I'm alright. Just work... my old boss... I guess I'm really bummed about losing it"  
Mikasa nodded and Armin took his arm  
"It's alright, something else will come up"


	7. Chapter 7

Eren groaned as he climbed from bed. Holidays had just started and he felt like fucking shit. He stumbled from his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, he'd been slightly over doing things of late and now it seemed it was all catching up to him. It'd been 6 weeks since he'd last seen Levi and the alpha had called and text each day, thrice a day for the first two weeks. Each time it was so tempting to answer, but he couldn't keep living the same lie with Levi. So he'd taken the break and thrown himself back into the clubbing scene, taking the role of an alpha on. He still couldn't bare to be fucked by anyone else, but it wasn't like there wasn't plenty of strangers to buy him drink and then blow in the bathroom for easy money. As far as Mikasa and Armin were concerned he'd found another job stacking shelves.

Eren moaned as he moved into the shower and his head smacked against the wall. He had no idea what he'd been drinking, but it obviously didn't agree with him and he threw up spectacularly over his feet. Crinkling his nose in disgust he moved back and watched the mess swirl down the the drain. Maybe the suppressants didn't mix will with the alcohol? It wasn't like he could just book a doctors appointment. His father had been there for the initial appointment when he opted to go onto the suppressants and because the man was a friend of his father's, all he had to do was sent through a fax whenever he needed a new script. He groaned as he heaved again and decided today he was spending the whole day on the sofa watching bad horror movies.

Eren grabbed the bucket from under the bathroom counter and pulled his pyjamas on, before migrating downstairs and collapsing on the sofa. His head hurt and the teen half hung over the edge of the sofa, he gagged before throwing up into the bucket and he winced from the feeling of something stuck in his nose from it  
"Eren!"  
Armin's shrill cry did nothing for his aching head and he waved his arm in the air  
"Stay back! I'm dying!"  
Armin ignored him and rounded the sofa, letting out a long "ewwww"   
"I told you I was dying. You and Mikasa should probably head out and enjoy yourselves, I don't want to make you sick"  
Armin shook his head  
"Nah, I think Mikasa was going out, she said something about catching up with Krista and Ymir"  
"Then why don't you catch up with Connie?"  
"Because he and Sasha are dating and I don't want to be the third wheel..."  
Eren grabbed the bucket as he vomited again, he hacked and spat  
"Armin, I'll be fine. I'm going to become one with the sofa. How about Jean and Marco?"  
The teen bit his lip  
"But you're sick"  
"And I'm going to be fine. If you really want to do me a favour, you can grab me a blanket and a bottle of water"  
Armin nodded and walked away, Eren could tell his friend wasn't happy. But then again, when Armin's grandfather was sick the man had tried to hide it from Armin until the very end.

Armin returned and laid the blanket from his bed across him and placed a bottle of water down next to the sofa  
"I'll strip your bed, your sheets smell really funny and sweaty"  
"You don't have to, but thank you"  
Armin nodded and ran off again and Eren groaned and flopped back trying to get comfortable.

Mikasa was just as worried as Armin and insisted on cancelling her plans. Eren once again insisted he was fine, and had a much easier time convincing Mikasa to go out, even managing to get her to drag Armin out with her and Eren finally succeeded in having the whole house to himself. The omega spent the morning napping and by mid-afternoon he was feeling substantially more alive. He flicked through Netflix, settling on some series he didn't even end up watching for the most part.

Mikasa and Armin returned a little after 5, and insisted he stayed curled up on the sofa, while Mikasa emptied the bucket and Armin chatted on about how they'd gone out shopping and the girls had forced him into a bra. Eren just shook his head, he was sure it would have been Ymir's idea and wanted to have a word with Mikasa about it all later as he knew Armin had a tendency to follow the crowd even when he wasn't comfortable.

Given he'd given himself the night off, Armin insisted that he used his lap as a pillow and they vegged out in the living room as Armin and Mikasa played some Xbox game. Eren fell asleep pretty much straight away, waking once or twice when Armin got too excited and dropped the controller on his head.

 

*  
He'd taken a week off and now was out again. He was in some total dive and the music was pretty terrible, but not as bad as the bright neon lights. Eren slipped through the crowd and up to the bar, shooting the cute guy behind the bar a second glance. The man was easily as tall as he was and had a shockingly shy aura for his line of work. Eren licked his lips slows as the bartender came over to him  
"See anything you like?"  
"Other than you?"  
A slight dusting of red came across the man's face  
"Other than me"  
"I'll have a... actually, what do you recommend"  
Eren watched the red intensify and the man coughed before disappearing and coming back   
"Here"  
Eren eyed the glass and leant forward slightly  
"How much do I owe you?"  
Even with the heavy bass, he swore he heard the man utter fuck. Eren pulled back as the man shook his head and walked away, stumbling over his own feet on the way. He sipped the drink cautiously. He wasn't exactly sure what was in it, but it wasn't horrible. Moving from the bar, Eren slipped through to the dance floor, he stood near the edge, eyes flicking over the crowd of people. Fuck it, he might just luck out.

He gave it an hour before disappearing into the bathroom and let out a sigh, turning the taps he splashed the cold water over his face. Looking up he smiled as he noted the same bartender standing behind him. The man clearly didn't know what to say and Eren turned around and grabbed his hand, pulling close as he leant in and devoured the strangers mouth, he ended the kiss with a smile  
"You don't need to be so shy"  
This only made the stranger blush harder  
"What's your name?"  
"B-Bertholdt..."  
"Well Bertholdt, I'm Eren"  
Eren rocked his hips against the man and he was rewarded with a breathy moan  
"Something you like?"  
Bertholdt nodded hesitantly and Eren slid his hand down to the man's belt  
"Someone might see us..."  
"Then lock the door"  
Bertholdt swallowed hard and moved to lock the door and Eren tugged his pants half off, before sliding up and onto the counter and spreading his legs. Bertholdts eyes widened and Eren was smacked in the face with the smell of alpha arousal. This was going to be good.

Eren held his hand out and Bertholdt took it hesitantly, he tugged hard and the alpha stumbled to stand between his legs  
"You don't need to be scared, in a few minutes we're both going to feel really good"  
It was awkward trying to get Bertholdt's pants off with one hand, but the alpha wouldn't let go, even when it came to putting condoms on. It'd been so long since he'd been taken, but he needed to move on and his eyes rolled back as Bertholdt finally slid in. Eren's legs wrapped around the man and held him tight as Bertholdt let his alpha instincts take over and fucked Eren into the best orgasm he'd had in nearly two months. The alphas knot stretched him so deliciously, but it didn't give him the same feeling of fullness Levi had and when he closed his eyes, all he could see was Levi. Bertholdt licked and nuzzled at his neck and Eren just wanted him out now that he'd cum. Still, he let Bertholdt do as he pleased until the man's knot finally went down and the alpha pulled out   
"That was..."  
Eren took Bertholdt's face in his hands and kissed him playfully   
"That was just what we both needed"  
The alpha nodded and Eren pulled of his own spent condom, dropping it in the waste bin as he grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up. He slipped from the counter and pulled his pants back up. Bertholdt was busy cleaning himself up and the man seemed concerned  
"What's wrong?"  
"How... how much do I owe you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"This was for fun. You don't owe me anything"  
Eren made sure he was properly dressed and moved to the bathroom door, he didn't looked back and unlocked it, only to walk straight into someone  
"Watch where you're fucking going"  
Eren nodded and began to jog, he knew that voice and smell too well and he couldn't let Levi realise it was him.


	8. Chapter 8

Some days Levi really hated his fucking job and this was definitely one of them. It'd been 3 months since he'd fucked up badly and driven Eren away. Every fucking day he'd thought of Eren. His gorgeous tanned skin, his long legs and his breathtaking eyes. He never knew life could be so fucking shitty and depressing without the man's touches.

He growled in impatience as he waited for the traffic light to change, it was tempting as fuck to put the sirens on, but he was in enough shit at work for slamming some perps head into the interview desk when the man refused to answer. This was part of the reason he was now running shitty errands and as the traffic light finally changed he let out another growl when no body moved   
"Levi, maybe you should calm down?"  
Levi glared at his partner Mike. Mike was probably the only one in the whole department who could tolerate him   
"Why don't you go back to whoever you were fucking before, you were much less a pain in the arse"  
"Because I fucked that up and I'm not having that conversation with you"  
Mike gave him a knowing look and Levi just shook his head.

Pulling up Levi knocked the car into park and leant past Mike  
"Are you sure this is the right house?"  
Mike pulled his phone out and nodded  
"Yeah, apparently. Let's get this over with"  
Delivering bad news was never good, but he had no idea what was laying behind that door. Some people lost control and lashed out, others screamed and some did nothing. Mike sniffed deeply and sighed, once again showing the alpha had a freaky thing for smells  
"Levi, there's a pregnant omega inside"  
Levi sighed, Mike was yet to be wrong and dealing with a pregnant omega was going to be a bitch  
"Do you know how far along?"  
Mike rolled his eyes  
"Yes, because I can see through walls"  
"Let's just get this over and done with"

Eren frowned as the doorbell rang, Mikasa and Armin were at school, while he was home on suspension. He hadn't meant to punch Jean in the face, but he'd snapped when the alpha had called him fat and even now he wasn't exactly sure why. He wasn't exactly expecting anyone else and opened the door in confusion.

Levi's eyes widened as Eren stood before him  
"Can I help you?"  
Eren's tone was shaky, he clearly didn't want anything to do with Levi and Levi's heart fell. This wasn't how he'd expected to see the man again  
"This is Detective Ackerman and I'm Detective Zacharias. We're looking for an Eren Yeager"  
Levi's eyes narrowed as Eren nodded  
"This is about my father isn't it"  
"So you're Eren Yeager?"  
"Yeah. You better come in"

Eren stepped aside and both officers stepped inside. Levi being a police officer was kind of a shock, but now he knew, he couldn't really picture him in any other profession. His heart was hammering and he knew the life he'd tried to build for his friends was about to come crashing down. He swayed slightly   
"Eren?"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Eren took a deep breath   
"Sorry, the living rooms this way"

Levi watched Mike lean on and sniff Eren as the man moved past him, his partner leant in  
"He's the pregnant omega and funnily enough he smells like..."  
Levi elbowed him and followed Eren into the living room  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
"No, we're alright. Thank you though"  
Levi watched as Mike indicated to the sofa and Eren sat nervously  
"Eren, when we answered the door, why was the first thing you asked about your father?"

Eren cursed himself and tried to remember how to breathe. This wouldn't be so bad if Levi wasn't driving his body into overdrive  
"Dad hasn't been home in a little while... and the police don't usually turn up when everything's alright"  
The teen shifted and drew his legs up, this was about to explode and everything was going to come crashing down   
"Eren, we are sorry to inform you the remains of Grisha Yeager were found"  
Eren felt like the world was spinning even though he was sitting still, his stomach rolled and he ran from the sofa and into the kitchen, throwing up into the kitchen sink. His body shook as tears ran down his face. He'd fucking known it.

"Eren?"  
Mike had given him a look and Levi had followed Eren from the living room. It hurt to see Eren suffering so much, but not as much to know that Eren had lied to him from day one about being an alpha, but then again that was his job   
"I'm fine. Sorry. I just need a minute"  
Levi watched as Eren rinsed his mouth and spat  
"How long?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long have you known it was him?"  
"We received the call this morning. But I never thought he'd be your father"

Eren shook his head. He didn't want to hear it, not from Levi. He staggered back through to the sofa and sat heavily  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... I guess I've been waiting to hear this for a long time now"  
Eren watched the confusion form on the detectives face  
"He's been gone about a year now"

Levi'd frowned as he walked into the room, Mikes eyes flicked up to him, there was more to this than just a simple death notification. He rounded the sofa and sat down in the recliner  
"Eren, what do you mean"  
Eren looked down and Mike looked at him   
"Would you feel more comfortable if Detective Ackerman left?"  
Levi was the tiniest bit relieved as Eren shook his head and then promptly scolded himself. He had a feeling he really wasn't about to enjoy what he was going to hear and let Mike guide the interview as he wrote notes.

Eren tried not to let his voice shake as Detective Zacharias asked for his date of birth, who else lived here, how long it'd been since he'd heard from his father, what his father did, where he went to school. But it was no good. He broke down and sobbed as he explained how he'd been lying to try and keep his family together and how he'd been selling himself to make ends meet and how Mikasa and Armin didn't know. He explained how he'd been emailing his adopted siblings for months and pretending to be his father. He could feel Levi's eyes on him, but didn't mention the alpha or Hitch. He didn't owe her anything and she'd been horrible, but she's always taken care of her staff. By the end of it he was a complete mess as he begged them not to call social services. 

Levi was shocked. He felt completely numb that Eren had been going through all this and had been too scared to ask for help because he didn't want his brother and sister to suffer. He swallowed hard as he stared at the shaking teen and looked to Mike  
"Eren, you said your sisters 16 and your brothers 15?"  
Eren nodded   
"Yeah..."  
Levi nodded to Mike   
"Is Mikasa an alpha?"  
"Yeah... her and Armin"  
"Alright. We can get around the social services thing for now with Mikasa, but not with you and Armin"  
Eren's eyes shimmered as he looked to Mike desperately   
"Please... you can't take them away... we're all each other has"  
"You're an omega, omegas aren't legal adults until 18"  
Eren nodded  
"I know... but I had no choice. They've both lost so much..."

"Levi, what should we do? Eren's going to face charges for forgery and these kids are going to be split up if we report this, and now we know how old the remains are, it's only a matter of time"  
Levi knew, he was already trying to figure this out. If they asked for Hitch's details it was more than likely his own involvement would come out and then there was the fact Eren was fucking pregnant. The teen hadn't mentioned anything about that at all. This was a cluster fuck of paperwork that he wasn't looking forward to  
"Levi?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Right. Eren you'll be coming with us and we'll be picking up your sister and brother on the way. Mike, go with him and have him pack a bag for them. We'll take them back to mine after we've taken statements. Petra wants kids, hopefully this will shut her up"

 

*  
Eren walked the halls of the school with Levi and the detective he now knew to be Mike. The man had hovered as he'd packed for Armin and Mikasa, Armin had been fine, but he didn't particularly want to touch his sisters underwear ever again. Eren had packed everything from his secret stash, after all, he had no idea when he'd be allowed back in the house, but hopefully Mikasa would be able to take possession of it given she was of age.

The teen sighed as entered the office and the school secretary looked up over the counter  
"Mr Yeager, you aren't allowed to be on school property until your suspension is over"  
He bit his tongue and looked to Mike  
"Levi, I'll leave you to sort the finer details out here. Eren, you know where Mikasa and Armin are right?"  
"What day is it?"  
"Tuesday"  
"Oh good, we can save them from maths"  
Eren knew his tone was huffy, but he was about to lose the only family had and the only thing keeping him together was the bitterness. Mike laid a hand on his shoulder  
"Let's go"

The maths classroom Mikasa and Armin were in, was on the second floor and their steps echoed down the empty hallway  
"Can I ask why you were suspended?"  
"My friend called me fat and I hit him without thinking"  
Mike nodded and Eren wished he'd stop that sniffing thing. They stopped outside room 5-7 and Eren opened the door  
"Mr Yeager, I wasn't aware you were making an appearance today"  
"Neither was I"  
God he fucking hated Doc with a passion. Mike pulled him back into the hall  
"We need to see two of your students. Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert"  
"What's this about"  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm not at liberty to discuss an ongoing police investigation. You'll both need to bring your bags with you"  
Eren kept his gaze on the floor as he listen to the room break into whispers. He felt sick, but had nothing left to vomit up and staggered slightly so his shoulder hit the wall  
"Eren!"  
Armin grabbed him and Eren felt the tears begin to flow. He didn't deserved his friends kindness   
"What is this about?"  
"Let's go somewhere more appropriate to have this conversation"

Eren meant to take a step forward, he truly did. But he couldn't breathe and his knees gave out beneath him, causing both him and Armin to fall  
"Eren? What's wrong?"  
Armin sounded so worried and Eren shook his head  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"Eren..."  
Mike's tone was a gentle warning   
"Can you stand?"  
Eren shook his head, his body wouldn't listen and he buried his face in his hands as Mike lifted him easily   
"You feel a little warm"  
"Eren, what's going on?"  
Mikasa sounded more angry than scared and Eren couldn't even give her an answer  
"I'll explain everything, but for now would you two mind leading us back to the office"

Levi watched the doorway in annoyance. Mikasa was of age, so they didn't need school staff to sit in on this, but the school counsellor insisted on being there for all her students. Levi was sick of her cheap shitty perfume and the way she was chewing gum with her mouth open. The sound was driving him mental and he rushed to open the door as Mike carried Eren in. Two confused teens walked behind him and Levi knew this bit was the hardest. They weren't about to explain Eren's involvement. Mike sat Eren down in the further chair and Levi was alarmed how pale the teen looked. His sparkling green eyes were so dull and lifeless that it hurt, and he swallowed hard, forcing on his professional persona  
"Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert?"  
The teens nodded and Levi gestured to the free chair. The one he assumed to be Armin sat, while the girl stood her ground  
"What is this about?"  
"My name is Detective Levi Ackerman and this is Detective Mike Zacharias, I'm afraid we have some bad news about your adoptive father, Grisha Yeager"  
Eren sniffled in the corner and Levi clenched his hands into fists. He was so beyond worried about the teen, but furious with him at the same time   
"The remains of Grisha Yeager were found and positively identified through DNA testing"  
Levi watched as Mikasa moved to Eren and tried to pull him close. The teen pushed her away and the blonde teen shook as tears ran down his face  
"We need to take you all down to the station to ask you a couple of questions. Would that be alright?"  
Mikasa turned to glare at him  
"Are you serious"  
"Very. You're the only one of legal age in this room. Both Eren and Armin are dependants, and from what Eren had told us, you've been living alone for a while now"  
"Eren?"  
Levi listened as Eren sniffled  
"It's alright Mikasa, you can trust them"  
The girl looked to him and gave a small nod  
"Fine"


	9. Chapter 9

Eren couldn't look at Mikasa or Armin and was relieved to be separated from the pair. Levi would be dealing with them, while he talked further with Mike. The man had assured him that they'd do their best to keep the three of them together, at least for now.

Eren eyed the concrete room he was in miserably, and was confused when another person came in just when they were about to get started   
"This is Hanji Zoe, she's also an officer. Do you mind if she sits in with us?"  
Eren shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve  
"Would you like a tissue?"  
Eren nodded and Hanji pulled a pack for pocket and passed him one  
"Thank you"  
"That's alright. I understand this is a hard time for, and if you need to stop at any time, just let us know"  
Eren nodded and Mike placed a small recording device on the table, there was a soft click and Mike introduced both him and Hanji, before stating what the interview was pertaining to and finally who Eren was. He had Eren state his name, age, address, secondary gender and finally that he was providing this statement on his own free will. Once he was done, Mike smiled  
"Alright Eren, a lot of this is going to be the same as what we asked you at home. That's alright isn't it?"  
Eren nodded  
"Sorry, I need you to say yes and no out loud for me"  
"Oh... sorry... Yes"  
Eren shook for the whole process as he once against broke down and explained everything that had happened since the last time he'd seen his father. He poured his heart out and explained how Mikasa's parents had been murdered and how Armin's grandfather had died. He felt like he was betraying Mikasa and Armin for telling the police and hated himself so fucking badly for opening his mouth about it all.

When he was done, Hanji started her questions for him and Eren tried not to be too embarrassed. She asked about his clients, and how he'd met them. If he used protection and if he'd ever been roughed up. She wanted to know what suppressants he was on and how many he took and when he'd presented. But it was the final question that had pushed him past breaking point  
"Eren, do you know how many weeks pregnant you are?"  
He shook his head frantically   
"I'm... I'm not..."  
Hanji looked to Mike and Mike nodded   
"Mike here is like our sniffer dog and he's yet to be wrong. Have you put on any weight recently? Or maybe gotten sick?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I... I did for a while but that was just because I was going out and drinking... I was always care..."  
"We aren't going to judge you, but was there maybe a time you weren't"  
"I... I had one client... he treated me really really good and I never bothered with him, but I had contraceptive shots..."  
"Things like alcohol and stress can cause your body to go into over drive or sometimes your body gets used to them and they lose their effectiveness"  
Eren shook his head and tried to stand. There was no fucking way. The world span and the last thing he felt was his body hitting the cement floor.

 

*  
Levi struggled to talk to Mikasa and Armin. They clearly believed that Grisha had been alive all this time, and Levi was waiting on Mike to take Eren's statement before bringing Eren in and explaining everything to the pair. There was also the psychological assessments to be completed. The alpha knew Hanji was in with Mike, which meant if anything went wrong or Eren started feeling any pain or discomfort from his pregnancy, the woman would be able to administer initial first aid. Unable to take the awkwardness in the room, Levi excused himself and slipped out to see something happening in the interview room Mike had been using for Eren. He couldn't help the anxiousness that filled his body and he rushed over and into the room  
"What happened?"  
Eren was laying in the recovery position while Hanji held a gauze to his head  
"He didn't know he was pregnant and freaked out. Apparently he had a client he trusted and thought the contraceptives he was on were still affective"

Levi swayed as the blood rushed from his face. There was no fucking way. Eren wouldn't... but what if the teen had. What if Eren had been desperate enough to... he'd always laid the kid well... but... fuck. No. Eren fucked a lot of people and just because he said Levi was the only one he didn't use a condom with, didn't necessarily make it true. Eren had lied about everything else after all. He'd thought the teen was different. He'd thought he was legal for one... but Eren was just another lying omega, trying to pin a pregnancy on him and ruin his life.

"Levi?"  
Levi blinked to find Mike's face hovering in front of his  
"That's a pretty scary glare you have happening there"  
"I was just thinking he needs an ultrasound. We need to find out how far along he is and maybe we can get a client name"  
Mike nodded   
"An ambulance is already coming"  
"Good. Hanji, you go with Eren. We need to know everything. Mike, you get onto social services. I'll be taking these 3 home with me during the investigation. It's going to be a clusterfuck trying to trace back Grisha's actions and movements with everything Eren has been doing to keep up with his lies. I need to see Erwin, we need to get a psychological evaluation done on all 3. Living like that couldn't have been easy"  
Mike nodded and Levi left the room on shaky legs. He sank down at his desk and forced a few deep breaths into his tight chest, before hitting #353 and it wasn't long before Moblit's smooth voice was coming through the line. Moblit was the psychologist assigned to the station and Hanji his wife, Levi was never truly sure where he stood with Moblit, but quickly apprised him of the situation and the beta promised to be up soon. His next call was too Erwin, his boss was currently busy and Levi couldn't help but feel both relieved and annoyed at the same time. He needed to get this case handed to someone else... or at least make sure when things came out, he wasn't named. 

With no one else to call, he glared at the black device and almost hoped it would ring, but there was no such luck and he was forced to sit and brood in reality.

Eren was taken away 15 minutes later, he still hadn't regained consciousness and Levi found himself selfishly wishing the teen would miscarry. Equally hoping just incase the child was his and just incase the child wasn't. He'd nearly completely forgotten about Armin and Mikasa when Mike came to sit on his desk  
"He's the one you were fucking right?"  
Levi let out a groan  
"Not now Mike"  
"Yes now. Did you know?"  
"That he was a fucking teenager or an omega? If I had I never would have fucking touched him and I feel fucking sick thinking about it"  
Mike nodded slowly  
"Is there a chance it's yours?"  
Levi shook his head  
"Not fucking likely. Eren definitely wasn't his only client"  
"Alright. I was just asking. Social services are sending someone to talk to Mikasa and Armin. Eren gave you verbal permission to take them in... kind of... and I think those two will do what Eren wants. He really cared about them"  
"That's why he kept fucking lying to them. Sure. I need to call Petra, but Moblit is on his way"  
Mike nodded again  
"You're making such a scary face. When you're done, go wait in the staff lounge, no ones going to get anything done under that glare"

Levi watched Mike disappear into the room Armin and Mikasa were in and didn't envy him, though he half wished he didn't have to talk to Petra. She and his uncle had seemed to have gone baby mad and Levi was sick of their fucking pestering   
"Levi? Is everything alright?"  
"Make up the guest bedroom and make sure it can sleep 3. I have 3 teens coming home tonight"  
"Wait... what?"  
"3 teenagers. 2 alphas and an omega. We need to keep them together for now"  
Petra let out a small squeal  
"I'll get everything ready. Is there anything else I need to know?"  
"Nope"  
"Ok, love you Levi, be safe"  
Levi pulled a face as he hung up. Today had been fucking horrible.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren woke in the ambulance confused and afraid. Something was beeping next to his head and he felt nauseous as hell  
"It's alright Mr Yeager, you're in an ambulance. Do you remember what happened"  
Eren shook his head and immediately regretted it   
"I think I'm gonna be sick"  
The man looking down at him nodded and a disposable vomit bag was held near his mouth as he vomited weakly  
"Better?"  
"Mmm"  
Eren felt the tears begin to form as everything came rushing back. He was pregnant... he was pregnant and he didn't know... how did he not know? He'd thought he'd just been sick from drinking too much and working harder to find new clients. He brought his hands up to cover his face, but they were caught before he could  
"We just need you to keep still a little longer for us, we're almost there"  
Eren sniffled sadly as he his hands were lowered back down.

The hospital was a confusing whirl of colours. The bright fluorescent lights of the corridor hurt his eyes and the smell of the disinfectant left him gagging. But that discomfort did nothing to distract from the pain he knew was coming. He'd lost Levi and it'd fucking hurt, but now he was going to lose Mikasa and Armin... he sobbed as his whole body shook.  
A warm hand came down on his shoulder   
"Hey Eren, is it cool if I stay with you? You didn't seem to notice I was in the ambulance and you really look like you need a friend"  
Eren sniffled as he tried to calm down, not being able to find his words he gave a small nod  
"I'm Hanji, you remember me right?"  
The omega nodded again and winced as he did  
"You hit your head when you fainted. You're going to need a couple of butterfly stitches, you did a really good job. They're also going to give you an ultrasound to see how far along you are"  
Eren didn't try and reply. He was just too fucking miserable.

Hanji hovered by his side, her voice began to grate job his nerves as she provided a non-stop running commentary of everything happening, including the blood samples taken. He wondered if he was allowed to ask her to leave, but then again he was considered a fucking minor. He panicked spectacularly when they told him it was time for his ultrasound, throwing up across himself and the nurse who was trying to calm him down  
"I'm sorry..."  
He choked the words out, but the woman just smiled at him  
"It's fine, I've had much worse"  
The teen felt like a little kid as she helped him clean up and stripped the blanket down. Hanji had been kicked out for this and when the nurse came back with a new blanket, Eren quietly asked her if they could do this without the woman in the room. He'd expected the nurse to say no, but she offered to stay with him in Hanji's place. 

Watching the image appear on the screen he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. They were so much bigger than he'd expected and there were two... he was fucking pregnant with twin and definitely well into his pregnancy. He'd gained a little weight... but... maybe he hasn't realised just how much...  
"From the development, I'd say you are around the 14 week mark. They're both a bit on the smaller side of what we'd expect at this stage, but they've got good strong heartbeats. Did you want to hear?"  
Eren sniffled and looked to the nurse holding his hand  
"It's alright if you do and it's just as alright if you don't"  
Eren shook his head  
"Do you want to know their sex?"  
"Is... is it... too late to abort?"  
"Most pregnancies can be aborted up to 16 weeks, some places will abort even if you're in you're third trimester, but it's a little trickier with male omegas. Usually we try not to after 12 weeks as there have been a high instance of male omegas becoming mentally unstable or unable to fall pregnant again"  
Eren heart dropped and he brought his hands to his face  
"I know it's hard, but you'll be alright"  
Eren shook his head in denial  
"I'm just going to take some measurements. Are you sure you don't want to hear the heartbeats?"  
"No..."  
"Ok... would you like a copy of the ultrasound? I think the officer outside mentioned she needed one for your case file"  
Eren sniffled and nodded without meaning to. He was just so tired and confused. The technician wiped his stomach over and the nurse helped him with his shirt  
"You've had a bit of a rough day haven't you"  
Eren sniffled again  
"I'm sorry... thank you for staying"  
"You're welcome honey"  
The kind nurse patted his arm and pulled the curtains back. Hanji beamed at him  
"I heard the news kiddo. Twins"  
Eren let out a sob and dissolved   
"Hey, no, don't cry. Everything will work out, it's our job to make sure it does"  
Eren shook his head. Hanji just didn't understand. He struggled for breath and the woman's heels clicked as she moved over to his side  
"Eren, you need to calm down. I know it's been a lot, but think of your babies, if you're stressed your babies are going to be stressed. Can you take a deep breath for me?"  
Eren shook his head again, it was like his lungs had forgotten how to work  
"Hold on, I'll get the Doctor"  
Hanji and her heels moved away, returning a few minutes later   
"Eren, I see you're having trouble breathing. I'm going to give you a shot to help you calm down"  
Eren felt a small prick on his arm and it took a few terrifying minutes for the shot to kick in. His chest ached and it hurt to breathe, but at least he could actually get a breath in now  
"Better?"  
"Much..."  
The word sounded slightly wheezy, but the man still smiled   
"You're free to take him for now, and i'l fax through the test results when they come through"  
Hanji grinned  
"Hear that kid. We're free!"

 

*  
Levi sighed as he hung up from talking to Hanji. She and Eren were both ready to be picked up and Mike was busy with social services leaving him to the task of playing chauffeur. He grabbed his keys and forced himself to stand, feeling so incredibly old as he did. This was a fucking situation and it wasn't about to get any better any time soon.

Hanji and Eren were standing near the front entrance as he pulled up and Levi frowned at the way Hanji had to support the teen over to the car. Eren climbed in to the back silently and Hanji followed after, causing Levi's inner alpha to go crazy. The woman had no fucking right to be touching his Eren so intimately... wait... his Eren. He scolded himself in disgust. Eren wasn't his. Eren was just a cheap whore who was a great fuck and an even better liar.

Eren curled closer into Hanji, the shot had left him so fucking sleepy and the smell of Levi was so relaxing. He really wished it was him that he was curled into, but Hanji was an acceptable choice now she'd shut up. His fingers loosely gripped the tiny print at pocket while his other hand gripped Hanji's shirt. He heard Levi begin talking, but buried his face against Hanji shoulder so he didn't have to reply.

"How'd he go?"  
"He has a slight concussion and they put two butterfly stitches in where he split his head open. Blood test results will be faxed over in the morning"  
"And his pregnancy?"  
"He's 14 weeks, both babies have good vitals..."  
Everything after that was completely lost on him. He was fucking Eren 14 weeks ago... and the kid didn't even look that far along. He drove back to the station on autopilot. Eren. Twins. Fuck. Eren didn't even have a home as far as the law was concerned and he might wind up losing the family he did have. This whole situation was escalating way too fucking fast.

The alpha hung back as Hanji kept a tight hold on Eren. Mikasa and Armin were sitting in the holding area and both teens ran to the omega when he was guided in. Levi's eyes narrowed further on the teen as Eren took half a step back, there was no way Eren was up for continuing the interview today and social services had signed off on him taking the three home for the time being. He watched as something fell from Eren's pocket and moved across the room to pick it up, given no one else had seemed to notice  
"Levi?"  
"He dropped this"  
Levi's eyes widened at the print. Two very distinct foetuses seemed to be staring right at him. His heart was pounding in his ears. This one small print had made everything was too fucking real. He swallowed hard and pushed the print into Hanji's hand and the woman gave a small nod  
"I'll go find Mike. Are you alright with the kids for a minute"  
Hanji nodded and Levi watched as Eren ignored his friends.

Mike was hiding in Erwin's office and Levi wasn't sure what he was walking in on  
"Eren's back. How did Armin and Mikasa get on?"  
"Even with their past history and finding out about Grisha's death, it seems Eren's done a good job taking care of them. They both have excellent grades and are well dressed. Eren apparently took care of the majority of the house work as well as organising their schooling and paying for everything they needed... I know what the kid did was exactly legal, but it really does seem as if he wanted to make them happy"

Levi nodded at Mikes words  
"So no signs of substance abuse?"  
"No, the only slightly worrying issue is that Armin displays signs of abandonment issues, but that's it"  
"So what do we do about Eren? He's a pregnant minor who impersonated his father for the last year, while we might understand the circumstances doesn't mean everyone else will"  
"How far along is he?"  
"According to the ultrasound approximately 14 weeks"  
Erwin let out a low whistle   
"I doubt they'll let them stay together. Eren is likely to be placed into a seperate home. Mikasa is legally an adult, but we can't allow her to return to the house until it's been processed. Armin will legally be an adult in a little over 4 months, but Mikasa won't be able to act as his foster mother as she isn't 21"  
Levi let out a long breath  
"So they'll be split up. Exactly what Eren was afraid of"  
Erwin nodded  
"I understand their going home with you tonight?"  
"Yeah, Petra's already prepared for them. Eren's in no condition to continue today anyway"  
"Well given social services are done with them for now, you can go ahead and take them home, but Levi, make sure you don't scare them too badly"

Eren has watched Levi walk away from the corner of his eye, and curled closer to Hanji   
"Why don't you sit down"  
Hanji gently sat him down and Eren buried his face against her shoulder. Mikasa and Armin were standing in front of him, both clearly confused and worried. This could only mean they hadn't found out yet and Eren let out a small whine  
"What happened? Where was he? No one would tell us anything"  
"Eren's had a bit of a shock with everything happening and he fainted so we just had to get him checked out"  
"Then why is he all doped up?"  
"It's just a mild sedative to help with everything. He'll be alright once he's had a good cry and good nights sleep"  
The teen shifted against Hanji as he smelt Levi coming closer, his body desperately wanted the alphas touch and he let out a long low whine without even realising   
"Eren?"  
Hanji gently pried herself away from him and her wide eyes stared into his  
"You ok kid?"  
Realising they were all staring at him, Eren nodded, but didn't seperate completely from Hanji, instead he stared at her arm  
"Erwin's given me the go ahead to take you all home with me tonight. As we don't know how long this investigation will take to wrap up and your house needs to be processed, you might end up staying with us for anything from a few days to a few weeks. My wife Petra has prepared a room for you three to share..."  
Eren felt nauseous as soon as Levi said wife. Staying with the alpha was bad enough. But having to stay with him and his wife and pretend that he'd never fucked Levi and that he didn't crave the man's touches... everything was such a jumbled mess in his head that he didn't know up from down anymore.

"So we'll be staying with you?"  
Levi nodded at the named Armin, but his eyes were on Eren. The omega was very clearly still distressed and also very clearly doped up. He could smell the tiniest bit of arousal beneath Eren's distress and he scolded himself as his penis twitched with interest. How was he supposed to have Eren in the house... especially when it seemed his body was in complete opposition to his mind and his alpha wanted nothing more to bend the teen over and fuck him senseless... he coughed to clear his throat slightly   
"We can leave now if you're all ready. Eren, can you walk?"  
The omegas green eyes were firmly on Hanji and Levi could tell Eren didn't want to come home with them  
"Can I stay with you?"

Eren's voice was low and mumbled and Hanji pulled him into a tight hug  
"I wish kiddo, but Levi's going to take really good care of you, and you'll be with your brother and sister... pluuuuus his wife Petra's a really good cook"  
Eren shook his head. He didn't want to see Mikasa and he didn't want to see Armin  
"Please... even if it's just for tonight"  
Hanji shook her head against him   
"Sorry. But I'll help you out to the car..."  
Eren nodded sadly and Hanji pulled him up  
"Levi, why don't you see what happened to Eren's bag while I take the kids to the car"  
Eren had totally forgotten about his backpack. He wondered what the police would think if they knew there was just over 8 Grand from selling himself in there, at least there were any drugs or anything like that to him into further trouble. He'd never been into drugs before Levi had left his life, but he'd tried them a few times to numb the pain. But in the end it just wasn't worth it and now he was stuck with twins that could end up with all kinds of medical conditions from his drinking and partying. He let out a small whimper at the thought and Hanji hugged him tighter  
"It's going to be alright"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fucked up... I was having the fights with the English

Eren hadn't meant to fall asleep on the way to Levi's, but he just couldn't help it. He was sitting in the front passenger seat while Mikasa and Armin were sitting in the back. He woken to being gently shaken by Levi and let out a low moan at the feel of the alphas touch on his arm  
"Hey kiddo. We're here"  
Eren's eyes widen for a second before he realised where he actually was and why Levi was there  
"Can you walk?"  
Eren nodded and opened the car door, he would have fallen if not for the seatbelt holding him  
"That's a no. Mikasa can you grab Eren's bag and Armin, can you go knock on the front door for me?"

Levi watched as the two teens obeyed, he took a deep breath and climbed from the car, moving around to help Eren. The teen looked up at him so sadly as he leant in and unclipped the seatbelt  
"And up you go"  
As soon as Eren was in his arms, the omega immediately nuzzled into his neck and Levi let out a long groan. Holding Eren felt so amazing after their long months of separation and his heart was pounding   
"Hey, you need to stop that"  
Eren didn't seem to even hear him as he kept nuzzling  
"Eren. Stop!"  
His voice was harsher than he'd intended and the omega pulled back with a shaky sob  
"I'm sorry..."  
Levi didn't reply, instead he forced himself to focus on closing the car door and keeping his cool as he carried the omega up the front steps. Petra stared with wide eyes as Levi finally made it to the front door   
"Is he alright?"  
"I'll talk to you about it later. But for now, this is Eren, Armin and Mikasa. Kids this is my wife Petra"  
Petra smiled and ushered them all inside, Levi readjusted his hold on Eren and the teen buried his face against his neck   
"Which guest room did you set up?"  
"The one with the ensuite on the second floor. I thought they might like their own privacy"  
"Sounds good. Alright kids, let's get you all set up"

Eren felt himself being carried and kept his eyes closed. He was going to be sharing a room with Mikasa and Armin, how was he supposed to to keep everything's secret? He knew the pair would hassle him for answers the moment they were left alone  
"Sorry, Mikasa can you grab the door for me"  
Eren felt Mikasa brush against his feet and then heard the light click of the door opening and then another soft click as the light was turned on  
"Grab his shoes. House rules, no shoes on the bed, and can you grab the blanket"  
He assumed it was Mikasa who tugged his trainers off and then Levi carefully lowered him down onto what was probably the most comfortable bed he'd ever felt in his life. He let out a low whine as Levi let go, he missed the alpha's warmth immediately and nearly reached for the man. 

Levi grabbed the blankets and pulled them over Eren, watching as Mikasa and Armin hovered clearly unsure what to say or do  
"He needs to sleep, why don't we go check and make sure that Petra doesn't need help with dinner"  
Mikasa and Armin continued to stare at Eren and Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling this would be a long fucking night.

Walking downstairs Levi was soon proven right as the doorbell rang and the two kids behind him stopped. He turned back to them, trying to smile but it was more like a grimace. There was an unofficial rule that you text before you came over and only Kenny ignored that  
"Head downstairs and the kitchens the third door on the right. Petra should be in there"  
Mikasa and Armin nodded and Levi jogged downstairs and over to the front door. He forced what he hoped was a more convincing smile on his face and opened the door  
"Kenny. Good to see you. Petra didn't say you'd be around today"  
"Can't a man come and visit his favourite nephew? You got that wife of yours pregnant yet?"  
Levi bit the tip of his tongue as gestured for Kenny to come in. He shut the door a tad too firmly and the his uncles eyes narrowed   
"You got a problem with me being here boy?"  
"Sorry, just work. We have 3 teenagers here with us at the moment"  
"I thought I smelt omega in the house"  
A low growl rose and Levi rushed to cover it with a cough  
"Yeah, one of them's an omega. Can I pour you a drink?"

Levi looked to the heavens for strength as he lead his uncle through to the study and the man took his usual seat next to the fireplace  
"You know it was a condition of you taking over the family house was that you continued the bloodline"  
Levi poured two neat whiskey's and stole a mouthful from the bottle. He carried the drinks off and passed it to his uncle before taking his own seat  
"So these kids, anyone I might have heard of?"  
"Nah, bunch of local brats"  
"Shame. Still I hope this doesn't put a dampener on Petra wanting kids"  
"Jesus Christ Kenny! Give it a fucking break. It'll happen when it happens"  
The room grew a few degrees colder, or at least it felt that way under his uncles glare  
"You don't want to leave these things too late Levi"  
A soft knock fell on the study door and Armin poked his head in  
"Oh good... I thought I'd gotten lost again. Petra says dinners ready"  
Levi watched as Armin realised that Kenny was in the room  
"Oh... sorry..."  
The teen promptly disappeared and Kenny raised an eyebrow   
"That was Armin. He's a bit shy"  
"I noticed. Come on, let's not keep that pretty little woman of yours waiting"

Levi walked into the dining room to find Mikasa and Armin seated either side of Petra   
"Are you going to wake Eren?"  
"Eren?"  
There was something in Kenny's voice that Levi didn't like  
"The other teen. No, he needs sleep. We'll make him a plate for later"

 

*  
Eren woke to Mikasa and Armin slipping into the bedroom. He promptly closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep, but Armin climbed into bed with him   
"We know you're awake"  
Eren sighed mentally   
"No I'm not"  
Armin's thin arms snaked around him and the blonde buried his face against the omegas back  
"Eren... you know what's going on don't you?"  
Mikasa plopped down on the other side of him, leaving him trapped between them  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
Great going Eren. Real mature  
"Well too bad. Dads dead Eren! And you're hiding shit from us! Whats going on!"  
Eren felt himself tearing up and struggled from Armin's hold, Mikasa grabbed him arm so hard it hurt and he let out a whimper  
"And what's with this whimpering business?! You're acting like an omega!"  
"That's because I am a fucking omega! Now let me the fuck go!"  
Eren's chest heaved as he yanked himself from Mikasa's hold and scrambled to the closest door. He shoved it open and slammed it behind him before sinking down against it  
"Eren!"  
Mikasa sounded angry and he assumed it was her banging on the door  
"Fuck off Mikasa!"  
Never in his life had he told her to fuck off and meant it like he did in this moment. His hand shook as he searched for the door knob and flicked the latch on it and he pushed himself up, moving to the bathroom sink. He looked a fucking wreck. Dark bags hung under his red rimmed and bloodshot eyes and his nose was all red too. Disgusted at the sight he looked towards the shower. Stripping off he stopped to look at his stomach in the mirror, he prodded at it in confusion. It really didn't look like he'd gained that much weight, but he'd never really focused on his body. He knew he could get what he wanted with it and just assumed it would always be that way. Now he was going to get fat and no one would want to fuck him again... and he had no other skills. If someone had told him day was going to wind up like this, he never would have believed them.

Ignoring Mikasa still knocking off and on, and calling his name and Eren decided that he was spending the whole night locked away. He stepped into the shower and fiddled with the taps as the tears began to fall again. He knew he was hurting the only family he had, but he was just so scared. Sinking down to the floor of the shower, he curled into ball as he sobbed. He knew he was being selfish. Mikasa and Armin had both lost their parents, they were no strangers to being lost and alone, but even when his mum had died, he'd still had his dad... but his father was gone forever. Now he had no one.

Levi had been walking past the guest bedroom when he heard Mikasa calling Eren's name and his heart dropped. He opened the bedroom door to find the girl banging on the bathroom door with her palm and Armin sitting in the corner of the room crying  
"What's going on?"  
"Eren won't talk to us and now he's locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out"  
Levi frowned   
"Did he talk to you at all?"  
"He told Mikasa to fuck off..."  
Armin sniffled sadly and Levi sighed  
"Right, I'll deal with Eren. Armin, why don't you take Mikasa down to the study"  
Mikasa glared over her shoulder as she continued to bang on the door  
"I'm not leaving my brother with you"  
"Then think about your other one. Armin's crying his eyes out and this isn't helping"  
Mikasa's hand fell and she rested her head against the door   
"You know what's going on with him don't you?"  
"I do. But you'll find everything out tomorrow. So just give him some space tonight"  
Mikasa nodded and moved to gather Armin into her arms  
"You'll come get us right?"  
"Yeah. I don't know how long I'll be though"  
Both teens nodded sadly and Armin pulled the door shut behind them. 

Levi knocked lightly on the door  
"Eren, its Levi. Open up for me"  
Placing his ear against the door, he could hear the faint sound of water running and let out a sigh of annoyance. Backing up he raised his foot, kicking against the door as hard as he could. The solid door didn't move a millimetre and Levi raised his foot again  
"Eren! You open this door or I'll kick it in"  
Levi started kicking just below the lock with each count   
"1!"  
"2!"  
"3!"  
"4!"  
"5!"  
"6!"  
"7!"  
It was on the count of 7 that when he kicked, the door finally swung open.

Eren heard Levi kicking against the door, but was just too miserably to move. He stayed curled up on the floor of the shower sobbing. He flinched the the sound of crunching wood met his ears and whimpered when the hot water ended  
"Seriously! What the fuck are you doing?"  
Levi sounded so fucking mad, and couldn't handle the smell. He gagged and choked as his body tried to vomit   
"Come in, up you go"

Levi dragged Eren up off the shower floor. The teen was a complete mess, and he found himself staring at the small swell of Eren's stomach. He growled in anger and in pain, while Eren just hung limply in his hold   
"You're fucking upset. Good for you! But what happened to the teen that was supporting his goddamn family!"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi sighed in frustration. He really shouldn't be the one left alone with Eren at the moment. Hefting Eren up, he managed to get the teen sitting on the bathroom counter and grabbed his face in his hands. Eren's eyes were so filled with pain that he acted without thinking, leaning in and kissing Eren gently.

Eren felt like he was disconnected from his body, he could feel Levi lifting him and hear the alpha yelling at him, but it just felt so far away. He wasn't expecting to be yanked back to reality by Levi's lips soft lips. His eyes widened as the alpha deepened the kiss and Eren found himself moaning into the man's mouth. When Levi pulled back Eren reached for him  
"Please"  
"Eren..."

It wasn't Levi's smartest moment, but he couldn't stand seeing Eren look so sad and all rational thought went out the window. His hands slipped under Eren's arse and he lifted the teen easily as Eren wrapped his legs around him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Moving to the bedroom, Levi threw Eren down on the bed lightly and the omega whined as he spread his legs. This omega was his. His alpha and every bit of him screamed it. Walking backwards, Levi's legs hit the bed and they fell back onto it, causing the alpha to let out a small "oof" of surprised, but that was soon forgotten when Eren's hands came to tear at his belt and Levi surged up to nuzzled and bite at Eren's neck. The smell of Eren's slick was making him dizzy with need   
"Eren..."  
His lips moved along the teens perfect collarbone and Eren finally got his pants undone.

Eren whined as Levi slid backwards underneath him as the alpha pulled his pants down enough to release his erection. He needed the man's knot. The smell of the alpha and every touch him slicking harder and he could feel the fluid pouring down his thighs  
"Alpha... I need you knot  
Levi nodded and Eren wasted no time lining up and sinking down on the man. He'd missed this feeling. The feeling of being so perfectly filled.

Eren's hands came to rest on his chest and Levi wondered if the omega could feel how fast and hard his heart was beating. The sight above him was truly beautiful and he growled in appreciation as Eren started to move. He'd missed this. He'd missed everything about Eren and he snarled as his hands came to the teens stomach  
"Omega..."  
Eren nodded  
"Yours... they're yours Levi"  
Levi's inner alpha howled in triumph and Levi splayed his fingers possessively and moans poured from his lips as Eren began to fuck himself mercilessly on his aching erection. It was only a few minutes before Levi felt his knot beginning to form, he reached out with his right hand, grabbing Eren by hair and pulling him down, while hungrily claiming Eren's lips as the omega screamed into his mouth, while cumming across his shirt. His knot flared and Levi thrust in as hard and deep as he could and his world turned while. He felt Eren clench as the teens semen weakly splattered over his shirt again, causing his own second orgasm. With the heat of the moment passing and the realisation of what he'd done, he shoved the spent omega back. 

Eren's tears began to form the moment he'd cum. The horror of what he'd just done gripped his heart like ice and Levi shoved him back. The look in the man's eyes was hate. He had no other word for it  
"L-Levi..."  
"I don't want to fucking hear it. This never should have happened"  
Eren hung his head, his gaze in his stomach and his left hand came up to the swell  
"Don't even try and claim their mine"  
Eren frowned and looked up  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that there is no fucking way they are mine and I never would have laid a fucking finger on you if ID known you were one of those"  
Eren's heart plummeted further he tried to climb off the man, but Levi's knot tugged and Levi snapped  
"Stop fucking moving. God. I can't even look at you right now!"  
Eren shook as he moved both hands and covered his face  
"You don't have the right to cry. You lied to me!"  
"I know! I know I lied! I lied to everyone! But I knew you hated omegas! I didn't want you to know!"  
"Then why didn't you walk away! You omegas are so predictable. Getting fucking pregnant and pinning it on the closest fucking alpha"  
"I didn't even know I was pregnant!"  
"Bullshit! You knew! And now it's coming out and you need someone to blame. I fucking loved you!"  
"And I loved you too! I still fucking love you! And I'm sorry that I'm fucking pregnant! I wanted an abortion but it's too fucking late! I knew you hated omegas! But... I still loved you..."  
Eren sobbed into his hands and Levi's knot finally started to go down. 

Levi pushed Eren out of his lap in disgust and anger. Eren sounded so torn and broken, but Levi still glared down at the teen as he slid off the bed. His groin was coated in semen and slick, and his shirt was clinging to him where Eren's semen had seeped through. His thoughts were racing and he kept coming back to how much it hurt that Eren had wanted an abortion. Angrily the alpha yanked his clothes on  
"Take a fucking shower. I need to do the same and for fucks sake do something about your friends"

Eren nodded sadly and Levi stormed from the bedroom. He stumbled to the bathroom and into the shower, desperate to scrub Levi's smell and touch from his skin. He let out a choked cry when he realised he couldn't even escape the smell of the man, as the body wash in the shower was the same one Levi always used.


	12. Chapter 12

Instead of turning right and heading into the bedroom he shared with Petra, he headed downstairs and into the guest bathroom, before sinking down against the bathroom door and taking a few deep breaths. He was so fucking angry and confused and couldn't believe he'd been so swept up in the moment. Things with him and Eren were over. How could he fuck up so fucking badly.

Pushing himself up, he stumbled to the sink and gripped the counter. Looking into the mirror, he was disgusted by what he saw. Tears were rolling down his face and he didn't understand why. Angrily he lashed out, his fist shattering the mirror and shards tumbled down. He clenched his jaw and pulled his hand back, there were a few small cuts and he glared down at them in annoyance.

Stripping off his clothes, he bundled them into a pile and moved to shower. He scrubbed until his skin was red and the tears had long since washed down the drain. Eren couldn't stay here any longer, he'd ask Hanji to take him, the teen seemed to like her well enough and he'd need to find somewhere for Armin and Mikasa. He smacked his against the tiles until he'd succeeded in giving himself a headache. Finishing in the bathroom, he dressed in a guest robe and carried his clothes to the laundry and dumped the lot in the machine. He didn't even bother checking what wash cycle the machine was on, he just wanted the evidence gone.

Mikasa and Armin were both quietly reading when he walked into the study, both teens looked towards him and he scratched the back of his head  
"Eren's calmed down, he's having a shower at the moment, so wait a little longer and head back up"  
Armin drew his brow in clear confusion and Levi sighed  
"He threw up so I had to shower"  
The teen nodded  
"Will he really be alright?"  
Levi nodded  
"In the long run, just hear him out tomorrow and let him sleep tonight"  
He gave a wave and left the pair, heading upstairs to face Petra.

Petra sat on her side of the bed and the woman looked up as he entered  
"What happened?"  
Levi groaned  
"Eren had a complete and total meltdown"  
Petra frowned and Levi walked past the bed and into the walk-in-robe. He grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and the first set of track pants and tank top he could find. He missed the days he didn't have sleep next to the strawberry blonde. Petra liked to snuggled and Levi always felt trapped when she pressed up against him. Given he wasn't seeing Eren anymore, he didn't have the same reason to be living out a hotel room and was now stuck in this hell of a loveless marriage. He emerged a few minutes later and crossed to his side of the bed  
"What's his story anyway? Armin and Mikasa are really good kids and they've been through so much. Did you know they both lost their parents and now their adoptive parents are gone too... I can't even imagine"  
Levi sighed  
"Eren's a bit of a long story. Kid was selling himself to keep a roof over their heads"  
Petra nodded  
"Well, they can stay as long as they need"  
Levi didn't say anything and settled under the blankets, he felt Petra slide her arm around him   
"Levi... tonight's alright isn't it?"  
"I'm tired. Go to sleep Petra"

 

*  
Eren had already straightened the bed by the time Mikasa and Armin came up and was hiding under the blankets when the door opened  
"Eren?"  
When he didn't reply the bed dipped and the blanket was pulled back by Armin   
"Levi said we should let you sleep, but we wanted you to know that whatever it is, you can tell us... even it that means we have to wait until tomorrow"  
Eren sniffled and nodded  
"I'm sorry... it's just a lot"  
Armin smiled and Eren hated the sadness that remained in the blondes blue eyes  
"Come on, let's get some sleep"  
Armin nodded and slipped under the blankets, before immediately curled into Eren   
"You to, Mika"  
His sister flicked the light off and Eren felt the bed dip as the girl climbed in next to Armin   
"Eren... I'm really sorry about your dad"  
Eren sniffled  
"He was your dad too guys... he loved all of us"  
Armin fell silent and Eren tried to relax.

The morning sun wasn't welcome and Eren stayed in bed while Mikasa and Armin got ready. Partially because he was tired as fuck, but mostly because his underwear was soaked in cum and slick and he was thoroughly embarrassed. It was like his body couldn't calm down and the need to be knotted was almost painful. When Levi came to let them know breakfast was ready, Eren was finally able to slip from the bed and into the bathroom.

Stripping his sodden underwear, he kicked it to the corner with the rest of his clothes and moved to turn the shower on. The water was barely lukewarm, but his mind was elsewhere anyway. Unable to take the feeling of needing to be filled, he raised his left leg and placed it firmly against the opposite wall for balance as his fingers slid between his legs and gently breached his slickened opening. It was frustrating to know he couldn't get as deep as he wanted and he fingered himself the best he could while jerking off. His orgasm did little to take the edge off and having to scrub down with Levi's bodywash left him craving the man like crazy. He turned the water off and grabbed the towel from the rack, drying quickly before moving to the bedroom and starting to dry off. There was a small knock on the door and he opened it with the towel around his waist   
"Uh... um... breakfast is ready"  
Eren smiled down at the woman  
"You're Petra right. Sorry, I'll be out in just a minute"  
The woman nodded and Eren closed the door with a sigh. He grabbed his backpack and lifted it onto the bed, fishing out his clothes and letting the towel drop. He dressed quickly and takes his fingers through his hair, telling his body to calm the fuck down.

Petra had waited for him and he followed the woman down. She seemed unsure what to say and Eren had no clue either. By the time they reached the dining room, Eren had calmed for the most part. But that was to be expected after being stuck with the wife of the man he loved. He half smiled to Armin and Mikasa and sat next to Armin. The teens eyes widen and Eren frowned  
"What?"  
"What's that on your neck?"

Levi watched as Mikasa and Armin both looked to Eren and the omega shook his head  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Eren. Why do you have a hickey?"  
Levi nearly choked on his tea. He didn't remember marking the teen... but he'd found a couple of small marks on his own neck when he'd dressed for the day. His eyes flicked to Petra and the woman looked down  
"We're leaving in 10, make sure you eat something"  
Eren didn't look up at him and Levi bit down his sigh. The moment the teen had walked in he'd smelt the arousal pouring off the boy. No one else seemed to have noticed and they all went about eating... except for Eren   
"Eren. Eat something, even if it's just a slice of toast. Today's going to be long and you don't want to end up in hospital again"

Eren flinched at Levi's words and Armin placed a slice of toast on his plate. Staring down at the thickly spread peanut butter, Eren just felt sick  
"What's the matter? You usually like peanut butter"  
"Sorry, I..."  
Eren clamped his hand over his mouth and pushed his chair back. He knew he had nothing left to throw back up, that didn't make the nausea he felt any better. He swallowed hard and sucked in a few breaths through his nose  
"Are you alright?"  
Armin sounded so worried and Eren took a moment before nodding and lowering his hand   
"Yeah... sorry... I just can't..."  
Armin nodded and took the slice of toast back   
"Petra, why don't you take Eren into the kitchen and see if you two can find something he can eat"  
Petra nodded quickly at Levi's words and Eren had little choice but to follow.

The kitchen was as ridiculously over sized like the rest of the house and Petra smiled brightly   
"Levi told me your secret last night, we're actually trying for kids of our own. Don't you think he'd have such adorable children"  
Eren felt gut punched. Levi wanted children... just not with him... or the two already growing inside of him. The room span and Petra grabbed his arm  
"Are you ok?"  
She guided him so he was sitting at the breakfast counter and Eren took a few breaths  
"We have a plate from dinner last night or you might prefer some plain toast"  
"Toast maybe... but just one piece"  
Petra patted his arm and a few minutes later placed a slice of buttered toast down in front of him with a glass of milk  
"You and your friends are welcome here as long as you need. It'll be great practice for when our kids are teenagers"  
Eren chose to force the toast down rather than answer. The milk settled uncomfortably, but Mikasa came and saved him, telling him it was time to go. He quickly thanked Petra and followed his sister out.

 

*  
Levi watched as Eren chewed on his nails, the kid was having a meltdown and they'd only just arrived at the station. Hanji smiled as she jogged over and Levi let out a small sigh of relief  
"Hey kiddo! Why don't we go get settled and Levi can bring Mikasa and Armin in, in a few minutes"  
Eren immediately moved to her side and Levi was jealous all over again. The alpha looked to Armin and Mikasa   
"Do you guys need a drink or anything?"  
Mikasa frowned and Armin just looked confused  
"We just had breakfast"  
"That's a no then?"  
Armin nodded and Levi looked towards the room Hanji had guided Eren into.

Eren was shaking as he sat and Hanji wrapped her arms around him  
"We got your test resulted back, I thought you'd prefer I tell you separately"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"You're completely clean. Your iron levels are a little low, so you need to eat some more. But you're in good shape otherwise"  
"Hanji..."  
Eren didn't know where he was going with his sentence, but Hanji rocked him gently  
"It's alright kid"  
Eren shook his head as tears rolled down his face and his hands gripped his stomach lightly   
"I did a lot of bad things... I didn't know I was pregnant... I drank a lot and I took some pills and stuff... do you think...?"  
"I don't know sweety, but both babies are healthy... Eren, do you have any idea who the father is? He can get into a lot of trouble over this..."  
Eren nodded  
"I... I think I know... but Hanji... he didn't know I was an omega or that I was underage... please... I don't want him to get into trouble. H-he was one the only one who was truly kind to me..."  
Hanji nodded against him  
"Do you think he'll help you? You're going to need a lot of support and there's a chance you might even be separated from your children after the birth"  
"He doesn't want kids and he doesn't want me... I fucked up. I fell in love with him... he was my everything a-and wanted him to love me for me. But he made it clear that he'll never want me something like me..."  
Eren took a gasping breath as he cried against Hanji.

Levi opened the door just in time to hear Eren's words to Hanji. His heart dropped at Eren's words. It seemed like Eren really had loved him. Knocking lightly next to the light switch, both Hanji and Eren jumped and turned to look at him  
"Are you two ready?  
"Um... can you sit with Eren for a minute. I'm going to grab some tissues and a sedative for him"  
Levi frowned, but Hanji whispered something into Eren's ear and the teen nodded. Hanji detached from Eren and patted Levi's shoulder on the way out.

Eren could feel Levi's eyes on him and he tried to will the ground to open up and swallow him. He wiped his eyes and sniffled as he tried to pull himself together. He didn't Mikasa and Armin to worry  
"Have you thought about how much you want to tell them?"  
Eren tensed  
"You mean "have I thought about telling them I was working as a whore, fell in love with a client and got pregnant?", yes. I have. But they've been through enough don't you think"  
Eren's words were filled with childish bitterness, but he just couldn't help himself. He didn't want to be alone with Levi, especially after the previous night   
"I'm asking Hanji to take you. Last night was a mistake"

Levi's words were just as cold as Eren's words had left him. He felt like shit and moved to stand in the doorway, relieved to see Hanji returning  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. But are you able to take him tonight? He didn't exactly have the best night and he didn't eat dinner and had a complete meltdown"  
Levi watched Hanji nod sympathetically   
"Yeah, that'll be fine. He's such a cutie isn't he?"  
Levi gave her a look and Hanji held her hands up  
"Ok! Ok! Give me 5 minutes then send the others in"

Eren let out a sigh of relief as Hanji came back in and sat beside him  
"Here, it'll help keep you calm"  
Eren eyed the small white pill, but figured he'd taken worse before and downed it before draining the small glass  
"Thirsty much?"  
"More nervous... Mikasa can't douse me with it if it's empty"  
Hanji gave him a small smile  
"It'll be alright kid. Your heart was in the right place and you only need to tell them as much as you need... or I can tell them?"  
"Um... is Le-Detective Ackerman going to be in the room?"  
"He doesn't have to be. Mike can sit in if you'd prefer"  
"No... its alright... but can you sit beside me?"  
"Sure honey"

Sitting across from Mikasa and Armin, Eren's heart was in his throat. He had a whole plan for what he was going to say, but his mind was completely blank  
"Eren, you know you can tell us anything"  
Mikasa reached for his hand, but Eren pulled it back and stared down at his lap  
"I... I lied to you... and I lied to Armin... and I'm so sorry"

Levi watched as Eren dissolved into tears again  
"Do you want one of us to explain?"  
The teen sniffled and shook his head  
"Then start at the beginning"

It was easy for Levi to say. Mikasa and Armin weren't his family  
"After... after dad went missing..."  
It took the omega a small lifetime to explain things to his friends... his voice shook and he had force each and every word from his mouth. He flinched when he was done. They knew everything apart from the fact he was pregnant... Hanji rubbed his back hushing him softly.

The room was silent and Levi watched the hurt expressions on Armin and Mikasa's faces. Eren looked ready to pass out. It only lasted for a few seconds before Mikasa was on her feet  
"Are you fucking kidding me! How fucking dare you! Did you think we'd just smiled and say that we forgive you! You let us think dad was alive for months!"  
Eren let out a low whine and went white. The alpha wasn't surprised when Eren slumped against Hanji, the kid had finally fainted and Armin looked like he was about to join him. Hanji cleared her throat  
"Look, I know you're both upset, but Eren was trying to stop you from getting hurt. He just wanted to for you all to stay together and be happy"  
"Bullshit! He did this for himself"  
Levi snarled and all eyes turned him  
"What he did was wrong and he knows it. I know you're hurting, but he just lost his fucking father. There's a big difference between thinking someone's dead and knowing that for sure. He's been taking care of you for months when he could have reported it and you'd all have been split up a hell of a lot sooner"

Eren let out a low groan as he blinked. Both Mikasa and Armin were staring at him and he shifted slightly  
"Well back kiddo. Don't worry, you didn't say hello to the floor this time"  
"Oh... I fainted again?"  
"Sure did. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright... what did I miss?"  
Eren's words were low and mumbled, he was surprised Hanji could actually hear him  
"Levi totally just stood up for you. He like never does that"  
Eren shook his head. He severely doubted it  
"You want to tell them the rest?"  
"I have to don't I?"

Levi watched the quite exchange between Eren and Hanji, Eren really seemed to trust the woman. They whispered for a few seconds and then Eren shook his head and Levi wished he was better at reading lips. Eren took a deep breath and looked to Mikasa and Armin and Levi knew what was coming next  
"I... I had this alpha client. Not everyone treats you well when you sell yourself... but he was a like the sun. It was so hard keeping on top of all the lies, but he never asked questions and even though he hated omegas... well I took so many suppressants that he didn't know I was one. He was sweet and funny and always asked me to run away with him... but then one night he told me he loved me because I was his ideal... an alpha... it didn't matter what we did, because I couldn't get pregnant and it broke my heart..."  
"That night you came home and you were crying... you said you lost your job?"  
"Yeah. He paid me really really well, and all the money went back to the house and to food and making sure you guys had what you needed and with him... it never felt like I was..."  
Eren shook his head   
"I'm pregnant... and he was the only one that it could be... the person I worked for, for a while, made sure we all had contraceptive shots and I always made sure to take tests and stuff regularly..."  
Eren winced as Mikasa jumped to her feet  
"Who is it? I'll fucking kill him!"  
Eren shook his head  
"He didn't know I was underage... and it's not his fault... it could have happened with any of the clients. Condoms aren't 100% Mikasa"  
Mikasa didn't look any less impressed, but Armin was at least tactful enough to try and be gentle about it   
"How far along are you?"  
"14 weeks... it's... twins"

Levi felt like the world was spinning and he leant forward heavily. It didn't get any easier hearing Eren was pregnant or listening to the teen repeat that they had to be his. There was no fucking way. He wasn't in love with the green eyed teen and he definitely wasn't the father of the brats kids. Eren himself had just said it out loud after all. Condoms are 100% effective. Anyone Eren had let between his legs could be the father... so why the fuck did that idea make him so jealous.


	13. Chapter 13

Excusing himself from the room, Levi stalked out into the corridor and through to the staff toilets. After checking to make sure no one else was present, he promptly kicked the wall as hard as he could. He was so fucking frustrated. He needed someone to talk to about all this shit and Eren's confession to having loved him had left him feeling like his heart was about to explode. The shitty green eyed omega really seemed to love him, but everything he'd been willing to give up before... he just couldn't now. He had responsibilities. He had a life. A job. A commitment to carry on the Ackerman line and the shame and scandal once all this came out... he snarled again as he kicked the wall harder. The pain flared up his leg and he glared at the wall in disgust. Moving to the counter, Levi took a few deep breaths and looked at himself in the mirror. The man who stared back was nothing but a spineless coward who was trapped in the past. But how was this any different. Eren was pregnant and there was a high chance that it could be some strangers. What happened if he accepted the kids words and it was all a lie. What if something else had happened and Eren was using him as a scapegoat. The kid knew he had money and Eren would need money for the future... for both him and his kids and what about the teens future. Having an alpha would open up more opportunities, society still seemed to think it was perfectly fine to shame pregnant unbonded omegas...

No. He couldn't do this. The kids weren't his and he needed to forget Eren. Social services would step in and do what was best for the kid and that would be that. They had some good memories and that's how they'd stay. Levi turned the cold tap in and leant over the basin as he splashed water across his face and grabbed a paper towel. He dried his face and hands and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to be Detective Ackerman right now. Not Levi.

Unlocking the bathroom door, Levi stepped out into the corridor and found Mike was leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for him  
"You fucked him again last night didn't you?"  
Levi growled  
"Keep your fucking mouth shut"  
Mike just gave a small half smile  
"This'll make you happy. Grisha's crash was no accident. There were signs the brakes had been tampered with"  
Levi's eyes narrowed   
"Are you fucking serious?"  
"Yep. These kids are going to be around for a lot longer than we expected"  
Levi looked up to the ceiling and cursed the powers above under his breath   
"Does Petra know?"  
"No. No one fucking does"  
"You know, I can see the charm. Kid's got eyes so green it's criminal"  
Levi snarled and Mike laughed lightly  
"I'm so fucking happy you're enjoying this"  
"I just think it's nice that you've found someone you love"  
"I don't fucking love him. He was a fuck. A fuck that meant nothing..."

Eren stumbled at Levi's words. He'd asked Hanji where the closet bathroom was and hadn't expected to see Levi talking with Mike, let alone about him. With his usual brilliant timing, he'd rounded the corner just in time to hear he was a "A fuck that meant nothing". When Mike shifted away from the wall, Levi seemed to register that he was there and Eren was torn between running and throwing up on the spot. Mike seemed to have realised Levi was looking past him, rather than at him, and the man looked back his way  
"Did you need to use the bathroom?"  
Eren nodded and shrunk in on himself as he forced himself to move towards the two men. He kept his gaze firmly down and felt like he couldn't breathe until the door had closed between them. Everything had been a lie. He knew this. Yet everything Levi said seemed to be stuck on a loop. The way he'd asked him to run away with him. The way he'd called him beautiful and mysterious and perfect. And the way he'd just been a fuck that meant nothing. Rushing into the first cubicle he fell to his knees and vomited. His chest hurt so fucking bad and he felt like he'd never be able to breathe again. Falling back he gasped for breath, but the feeling in his chest only got tighter and tighter and he couldn't stop the panic that surged.

Levi watched as Mike's smile dropped and the man took a few sniffs   
"What now?"  
"Eren's upset"  
"Of course he's upset. He just told his only family that he's been lying to them since their father disappeared and that he not only sold his arse to pay the bills, he's pregnant to a client"  
"Well he's thrown up and in distress. I think your words sent him over the edge"  
Levi sighed in annoyance   
"You and your shitty nose. If he's really that upset, you'd better go check on him"  
The alpha was slightly surprised when Mike sidestepped him before heading into the bathroom. Levi stood in the corridor trying to resist the urge to rush to Eren's side. It wasn't healthy for either of them to see each other and hopefully once Eren was with Hanji, the kid would be out of sight and out of mind.

Mike emerged with the unconscious omega in his arms and Levi's eyes widened  
"Panic attack. He couldn't breathe and fainted just as I walked in. He's staying with you right? You should take him home for the day"  
"He's staying with Hanji. I have the other two"  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to be separating them?"  
"Yes"  
Mike looked sceptical and Levi followed the man out and into the staff room, where his partner carefully laid Eren on the rooms craptastic sofa  
"I'll go get Hanji"  
Leaving Mike with an unconscious Eren left him on edge, he kept his hands balled into fists as he walked to the interview room the woman was supposed to be in. The door was open and he moved so Hanji could see him. The woman seemed to be talking to Mikasa and Armin about something, but Levi didn't give two shits what it was. She slowly stood and walked over  
"I don't suppose you've seen Eren?"  
"He had a panic attack according to Mike and he's out cold in the staff room. Take Mike and take him home, I'll take those two back to Petra. Grisha's accident wasn't exactly an accident, so they'll be hanging round a little longer"  
Hanji nodded quickly  
"I'm worried about Eren's mental state. Mikasa and Armin say they've never seen him this bad"  
"Well hopefully he'll settle for you"  
"Maybe. I just wish I could find the alpha that fathered his children. Omegas become very mentally fragile when pregnant, doubly so when they feel rejected by their alpha"  
"The kid doesn't even know who the father it"  
"He says he does... do you think we can get his phone records?"  
"For what?"  
"He admitted he had a pimp, and he had to be using that phone to contact his clients as Mikasa and Armin said he hasn't changed phones since he father died..."  
"Hanji, you're over thinking this. The kids tough. Not a lot of people can sell themselves and keep things together as well as he has. Just take him home"  
When Hanji went to open his mouth again, Levi coldly glared at her and she stopped  
"Fine. Have fun with the other two"

When Levi walked into the interview room, he could tell both teens were still pissed and he wondered if that was directed at him personally   
"So Eren's going to stay with Hanji tonight, and you two will be staying with Petra and I"  
He'd expected Mikasa protest, or Armin to at least look upset, but both teens just nodded and Levi wanted to smack their heads together  
"Get your shit. I'm dropping you off now"

 

*  
Eren sighed for the hundredth time as he watched the world from the window of Hanji's car. He'd woken up in Mike's arms as the alpha was carrying him out to Hanji's car and was honestly completely over this fainting thing. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He just wanted something to take away the pain of Levi's words  
"You alright Eren? Not feeling sick?"  
"No. Sorry and I'm sorry you're stuck on Eren sitting duty"  
Hanji laughed like it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard  
"It's ok sweety. My plans for you are completely evil. Sleep. Food and sleep and if you're really lucky I'll let you stay up late"  
Eren rolled his eyes at her  
"Sleep. I just want to sleep"  
"Alright. But you really do need to start eating"  
The idea of food held no appeal. It wasn't like he hadn't gone without food before, but that was when his father had first disappeared and he was a still a virgin. It'd taken weeks to figure out all his father's passwords were plays on their three names and birthdays, so it'd been a necessity so Mikasa and Armin could eat.

"Eren, are you sure you won't tell me.."  
"No. Hanji please leave it alone"  
"But if he knew..."  
Eren let out a sigh and the rest of the drive was an awkward silence.

The omega had expected Hanji's place to be organised chaos, but it was nice and neat and, unlike Levi's, the house had a real homely feel to it  
"It's not much, but Moblit and I are never home anyway. I'll show you to the guest room and you can sleep or whatever"  
The guest bedroom was next to the family bathroom and Eren wasn't sure how felt about sleeping in a room with so much fucking pink. It seemed waaaaaay to feminine for Hanji and he dropped his bag with a thud  
"This is it. Do you want the tour first? Or do you want the sleep"  
"The sleep?"  
Hanji winked and ruffled his hair   
"If you hear the smoke alarm, please know that it's completely normal when I'm cooking and the house isn't on fire"  
The teen wasn't sure if the woman was joking or not, so toed his shoes off and moved towards the bed. Hanji took the hint and walked towards the door  
"I'll wake you up at dinner"

Eren waited until Hanji was gone before stripping down to his underwear and climbing into bed. So this was his life. Bouncing from to house like a fucking charity case until they finally placed him with some group of strangers. Yeah. No. Not happening. Hanji might be a cop, but even cops have to sleep. He'd wait and few days and earn her trust and then he'd take off. Mikasa and Armin didn't need him now. They both knew the truth and it wasn't like they'd ever be able to truly forgive him or trust him again. The teen let out a whine as he rolled over and scolded himself. He was better than all of this. Why was all this so hard to take? He'd known for months how it'd play out and he'd been prepared in a way... so why couldn't he control how he was feeling and pretend to be fine like he'd done before?

Over the next week he couldn't help but feel like he was going crazy. He'd eaten and he'd slept and Hanji had talked to him a little about maybe taking some vitamin pills, but he was just operating on autopilot while self destructing inside. He tried to pull himself out of the flunk but when he'd asked about Mikasa and Armin, Hanji said they were back at school and it just wasn't fucking fair.

The cherry on the top of the train wreck of his life wasn't finding out that his father's accident hadn't been an accident. Instead what pushed him over the edge was finding out that Hanji had somehow got access to his phone records for the last 3 months. She wouldn't leave this alpha thing alone and it drove home how fucking badly he wanted Levi to want him, and how that would never happen.

He wasn't sure how exactly things had ended up the way they did. He'd never thought about killing himself, not truly, but still, he honestly felt like he had no other choice. He'd probably condemned both children to a lifetime of birth defects with his antics and the shame of having a whore for a mother. It wasn't fair on them. The thing with Levi was bound to come out and he'd lost all of his family. When Hanji and Moblit had left for work that morning, he'd waved them both off and as far as they were concerned he was just going to sleep until lunch time and then Hanji would come home, they'd eat lunch and he'd be left to himself again. Eren waited until he heard the crunch of the the car scraping on the street curb, before heading into the kitchen and grabbing out a smaller sized knife. The edge glistened as he turned it into the light and the weight felt comfortable almost to the point of familiar in his hand. The teen wasn't sure when he'd started crying, but it seemed apt that he be so weak and pathetic at the end of everything and looked down at his stomach sadly  
"You deserved so much more than a mother like me. I'm sorry you fought so hard to live and grow... and I'm sorry your father never wanted any of us... I was so fucking selfish.. I hated both of you... but now... all I want is you and Levi... and that's never going to happen"  
Eren wiped his eyes slowly and walked through to the bathroom. The family bathroom had a bath tub and he didn't want to leave a mess. Not when Hanji had tried in her own way. 

His left hand shook as he held the blade to the wrist and he winced as he accidentally nicked himself with it. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and dragged the blade across his skin, letting out a scream from the pain. It never seemed to be painful in the movies and his body shook as his mind went "oh fuck!". The coppery-iron smell of blood hit his nose and he pushed down the feelings that surged up, quickly slicing again and again. He opened his eyes and watched as the blood ran down his hand and dripped from his fingertips. It was hypnotically beautiful and he struggled to repeat his masterpiece on the left side. His fingers felt awkward and he couldn't go as deep as he done with the right. He closed his eyes as the knife clattered on the bathroom floor and he let his head loll against the side of the tub. 

 

*  
Levi was having a shit day. Living with two teenagers wasn't fun at all, and Petra wouldn't shut up about having there own. They'd been married over a fucking year, you'd think the fact that every time he looked at her he went limp would be a good indication that kids weren't happening any time soon. 

He'd stalked downstairs to find that neither Mikasa or Armin were dressed to school and Petra had forgotten to buy tea  
"Um... Levi..."  
Armin's timid tone forced him to take a breath and try and calm, even if it was just a little  
"What's up Armin?"  
"Mikasa and I were wondering if it was alright to see Eren today...?"  
Levi raised and eyebrow. The pair had been whispering back and forth all week about the omega, and now it seemed they'd come to a decision   
"Sure. I don't see why not, I'll call Hanji and have her bring Eren in"  
Armin's face lit up and Levi was sure that even Mikasa smiled  
"Why don't we have him over for dinner? It should be alright, shouldn't it?"  
"Yeah. I'll be working, but I can get Hanji to drop them back here after their done"

Levi pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts until he found "Shitty Glasses" and hit dial. He grimaced as Hanji's voice bubbled through and Moblit yelled out hello  
"Hanji, can you bring Eren with you this morning. The two other brats want to see him"  
Hanji let out a cheer and Levi moved his phone so he could glare at it, before moving it back to his ear  
"Thank god! You have no idea how depressed he's been. He seems to think they hate him and..."  
There was an alarming screech of tyres in the background   
"Sorry, just had to do a u-turn, we were on our way in"  
"It's ok! We're just a couple of blocks from home. Well pick him up and meet you there"  
"See you soon Levi!"  
Levi ended the call and shook his head  
"Hanji's going to bring him in, so you might want to hurry up and get ready"  
Mikasa and Armin practically ran from the room and Levi found himself shaking his head again   
"Now now Levi, its sweet that they're finally seeing Eren again. They've both been really worried about him"  
"Yeah. Hanji thinks this will be good for Eren too"  
"He really should just stay here with them. It'd be so much easier and they'd be able to go to school together"  
"Petra, Eren's pregnant"  
"And? He's hardly the first pregnant teen"  
Levi picked up the morning paper and began to flick through it as he waited for the two teens to get ready. Mikasa and Armin had just reappeared when his phone began to ring and he answered with a sigh  
"What's the matter?"  
"Levi, its Moblit. Eren's slit his wrists. We need to you meet us at Our Lady Maria hospital. Hanji's doing all she can, but he's done a good job..."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, everything except for the thundering heartbeat in his ears. His phone fell from his grasp and his chair fell back in his hurry to stand  
"Levi! What's wrong!"  
Time snapped back into place as he shook his head. He had to go. He couldn't believe Eren would do something like this and he was fucking terrified that omega was going to die. Tears poured down his face as he grabbed his key and fumbled the front door unlocked.

He couldn't remember the drive, only that he couldn't stop crying and shaking. He was sure he'd broken more than a few laws, and totally used his sirens even though he wasn't technically on duty. He pulled into the first space he could and scrambled from the car, having to backtrack and turn the lights off, before running through the car park and into emergency. Spinning around, it took him an aggravatingly long time to find Hanji and Moblit and he wiped his face as he rushed over  
"How is he?"  
Hanji had Eren's blood smeared across her face and arms. Her shirt looked like some tie-dye project gone wrong and she was deathly white. The woman launched herself on him and Levi felt his knees were going to give out   
"He... he lost a lot of blood... but... we got there in time... so he should be alright... but they don't know"  
"And the babies?"  
"I don't know... how did I let this happen"  
Moblit gathered Hanji back into his arms and Levi sank to the floor in shock. He could potentially lose all of them...


	14. Chapter 14

Eren looked like a porcelain doll as he slept. His long eyelashes flittered softly and his high cheek bones were dusted with the slightest red hue. The kid was so fucking beautiful and when tears had started to roll down the teens face, Levi hadn't been able to stop himself from crawling into bed with Eren and pulling him close.

It was nearly half an hour of heavenly hell, Eren was showing signs of waking as nuzzling into Levi's neck like there was no tomorrow. The alpha was painfully hard and Eren was just so beautiful. Levi pressed a small kiss to the teens forehead, just as a tiny knock landed on the door  
"Levi?"  
The alpha laid stock still as Petra's high heels clipped across the polished cement floor  
"What are you doing?!"  
"He was crying in his sleep, according to Hanji he'd struggling because he doesn't have his alpha in his life..."  
"Oh... Mikasa and Armin are in the hallway, they'd like to see him..."  
"He's not awake yet, but give me a minute"  
Petra didn't look impressed as she nodded  
"Ok, maybe the kids will want to get him some flowers or something?"  
"Yeah... thanks Petra"  
The woman gave him a thin smile and disappeared from his view. Levi's attention shifted back to Eren, he realised why his wife was so unhappy, Eren had burrowed back against his neck   
"Eren?"  
The teen pulled back sleepily and Levi couldn't resist leaning in and kissing Eren's soft and perfect lips. He held his breath as Eren's eyes finally opened and the teen blinked at him in confusion  
"Hey you..."

The world came into focus slowly and Levi's face was the first thing Eren saw  
"Levi?"  
Levi nodded slowly and tears formed in his eyes  
"What... why...?"  
"You tried to kill yourself... do you remember?"  
Eren bit his lip and nodded, he was tried to shift from Levi's hold, but each time he moved Levi held him tighter  
"Let me go..."  
Eren couldn't help but begin to panic, he was alone in a hospital bed with the very reason he'd tried to kill himself, he whined as he pushed against Levi harder  
"Get out!"

Levi watched as Eren shook and the omega looked so broken and angry. He forced himself to move from Eren's bed with a heavy heart and flopped down into the visitors chair heavily  
"Mikasa and Armin are here with Petra, I think she's taken them to the gift shop"  
Eren sniffled and whimpered as he tried to curl into a ball and Levi longed to reach out for him  
"I don't want to see them"  
"Too bad. Everyone's been worried about you. If Hanji and Moblit hadn't come back to get you, than all three of you would be dead"  
"Well that was the plan. Just fuck off Levi, we both know you don't want to be here"  
"Eren..."  
"Get out! How much more can you fucking hurt me before it's enough?"  
"Eren, I nearly lost you and I realised...?"  
"You realised what? You already said I was just a fuck. Well this whore wants you out!"  
Levi growled as he surged forward and grabbed Eren's wrist without thinking. The teen let out a pained cry and Levi realised what he'd done   
"Fuck. Maybe you're right"

Eren watched as Levi stood and walked from the room. He wiped his eyes, but it did nothing to stem the flowing tears. It was barely seconds before Mikasa and Armin came running in. Armin half hidden behind a giant teddy bear  
"Eren!"  
The omega stood no chance as Armin and the bear invaded his bed and Eren was half smothered with a face full of plush fur   
"Do you like him?"  
"I would if he wasn't right up against my face"  
Armin pulled the bear back and Eren stared up into his sad blue eyes  
"Mika, can you grab this bear?"  
The bear was tugged from Armin's hold and Eren uncurled, before patting the space Levi had been laying in. The blonde teen slid down as he began to cry and Eren pulled Armin closer  
"Why'd you do it Eren? Do you hate us now?"  
Eren shook his head and closed his eyes as he listened to Armin's heartbeat   
"I thought you both hated me... and it felt like I couldn't breathe... like there was nothing left..."  
The bed dipped as Mikasa sat on the edge, her fingers were cold as she brushed his fringe back  
"We could never hate you... but you really hurt us"  
"I know... but... you guys have been through to much and I was so scared we'd be separated..."  
"You still should have told us"  
"And what? Have you have lie to the police? And to everyone at school. If you guys didn't know then you wouldn't get in trouble... and... and I was hoping dad would come back. That he'd just walk through the door and we'd be a family again..."  
"Do you know what's going to happen now?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I... I woke up just after Petra got here. How long was I out of it?"  
"Only over night. Still, you scared the fuck out of us"  
"I know... I'm sorry and I'm sorry I didn't tell you"  
Armin snuggled tighter into Eren causing him to wince   
"Armin, you know I love your snuggles, but your on my wrist"  
Armin's eyes went wide and he tried to struggle from the bed  
"You don't have to get up, just shift over a tiny bit"  
Armin sat up enough for Eren to free his arm. The clean white bandages were dotted with small red spots. He saw Mikasa's eyes widen at them, but have a slight shake of his head. Armin didn't need to know.

Levi stood in the doorway as the three teens talked quietly. Petra was standing next to him with her arms around his waist  
"I talk to social services... they wanted to send Eren to a home because of this"  
Levi felt a cold chill roll down his spine. The government did their "best" to help. But so many kids fell between the gaps and he didn't want Eren to become one of them  
"So you want to take all three in?"  
Petra nodded and Levi let out a sigh  
"Eren isn't stable at the moment"  
"He seems to trust you well enough... I mean..."  
"You saw him nuzzling into my neck?"  
"Yeah"  
"He was crying in his sleep"  
Levi tried to keep his tone flat as he answered Petra's unvoiced question. The woman nodded and looked back to the kids  
"He needs support right now. And it's not like we don't have the space"  
Levi sighed as he looked to his wife  
"I'm not going to win this one am I?"  
Petra leant in and pressed a kiss to his cheek   
"Nope, I've already started the paperwork" 

 

*  
Eren sat on the neat queen sized bed and buried his face against the bear Armin had brought him. He'd hoped he'd never have to set foot in this house again, but here he was, back in Levi's care and Petra was fawning over him like he was made of fucking glass. He appreciated the fact they weren't being separated, but having to stay with Levi was like living in hell. His body was going crazy for the alpha and his dreams filled with the man. The police had let them get their things from the house and Eren had turned over the key to his father's basement. He'd been in the room so many times since his father had left, but they still seemed to think they'd find something that might help. 

Mikasa and Armin were at school and Eren wasn't allowed to go, he also wasn't allowed to be left alone, but Petra was out, leaving him and Levi alone and Eren just couldn't face him.

Levi looked down at the sandwiches he'd made for Eren. The teen didn't know he didn't actually have the day off, instead Erwin had ordered him to stay home and told him not to come back until he'd sorted shit out. A little birdy with a big nose had hinted to his Captain that they needed to talk and Levi had been ambushed by the pair the evening Eren had finally been released from hospital.

Sitting in the study, Levi had known he wasn't going to like what was coming next. He'd poured a double shot of whiskey and downed it before admitting that he'd known Eren for months and he'd been a client of the teens, even though he hadn't known Eren was a teenager or an omega. To say Erwin had been less than impressed, was an understatement. The man didn't even try to hide his disgust at the situation, that was until Mike had less than gently brought up Erwin's own indiscretion and Erwin had promptly shut up. The three men managed to come to an understanding that for Petra's sake it would up to Levi when the woman was told, but he had to promise not to lay a finger on Eren, which was much easier said than done.

Since Eren had come home, the whole place seemed to smell of the pregnant teen and Levi's alpha was in overdrive. The man couldn't help himself as he kept finding small reasons to sit with Eren, or try and talk to the teen... even when the teen seemed less than enthused. This lunch was just another example. Another excuse to see the omega. Eren was more than capable of making his own lunch, even if Petra didn't particularly want the omega in the kitchen with the knives.

Eren rolled his eyes as there was a knock on the door. It was just him and Levi and it wasn't like the alpha hadn't seen him in his underwear a hundred times before  
"Come in"  
Levi opened the door and a plate of sandwiches appeared in the space  
"I brought lunch"  
"I'm not hungry"  
His stomach rumbled and Eren glared at it for being such a traitor. Levi seemed to think this gave him permission to sit next to him and the omega tensed  
"You need to eat, it's not good for you or the twins not to"  
"Like you care"  
The words were out of his lips before he realised, but that didn't make them any less true. Levi passed the plate into his hand and the alpha took a deep breath  
"We should talk"  
"What's the point. I'm pregnant. They're yours. You don't want any of us and we're stuck here because you don't want your wife knowing you preferred fucking my slut arse instead of her"  
"Don't you pin this back on me! You didn't tell me you were a fucking omega!"  
"And you didn't tell me you were such an arsehole!"  
Eren shook his head and picked the first sandwich quarter up, his hand shaking badly as he did. He ate as quickly and quietly as he could before shoving the plate back into Levi's hands  
"There. Now just leave me alone"

Levi looked down at the white China plate. Its peony pattern seemed too happy for such a tense and pained atmosphere and he placed it on the bedside table in an effort not to throw the fucking thing across the room. Eren had already buried his face against the bear Armin had brought him. The stupid thing hadn't left him side since they'd brought the teen home  
"Eren. I don't know what to say to make you feel better"  
"There's nothing you can say. I get it. I'm just a fucking pet. You feed me and keep me around, but don't know what to do with me"  
"You're not a fucking pet"  
"No... I'm even less. I'm an omega"  
The teen sniffled sadly and Levi reached for him. He hated Eren's tears and crying was all the teen seemed to do. He missed Eren's radiant smile and the teens laughter so fucking badly.

Eren felt Levi's arms wrap around him and dissolved completely and the feel of the alpha tore down his walls. The bear was pulled from his arms and Levi pulled him up against him in his lap  
"Why do you keep doing this to me... I want to fucking hate you. I want you to leave me alone... but every time I turn around, you're there with that confused look..."  
Levi nodded against him and Eren's grip tightened on the alpha's shirt as he sobbed  
"I'm so fucking scared, all the fucking time. Mikasa and Armin say they forgive me, but things aren't the same anymore and I'm fucking pregnant... what am I supposed to do! Tell me what I'm supposed to do now!"  
Levi hushed him and the alpha began to nuzzle his neck. Eren wanted to shove him away, but the alpha's touch already had him slicking and he felt so fucking confused.

Levi couldn't help but nuzzle against Eren. He caused the kid so much pain and Eren just felt so warm in his arms. He swallowed hard as the smell of arousal began to fill his nose, smothering the smell of pain completely  
"I... Erwin knows about us. I'm not supposed to be doing this... but fuck... I'm so scared you're going to disappear again or that I'm going to wake up and find you dead. I know you were doing all you could to keep your family together... but... you're an omega... and I don't know how to trust you..."

Eren stiffened in Levi's hold. Of course. It all came back to that. This was just a way for Levi to ease his guilt and vent his frustrations, but Eren didn't know if he had the energy to say no or fight again the need anymore. Levi's hands had begun to roam across his skin, leaving a trail of warmth  
"I didn't mean to fall for you"  
"I know..."  
When Levi started to roll his hips against him, Eren let out a long whine and the alpha snarled in response   
"I don't think I can walk away from this"  
"Then don't"

Levi moved his hands to cup Eren's face, the teens eyes seemed more alive than they had in days. They sparkled so incredibly that Levi was sure the teen was seeing straight through him, he leant in almost hesitatingly and kissed Eren as gently as he could. Why did the teen rob him all of common sense and convictions? Eren moaned into his mouth as the teen moved his lap. He'd missed this more than he could ever describe and the alpha let out a growl when Eren's hands tore at his shirt  
"I liked this shirt"  
"And I like it better like this"

Laying Eren down gently, Levi pulled off his ruined shirt and he rushed to free himself of the confines of his pants. The omega was sprawled back so perfectly that Levi could see every dip and line  
"God... you're so beautiful"  
Eren gave him an almost shy smile that Levi rushed to claim his lips again. 

Hearing Levi call him beautiful had Eren's heart a flutter. He didn't really know what this meant, but he desperately needed the alpha's touch and he ground his hips up against Levi's with a breathy moan  
"Alpha..."  
Levi nodded and the man's hands tugged at his slicked underwear. The smell of slick filled the room and Levi snarled against his ear   
"Mine"  
Eren was sure it was just the heat of the moment. It wasn't like their talk had solved anything and he spread his legs wider for the alpha   
"I need your knot"  
Levi shook his head pulled back, his fingers dipped between his legs rubbed against his slick opening  
"I want you in me..."

Levi didn't know how to tell Eren what he wanted. He wanted to fuck the teen and he wanted to be fucked. He needed something and he wasn't entirely sure what it was. His fingers dipped into Eren, curling lightly as he coated the with slick. Eren shuddered and moaned while twitching and clenching around him, his chest already beginning to heave as he panted and Levi teased him as he gathered more slick. Moving back, he sat and spread his own legs, watching as Eren sat up, and the omega groaned as Levi began to open himself slowly. He hadn't been fucked by anyone since Eren. Even the few one night stands he'd had he'd been the one dick deep. This was something he only did with Eren, even if the omega would never believe him. His eyes widened as he forced a second finger in, and Eren's own fingers came to his slickened opening  
"Move..."  
Levi smirked as he pulled his fingers out and Eren's took over, given how slick his hand still was, he spread his legs further and began to slowly tease and play with his slit. He was already leaking precum and Eren looked positively predatory as the teen withdrew his fingers   
"Lay back..."

Eren laid back as Levi had instructed and the man moved to straddle his lap, the alpha moaned as he slowly lined up against Eren's aching erection and Eren had to focus on not cumming right then and there, as Levi sank down   
"Fuck... I've missed this..."  
Nodding quickly, Eren gripped Levi's hips. He didn't give the man any time to adjust before beginning to move beneath him and Levi let out a long hiss  
"You're so tight"  
Levi nodded and the man's back arched as he began to take the lead, watching Levi rise up and down, Eren wished his stomach didn't hide so much of the view, but the view he did have was captivating. His hands slid up Levi's sides and he watched the goosebumps gently rise in across Levi's perfect body. When his hands finally reached Levi's face, the alpha opened his mouth slightly wider, allowing Eren to slide his fingers inside and he moaned as Levi began to lick and suck them. He readily embraced the rush towards orgasm and his whole body shook   
"I'm going to cum"  
Levi nodded quickly and his tongue twirled around Eren's fingers so provocatively he couldn't help but cum, Levi continuing to ride him for the few extra seconds it took for the alphas orgasm to hit. Levi's face was beautiful, his eyes closed and his lips swollen and parted while pants and moans spilled so perfectly from them. 

Levi felt his orgasm hit all too soon, he needed this... what ever it was with Eren and as he slid from the teen he moved to curl into Eren's side  
"Fuck..."  
Eren nodded, his eyes completely black from lust. He nuzzled against Eren's neck and the teen moaned while moving his head to give the alpha better access. Levi sucked lightly, careful not to leave marks and Eren whined sweetly. Levi couldn't help but pull back, he moved to mouthe and kiss down Eren's chest, his tongue lapping and teasing Eren's left nipple and Eren shuddered beneath him as he bit  
"Sensitive?"  
Eren nodded and Levi smirked, his right hand slid up to Eren's right nipple and he tweaked the bud mercilessly while toying with the left  
"Stop... it... uh..."  
Eren arched underneath him and a he whimpered as he came. Levi pulled back and looked to the teens flushed face. Perfection. He moved further down and back between Eren's legs  
"Do you want my knot?"

Eren nodded quickly, his body still shaking from his second orgasm. Levi lifted his hips and Eren reached for him as the alpha pushed roughly inside him. His fingernails caught on Levi's skin as the alpha began to thrust and Eren hung from him with his fingertips, he just felt so good and never wanted the feeling to end  
"Wrap your legs around my waist"  
The teen nodded and Levi's hands moved to support him as the alpha lifted him up, he panted and shook as the man supported him completely, controlling the depth and angle of each thrust  
"Alpha... knot..."  
Levi snarled and began to lift him up until just the tip of the alphas erection breeched him, before slamming him down as hard as possible, over and over, until Eren screamed Levi's name through his third over-sensitised orgasm when the alpha's knot popped.

Levi moved to nuzzle and kiss Eren's neck   
"Eren..."  
Eren hummed sounding completely spent   
"We should talk"  
"Shut up. Let me enjoy this first"  
Levi smiled against Eren's neck. 

When Levi's knot finally went down, he spooned up around Eren and took a deep breath   
"We need to talk"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't want to talk   
"It's fine... we both needed this... let's not make this more complicated than just a fuck"  
Levi sighed deeply  
"Are you really ok with that?"  
"If you want..."  
"I don't want this to be just a fuck. But you need to understand. You're not the first omega I've been with... and you're not the first to stay in the father of their child"  
Levi frowned as Eren squirmed from his hold, but the teen just rolled over to face him, already chewing on his bottom lip   
"I... I've always known I preferred men. But that's not how it works in this family and when I was in high school I was dating this girl. She was soft and sweet, pretty and popular, but when she presented as an omega... she changed completely.I-I walked in on my best friend fucking her and then she tried to destroy my life. She tried to say I was the one who got her pregnant, I was the one who'd left her the moment I'd found out. The whole thing was a bed of thorns and because of who she was, everyone believed her lies. My uncle had to step in, he forced her to get a DNA test... but even when the results came back, the damage was already done"  
Eren looked so sad and Levi felt like his heart would explode as he waited for the teen to reply  
"And Petra?"  
Not quite what he was expecting, but Levi nodded anyway  
"I'm already 30, and one of the conditions of us moving into the family home was kids. Petra loved me, I always knew that... but I never loved her. So I'm stuck with both her and my uncle hounding me for children and a woman I don't love"  
The corner of Eren's mouth twitched and Levi's heart was pounding from his confession   
"I don't know what you expect me to say. But I know if I hadn't tried to kill myself, you never would have told me this... I loved you so much and I still love you, but..."  
Levi's heart stopped  
"You... you'll never really trust me. I told you these children could only be yours, but you lost your shit. How am I supposed to feel about that. That girl was years ago, but you're still stuck in the past... I was a whore Levi. I spread my legs for more people than I can remember and you're right. There is a chance they're not yours... but you were the only one I wasn't using a condom with... and you wouldn't even listen to me about it all... so what do you want? I don't want a relationship based on a DNA test"  
Levi sighed sadly, if only they could run away  
"God... I don't fucking know. This is why it's so fucking hard. I want you all the time. I think I want these kids! But what if they aren't mine? And I can't just leave Petra..."  
Eren nodded and the teen pulled him against him  
"Then this... let's just have this"  
"What?"  
"Sex... and work the rest out as we go... I don't know... but I do know that I want your knot again"  
Levi snorted  
"Your sex drives insane"  
"I blame you"

It wasn't exactly the most responsible response to the situation, but Eren just seemed so hungry for more. The sheets were a mess and the teen had to be carried into the bathroom, unable to walk by the time they were done. Mikasa had text that they'd finished school and that had brought their activities to an abrupt stop. Levi with loathe to leave the omega to shower alone. But the room needed to be aired and the sheets stripped before Petra arrived home with Mikasa and Armin.

Eren smiled sillily in the shower and he washed away the traces of Levi. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't know what was going on between the two of them... but right now he didn't care. His whole body was pleasantly numb and he just felt so fucking happy. His hands rubbed his stomach lightly, his smile grew. Levi had his demons, but had accepted him again... at least sexually. He washed the last traces away and hummed as he turned the shower off.


	15. Chapter 15

Eren let out a small cry as his ankle rolled. He was heading out to his first proper obstetrician appointment and Levi was taking him. Petra had been called into work, having taken Mikasa and Armin with her, and Levi would be dropping him off at school after the appointment. He couldn't help but be excited. 

Levi turned to the sound of Eren jogging down the stairs and smiled at the teens huge smile. They hadn't really sorted anything out during the last week, but Eren was smile again and that was the most important thing. He looked to his phone as it started to vibrate, but his head snapped up when he heard Eren let out a small cry. He watched the teen stumble on the last step, and moved to catch him before he could fall. Eren looked up at him and took a deep breath  
"Note to self, jogging while pregnant isn't a good idea"  
Levi snorted and Eren tried to put weight on his ankle, only to let out a yelp  
"I think what you mean is "jogging down the stairs while pregnant isn't a good idea"  
The teen nodded slowly, and he stubbornly tried to take a step, instead he stumbled and would have fallen if not for Levi's hold   
"Ok. No walking for you. Up you go"  
Eren's eyes widened comically as Levi lifted him into his arms and the teen grinned as his arms looped around Levi's neck   
"I guess you'll have to carry me"  
"You know, it's almost like you planned this"

Eren pouted playfully and Levi readjusted his hold on him  
"I'm sorry I'm fat now"  
"You're not fat. Anyway, have you got everything?"  
"Yep. Onward James!"  
Levi shook his head as he spun Eren around and the omega giggled happily before pressing a kiss to the alpha's cheek  
"If you keep that up, we'll never make it to your appointment"  
Eren shook his head and they both jumped as the door opened and Petra swept in. The woman didn't seem happy and her eyes widened at the sight of them   
"I thought you had work?"  
"It turned out I forgot some files..."  
Eren could feel his tense Levi had become and didn't want this morning to be ruined with a fight.

Petra's tone was slightly bitter and Levi frowned   
"Eren's rolled his ankle. He thought he was being smart and tried to jog down the stairs and now he can't weight-bare on it"  
He could see Petra shift uncomfortably as if feeling guilty for whatever assumptions she's made mentally   
"Yeah... I was lucky Levi caught me... but anyway, we should go..."  
Petra nodded and smiled brightly like nothing had happened, Levi moved to the doorway, and Petra pushed a kiss to his cheek  
"I love you Levi and good luck Eren"  
"Thanks Petra"  
Levi carried him out to the car and placed the teen in the front seat   
"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah!

 

*  
Levi insisted on carrying him from the car and into the clinic. The receptionist raised an eyebrow and Eren wished Levi had at least placed him down before talking to the woman   
"This is Eren Yeager. He has an appointment at 8:45"  
The woman hummed and rolled away from the, moving back with a clipboard   
"Seeing he's a new patient, you'll need to fill these out"  
Eren took the clipboard and eyed the questions as Levi carried him over to the impractical plastic chairs of the waiting room  
"If you can't answer anything then leave it blank"  
"I'll be fine. I've done forms like this a million and one times"

The woman who came to collect him introduced herself as Rico and Eren wasn't freed from Levi's hold until hey were sitting in the examination room. The woman seemed to assume that Levi was his alpha and when Levi didn't correct her, Eren wasn't quite sure how to take it. Rico seemed nice enough, she was down to earth and practical. She asked him all kinds of questions as about his previous sexual history and if he'd had any ultrasounds in the past. The teen sniffled as he pulled his sleeves down, he'd had one when he'd fainted and then another when he'd tried to kill himself. 

Levi pulled Eren against him as the teen began to cry and Rico took this in her stride. She waited for Eren to calm and the teen offered her a small smile  
"Sorry... I think my emotions went through a blender"  
Rico nodded  
"That's to be expected, you've been through a lot. But you have your alpha with you now"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's not quite like that... um... before we start... can I ask a question?"  
"Sure"  
"Is there anyway to find out who the father is before I have the baby?"

Levi's eyes widened at Eren's question  
"There's a few way we can test the paternity..."  
"Is there a way that won't the babies?"  
"We can do a NIPP, which just means it's non invasive. It involves taking a sample of your blood and the potential father's"  
"My blood? Not from the babies?"  
"Nope, their DNA is already in your blood stream. It's 99.9% effective"  
Eren looked to Levi with pleading eyes and Levi let out a long breath  
"You want to find out don't you?"  
"I think we both need to know... one way or the other"  
"If you want to. But you've got to be prepared in case it's not what you want to hear"  
"Levi, I really think we should"  
Levi looked to Rico  
"And we can do this here?"  
"Yep. Not all clinics can do it on the spot, but I'll print the forms up, also because of his age we need his legal guardian to sign off on the tests to"  
Levi nodded   
"That would be me"

Rico took Eren's stats efficiently, Eren wasn't sure he really understood everything the woman was telling him, but tried to stay positive through it all. Levi had grown quite after they'd filled the blood test forms out and Eren didn't know what he was supposed to say to the man. Even when the alpha helped him up onto the examination bed, the alpha let go of his hand immediately and the teen couldn't help but feel the alpha didn't want the children to be his. He focused on the monitor as Rico gently rubbed the ridiculously cold gel across his swollen stomach and Eren let out a small whimper when the wand touched his stomach   
"Are you alright?"  
"Just scared..."  
Rico smiled sympathetically   
"I'm sure everything will be just fine. Let's take a look?"

Levi watched as Eren nodded at Rico's words, and the woman began to move the wand across Eren's stomach. A strong and steady sound filled the room  
"A good strong heartbeat and their vitals look good. Do you want to know what you're having?"  
Eren must have nodded in reply   
"This little one on the left is a boy, and this little one on the right is a girl"  
Levi wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it bordered on suffocation and he wanted to get the fuck out the room as soon as possible. Taking a deep breath, he shuffled slightly and looked to his feet. What if he really was the father? What if he was responsible for both children and something was wrong? A boy abs a girl? How was he supposed to raise a daughter? He couldn't stop the downward spiral as the what-ifs began to claw at his brain. Closing his eyes he realised he couldn't tucking breathe and he felt his knees giving out before the world went black.

Eren looked to Levi. A boy and girl. Their children. The smile faded from his face as he realised the man was shaking and his face robbed of all colour. He pushed himself up slightly and Rico frowned. When Levi crumpled Eren felt like his heart had stopped and tried to rush from the bed. He'd forgotten about his ankle and as soon as he went to put weight on it, he felt it roll again. This time Rico caught him before he could fall  
"Eren, I know your scared, but Levi's just fainted. I need you to sit on the bed for me and take a few deep breaths"  
Eren nodded as Rico helped him back up, and tears rolled down his face as the woman moved to Levi's side. She checked his pulse and gave a smile and Levi began to grumble  
"See, he just fainted. Are you alright Mr Ackerman?"

Levi nodded as Rico helped him sit up   
"Sorry. I guess it was all a bit much"  
"Just take a few deep breaths for me. You didn't hit your head did you?"  
"No. It doesn't feel like it"  
"Good. You certainly gave Eren a scare. You can stay down here until you feel up to moving"  
Levi felt disgusted at sitting on the floor, and slightly embarrassed he'd panicked enough to faint. He took a few more deep breaths before slowly climbing to his feet and looking at Eren. The kid was crying and he hefted a sigh  
"It's alright. There's no need for the waterworks"  
He moved to comfort the teen but Eren shook his head  
"Rico... are we finished?"  
"I just need to take a couple more measurements and then I can print out a copy of the scan for you"  
The omega replied with a very subdued thank you and Levi bit down a sigh  
"Levi, why don't you go sit down?"  
It was a question. Eren wanted him to sit and Levi was torn for a moment before sitting back down near the woman's desk. He fished his phone out his pocket and frowned at the long crack that now ran across his screen. Great. Just what he fucking needed and he had a new text from Petra. Apparently she had great news or some shit and he ignored the message before relocking his phone. 

Eren watched the screen again, but the magic of the moment was gone and he hated how relieved he was when Rico finally finished. She wiped his stomach off for him and helped him sit back up   
"Levi, can you help Eren off the bed? He rolled his ankle pretty badly when he jumped off the bed"  
"It's fine. I rolled it earlier... so I guess that means I rerolled it"  
Rico frowned  
"You definitely need to be off of it and do you have someone who can strap it for you?"  
Eren shook his head, before replying quietly  
"I'll be fine... but can you help me down. I think Levi needs a bit of space to think"  
Rico nodded and moved to help him   
"You're lucky you're such a sweetheart. I don't do this for all my patients"  
Eren gave her the best smile he could and Rico helped him over to the seat next to Levi's. The alpha jumped and looked at Eren   
"All done kid?"  
"Yeah. I'll grab those prints for you, and don't forget to stay off that ankle"  
Eren watched as Levi frowned, he was certain the alpha had no idea he'd rolled his ankle again, but didn't want to say anything when Levi seemed to be off in his own world. The pair sat silently until Rico returned and passed him a small envelope  
"I want you to make an appointment for 3 weeks time. That will be the 20 week mark. Will that be alright"  
"Um... it should be. I don't know how long I'll be in Levi's care"  
"Ok. Well go ahead and book if for now and if anything changes, we can reschedule"  
Eren nodded and pushed himself up carefully. It hurt to walk on his toes, but not as badly as when he tried to use his foot properly and began to limp towards the door. He didn't wait for Levi, not until he reached the reception and he'd already booked another appointment before the alpha caught up.

Levi watched as Eren began to hobble from the room and Rico grabbed his arm as he went to move  
"Are you alright?"  
Levi frowned  
"Yeah. It's all a bit much"  
"That's understandable, its a lot for both of you. But Eren needs a lot of support and he doesn't seem to want to worry you. Has he got other people he can turn to?"  
"Yeah, his brother and sister"  
"Good. Make sure he doesn't start pushing them away like he's trying to do with you"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You didn't notice at all did you? Once you'd fainted he didn't want to worry you, even though he knew he needed help off the bed. Just think about it"

Levi wasn't sure what he'd missed, but nodded to Rico before following Eren out to the reception. The kid didn't seem as happy as he'd expected and when he moved to stand next to Eren, Eren moved away. Levi asked about rebooking, but was told Eren had already organised that and an account would be sent to his address. Eren began to limp away from him, but Levi caught up easily enough   
"Did you roll your ankle again?"  
"It doesn't matter. Can you just take me to school now?"  
"You can't go to school with your ankle busted"  
"It's fine"  
Levi grabbed Eren's arm, but Eren yanked it from his grasp  
"What's with you?"

Eren shook his head as he started to limp again. His body shook and tears ran down his face. Levi didn't want the babies. He didn't want to see the alpha. He didn't want to see the look in his eyes as he lied and said he did, and he didn't want to hear Levi pretend to be happy about the twins. He just wanted fucking space  
"Eren. What's going on?"  
Once again Levi grabbed his arm and this time the alpha moved to block his path   
"Why are you crying?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi's hold tightened  
"Let me go Levi"  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong"  
"My ankle fucking hurts. Now let me go"  
"Eren"  
"Let me the fuck go!"

Levi winced at the pain in Eren's words as the teen screamed at him. He released the omega and Eren awkwardly began to limp again. He trailed after the teen in confusion, unlocking the car so Eren could climb in first. He rounded the car and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the car and beginning to drive towards home  
"You're not going to school like this"  
"I'm fine. This is nothing"  
"You're not fine"  
"I said I'm fine and I want to go to school"  
"Well too fucking bad. I'm taking you home and then I'll call Hanji to come look at your ankle"  
"Don't fucking bother"  
"Eren, seriously. What the fuck?"  
When Eren didn't reply, Levi let out a growl of frustration. The silence continued all the way home, and right up until the got to the stairs that lead up to the guest room  
"Here, let me help you up the stairs at least"  
"Fuck off. Haven't you got a job to do?"  
"My job is to look after you"  
"Well I'm fine"

Eren took a step up the stairs and whimpered from putting weight on his ankle  
"You're not fine. What happens if you trip? You could fall and lose the twins"  
"Good!"  
Eren was horrified at what he'd just said. He was just so exhausted and confused by Levi's actions. The man ran hot and cold like a shower in a cheap motel room  
"You can't mean that"

Levi watched as Eren didn't reply and stubbornly began to limp up the stairs  
"Fine! Whatever! Fucking fall then!"  
Throwing his hands up in disgust, he span round to find Petra watching the seen unfold. The woman looked shocked and Levi stalked past her, heading to the sanctuary of the study. Slamming he door behind him, he strode straight over to the whisky and grabbed the bottle before moving over and throwing himself down in the closest chair. He pulled the stopped out and threw it across the room before drinking straight from the decanter. Yes Eren was fucking struggling. But he was too. 

A small knock on the door signalled Petra was finally ready to stick her nose in where it didn't belong and the woman slipped into the room quietly   
"Eren's sobbing in his bedroom. What happened?"  
"How the fuck should I know"  
"Well how was the appointment?"  
"Fine. He's fine and the twins are. Boy and girl"  
Petra walked over and took the decanter from his hands   
"Social services called today..."  
Great. Something else  
"And?"  
"Well... they wanted an update on Eren. I told them he was doing better"  
"Good"  
Petra sighed softly  
"Levi. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's just been a long morning and I need to call Hanji about coming over and strapping Eren's ankle. He rolled it again"  
Petra nodded  
"There was something else I wanted to talk about, but I'll wait until Hanji's here, I want her opinion too"  
The woman pressed a kiss to his cheek and Levi only just realised Petra was supposed to be at work. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever she was planning.

 

*  
Hanji was all smiles as Levi let her in  
"Sooo how was the ultrasound?!"  
Levi frowned, he move to close the front door behind the woman   
"How did you know?"  
"Petra. She was telling me about it the other day"  
"Fine. The three of them are fine. It's a boy and a girl"  
Hanji let out a loud squeal before promptly falling silent  
"What?"  
"Lets go see Eren"  
"Eren doesn't want to see me"  
"I'm pretty sure he does. Petra told me he's really warmed up to you"  
Well that was kind of true... but now he was in the dog house   
"She's already up with Eren, head on up"

Eren was sitting in the middle of the bed with his foot raised and Petra was asking him all about the ultrasound. He wanted to escape but his stupid ankle left him grounded and he buried his face in his bear. It wasn't even lunch time and the day had been so fucking craptacular. Petra smiled as the door opened and Eren looked to see it was just Hanji   
"Hey kiddo. Heard you busted your ankle"  
"Yeah. I rolled it a couple of times"  
Hanji frowned and moved to sit on the edge of the bed  
"Don't worry too much, but it might hurt as I take a quick look. Gotta make sure you didn't break it"  
Eren rolled his eyes with a sigh   
"Whatever"  
"What's with the attitude kid?"  
"I know right. You'd think he'd be happy, but he's been all broody since he got back from his appointment"  
Eren watched as Hanji nodded  
"Petra, why don't you give us some space? I have a couple of things I need to talk to Eren about"

The strawberry blonde didn't want to leave. That much was clear, but she still got up slowly and walked to the door  
"I guess I'll see about making lunch"  
The woman sounded put out as she closed door behind her and Eren let out a long breath  
"She means well"  
"Yes. I know. She means so fucking well each and every time she demands to know everything about the twins"  
Hanji gave him a nervous look  
"What?"  
"Eren, promise me you won't get mad at me"  
"No. Now what is it?"  
"Social services want you to have a full evaluation done. We were supposed to do it before, but then shit happened. They're thinking of taking your twins away"  
Eren felt like he'd been kicked in the chest  
"If we can find your alpha... he can apply for custody and we will all testify in your favour. We all know you fought so hard to keep your family together. But you are a minor"  
"If... if I do this thing. It's going to help right?"  
Hanji nodded  
"Yeah sweetie. And Moblit got special permission"  
"Hanji... if I talk to Moblit... he can tell them what I said right?"  
"It depends. If you say it during the evaluation he can. But do you mean you want to talk to him like as a councillor? He can't then"  
"Even if it's illegal? Like to do with when I was selling myself?"  
"Did someone hurt you? Is that what it is?"  
"Yes and no... I mean... you kind of expect that kind of thing to happen. But... this is something else"  
"Then no. It's all between you and him... did you want to talk to him before the evaluation?"  
"Is that alright?"  
"Sure. Let me take a look at your ankle and then I'll give him a call"  
"Thanks Hanji"  
Hanji gave him a huge smile and then promptly began to poke at his ankle. Eren hissed in pain as she flexed and rotated his foot  
"You really needed to have iced this by now. I'll strap it, and the you can ice it"  
"Do I have to ice it?"  
"Do you want it to heal faster?"  
Eren nodded and Hanji winked, he assumed that meant yes. 10 minutes later he found himself with his ankle strapped and an icepack on his foot. Hanji had called Moblit and the man was coming over just after 1, when his lunch break started. Eren was joe curled into Hanji's side as he cried softly and the woman stroked his hair  
"Is there any way I can appeal the decision if they decide to take the twins?"  
"There is, and I'll fight tooth and nail for you and them"  
"Even if you hate me?"  
"Why would I hate you?"  
"Because I did something bad"  
"Eren, literally everyone has done something bad at some point"  
Eren nodded against her and his hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out the envelope with the prints. He passed them to Hanji silently and the woman opened the envelope  
"Wow! They've grown heaps!"  
"That's what I thought"  
"Has Petra seen these?"  
"No... I don't want her to..."  
Hanji laughed  
"You really don't like her?"  
"She doesn't like me... I feel like a pet or something..."  
"You aren't a pet. And she doesn't have to see. Do you want me to ask her to back off a bit?"  
"No... I don't know... I don't want to seem ungrateful"  
"Well, if you change your mind. Let me know"  
Hanji's phone began to ring and she answered it with a meow. The woman was fucking mental. She hummed a few times to whoever was on the other end of the line before hanging up  
"Moblit's gonna come over now"  
"He didn't have to go out of his way..."  
"It's fine. Besides. He's been low key worried about you for ages. He probably would've found a way to come visit even if you hadn't wanted to see him"

 

*  
Levi frowned as the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone and as far as he knew, Kenny was out of the country for something or other. He opened the front door and sighed  
"She called back up?"  
"Nope. I'm here on Eren's request"  
Levi's eyes narrowed   
"Eren?"  
"Yep! He has something he wants to talk about before the assessment"  
"Moblit. You're doing a Hanji and not making sense"  
Moblit gave a sheepish smile  
"We never did Eren's psych eval and social services are breathing down my neck about it. They're seriously considering taking his twins away because of what he's done. The whole pretending to be his father, selling him thing is background noise as it most happened before he hit 16. Something about common law and omega law conflict. Anyway. The main issue they have is the fact he tried to kill himself so soon after finding out he was pregnant"  
Levi stepped aside as Moblit stepped in. The only thing keeping him standing was his hold on the door knob. He'd forgotten about the evaluation, but that would explain why they called Petra. He closed the door and forced his tongue to move  
"He'd up in the guest room. The one you and Hanji used before. Just send Hanji down to my study"  
Moblit grinned   
"Will do"

Levi had retrieved his whiskey by the time Hanji joined him. She took one look and shrugged  
"Where's mine?"  
"Aren't you on duty?"  
"Yep! Well on split shift"  
"Any news on Grisha's case?"  
"Nope. We've been through all his correspondence, and we've been through his phone records. He didn't do or say anything out of the normal, so we have nothing to go on and given Eren waited a little while before beginning to act as his father. We can tell exactly what the kid did and said"  
"When's that case moving forward?"  
"No clue. It's been pushed to the back burner and Grisha's given priority"  
Levi nodded and finally offered Hanji the decanter  
"I can't believe you're drinking out a decanter"  
"Glasses run out too fast"  
He could feel Hanji staring  
"What happened at the ultrasound?"  
"I don't know why Eren's upset if that's what you want to know about"  
"Damn"  
"Yep. He was alright this morning and then he snapped"  
"Poor kid. Did you know he's like scared of Petra. She keeps asking him about the twins and he doesn't even know if he'll get to keep them. This would be easier if he'd just tell me about his alpha"  
Levi snorted  
"His alpha is an arsehole"  
"You know who it is?"  
"Yeah. No, I'm not telling you. But the man really fucking hurt him"  
"It's sad. Eren's such a bright and strong kid. Any alpha would be lucky to have him..."  
"That they would. But this one doesn't deserve him at all. He lied to the kid and wound up chasing him off"  
Hanji let out a sigh   
"I guess we can only wait and see how this plays out"  
Levi nodded slowly. He really was an arsehole.


	16. Chapter 16

Levi was beginning to wonder if he needed to worry about the fact Moblit was still up with Eren. Hanji has gone back to work, and Armin and Mikasa would home soon. Petra had been in and out with lunch, and when Hanji asked her what she'd wanted to talk about, the woman had clammed up and practically run away. He was surrounded by crazy people. Letting a long breath out through his nose, he decided it was time to do so something other than waiting around and headed towards his bedroom. 

Walking into the entrance, Levi frowned in confusion. Moblit was sitting on the bottom stair, scribbling away in his notebook like he it was the natural thing to do. Levi crossed to stand in front of the beta and watched as Moblit jumped  
"Levi! Don't do that!"  
"Do what? Go to head upstairs and find you blocking the way?"  
Moblit smiled as he scratched the back of his head  
"Sorry, I just wanted to write down what Eren said before I forget"  
Levi nodded, he couldn't read the man's chicken scratch, but the beta still snapped his notebook shut  
"How is he?"  
"Not good. I mean he's not bad, but he's definitely having trouble with coping with reality. He wants to go back to school and he wants his life back. He really needs something to do, other than brooding. He spent so long keeping up appearances and pretending to be someone else when he was selling himself, he's having trouble remember who he is"  
Levi nodded cautiously   
"What about the assessment?"  
"We didn't do that exactly. But I think he feels a lot better now he's been able to talk to someone who isn't judging him or going to arrest him"  
"He knows he can talk to us"  
Moblit shook his head  
"No. He's been watching his words. He doesn't want you all to know everything. But he did tell me about today and a certain test. I'm not about to tell anyone, but you're either in or you're out. You can't be both"  
Levi's eyes narrowed   
"He told you?"  
"Yeah and about your fainting in terror. He thinks you don't want to be the father. Look. I've said too much as it is, but sort it out. He could lose these kids and he's terrified"  
Moblit stood and patted his shoulder before striding across the entrance and letting himself out. Levi waited a few minutes before heading upstairs and into Eren's room.

Eren was sleeping, and the kid looked wrecked. His eyes were red and the ultrasound picture clutched tightly in his hand. Levi carefully slipped the print free and stared down at it. A boy and girl. Wasn't that the great dream? And a dog? Levi's fingers gently traces the image and Eren sniffled behind him  
"Levi?"  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?"  
Eren pushed himself up as Levi turned to face him properly   
"Better. Talking to Moblit really helped"  
"That's good. I'm sorry about today. I kind of freaked out"  
Eren nodded as he drew his legs up and crossed them beneath the blankets   
"I kind of noticed. Rico asked you to help me, but you were totally out of it"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... when you fainted I tried to get off the bed too fast and that's when I rolled my ankle again"  
Levi shifted closer to Eren, and rested his forehead on the teens shoulder  
"I'm sorry I scared you"  
"I was really looking forward to today. It hurt me that you obviously didn't want to be there"  
Levi shook his head with a sigh  
"It wasn't that. It was the what-ifs. I felt like I was suffocating"  
Eren sniffled softly   
"I always feel like I'm suffocating"  
The teen reached out and wrapped his arms around Levi and Levi did the same   
"I know. I was thinking maybe we could go shopping when Mikasa and Armin get home? Or maybe we could pick them up?"  
"I'd like that. I need to get more clothes... and clothes for the future"  
"Yeah. I'll pay for it all"  
Eren shook his head   
"I've got cash"  
"You should keep that for the future"  
"No. I've got to stand on my own two feet"  
"What are you two boys up to?"

Eren jumped at Petra's voice. Obviously she was prying again and he released Levi, going to grab the ultrasound photos from his hand as Levi also released him. Petra darted in and grabbed the print from Levi's hand  
"Wow. Is this from today? Whys it all crumpled? You should take better care of these things"  
Levi reached out and yanked it from Petra's hands and handed it back to Eren. The woman pursed her lips in displeasure  
"It's crumpled because of me. And yes this his print from today"  
Levi seemed to put extra emphasis on the word his and Eren felt a little better that the alpha was standing up for him  
"And as for what we were doing, as you can see Eren's been crying. He had a rough morning, but we're going to go pick up Mikasa and Armin now"  
"Oh maybe..."  
"We've got some errands to run in relation to the case, so we might be back late"  
Petra's face fell and she nodded  
"Alright Levi"  
The woman left and Levi sighed  
"I think I'm in the dog house"  
Eren shook his head  
"Not with me you're not. Well not anymore"

Levi gave Eren a small smile and stood before holding his hand out to teen. Eren let himself be pulled out of bed  
"You need shoes"  
"No, I'm fine like this"  
Levi shook his head  
"Stand still and I'll grab your shoes for you"  
He retrieved Eren's shoes and knelt before the teen, Eren giggled and his looked up   
"What?"  
"I was just thinking I like you on your knees"  
"And you'd like me a whole lot more if we didn't have places to be"  
Eren nodded and Levi forced himself to focus on sliding the teens socks and shoes on  
"Will you be alright? I think we have a set of crutches somewhere"  
"No, I'll be fine. Besides, you'll carry me if I'm not"  
Rising to his feet, Levi stole a quick kiss  
"Maybe. It depends if you behave or not"  
"Oh. I'm fucked then"  
"No, but you'll definitely be later tonight"

Eren groaned as Levi took his hand and lead him from the room. The alpha was a fucking tease. He let Levi help him down the stairs, and his ankle felt so much better after being strapped and iced. Having forgot his phone, he borrowed Levi's to call Mikasa and let his friends know they were on the way to pick them up. Mikasa seemed surprised he was coming with the man, so he decided not to mention the shopping trip.

Jean, Krista, Ymir and Marco were waiting with Armin and Mikasa when they pulled up and Eren let out a groan  
"Friends of yours?"  
"All except the one that looks like a horse. He has the biggest thing for Mikasa"  
"Yeah. I think they want you to get out"  
"Jean will want to see my stomach and then he'll find it the most hilarious thing ever. I mean, I can mostly cover it with a hoodie, but I'm not exactly wearing one at the moment"  
Levi nodded and the man's window slid down  
"Come on you two, it's time to go"  
Eren watched as Jean leant in and whispered something into Mikasa's ear. The girl returned whatever he'd said with a glare, before grabbing Armin's arm and dragging him over. The pair piled into the back and Levi pulled away from the curb  
"I thought you were coming to school today"  
"I was until I rolled my ankle on the stairs this morning"  
"How was the ultrasound?"  
"Good. Both babies are good. I found out the sexes today"  
Armin let out a small gasp  
"Ooooh! What are they?"  
"You're not even going to guess?"  
"It's a girl and a boy right? You said sexes"  
Eren nodded at Mikasa's statement   
"Yep. The photos at home, but anyway.... we're going shopping, but if Petra asks we're running police errands"  
Eren could hear the frown in Armin's voice as the teen started to talk   
"Why? I mean, why can't we just say we're shopping"  
"Because my wife's baby crazy and smothering Eren"

Levi watched Eren from the corner of his eye, the omega was smiling again which was a good sign   
"Oh... yeah. I notice that. She was reading some nursery design magazine the other day"  
Levi made a mental note to find and destroy the magazine as soon as possible and the rest of the drive was filled with Mikasa and Armin filling Eren in on what he'd missed.

 

*  
Given his foot was busted, Eren was on trolley pushing duty. He felt more than a little self-conscious trying shop for clothes when his friends wouldn't fuck off and he was struggling not to snap every time Armin tried to suggest something. Coming to a stop, he looked at a plain black T. It has a good cut, and it was simple. He didn't need fancy anymore, or not at least for a long while   
"Nooo... that's so boring"  
Armin snatched the coat hanger out his hand and that was it. He turned and began to limp away. Tears had filled his eyes and he knew he'd hurt Armin. They hardly got to do anything together anymore. Levi's house might have a living room, but it was so nice and neat that none of them felt like they could really relax in it. He missed his old home. He missed the smell of the house and the spring that would stab you if you sat on the wrong spot on the sofa. He missed his own bed and he missed not having Petra around.

Levi watched as Eren began to limp away  
"He didn't have the best morning and I think he's feeling pretty self conscious about his stomach. Maybe you guys could go pick out movies or books instead?"  
Mikasa nodded and Armin looked like he was going to cry  
"No tears blondie. He's not mad at you. There's just a lot of shit going on"  
Armin nodded and Mikasa started dragging the teen away, Levi left the trolley where it was and jogged over to Eren. He gripped the teens arm  
"Alright. Let's get you clothes. Anything you want or like, you can put it in"  
Eren sniffled as he shook his head  
"I feel so fucking fat!"  
"You're pregnant. It kind of goes with the territory"  
"I know... but... fuck... sorry..."  
Levi snorted  
"English. Speak. Well. You. Do. Not"  
Eren gave him a small smile   
"Shut up. I'm hormonal"  
Levi didn't know if it was safe to agree or not. Instead he opted for guiding Eren back towards the clothing section  
"The others are picking out books and movies"  
"They won't get movies"  
"Why not?"  
"Your house is too nice. We tried to watch TV once and it was so tense we agreed never to try again"  
Levi nodded   
"Yeah, we have that show home feel don't we?"  
"Just a little"

Eren slowly began to choose things he liked, and Levi'd didn't judge him at all for the things he put in  
"I miss my old wardrobe"  
"I don't know. This one isn't horrible"  
"Levi. It's all practical. It's like "oh hey you're pregnant. Let's dress you in a sack""  
Levi snorted  
"Eren, you could be in a potato sack and make it look criminal"  
The teen felt himself blush slightly and he looked down at the trolley for a moment   
"Why do you always know what to say?"  
"It's my super power"  
Shaking his head, Eren started moving again. He put a couple more things in and sighed  
"I'm over clothes"  
"Do you have enough for a while?"  
"I have no idea"  
"Well that's a good start. What else do you want? What about books?"  
"Yeah. I need something to do, it's driving me crazy being in my room so much"  
"I'm pretty sure I could drive you just as crazy elsewhere"

Levi felt like his mouth was just moving on its own. Eren was blushing adorably, but he needed to calm down, especially where everyone one could see them. He shook his head  
"Books right?"  
Mikasa and Armin met them on the way to the book section. Armin's pile was double Mikasa's  
"It's fine kid. Put them in. Departments paying"  
Armin's eyes widened and he carefully placed the volumes in  
"Now you guys have shoes and stuff right?"  
"Yeah. But Armin needs a new calculator"  
"What happened to the one he had"  
"Jean was being annoying and he took it to the forehead"

Eren's eyes widened  
"Armin. That's animal cruelty"  
"It wasn't me. It was Annie"  
"Oh. That explains it. I want to grab some books to, why don't you guys find a calculator? And grab whatever else you need for school. Knowing how many notes you take Armin, you probably need a new notebook too"  
Armin nodded slowly   
"It's fine kid. Go grab what you need"  
Armin and Mikasa turned and walked away, while Levi turned to Eren  
"You're really good with them"  
"I played dad for so long. Kind of had to learn these things. Do you think Petra would care if we did some food shopping too?"  
"Fuck her"  
Eren wrinkled his face  
"Isn't that your job"

Levi let out a low whistle  
"Ouch. That hurt. Keep this up and I'll only let you get one book"  
"I'd like to see you stop me"  
Eren began to push the trolley away and Levi shook his head. He really was wrapped around Eren's little finger.

After paying for all the kids purchases, Levi found himself appreciating all over again how hard Eren must have been working to make sure Mikasa and Armin were taken care of. They'd done a little food shopping, Eren taking control of the situation again, while Armin and Mikasa trailed along beside him, leaving Levi to bring up the rear. This kind of domesticness was nice, he could easily shopping with Eren by his side. He never went with Petra, the woman was just too fussy, and for the first time since he'd married the woman, he'd had a chance to stock on the tea he actually liked. Eren was tired by the time they made it back to the car and the teen kept rubbing his stomach like he was uncomfortable. He pulled Eren aside while Mikasa and Armin loaded the boot of the car and Eren seemed almost shy as he took his hand and placed it on his stomach. It was faint and he wasn't completely sure  
"Is that?"  
"Yeah... it feels really weird"  
Levi nodded as he reluctantly pulled his hand back. He couldn't quite get over the feelings that the movements of the twins had stirred up.


	17. Chapter 17

Eren and the kids cooked dinner that night and Petra wasn't terribly impressed, then again, she hadn't been impressed the kids had gone shopping and was curt almost to the point of rude to them as they served dinner. It was a simple pasta dish, but Armin proudly boasted that Eren had made the pasta from scratch and Levi found himself enjoying the meal immensely. He was sitting between Eren and Petra, and losing at a game of footsies with the omega. After dinner, the teens had cleaned up and Petra had excused herself. Levi called Erwin to say he'd be coming back in and the man sounded relieved, which lead him to believe they'd made it no where further with Grisha's case.

The alpha waited until Petra had fallen asleep before sneaking into Eren's room and he'd carried the teen downstairs to the living room that the omega disliked so much. Locking the door, Levi flicked the light on and Eren hissed at it like a cat, before giggling lightly. He carried the teen over to the sofa and sat down carefully. Eren immediately moved to straddle his lap and the teen whined as his hands moved to rub across the swell of his stomach   
"I don't know what I want to do first"  
Eren giggled and leant in, before gently capturing the alpha's earlobe in his teeth. Levi moaned  
"You seem to have an idea"  
Eren nodded and let his teeth slowly slide form Levi's earlobe  
"I want you to eat me out while I suck you off"  
Levi let out a breathy moan   
"You think you can manage that?"  
"I think I want to try. I mean, it should work if I sit on your face"  
Levi nodded quickly and Eren stood with a smirk. The teen slowly stripped down to his underwear before pouting   
"It's no fun if I'm the only one naked"

Eren watched as Levi swallowed hard. The alpha's erection was already glaringly obvious and Levi wasted no time stripping naked, while Eren slowly slid his underwear down. Moving to the side of the L shaped sofa, that had no cushions, the omega sat and spread his legs  
"You shouldn't do that. It makes me to want to fuck you until you can't walk"  
"Patience. Good things come to those who wait"

Levi moved across and stood between Eren's legs, the teen began to shower his stomachs with open mouth kisses and small nips  
"Mmmm... as nice as this is, I do believe I was promised dessert"  
Eren smiled as he stood, gently switching their positions before pushing Levi back. The alpha moved to position himself while Eren crawled over him. Slick began to drip against his lips and Levi pulled Eren onto his immediately licking and lapping at the omegas soaked opening. Eren moaned above him and the omegas pretty little mouth finally sank over his aching erection.

Eren felt dizzy from how good Levi was making him feel, Levi's tongue and teeth gently toyed with his loosened entrance and the man would occasionally begin to tongue fuck him, only pull back just as he was on the precipice of orgasm. The alpha was leaking precum and it was becoming hard to keep a rhythm as Levi had begun to rock upwards and fuck his mouth in a desperate need to cum. Eren let out a long whine as Levi pulled back yet again, but soon realised why as the alpha pulsed and came in his mouth. Eren drank all he could, and lapped up what he couldn't from his fingers and Levi's thighs. His reward was Levi while heartedly eating him out until he came hard across the alpha's stomach, and his the base of his own. He raised his arse and Levi slid out from under him, before moving to pull Eren into his lap and kissing him deeply. Both males moaned at the mixing of the salt and sweetness and Eren was reluctant to break the kiss for air. 

Levi watched as Eren smirked happily at him, his bright green eyes were still filled with mischief and Levi nuzzled at Eren's neck   
"What else do you want me to do?"  
Eren raised a finger to his lips like he was thinking   
"Right now, I want you to bend me over and fuck me against that mirror. I want to watch your face as you watch yourself"  
Levi nodded and Eren rose gracefully from his lap, moving over to stand in front of the completely impractical, nearly floor to ceiling mirror that Petra had insisted on putting up. The teen looked over his shoulder as he placed his hands on the wall and Levi growled as he stalked over to stake his claim.  
He didn't give Eren any warning before roughly pushing into the teens heat, and Eren immediately clenched deliciously around him. He caught the teens eye in the mirror and Eren's lips parted as Levi before pulled back before slamming back in. Building up and merciless rhythm as room filled with their pants and moans. He loved the way that Eren's tiny breasts jiggled with each movement and the teen lowered on hand to support his stomach that bounced with every move. Leaving forward Levi slid his own hands off Eren's hips and down to support the swell. His alpha side roared at him in pride of Eren being so full of with his children and he snarled as knot suddenly flared are Eren came across the wall and floor. He continued to rock as he rode out his orgasm and Eren mewed while twitching as if to draw out every last drop of cum. He waited until the teen was slightly more stable, before pulling Eren down into his lap. The teen laid back against his chest and Levi nuzzled his neck, his teeth hurt with the need to bite and mark Eren, while Eren hummed as he intertwined their fingers  
"Mhmm you have the best ideas"  
"I know... you have no idea how good your knot feels inside me"  
"I think I have some"  
Eren shook his head  
"No... I feel so full and content... if we could, I'd love to sleep with you knotted inside of me"  
Levi nodded  
"Mmmm... lazy bedroom sex. We could fuck and nap all we wanted"  
"Yeah... your knot hasn't even gone down and I already want you fucking be again"

Eren wriggled in Levi's lap, mewing as the alpha knot dragged and tore inside   
"Eren..."  
"I can't help it... being so close to you... you have no idea how badly I wanted to drag you into the change room today and have you knot me right then"  
Levi's teeth nipped lightly on Eren's neck and he slid his hands free of Eren's, moving up grope and massage Eren's forming breasts   
"Oh god... mmmm... Levi..."  
Levi squeezed as little harder as he worked Eren into a panting mess   
"Are they this sensitive all the time"  
Eren nodded  
"Mhmm... sometimes my shirt will rub them and I'll start to slick"  
"Fuck that's hot"  
Eren shook harder in his arms and Levi rocked up, his knot was starting to lessen and Eren half crawled from this arms, the teen spread his legs either side of Levi's, and began to rise and fall as he fucked himself slowly on the alpha's rapidly reswelling knot. Pants and mews fell from Eren's lips and the teen whined as Levi knotted again. His third orgasm had hurt, and by the sound Eren had made before falling back against him, the omega felt the same. Tremors wracked Eren's body and Levi held him close. He wasn't surprised when a few minutes later, soft snores fell from Eren's lips.

 

*  
Levi waited until his knot had deflated before gently lifting Eren from his lap and then moving to carry the teen to the sofa. He grabbed the tissues off the table and cleaned Eren up carefully before redressing the teen and cleaning himself up. He wiped down the wall and mirror, before gathering the pile of tissues and flushing the lot. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth, before returning to the living room and lifting Eren into his lap. The teen nuzzled against him in his sleep and Levi pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The alpha hadn't meant to fall asleep, but woke confused with Eren shaking him. The omegas eyes were filled with tears and Levi frowned unhappily   
"What's wrong?"  
"We fell asleep! Petra's going to know you weren't in bed with her"  
Eren promptly began to sob and Levi hushed him as he held him close   
"If she asks, we'll just say you had a nightmare. I cleaned up everything last night after you fell asleep"  
Eren nodded but continued to cry and Levi continued to hush him.

"Is he alright?"  
Levi jumped at Armin's small voice  
"Yeah, come on in kid. He had a nightmare last night was still a bit rattled by it"  
Armin moved to sit on the coffee table across from the pair   
"Why don't you take him? You still have a little while before you need to be awake"  
Armin nodded and moved to sit next to Eren. Levi untangled from the omega and guided him onto Armin. Standing, he stretch and looked to the doorway  
"What did you do to my brother?"  
"He had a nightmare. And I'm assuming because you three hate this room so much, he came here to hide. I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work. Make sure Eren takes a shower and you have all your school things, I'll drop you off in my way in"  
Mikasa glared as crossed to the sofa, before she sank down and wrapped her arms around her brothers.

Levi walked from the room and straight into Petra   
"Where have you been?"  
"In with the kids. Eren had a nightmare. He's with Armin and Mikasa now, I'll take them in when I got to work"  
He went to sidestep the woman, but she grabbed his arm  
"Levi, I really need to talk to you"  
The alpha frowned   
"What's this about?"  
"I-I've put in an adoption application for Eren's children. I'm not waiting any longer. You know how important this is for me. Kenny knows. He supports it under the condition we still have our own"  
Levi let out a measured breath   
"You did what!?"  
"They were going to take them off him anyway. Besides, with both kids taken care of, Eren will be moved into a living home"  
"Petra. You don't even know he's going to have them taken away"  
"Levi I know he seems to have gotten to you. But that's what he does. He was a whore! He's used to seducing people... telling them what they need to hear. No one in their right mind is going to give him custody of two children"  
"He was selling himself to support his brother and sister!"  
"I know that's what he said. And that's what I wanted to believe, but I've seen him with you. He's all over you. Every free second you two are planning something. You are my husband! You belong to me! And you will do this for me Levi!"

Eren had just reached the door in time to hear everything from "he was a whore on" he backed away in confusion. What was Levi supposed to be doing? He flinched away as Armin came up beside him  
"Weren't you going to the toilet?"  
Eren nodded, he couldn't fucking speak. He wondered if that was how Hanji and Moblit... and even Mike and Erwin saw him. His chest burnt and his throat seemed to tighten further  
"Eren?"  
Armin's tiny voice snapped him back and he reached for his friend, pulling him as close as he could. Armin returned the hug   
"I'll make you breakfast while you take a shower. Is juice and toast alright?"  
Eren nodded against his friend and pressed a kiss to the top of Armin's head. He released Armin and walked l the stairs on autopilot. Everything seemed surreal.


	18. Chapter 18

Eren showered quickly, before drying and dressing for school. He grabbed his cash and made sure he had his wallet and spare key for his house. Petra didn't want him here after all and it seemed Levi was on her side.

He pasted a smile on is face as he headed back downstairs. Mikasa and Armin were already eating and he slid down next to Armin   
"One glass of juice and plain toast... I didn't know what you'd feel like"  
Eren smiled as his friend  
"Plain is fine, thanks Armin"  
The blonde glowed under the words of praise.

Levi dropped them off at school, the alpha seemed tense and when he tried to talk to Eren, the omega scurried from the car. He couldn't face Levi. He'd waver if he did and he just really needed some time alone. Armin frowned up at him as they walked up the stairs and into the school building, Eren tried to pull himself together for his friends but knew he was failing miserably   
"What's up?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm fine, just a little tired"  
Mikasa didn't look happy at all  
"If you're tired, you should have just stayed home"  
"No, I'll be fine. Let's get to class"

First class was History and Eren was sure he legitimately fell asleep. He remembered nothing of it and Mikasa kept giving him worried looks, no matter how often he reassured her he was fine. He waited until lunch time to bail. He'd feigned feeling nauseous, and escaped to the library, heading over to a free computer and quickly logging in. The first thing he did was check his emails, he had the bills set up to auto forward to his account, and sighed as he opened the gas, power and water bills for the month. He printed the copies, and then found an older one in relation to the mortgage. Modern technology made everything to so much better. Eren gathered the printouts, and folded them carefully.

Leaving the school was easier than expected. He wasn't allowed to participate in P.E, so Mikasa and Armin had already headed to the gym, leaving him free of their shackles.

Walking along the footpath, Eren enjoyed the feel of the sun. He'd spent way too long inside lately, and as he was alone, he took his time to thoroughly enjoy it. He stopped at a cafe and ordered a flat white, enjoying the fact he could do as he pleased without Mikasa or Armin's constantly worried looks. He smiled as the people walking past, making his way into the post office. He moved to the counter and sorted out the money. $1000 on the gas, $1000 on the water, $1000 on the electricity and then $3500 on the mortgage. That should be enough to tide Mikasa over for a while, when she finally got to move back home. He'd had enough in his own account to cover the phone and internet costs, so had already paid that for the next 3 months. When the woman at the counter asked for his identification, Eren fumbled out his wallet and his ID. She gave him a look, the corner of her mouth drawn back in clear annoyance   
"Are you sure about the amounts?"  
Eren nodded quickly, and moved a hand to his stomach  
"Yeah... trying to get things in order before the twins come"  
Apparently this pregnancy thing had its advantages. The woman seemed to magically learn how to be polite and was all smiles as she processed each bill and wrote him out receipts. Eren gave her the best smile he could as she wished him good luck.

Leaving the post office, he wandered around a little longer, before heading back home. He'd expected the front door to be taped up like in the movies and was kind of disappointed it wasn't. He unlocked the door and slipped inside, smiling at the comfort and familiarity of the house. He fucking missed it so much.

Carrying his bag with him, he headed up to his room, before dropping down on his bed with a sigh. He toed off his shoes, feeling like someone had sapped him of every bit of energy he had and yawned as he slid backwards and curled up. 

 

*  
Levi couldn't get Petra's words out of his head. He felt fucking disgusted by the woman's actions and the scowl etched on his features, had sent everyone scattering to get out of his way. He'd wanted to talk to Eren about what Petra had said, give him some kind of warning, but the kid was avoiding him.

Mike caught his eye and even his long time partner flinched, but Mike still crossed over to him  
"If you're going to look like that, you should have just stayed home"  
"Don't. Is shitty brows in?"  
"I don't think he left last night. He's gonna love seeing your savage mug so early in the morning"

Levi brushed past Mike, well, more like shoved past Mike and strode into Erwin's office, not bothering to knock and slamming the door behind him. Erwin looked less than amused as he looked up  
"Spit it out"  
Levi stalked over sat down heavily across from his Captain and buried his face in his hands  
"Petra wants Eren's children. She's already applying to adopt them"  
"And?"  
"And they're Eren's fucking kids! He's not even being given a fucking chance!"  
"He's underage..."  
"So fucking what! Eren is a good kid. He was scared and yes he make a whole mess of things, but he ran a goddamn household. He kept Mikasa and Armin fed, clothed, in school, kept up with his own schooling and sold himself. And now everyone just sees him as a fucking whore!"  
Levi's chest was heaving, he didn't even remember standing up, or leaning across Erwin's desk, he'd basically been yelling into the man's face. He let out a groan as he forced himself back and sank down again  
"Well then. What do you expect me to do about it? You said you'd take him in..."  
"I don't know. Erwin. They could be my fucking kids..."

Erwin let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose  
"I already thought about that and told myself not to go there..."  
"We had the samples taken yesterday at his ultrasound. He's having a girl and a boy and Petra doesn't give two shits about what actually happens to Eren after he gives birth. She's even got Kenny in on it all"  
"And she still doesn't know anything about you and Eren?"  
"I don't know. She seems to think something's up, but I don't know if she knows"  
"And what about Eren? Does he know Petra wants the kids?"  
"She's been hassling him nonstop about them"  
"You certainly made a mess of things"  
"Well it wasn't like I knew he was a fucking omega. God. Things would have been so much easier if Eren had just run away with me when I'd asked"  
"Levi, you love this kid don't you?"  
"Yeah. I think I fucking do... we both know I've never been interested in Petra and we know I've never fucked her. But Eren... I've never felt like this about anyone. I want to give that kid the whole fucking world and it scares the living shit out of me"  
Erwin sighed deeply again  
"I'm going to see if Hanji will take him for now. I'll see if I can get Petra's application frozen until we get the results from the paternity test and figure out what your going to do. Eren's got a history as long as I am tall. Can you really say you want to take this all on?"  
Levi's mouth went dry and Erwin just stared across at him, he gave a small nod that surprised him and his Captain smiled  
"We stick with our own Levi. I'll do what I can"

Levi felt significantly better after his little "chat" with Erwin. He crossed to his desk and pulled all his files together. The morning was spent calling morons who seemed to have a small IQ than a teaspoon. By lunch time, he was tempted to set the whole pile on fire.

His mood didn't improve with the ringing of his mobile and he scowled at the device as he answered the call. When the was done he threw the device down in disgust, before grabbing back up. Eren wasn't at school and now the teen wasn't answering his phone at all. He grabbed his jacket and keys, before looking toward he direction of Erwin's office  
"Mike. We're going out"  
Mike seemed surprised he was asking, but Levi wasn't completely sure he wouldn't get Erwin in the shit if he didn't take the man with him.

 

*  
Eren yawned and snuggled back against his pillow. He was so damn comfy and couldn't figure out why the hell he'd woken up. His hand came up to rub at his face, and he jumped as Footsteps fell on the stairs. He knew that creaking all to well and his heart began to race. No one was supposed to be here. The teen held his breath until the door to his room finally opened   
"Eren?"

Levi stepped back as a pillow was thrown at him  
"What the fuck! What are you doing here?"  
"You took off from school and you weren't answering your phone"  
"That's cause I had stuff to take care of"  
Mike came up behind him and grabbed the pillow off the floor  
"Hey Eren. What'cha doing here?"  
"Petra and Levi don't want me there and I'm fucking sick of that house"  
Levi's eyes narrowed, he had no idea what Eren knew and it felt like cold water had been poured over him  
"Eren..."  
"No. Heard you two this morning. I want to stay here. I miss my home and I miss my bed!"  
Mike threw the pillow back to the teen and Levi wanted to strangle Petra.

Eren watched the pillow land in front of him. He wanted Levi to step and tell him he was wrong, but the alpha just looked uncomfortable and angry. Eren grabbed the pillow and covered his head with it, trying to ignore the two alpha's.

Levi looked to Mike   
"I'll call Hanji. He's going to be staying there for a bit... if she'll take him"  
"And if she can't?"  
"Then I don't know. He can't really stay with us. Petra's hassling him and there's more to it. But yeah..."  
Mike nodded  
"It must be hard for him, you're still sleeping with him, and he's being bullied by your wife. Ask Hanji if she'll stay here with him. Mikasa can move back, she's an adult and with the case moving nowhere fast... the house has been processed. So that just leaves Armin"  
"Armin will want to be with Eren, kids glued to him at home"  
"What's Petra going to think?"  
"Fucked if I care. Watch him while I call Hanji"  
Mike gave a nod and Levi headed downstairs. He flicked through his phone and his thumb hovered over Hanji's name, before finally dialling. The woman answered after the first ring and a meowed loudly  
"Meow again and I'll call animal control"  
Hanji laughed lightly, and Levi filled her in. She took a few seconds to respond, but finally agreed and agreed she'd look after Armin as well. Levi hung up and took a few deep breaths, before jogging upstairs and into Eren's room. He sat down next to Eren and pulled the pillow off the kids head  
"Good news. You're staying here with Hanji. Mikasa and Armin are coming back too"  
Eren blinked and nodded. Levi wasn't expecting tears, but Eren started to cry and he felt like shit over it.

 

*  
Leaving Mike with Eren, Levi drove to school and picked up Armin and Mikasa. The kids immediately wanted to know where Eren was, and Levi explained that the teen was already back at their old house and the pair of them would be able to move back there now. Mikasa was quiet, but Armin seemed happy enough. Arriving back at his house, Levi sent the kids to go father their things, while he went and packed up Eren's things. He sat on what had been Eren's bed and pulled the stuffed bear into his lap. He didn't want Eren gone, but this was better. The kid would be happier this way... but fuck it hurt. He buried his face into the plush fur and took a deep breath, he'd give anything for the stupid thing to be Eren.

He packed Eren's things slowly, making sure all Eren's clothes were folded neatly, and triple checked he had everything from the room. He'd wanted to look at the ultrasound photo again, but had no idea where it'd got to. He hoped that Eren had it, not Petra, she wasn't getting her hands on Eren's children. When he was done, Mikasa and Armin helped him carry Eren's things out to the car. They'd managed to get in and out before Petra came home and Levi was seriously considering booking a hotel room.

Eren was making dinner by the time he arrived back with Mikasa and Armin. Armin went running up and launched himself on the omega and Levi smiled at the scene before him. He tugged on Mike's sleeve and jerked his head towards the living room. His partner followed without complaint   
"How was he?"  
"Fine. We got some groceries delivered so he could make dinner for those two and Hanji. Cleaned out the fridge. Didn't really talk about anything much. I'm going to head off now, Hanji called, says she'll come round after her and Moblit have been back to theirs"  
"Thanks Mike"  
Mike nodded and Levi watched him leave assuming the alpha has arranged his own way home.

Eren made it a point to ignore Levi. He could feel the alpha's grey eyes tracking his every move and it was seriously fucking with his nerves. Armin hovered by his side and Mikasa was sitting at the dining table. The room felt unbearably cramped and when he went to take the fry pan off the heat, he forgot to use an oven mitt and wound up burning his palm spectacularly. Armin shoved him towards the sink and Eren tried not to wince at the feel of his stomach hitting the bench  
"Eren! You need to put it under cold water"  
Armin sounded so worried and Eren bit hard on his lip. Tears rolled down his face and he felt pathetic   
"Nooo, don't cry!"

Levi watched the small domestic scene unfold. He'd realised Eren burnt his hand and went to step forward, but Armin was already trying to help the omega in his own way and there was no place for Levi by Eren's side. He walked back to the living room and sank down and buried his face in his hands.

Eren kept his hand under the cold running water, while trying to instruct Armin and Mikasa on what do next. Armin promptly managed to burn the vegetables on the frying pan and Eren snapped. Once again, without thinking he grabbed the frying pan, and let out a scream when the pain of what he'd done registered. The pan fell to the floor and Armin looked at him  
"Cold water..."  
Unable to take the way his friends were looking at him, Eren turned and fled, tears rolling down his face as he sobbed and rushed up to his room. He felt like such a pathetic idiot and his hand was throbbing from its second burn. He cradled it against his chest as he curled into a ball. Why'd he always have to he so fucking stupid?

Levi heard Eren scream and a loud thud. He stood in time to see Eren running up to his room, and frowned in confusion. Armin appeared from the kitchen   
"What happened?"  
"Eren was trying to tell me how to make dinner and I burnt it by accident... he grabbed the pan again without thinking... and..."  
Levi crossed over the upset kid and placed his hand on Armin's head   
"I'll go talk to Eren. Why don't you two clean up the kitchen and then we'll order pizza"  
Armin nodded and Levi watched the dejected kid head back into the kitchen.

Eren couldn't stop crying as he buried his face against the bear Armin had brought him. There was a knock on the door and he kept his face hidden as it opened and closed  
"Hey. Armin said you burnt yourself..."  
Just fucking great. He didn't need Levi seeing him like this  
"Get out!"  
"Eren, your hurt. I can fucking smell your pain and misery. Talk to me?"  
"What's the point! It's like Petra said, I'm a fucking whore!"  
"How much did you hear of that?"  
"Enough to know she thinks I'm a whore and you didn't exactly tell her otherwise"  
"Eren. You were a... whore..."  
Levi winced at the word, wishing he had another word, but kept going as he moved to sit next to Eren and guide the teen into his lap  
"But you had your reasons, and that's in the past now. As for Petra. She's not going to take your children from you"  
"What?"  
Eren pushed himself up and stared at Levi in clear confusion   
"You didn't hear that part did you"  
Eren sniffled and his voice trembled as he asked  
"Levi, tell me what the fuck you mean about Petra taking our fucking children"  
Levi was fast realising he had a dug himself a deep deep hole and took a measured breath. Honesty Levi. Honesty.

"Petra's trying to apply to adopt the twins when they're born. Don't worry, none of us are going to let it that happen"  
Eren shook his head  
"Don't lie to me! You're on her side aren't you!"  
"I'm not on Petra's side!"  
"Well your aren't on mine either! Go back to her Levi and leave me alone!"  
Levi took Eren's burnt hand and the teen tried to pull away. Blisters had already started to form  
"You should really put this back under the cold water"  
"Like you care..."  
"I do care. That's why I'm here"  
"Stop lying to me! Get out of my house! I don't want you here! Get out and stay away!"  
Eren was nearing on hysterics and Levi released the teens hand. The omega immediately pulled it up against his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Levi was in the fucking dog house with Eren... and triply so with Petra. He'd barely walked into house when she started screaming at him because the three teens were gone. Levi wasn't under any illusion, that she only really cared about the fact Eren was gone and the twins with him. Dodging the red stiletto that his wife lobbed in his direction, he stalked through to the study and locked the door firmly behind him  
"Levi! You get the fuck out here this instant!"

Ignoring the screaming woman and the pounding on the door, Levi walked over to the antique leather sofa and sank down. Petra would scream herself out eventually, he'd just stay out until she did.

The phone told him it was nearly 1am before Petra finally left him in peace. He slipped from the study and kept his steps light as he made his way into the guest bathroom. Stripping off he turned and looked at his back in the mirror. The rooms bright lights made his pale skin look nearly translucent and a sad smile formed on his lips. Eren had done a good job, 8 or so of the deeper ones had actually started to scab and he shook his head in regret. He never should have married Petra... but then again, he probably wouldn't have met Eren if he hadn't...

Disgusted with himself, he moved over to the shower and turned the hot up until he could barely stand it. Eren's hand came to mind, the omega wasn't going to have a great time with a bust hand... in either respect. He finished quickly and sighed as he moved from the shower. He'd dried, before dressing in the bathrobe and gathering up his clothes. 

Petra was still in a feral mood when he braved breakfast. The woman's eyes were red and her hair a mess. She sniffled pathetically, as if begging for sympathy but Levi ignored her completely until he was done with his morning paper and tea. He was walking to the kitchen and had just reached the door when Petra's arms snaked around his waist  
"How can you be so cold Levi! Don't you care about me and what I want at all?!"  
Levi pulled the woman's arms off of him and stepped from her hold   
"Kenny's coming for dinner tonight"  
"Good for him. I won't be here"  
Petra let out a small nasally sob  
"This is all his fault! I wish you'd never brought him home!"  
Levi continued to the sink, his hands shaking with anger at Petra's words   
"We were happy! You loved me and I loved you! And I don't care what you say, we're going to adopt those twins!"  
Levi placed the cup and plate in the sink  
"No Petra. We are not"  
"But don't you want children!?"  
"Not with you I don't"  
The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them and Petra's eyes went wide, her bottom lip trembled and she let out a great wailing sob  
"I'm going to work"  
He pushed past his wife as the woman stood there and sobbed.

Going to work in the same clothes as those he'd worn the day before felt disgusting and he headed straight through to his locker and grabbed the spare clothes out he kept there in case of emergencies. Changing quickly, he stuffed his dirty washing into his locker and closed it with a pained sigh. A shit nights sleep and Petra's insipid whining had left his head throbbing and he let out a low growl before walking out the room and straight into Hanji   
"For fucks sake shitty glasses, what where you're going!"

Hanji took a half step back, but grinned widely  
"Someone doesn't look happy"  
"I'm perfectly fine. How are the kids?"  
"Eren's hand is going to be just fine. I dropped them at school on the way in. That Armin kids a little sweetheart, he insisted we use his room and he slept with Eren last night"  
"So they like being back home?"  
"Mhmm... how'd Petra take it?"  
"Like the annoying bitch she is. Sooked it that Eren was gone"  
"Well he is adorable"  
"It's not that. She wants to adopt his twins. She's convinced I'm against her because I let the kids move back home"  
Hanji let out a long "oooh" and Levi pushed past her, the tall woman easily caught up to him as he made his way towards his desk  
"She does know she's got like no chance right? I mean, she works way too many hours for one thing and doesn't have a single asset in her name"  
"You tell her that. They're Eren's fucking kids, they should stay with him"  
"I know, and I completely agree. Moblit did his assessment last night and I might have seduced him into fluffing it out a bit"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"It shouldn't need fluffing out. He's got money, and he'll have 2 legally adult alpha's by his side after the birth"  
"Yep. I got a call yesterday from the nerds. "Someone" made a bulk payment on the house bills..."  
"By someone, you mean Eren right?"  
"Yep. Grisha was near the tail end of the mortgage anyway, there's less that $10,000 left owing now"  
"That's good. If Mikasa's and Armin get jobs, they should be able to handle the payments"  
"Well, when we went through Grisha's things, we found a copy of his will and he left the house to Eren, but his money was split between the three of them. Eren's the sole beneficiary of Grisha's life insurance, so he'll be able to provide for the twins in the future"  
Levi nodded   
"Well, at least something's going right"  
Hanji forced him into a tight hug  
"It's fine! Everything will be fine! We won't fail these kids"  
"Hanji. Let me the fuck go and go do some work before people start thinking this shit is alright"  
Hanji planted a wet kiss on his cheek and Levi shivered in disgust. The woman was completely crazy.

Sitting down, Levi pulled his phone out. He wanted to text Eren and make sure the kids hand really was alright, but Eren had been so upset at him yesterday and he nearly dropped the device as it began to ring. He slid his finger across the screen and bit down a sigh  
"Kenny"  
"What the fuck is going on with you and Petra. She called me in tears, sobbing that you'd abused her"  
Levi growled   
"Look, we went through this shit when you were in high school. You're a fucking adult now, isn't it time you started acting like one?"  
"Of course this is all my fucking fault. Just like it was back then! You didn't even believe me when the tests came back and proved she was lying. All you cared about was the fucking Ackerman name. I didn't lay a finger on Petra. I have never laid a finger on her because I'm fucking gay. But can't have a faggot in the Ackerman line can we"  
Levi's heart was racing and he cast a glance around the room. Given the hour of the morning, most officers were off following up whatever had come through during the night and those who had heard his whisper shouting were polite enough to pretend they hadn't   
"We'll talk about this at dinner"  
"No. I have work. I won't be there"  
"Levi, you can't just run away when things get hard"  
"I'm not fucking running away from anything"  
"Then what are you going to do about Petra?"  
"Get a fucking divorce. I can even stomach the sight of her these days"  
"Do you have..."  
"Have any idea of the shame and scandal? You really are a fucking piece of work"  
The line went dead and Levi threw his phone as hard as he fucking could. The device hit the facing wall and fell to the floor with a small thud. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as he'd hoped and he snarled as an officer went to pick it up  
"Leave it"  
The man looked positively petrified and mumble a small "sorry", before running away.

"Levi. My office. Now"  
Levi glared at Erwin, but stalked behind his Captain as they moved into the man's office and Erwin closed the door behind them. Levi sat and watched as Erwin came to sit behind his desk  
"Care to tell me what that was about?"  
"Petra had a bitch fit to Kenny because I told her we weren't adopting Eren's twins. Kenny had a go at me over it all. Petra tried to say I abused her, which we both know can be interpreted any number of ways and now he knows I'm gay and want to divorce Petra"  
Erwin's lips turned up slightly in the corners   
"You certainly like to make things harder for yourself don't you. What happened with Eren yesterday? I heard he took off from school"  
"He heard Petra calling him a whore and thought I was on her side. He bailed out and headed back to his house. Hanji and Moblit are staying with him now"  
"You do realise this doesn't do him any favours"  
"Well what am I supposed to do. He doesn't want to talk to me or listen to me. He wants his old life back, but that's not going to happen"  
"Then man up and do something about it. I'm not saying move in with him, but go talk to him or something. I can't have you scaring the new officers like that"  
"I figured he had to be knew, everyone else could have run in fear sooner"  
"I'll call social services and see if Petra's said anything to them. Can I tell them Eren has an alpha?"  
"Yeah. If it'll help. But I'm an officer so it might make things worse"  
"I doubt it. As long as he's got an alpha, they're more inclined to treat him like an actual human and not just a number on a file"  
Levi let out a "Tch" of disgust  
"This whole systems fucked. The kids that need protecting always get fucked over"  
Erwin nodded   
"Go take an early lunch and buy a new phone. I doubt that things revivable"

Levi left Erwin's office feeling marginally better. He retrieved his very dead phone from the floor and then his wallet from his locker.


	20. Chapter 20

Eren winced as he readjusted his hold on his pen. His hand was fucking throbbing and Jean had been staring at him all morning. He had no idea what the fellow teens issue was, but it was grating on his nerves.

The morning hadn't been great as it was. Armin had spooned up with him in bed last night and he'd woken to his friend nuzzling as the nape of his neck like Levi used to do. The action made his skin crawl and he'd slipped from his friends hold in tears. He'd showered and managed to calm down, but then Hanji had caught him coming out the bathroom and chatted away about some stupid thing so happily, he was jealous about how excited she was. 

When the bell rang, he moved to fast and was hit with a wave of dizziness. He tried to wave off Armin, but his friend clung to him like Eren was about to drop dead at any moment. No matter how hard he tried, he just didn't seem to have the same amount of patience anymore and he wondered if it was because he wasn't getting laid as often anymore. Closing his eyes, the omega took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Jean   
"What do you want horseface?"  
"Well... everyone at schools talking about it and we want to know if it's true you were working as a prostitute and you don't know who the father of your kid is..."  
As tears rushed to run down Eren's face, Mikasa moved in front of him and a loud crack echoed through the room as she slapped Jean   
"I expected better of you Jean! Stay the fuck away from Eren!"  
It wouldn't have mattered what Mikasa said, Eren looked up slightly and realised a good chunk of the class was staring at him and he buried his face back in his hands   
"Armin, call Hanji. Eren's not staying here after that"  
"I don't have her number"  
"You have Levi's though? He can pass a message on right?"  
"Mika... its fine... I knew this would happen eventually.... I'm just sorry you're both going to cop it too..."  
Eren sobbed the words out as his body shook and his twins moved unhappily  
"It's not fucking fine at all"  
Eren shook his head and Armin moved to wrap his arms around Eren's shoulders   
"I'm going to call Levi... and he'll come take you home"  
"No.... no... don't call Levi..."  
"But you like him right?"  
"He's got actual work to do, he can't keep chasing after us"  
Mikasa let out a sigh  
"We can at least get out of this classroom, lets go sit outside while you calm down"

Sitting under the trees in the front of the schoolyard, Eren remained in Armin's hold while Mikasa was sitting on his other side. The teen had called Levi on Armin's phone, but the alpha hadn't answered the call and Eren couldn't blame him. Having calmed down a little, Eren had remembered he had Moblit's number from their talk the other night and wiped his face before pulling his phone out and finding the man in his contact details. It took a couple of rings for Moblit to finally answer the phone and as soon as the man's voice reached his ears, he thrust the phone at Mikasa and buried his face against Armin chest. The teen could here his sister talking to Moblit, but the call didn't last long and Mikasa gently shook him by the shoulder to get his attention   
"Moblit said he's going to come pick you up and drop you home. He can't stay with you though, so you aren't allowed to go anywhere"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"Thanks Mika"  
Moblit arrived around 20 minutes later and the beta had helped him up, before guiding him over to the passenger seat of the car. Mikasa and Armin had both given him hugs, but Eren just wanted to get out of there. There was no way he could go back now, and he hated leaving Mikasa and Armin to face the ridicule alone.

Arriving home, Eren headed straight upstairs and stripped before climbing into bed. He'd talked to Moblit on the drive between school and home and the man had assured him he wasn't crazy for crying over what had happened. When they'd pulled up, Moblit had made him promise to keep the doors locked and to stay inside, something he'd intended to do anyway. He felt so gross and upset, that he was certain anyone who looked at him would surely laughing and judging him.

 

*  
Levi frowned when the first message to come through to his freshly set up phone was from Armin. The kids were in Hanji's care, so they really should be calling her and not him. He thought about calling Armin back, but the kid was supposed to be in class and he opted to text instead   
Levi: Hey Armin, sorry I missed your call. Is everything alright?  
It took seconds to get a reply and he was impressed by how much the blonde teen had managed to type so fast  
Armin: kids at school know about what Eren did and he kind of had a melt down. Moblit took him home. Sorry for calling.  
Levi let out a sigh, teenagers were fucking ruthless and Eren was in no state to be dealing with this all right now  
Levi: Ok. Let me know if it gets any worse  
Armin: I don't think it can  
Great. Fucking great. Levi sighed again and Mike elbowed him gently  
"That was the 6th sigh in the last minute. What's going on?"  
"Kids at Eren's school know about his past"  
Mike let out a sigh of his own  
"So how is he?"  
"I don't know. Moblit took him home, so he's probably crying his eyes out"  
"I really don't miss those days at all"  
Levi nodded, his own high school experiences coming to mind as he did. He wanted to blow off the interview they were about to conduct, but Eren probably wouldn't want to see him anyway.

Walking into Reiss Enterprises, Levi tried not to let the buildings atmosphere get to him. It was ridiculous and was more like a great big coffee shop, than the lobby of a multi-billion dollar company. He knew that Kenny was on friendly terms with the Reiss family and knew another lecture was coming from his uncle. This was just a routine interview with people Grisha Yeager had associated with, and Rod Reiss's name had appeared more than once in files that had been buried deep in the hard drive of the dead man's laptop. Mike had a bounce in his step as his partner moved ahead and over to a desk that seemed to be the most formal thing in the room. He let Mike do the talking and the female receptionist asked them to wait while she called Rod down for them.

Rod Reiss wasn't exactly what he'd expected, but the man was definitely a pompous arsehole. The businessman insisted on talking about how he'd built this business up from the pitiful thing he'd inherited and gushed over all the connections he'd had. Levi wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face and walk out, but instead was forced to sit across from the man as Mike lead the questioning. Rod admitted to knowing Grisha and admitting they hadn't been on the best terms, and then had promptly changed the topic, bringing it back to "Oh, you're an Ackerman. Tell me do you know Kenny...", and Levi was forced to go through the usual unpleasant pleasantries. Mike finally saved him, but Levi could see the laughter in his partners eyes.

Walking back to the car, Levi took the passenger seat and replayed the interview over and over in his head. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realised they'd come to a stop. Mike brought him back to reality by unclipping his seatbelt  
"Go talk to Eren. You're not going to be at your best until you do. I'll go start the report about Rod. I want to get the techies to take a closer look at him"  
Levi nodded  
"Thanks. I'll give you a call when I need to be picked up"

Walking to the front door, Levi pushed down the feeling he should have had Mike wait for him, and tried to appear much more confident than he felt. He knocked on the door lightly, frowning when it swung open easily. Moblit would have told Eren to lock the door. He'd only just taken a step inside when he heard Eren yelling at someone to "fuck off" and Levi took the stairs two at a time as he ran up to the teens room. 

The door to Eren's room was open and Levi saw red. Petra was standing with her back to the door and Levi marched right over to her, grabbing her tightly by the arm as he spun her around   
"What the fuck are you doing!?"  
"What you should have been doing! Trying to make him see sense"  
Eren was sitting on the floor, the kid looked an absolute wreck and Levi snarled at his wife  
"Get the fuck out Petra. You have until the count of 3 to start moving, or I will arrest you for trespassing"  
Petra stood taller and stared directly into his eyes  
"You wouldn't dare"  
"Yes I fucking would! 1!"  
Petra's solid frame was beginning to crumble just as fast as it'd risen   
"2!"  
Levi released his hold on the woman and drew out the time before starting to say   
"Th-..."  
The woman raised her hand and slapped him ridiculously hard  
"Fuck you and fuck him! I hope you catch whatever diseases that nasty little whore has. I'm not letting you leave me for him. You can fuck him, but I refuse to fucking divorce you"  
Levi looked at Eren and then back at Petra   
"Fine. But you should know Eren is the one who will be wearing my mark"  
To Petra this has obviously been the last straw and she span round and fled form the room while Levi rushed to lift Eren from the floor and hold him in his lap.

Gently nuzzling Eren's neck, Levi hushed the distraught teen. Eren seemed to be mumbling something, but Levi couldn't make it could through all the kids sniffling and sobbing  
"You're safe. She's gone now and you're safe..."  
Eren shook his head and Levi tried to convince the teen to uncurl enough that he could hold Eren properly. He managed to get Eren's face against his neck and rubbed his own cheek against the top of the teens head  
"I'm here and I'm not leaving you. Never again Eren"  
Eren's breathing was coming out in sharp pants and he realised that teen had panicked so badly he couldn't breathe at all. He went to take Eren's face in his hands, but the teen went limp in his arms and Levi supposed it might actually be for the best he did. 

Levi laid Eren down gently and stripped down to his own underwear before crawling into bed with the teen and manoeuvring Eren so the omega had his leg over Levi's legs and his swollen stomach was supported by Levi's own. Eren's head rested over his racing heart and the alpha pulled his phone out, calling Erwin and explaining exactly what had happened. His Captain wasn't happy. Petra had already called social services and tried to stir up trouble by saying that Eren was coming onto Levi, despite her husbands repeated refusals. This whole thing had been blown up and now Levi was to be investigated by them also and was to be stood down until further notice. Erwin sounded pissed about the whole situation and Levi hung up his phone before switching it off. The world could get fucked. He just wanted Eren to be safe and happy.


	21. Chapter 21

Eren woke confused and scared. The last thing he remembered was Petra screaming at him. 

Arriving home, he'd managed to nap for a little over an hour when he was awoken to pounding on the front door, and had padded downstairs in confusion. Looking through the window next to the door, he'd frowned at Petra standing there. The woman looked crazy. Her hair was a mess and clothes all wrinkled, he'd darted back so as not to be seen, but apparently hadn't done so fast enough as she started pounding on the door and screaming how she knew he was home. Leaving her screaming, Eren had headed into the laundry and grabbed a pair of sweat pants from the dryer, before returning back to the front door. In his absence the woman had started screaming how he was a whore that had seduced her husband and Eren rushed to open the door before the neighbours could hear her. The look in Petra's eyes had been so completely feral and Eren backed up a few steps before turning and fleeing from her, he'd slammed his door shut, but because it wasn't locked, Petra let herself in and Eren back up until he was against the wall and all he could do was sink down it. She demanded to know if he and Levi were sleeping together, and he'd tried to deny it for Levi's sake, but that had just made her worse. 

Hearing the woman scream at him about how he was a home wrecking whore drove home just how many people he would have hurt by fucking who he had. She screamed at him about how he was such a fucking failure that his father was probably relieved to die and get away from him and how he'd only ruin the lives of his twins if he was selfish and kept them for himself. The rest had all become a blur and he felt like he was drowning in guilt.

Levi felt Eren shaking and hushed the omega as he pulled him tight, whatever was going on in the kids head had Eren already on the edge of hyperventilating and the teen wasn't even properly awake  
"Eren, you've got to calm down for me. Petra's gone and she won't be back. It's you, me and our babies..."  
Confused green eyes finally looked up at him and Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead   
"L-Levi?"  
Levi nodded and Eren sniffled. Carefully using his free hand, Levi wiped away Eren's tears and Eren seemed to calm as he did   
"What are you doing here?"  
The teen gave an adorable sniffle as he finished his question and Levi gave Eren a small smile  
"Well, I was hoping to talk to you about something, but by all accounts you've had a completely shit day"

Eren sniffled as he moved to bury his face against Levi's neck. The alpha's sent was mostly blocked out by his snot filled nose and he let out small whine in frustration, Levi's voice was gentle as he his lips moved against the top of Eren's head   
"What's wrong? Do you need a drink or a tissues? Or me to go away?"  
"Tissues"  
A kiss was pressed to his hair and then Eren felt Levi move beneath him. A couple of seconds later he felt his face warm as Levi held a bundle of tissues to his nose  
"Blow"  
Feeling like a little kid, Eren did as the alpha asked and Levi carefully made sure to wipe his nose properly before the bundle disappeared and Eren found he could nuzzled and breath in Levi's scent properly   
"Better?"  
"Yeah... sorry... today's been fucked"  
"I heard what happened at school"  
Eren let out a dry laugh  
"Well I had it coming..."  
"No. Kids are arseholes. You did what you had to"  
"And look how that turned out. 16 and pregnant with twins and no alpha"  
"Then what am I?"  
"You're an alpha who likes to fuck me, but doesn't love me"  
"And what if I did love you"  
"Then I'd have to say something is very wrong with you. I'm not worth loving"

Levi sighed gently  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you"  
"I just assumed one of the neighbours called the police about Petra yelling"  
"No. I got worried when I saw I had a missed call, and that's when Armin told me what happened"  
"You didn't have to come see me"  
"You know I did"  
"But all I do is make things worse... for everyone..."  
"Not for me"  
Eren shook his head and slowly uncurled from Levi's side, and Levi rolled so they were laying face to face  
"You should go... you need to talk to Petra"  
"I don't have anything left to say to her"  
Eren frowned at him in confusion   
"She's your wife"  
"Only because she refuses to give me a divorce. I already told her there was only one person I'd let wear my mark"  
"You're not making sense"  
Levi leant in and his lips brushed against Eren's   
"Run away with me. Let me spent the rest of my life making you and our babies happy"  
Levi gently pressed a kiss to Eren's lips   
"I'm serious. Be mine Eren"

Eren was confused and Levi's confession wasn't helping. The alpha's kiss was so fucking gentle and full of love, but he just didn't understand what the hell was happening. Pulling back from Levi, he pushed himself up so he was sitting with his back against the bed head and his legs crossed in front of him. He waited until Levi sat up and the alpha rested his head against the teens arm  
"Levi. Can you try and make sense now?"

Levi nodded against Eren's arm  
"I think I've had the best day of my life. I finally told my uncle I was gay and wanted a divorce from Petra. I moved in with this amazing omega met and I love him more than anything in the world and I'm off work so I get to spend all my time with him. You'd love him. He's smart and cute and funny. He's sexy as hell and has the most incredible green eyes. I never ever thought I could love someone like I love him"  
"Wait. You told Petra you want a divorce? What did she say?"  
"I confess my heart out to you and that's all you heard? She said no, and my uncle says no. Hence why I moved in with my mate"

Eren's heart was racing. Levi had left Petra. Like properly left her... and was going to stay with him?! It felt like some dream and the teen moved slight so he could look Levi in the eyes  
"So... you're homeless and you desperate?"  
Levi shook his head  
"No. Being away from you fucking hurts, I want to spend every moment of everyday with you. Petra can have everything else, but she will never ever have you and that's all that matters to me"  
"But we don't even know if the twins are yours"  
"I don't care. They're mine and your mine. I want us to be together and everything else we'll figure out along the way"  
"What about work? And social services and dads case and my case?"  
"Social services can jump. I'm proud to say you're my omega, and I will tell anyone and everyone that you are. I won't be able to work your father's case, but I really shouldn't have been on it since the start and we don't know what's happening with yours, but I'm not leaving you over something like that"  
"But they could take the twins away"  
"I will hunt them down and kill them if they try"

Levi watched as Eren gave him a small nod   
"So you'll have this old bitter and twisted man as your alpha"  
"If he promises me he'll keep his word about giving me his mark and his knot"  
Levi couldn't help but laugh   
"I don't think I promised to knot you, but yes. You are the only person in this world I want to wear my mark"  
"Will you do it now?"  
"Do you want me to do it now?"  
Eren nodded quickly and Levi smiled   
"This is the best day ever"

Taking his time to gently pulled Eren into his lap, Levi ran his tongue over the teens nape and Eren moaned sweetly as he did  
"I hope you're ready. Once you're mine, I'm not letting go"  
"Good"  
Levi slid his hands to Eren's stomach and opened his mouth against Eren's nape, his teeth gently resting on the teens skin and he bit down firmly. 

Eren screamed as Levi's teeth sank in, his body felt like it was burning and he shuddered as he came from the overwhelming feeling of love and warmth. Levi was his and he was Levi's. The alpha's hands moved across his stomach and Eren moaned as Levi's hand slip into his soaked underwear, gently teasing his still leaking slit, the alpha growled lightly as his fingers curled around his tip and Eren ground back in need   
"Please..."  
Levi nodded and the man slowly drew back, Eren whined as Levi's teeth left is neck and the alpha lapped at the bleeding wound  
"I love you Eren"  
Eren smiled and promptly whined as Levi pulled his hand back  
"How do you want me?"  
"From behind... hard and fast... I'm going crazy for your knot"

Levi nodded and helped Eren onto his hands and knees. He gently tugged Eren's ruined pants down and moaned at the sight presented perfectly before him. The omega was soaked, his thighs covered in slick and cum and Levi snarled   
"Mine"  
"All yours alpha, always yours"  
Giving into his instincts, Levi shed his underwear with one hand, while sliding his other over Eren's smooth hip and down to support his mates stomach   
"Levi... now..."  
The alpha smirked and moved between Eren's legs, rutting up against him teasingly   
"What is it that you want?"  
"I want you to fuck me into this mattress until I can't move and your knot is so far inside me I can taste you cum"  
Levi growled and pulled back, pushing in fast and hard enough to cause Eren to fall onto his elbows. He nudged the teens thighs apart further and moaned as Eren tightened further around him. He gripped Eren's hip harder, and lost himself in the sensations and sounds of fucking his omega. The sounds spilling from Eren were beautiful as Eren moaned and panted with each movement and Levi's alpha side went to to overdrive, the pace he'd set was merciless and Eren came again before and Levi had a chance to knot him. His hand slid down and he pulled Eren into his lap as he knotted the teen and Eren whined his name   
"My precious omega"  
The smile on the kids face made him so fucking happy and Levi showered Eren with love and affection as Eren lay in his hold.  
He waited until the teen had slid off his knot before moving to present his neck to teen, letting out a long moan as Eren's teeth sank in and he came down his thighs. He felt like he'd been missing part of himself his whole life and had never known it until Eren had filled it. He didn't understand why his eyes filled with tears, but for the first time in a long time, he knew he was home.

The two mates fell into a sticky tangle, and Eren couldn't stop nuzzling at Levi's neck, he felt so incredibly happy and relaxed and the smile on his face was ridiculous   
"Mmmm I love you Levi"  
"I know kid"  
"Ooooh... that makes you really sound like a dirty old man. Maybe I should call you daddy?"  
Levi snorted  
"Let's not do that. What am I going to do when our kids start calling me daddy and it reminds me of you"  
"Yeah... maybe not... I really want to fuck you right now"

Levi let out a breathy moan as Eren licked and sucked at his neck, he felt himself spreading his legs at Eren's request and the omegas hand slid down to begin jerking him roughly   
"Eren... I was to cum with you inside me... I don't know if I can last if you're going to tease like that"  
"You're not going to cum until I let you"  
As Eren moved away, Levi propped himself up on his elbows and watched the teen crawl beneath his legs  
"Like what you see?"  
"You have no fucking idea"

Eren didn't both about lube, he wanted to take Levi completely dry and dominate the man. He smirked as he slid his hands along Levi's smooth thighs and his fingers finally came to rub against the alpha's taunt opening. He looked Levi in the eye and the alpha howled as he pushed both pointer fingers in at once  
"Fuuuuuck..."  
Hearing the pain in Levi's voice only made him want to break the alpha. He was rough as he fingered and opened Levi and Levi was panting and shaking so deliciously beneath his gaze. Because he was going in dry, he made sure he could slide four finger inside the man with still a slight amount of drag. He slid his fingers free and lined himself up, sinking in slowly with a long moan, Levi was so fucking tight.

Even at 16, Eren was bigger than he was, it wasn't like Levi was small, but Eren had the width and the length to tear him so perfectly and Levi's hands clawed at the sheets as he tore   
"God... move..."  
Eren wasn't even fully sunk inside him and he was going crazy, his own cries sounded like Eren's mews as the teen began to fuck him just as brutally as he'd done him. The torturous heaven he was in, had him feeling like his brain was turning to mush and his whole body danced as pleasure robbed him of sense. Eren's hand came to firmly grip the base of his erection and he was at the teens mercy.

Eren watched as Levi struggled for air, the alpha's body was so taunt, it was like an overtightened guitar string. A single strum in the right place and Levi would snap, his own orgasm was finally about to his, and he though he was fatigued as fuck, he wanted to snap that string so badly. He let himself cum before releasing Levi and the alpha's back arched off the bed as Levi came across his chest in long thick bursts, and Eren felt like dry orgasmed form how fucking tightly Levi was clenching. Unable to hold himself up any further. He collapsed against Levi in a heap, whimpering as Levi continued to clench and twitch around his painfully spent penis.

Levi couldn't tell if he was even still alive. His whole body ached liked he'd run a marathon, but the pleasure still coursing through him had his brain short circuiting and he just couldn't move. A weight was laying across him and he wanted to move and help Eren, but instead that was how the pair fell asleep.

They slept like that until Mikasa and Armin came home. The sound of them calling Eren's name brought them both back to reality and Eren slid from Levi painfully. The omegas body was tender all over and he was relieved when Levi moved him beneath the blankets and pressed a kiss to his lips   
"I love you. I'll deal with the kids"  
Eren nodded sleepily and was back asleep in seconds.

Levi didn't really have the chance to do anything other than grab Eren's towel off the back of his chair and wrap it around his waist and moved to half close the door, just as one of the teens appeared   
"Eren's sleeping... he's alright... but I'm going to stay up here with him..."  
Armin nodded   
"He's really alright"  
"Pinky promise"  
Levi was relieved that 95% of him was hidden by the door or the conversation would be so much more awkward   
"You'll take care of him right  
Levi nodded quickly   
"Yeah. Go do you homework. Ok?"

With Armin gone. Levi shut the door and climbed into bed with Eren. He kissed Eren's cheek gently and curled up around his mate.


	22. Chapter 22

Eren had a rough night, which meant Levi did to. The teen had slept until nearly midnight, but hadn't been able to get back to sleep and Levi had held him as he cried in frustration. It wasn't exactly the domestic bliss the alpha had thought being bonded to the teen would bring them, but he wouldn't change they were connected forever for anything.

Moblit woke them in the morning to say that they were taking the kids to school and Eren had nuzzled into Levi in a clear attempt to avoid getting out of bed. The alpha smiled at how adorable Eren was being and couldn't help but watch the teen as his mate fell back to sleep.

The next time Eren woke up, the teen seemed much happier, even if he still had dark bags under his eyes. Levi rolled Eren onto his back and moved to climb between the teens legs. He nuzzled and nipped at Eren's hip bones and the teen moaned sleepily beneath him   
"I could get used to waking up like this"  
Eren laughed lightly and Levi's hands moved to gently caress the swell of his mates stomach, he pressed two small kisses on the swell  
"Good morning babies, you make sure you're good for your mumma today. I've got plans for him..."  
Eren whined and rocked his hips and Levi smirked at the sight  
"Something you want?"  
"Mhmm... either you talk or you blow me..."  
Levi pulled back  
"Well..."  
Eren let out a long groan, the teens left hand sliding down his stomach and into his pants   
"Who said you could touch yourself"  
Eren didn't reply, instead bringing his right hand up to massage his left breast as he began to rock into his hand. Levi let out a long growl and grabbed the waistband of the teens sweats and pulled them down with little warning   
"You're such a little slut for me aren't you"  
Levi cringed when he realised he'd said slut, but Eren kept toying with himself and the alpha decided he should probably blow the teen so he didn't say anything else that could potentially upset his mate.

Eren's chest felt weird and heavy, but that was forgotten as his hand was pulled away from his aching erection and Levi's mouth slowly slid down in its place. He moaned and rocked up, causing Levi to a firm hand against his hip. Yeah. He'd missed waking up like this. The alpha licked and sucked, but Eren let out a long whine as Levi pulled back  
"I was going to just suck you off, but that's not enough"  
Eren nodded, he'd expected Levi to spread his legs further, but the alpha slid up and moved to straddle his lap  
"There's just something so fucking hot about being fucked by you while your belly is so full of our children"

Levi let out a husky growl as he lined himself up against Eren's erection, the pain from the previous afternoons adventures remained and he ground his teeth as he slowly sank down. He waited until the slight burn had subsided and Eren let out a breathy moan as the alpha began to move  
"Fuck Eren... you feel so damn good"  
He looked from the swell and up to where Eren was working both his nipples as pants and mews from the teens plump pink lips   
"Let me do that, I want your hands on his arse"  
Eren nodded and the omega moved to run his hands up Levi's thighs, before sliding his hands to the alpha's arse and starting to massage and grope him. Levi shook and he felt himself tightens further around Eren, forcing himself to keep his rhythm as Eren abused his sweet spot. He felt Eren tense and then Eren let out a long moan and Levi swore he felt the warmth spreading inside as his lover filled him. He continued to ride the teen through his orgasm and into his own, falling forward so all his weight was supported by his hands which were still on Eren's breasts. The teen smiled as his looked up and Eren's hands moved to Levi's face   
"Good morning"  
"Mmmm... good morning to you to"  
Eren yawned and Levi slid from his lover, his lips melting against Eren's as he kissed him mate hungrily, only pulling back when Eren whined into his mouth  
"What's the matter my love"  
"You said you had plans for me today, but now I don't want to get out of bed and I have to clean the house before Mikasa and Armin come home"  
Levi shook his head with a laugh  
"We can't stay in bed all day, first I need to carry you stairs and then fuck you against the shower wall, then we have to get dressed, which I'm personally against, then I'm making you breakfast and after that we're going shopping"  
Eren yawned again and began to push himself up onto his elbows  
"You sound like you have today all planned out"  
Levi nodded   
"You'll want to be home by the time Mikasa and Armin get back from school right?"  
"Yeah... sorry... is that ok?"  
Gathering Eren up against his chest, the alpha carefully climbed from bed, ignoring the aching of his hips as he did  
"Of course it's alright. They're you family, which makes them my family too"  
He'd expected Eren to smile, but corners of the kids lips turned down  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are they my family? I never know what to say. We adopted Mikasa when she was 8 and Armin when he was 11... but I still don't know what to call them..."  
"Eren, you love them like mad and they love you. They're both your friends, but more importantly they are your family"  
Levi put emphasis on the word "are" and Eren finally smiled  
"I hate it when you do that"  
"Do what?"  
"Figure out something so hard, so easily"  
Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead   
"Let's get you showered and fed"

 

*  
Leaving the house a little after 11, Levi was happy that cleaning the house hadn't taken much time at all. The kids had tried to do the dishes in the dishwasher, but had forgotten the tablet for the machine, so they were able to put the breakfast ones in the same wash as the ones from dinner the previous night. Levi had run the vacuum over the floor while Eren had cleaned up the kitchen counters and the dining table. The teen had gathered all the dirty clothes and sorted the piles, including Hanji's and Moblit things in the wash. Levi checked his bank balances while Eren was busy with that. The ones tied to the Ackerman estate had already been drained, but his personal account that he'd used to pay for Eren's services originally was comfortably funded. He just had to remember not to use his other cards by mistake.

Eren was subdued on the drive and Levi took his hand  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's nothing..."  
"Eren, you're my mate. What are you worrying about?"  
"It... it never bothered me before... but now I'm scared I'm going to run into an old client or something... I feel like I don't belong by your side..."  
Levi sighed but he nodded   
"I can understand that, but if anyone says anything, I'll tear them to shreds"  
Eren didn't smile at his joking tone  
"Eren. You don't have to answer, but did anyone ever... when you were working..."  
"Did anyone ever rape me or hurt me?"  
Levi gave a nod   
"Yeah... but there's only one who ever really scared me and that was before I met up with Hitch. I didn't really know what I was going so let him take control..."  
Levi let out a small growl  
"It's fine now... I don't think about it anymore. I don't want to talk about it though"  
"Alright, I'm sorry I asked. But if you ever do"  
Eren shook his head quickly and Levi raised the teens hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it  
"You're such sap. What happened to big bad Levi?"  
"Oh, he's completely fucking whipped now"  
Eren gave Levi a tiny smile and Levi continued to hold Eren's hand until they reached the shopping complex.

Eren clung to Levi's arm as they walked through the shopping centre, Levi had driven a little further away than the normal one they'd shopped at before and the alpha didn't shy back from the small amount of attention they seemed to be getting  
"So, what are we here for?"  
"I need to buy need clothes... and I was hoping we could do a little bit of shopping for the two of us and the two of them"  
Eren's face grew slightly warm but he smiled brilliantly at Levi   
"Um... I do have toys at home"  
"I know, but I want to shop for them with you..."  
Eren's face grew redder and Levi smirked  
"Clothes first and then the fun"

Levi was grateful he didn't have a daily limit on his card as he restocked his wardrobe entirely. From their they moved on to things for the baby and Eren seemed to shine as he chose things for their twins, when Levi's phone began to ring the alpha wanted to ignore it, but Eren stared at him until he finally answered. He answered carefully as he didn't know the number, but soon his heart was pounding and he rushed to end the call. Moving over, he swept Eren into his arms and spun him around happily  
"Good news?"  
Levi nodded and peppered kisses across Eren's face  
"Yeah. Very very very good news"  
The omega giggled in his arms  
"You better put me back down, I'm feeling sick from spinning"  
"Shit. Sorry"  
Levi gently lowered Eren back down and began to nuzzle the teens neck   
"Soooo?"  
"That was Rico the results came back"  
"Already?"  
"Yep... both twins are mine..."  
Eren let out a whooshing breath and slumped against the alpha, burying his face against Levi's neck and Levi felt the teens tears   
"You have no idea how relieved I am..."  
"I'm sorry I made you go through it all"  
"No... its fine... I was the one who made you go through with it..."  
Levi shook his head  
"I never should have doubted you. But god! Twins Eren!"

Eren nodded against him and pulled back, gently kissing Levi before wiping his face  
"Yeah... our twins"  
"Mhmm... fuck... I'm so happy it feels like I've died and gone to heaven"  
"Please don't die. I need you around"  
Levi leant in and purred into his ear, turning Eren's knees weak  
"You just want my knot"  
Eren let out a moan  
"Yeah... right now..."  
"Tonight you're not sleeping at all"  
Levi pulled back and Eren stared into the man's eyes   
"You're such a goddamn tease"  
Levi laughed lightly  
"Come on, we need cribs and mattresses and blankets and clothes and nappies and toys and..."  
Eren kissed again, this time to shut him up before the alpha continued into a downwards spiral.

Levi wanted to buy everything Eren liked, but his mate kept him on a short leash. Eren said he still had his crib at home, so they went with a white one that the teen said matched his. Though they both agreed it needed a new mattress. Eren also insisted on waiting to buy the car seats, but Levi won over buying a change table. Eren said they didn't need one, but Levi insisted. The alpha paid for the furniture and arranged for it to be delivered.

Eren felt over the moon as they sat and ate lunch, his feet were sore so Levi brought lunch for him, and then promptly picked him up and started feeding him while Eren blushed and giggled in his alpha's lap.

Levi insisted on taking everything to the car before they went shopping, and Eren promised to wait for the alpha at the sex store. He waited until the alpha was out of sight before heading in and beginning to browse the isles, there were a few items he liked, but forced himself not to chose anything until Levi finally returned. The alpha grabbed a basket and joined him  
"I thought we were going to look together"  
"Mmm... but I couldn't stop thinking of all the things I want to do to you"  
He gave Levi a small kiss on the cheek and took the basket from the alpha   
"You're confidence is so fucking sexy"  
"It's only because you're here with me"

Levi was almost jealous of the vibrator and buttplug Eren put in first. Both were longer and wider than he was, but the look in Eren's eyes was mischievous and Levi wondered what the omega was imagining  
"We should get nipple clamps, they're only to get more sensitive"  
"Mmm it feels really good when you play with them"  
"Then fuck the clamps, I'll play with them all you want"  
Eren giggled  
"Levi. Clamps. Now"  
Having been given his orders, Levi lead Eren through to the section labeled nipple play. The alpha was no stranger to sex toys, but the array was slightly insane. Eren seems to know what he wanted and got one set with metal teeth and another set that vibrated  
"I need a new set of beads, and I want a cock ring for you, you looked so good with your body straining for release"  
Levi let out a small growl  
"I can't wait to try that one on you"  
Eren nodded slowly   
"That one might have to wait for now... I don't want to burst into tears and I can't exactly control my emotions"  
"Mmm that's true"  
They grabbed a few more things and Eren confidently set the full basket down, before ducking away and coming back with a restraint set, Levi raised an eyebrow, but Eren said nothing as he placed it down for the woman to scan. Levi paid for everything and tried to make a mental count of how much they'd spent. It was easily $2000, but it was worth every cent to see Eren so relaxed and happy. They walked from the store and Eren groaned, instantly Levi was concerned  
"What is it?"  
"I forgot I need to grab food seeing there are 6 of us now"  
The omega looked like he was about to fall asleep  
"Will you be alright?"  
"Yeah, I just need to grab bread and milk... and what do you want to do for dinner?"  
"Can I cook for you?"  
Eren's eyes widened  
"You don't have to do that"  
"I want to..."  
Eren nodded and Levi wrapped his arm around his mates waist   
"There's a supermarket near where we parked, we can grab it on the way out"

Eren struggled not to yawn as he walked the isles with Levi, he felt exhausted and he still needed to unpack everything once they'd gotten home  
"Shit. Sorry, are you alright?"  
Eren hadn't even realised they'd stopped until Levi's words snapped him back to reality   
"Yeah... wait is that you Eren?"  
Eren felt his blood run cold he felt like he'd jinxed himself for thinking about the man when they'd been driving earlier. The omega took half a step back and looked up  
"Wow. It really is you! I'd know those pretty little green eyes of yours anywhere. So who is this?"  
"I'm his alpha"  
Eren watched as Sannes winked at Levi   
"For the next hour at least. Eren, you should call me. I'd definitely like to see you again. We had so much fun together"  
Eren vomited into his mouth and choked it back down. He was so ashamed at what the man was saying and felt so fucking dirty. Sannes had been a cruel man and when Eren had tried to end their arrangement, Sannes had started stalking him, not stopping until Eren had met up with Hitch and she'd stepped in on his behalf  
"What the fuck did you just say to him!?"

Levi was furious. Eren's fear had become reality after they'd just had such an amazing day together. This piece of human garbage before him just laughed   
"Oh come on, we both know he's a whore!"  
Levi reacted at the man's provocative words with a right hook to the man's face. The alpha stumbled back, his hands flying up to his now bleeding nose  
"What the fuck!"  
"Don't you dare talk about him that way! Eren is mine now fuck off before I pull your fingernails out, one by one"  
Sannes growled  
"You nasty little whore!"  
The man screamed the words loud enough that Levi knew most of the store would have heard the enraged alpha. He took Eren's hand and pulled him towards the checkout. 

Eren was quietly crying as Levi pulled him along. Everyone was whispering and staring at him and Levi had to be ashamed of him too. He pulled his hand free of his alpha's and wrapped his arms around himself   
"Eren, don't listen to trash like him. He doesn't know the first thing about you"  
Levi's words had Eren feeling like his heart was breaking. He nodded to appease his mate, but continued to cry all the way out to the car. Levi put the shopping in the car while Eren climbed into the front passenger seat and tried to curl up. His stomach got in the way and he let out a sob of embarrassment. 

Levi practically threw the bags in the car, hoping the milk wouldn't spill, and yanked open the driver's door with more force than necessary. One fucking arsehole had reduced his precious mate to tears. He wished he'd done more back there, but all he could do now was pull Eren close  
"Shhhh... we're going home now"  
Eren clung to him as he cried and Levi shook with anger  
"He can't get you or hurt you"  
Eren shook his head and gasped in a breath  
"I'm sorry... you deserve better than some thing like me"  
"You're not a thing. You are my mate. You are beautiful and perfect and I love you and I don't give two fucks about your past"  
"But I do! Mikasa and Armin are copping it at school and you're going to be tarned with the same brush"  
"Let them try. I'll tear them apart"  
Eren sniffled and pushed back, Levi watched the kids hands move to his stomach  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... the twins aren't happy though"  
"Ok... is this a hospital trip?"  
"No... I'll be alright once I calm down... but we are going home right?"  
Levi kissed Eren forehead before pulling back completely   
"Yeah. Back to our home"


	23. Chapter 23

Eren had retreated downstairs the moment they'd arrived home and Levi had carried in all the shopping alone. He placed the bag of toys of the first basement step and then turned his focus to putting away their food shopping. They'd gotten home just on 3, so Mikasa and Armin would be home soon.

Not wanting to be overheard, Levi headed out the back door and sat heavily on the back step before pulling his phone out. He'd avoided this call, but now it seemed crucial to make it. The receptionist who answered quickly transferred him and he was forced to listen to the horribly classic bad "call on hold music". When his call was finally answered, he quickly explained who he was and why he was calling. The woman on the other end of the line was forced to learn more about him than she'd probably ever wanted to hear and Levi explained about being Eren's alpha and the blood test results. The woman hummed, and leave could hear her typing away, before she began with all the questions of her own. Had he known Eren was underage? How long had he know Eren? We're they bonded? Could he provide for Eren? Could he provide for the twins? Social Services as a fucking nightmare, and the woman explained about the allegations against him and Eren made by Petra. Levi explained that the woman had said she wouldn't divorce him. Levi was sure they were going round and round, but then the pieces seemed to fall into place. She registered him as Eren's legal alpha and he needed to submit a copy of the DNA results before he could be listed as their children's father. She wasn't happy about him being with the three teens alone, but Levi assured her that there were two other adults living in the house and she said she'd be calling to confirm with them. By the time he hung up, he was drained but feeling much better. Petra didn't have a leg to stand on anymore and it seemed that Eren had more than a strong possibility to be keeping his twins. It wouldn't be set in stone until Social Services had the test results.

Heading back inside, he smiled at Mikasa and Armin already settling down to do their homework. He thought about joining Eren, but instead sat with the pair   
"How was school today?"  
Mikasa looked up at him  
"People are still talking about Eren if that's what you mean"  
"Do you want me to step in? Or do you think that will make it worse?"  
"Probably worse... I mean... if the cops are involved then it's basically confirming everything isn't it?"  
Levi nodded a let out a long breath through his nose  
"I want to get Eren going to back to school"  
"There's not much point now. We only have like 3 weeks left"  
"Oh... I thought it was 6"  
"We get to finish a little early because of our year"  
"And you guys have exams don't you?"  
"That's the second last week"  
"Who do I need to speak to about that? Eren deserves the right to take them to"  
"I don't know. The principal probably"  
"Ok. I'll take you to school tomorrow morning"  
Levi watched as Mikasa hesitated and Armin seemed to pick up on it too, the teen placed his pencil down and looked to Levi   
"Levi... why are you helping us out so much?"  
"That ones a little complicated. But u hope you guys don't mind me living here for a while"  
Armin shook his head  
"You seem to understand Eren better than we do..."  
"You both know Eren loves you right?"  
"Then why didn't he tell us sooner? We could have helped!"  
Mikasa's tone was curt and Levi sighed sadly  
"Because he was scared"  
"He told you"  
"Mika... can we not. I don't want it fight or be angry or anything. Eren needs us to be strong, like he's always been for us"  
Levi ruffled Armin's hair  
"Will you two be alright? I'm going to head downstairs and make sure Eren's ok, but I'll be back up to make dinner tonight"  
Armin's eyes widened  
"Eren's letting you cook?"  
"He couldn't get comfortable last night and didn't have much sleep. So yes, I am. Do you two want to help?"  
Armin looked down  
"I always end up burning dinner when I try"  
"Then you'll help me with the preparation. It's nothing fancy. Steak, mashed potatoes and salad"  
"Ok..."  
Levi gave the kid another smile and stood. They really were good kids.

 

*  
Eren was asleep when Levi finally made it down to the teens side. He smiled as he kissed his mate and Eren grumbled against his lips   
"It's alight, you can keep sleeping. I just wanted to kiss you"  
"Then why did you wake me?"  
Levi laughed as his mate pouted  
"I didn't mean to... but do you want some news?"  
"It depends if it's good or not"  
"Well I don't think it's bad. I called social services and we're officially listed as being bonded now. I'll be listed as the twins father once I get a copy of the blood results sent to them"  
"What does that even mean"  
"It means, once that's done, they won't be taking our children away"  
Eren let out a small cry and he pulled Levi close to him  
"Thank you!"  
"You don't need to thank me. I should have manned up from the start"  
"Probably..."  
Levi snorted lightly  
"Thanks brat. I told Mikasa and Armin I'm cooking dinner, they're going to help"  
"Just be careful, Armin gets too excitable and that's when things get burnt"  
"Its fine. I told him he could help with the preparations. Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
"No... maybe... I don't know... I'm tired of being tired... I'm 17 weeks can you imagine how tired I'm going to be by 40"  
Levi rolled Eren onto his back and straddled his mates lap, before moving his hands to Eren's stomach and placing his head against the swell  
"Can you imagine how full you're going to be... god... just the thought of it it makes me hard"  
"You mean you like me fat. Well that's nice"  
"It makes me proud. Do you think we have time for a quicky?"  
"Mmm that sounds really good... but I still feel a little sick"  
"I guess we'll both have to wait until tonight..."  
"Levi... there's something I want to do tonight... but it might freak me out a little... is that alright?"  
"Does this have anything to do with earlier?"  
"Maybe... he did something and it's something we've even done, but now I'm scared and I don't want to be scared"  
"Eren, you don't have to be scared. We'll do as much or little as you feel comfortable with"  
Eren gave Levi a smile as he yawned  
"How about I wake you up for dinner?"  
"Alright... I love you Levi"  
"And I love you"

 

*  
Eren spent the evening on the sofa with Mikasa and Armin, Hanji and Moblit both returned to work and Levi was trying not to overstep his mates time with his family. Levi had headed down to the basement and was currently folding Grisha's clothes and making space for his own as Eren seemed happy enough sleeping down here.

He'd long since finished by the time he heard the creaking on the stairs and Eren called his name out gently. His mate appeared in view and Levi smiled   
"Did you have a good time?"  
Eren nodded as he padded lightly over where Levi was sitting on the end of the bed and Levi spread his legs so his mate could stand between them  
"Yeah... but I couldn't stop thinking about you... you could have stayed and watched TV with us"  
"No, you guys need your own time too..."  
Levi snaked his arms around Eren's waist and rested his chin on the teens stomach, looking up as Eren's wide green eyes stared down  
"I'm sorry I haven't told them yet"  
Levi smiled as he shook his head  
"Its fine, you've been through so much, we'll tell them when you're ready"  
Levi looked back down to Eren's stomach and mouthed the swell through the teens shirt, his hands slid slowly up and down Eren's back and the teen moaned so sweetly for him  
"Do you still want to do that thing?"  
"Yeah... where did the toys go?"  
"I put the them in the wardrobe... why don't you strip down and I'll get them"  
Levi didn't miss the hesitation and as Eren stepped back, he stood and pulled the teen close  
"We'll go as slow as you need"

Eren was on his hands and knees, his mouth was gagged with one of Levi's ties and Levi really wasn't completely sure about this, but raised his hand and brought it down with a solid crack against his lovers plump red arse, the teen whined and Levi felt the omegas erection drag across his already wet thighs. The sight was spectacular and there was no way Eren would be able to sit properly tomorrow  
"Eren, do you want me to keep going?"  
His mate nodded and Levi slid from under Eren's moving around behind him, his hands started to firmly to massage his lovers abused arse cheek, while his thumbs slid down Eren's arse cracked and moved to slide into his mates leaking and twitching opening. This was the part he was most scared of, Eren wanted to choke him while fucking him from behind, but they'd only ever done that without a gag and he didn't want to push the teen to far  
"Are you sure?"  
The teen nodded and Levi lined himself up, gently teasing and rubbing the tip of his erection against his mate, loving the way Eren slicked further and he let out a breathy moan while pushing in.

Eren whined and rocked back onto his alpha's erection, his arse was so fucking tender, but he was so close to cumming that he didn't care. Levi wouldn't hurt him, he trusted his mate with this more than the man seemed his mate to trust himself. His heart began to race faster as Levi's hands slid towards his throat and his made began to grip harder, tears began to roll down his face as he tried not to panic, Sannes had stirrup up so many forgotten feelings and now Levi was tearing open the scars and draining the rot free.

Levi felt Eren tighten around him and moaned as his hips snapped forward, his mate was shaking badly, but Eren had told him to keep going until he knotted him, so he was placing his trust in his mate and losing himself in the feeling of pleasure. The second he knotted Eren, his hands released his mates neck and he tore the tie from Eren's mouth. The teen took a huge desperate gasp and Levi rushed to pull him into his lap and nuzzle at him. His mate had cum, but Levi hadn't realised and he was slightly scared about how long Eren had been unable to breathe  
"Eren, shhhh.... come on, deep breaths"

Eren shook against Levi, he'd nearly passed out, but Levi had given him exactly what he'd needed, he gasped desperately as his lungs remembered that oxygen was a thing and finally found his words  
"Thank you..."  
Levi bit down lightly on his shoulder  
"Will you tell me what happened now? Properly?"  
Eren nodded, his mate had followed his instructions perfectly and deserved the truth  
"When I was just starting out, I met Sannes when he was subbing at school. I was struggling to figure out what to do but he seemed nice at first and he helped me get my fake ID and he took me out the night I did... we got drunk and ended up in bed together and he paid me for the night... it was only $100 but I was desperate, I had to look after Mikasa and Armin. He started getting really creepy. He'd call me and text me and corner me at school and really started scaring me. I told him I didn't want to keep sleeping with him but he didn't listen. One day after school, Sannes called out to me saying it was about school work and Mikasa and Armin said they'd meet me at home... I was already seeing other clients by then, and I'd met Hitch while out clubbing and she'd offered me a job working for her so I wanted to let him know to back off"  
Levi really didn't like the way Eren kept stopping and stumbling over his words  
"He was furious. He dragged me into a class room and threw me down on the floor. There were still people around, but I didn't want anyone to know. He stuffed his tie in his mouth and fucked me from behind, while strangling me as hard as he could..."  
"I am going to fucking kill him"

Eren shook his head sadly at Levi's words  
"I was fine... but when you asked today I started thinking about it all and then I got stuck on thinking about him. I swear I jinxed us by thinking about him... but it's alright Levi. I'll do better next time"  
"You don't have to do better next time. You didn't do anything wrong"  
With Levi's knot finally lessening the alpha helped him move so he was sitting in the man's lap facing him, Levi wiped his face gently and Eren nuzzled against his hand  
"Mmmm... I love you when your crying, but I love your smile so much more"  
Eren offered his alpha a small smiled and Levi nodded   
"Yeah, that's perfect. You're perfect"


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks had passed and Eren was still not sure how to tell Mikasa and Armin about Levi marking him. He knew they knew something was going on, but every time he'd gone to tell them he'd chickened out, and was now hiding behind exams as his excuse for not talking about it. Levi hadn't pushed him over it, but he knew the alpha was hurting over it. 

Hanji and Moblit had moved out on the Sunday and it was now Wednesday, Eren had his old room back and Levi had control of the basement, though the alpha would sneak up and sleep next to him and then slip from his bed just on sunrise.

"Eren?"  
Mikasa's concerned voice filled his ears and he offered her a smile  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
Mikasa let out a huff   
"I asked if you did alright?"  
"Oh yeah, it wasn't too bad. Where'd Armin get to?"  
"He said he was going to the toilet, you literally just nodded and smiled at him. What's going on with you? Is this to do with Levi?"  
Eren's eyes flicked down to his desk  
"What's going on? There's more to this than you're telling us right?"  
"Mika... do you like Levi?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"What would you think about him living with permanently?"  
"Eren, you're in love with him aren't you? That's why you two are so secretive... are you sleeping with him?"  
Eren nodded and Mikasa looked slightly murderous  
"He didn't force you into it did he? You don't have to do that for us anymore. You know that right... that he's just taking advantage of you"  
Eren watched the tears fall and splattered on the desks white top  
"Eren..."  
"No Mika. It's fine. I mean, he couldn't possibly love me for me right? No one ever could"  
Eren slid back and grabbed his bag with one hand while holding his stomach with his other   
"Eren... don't be like this"  
Mikasa grabbed his arm, but Eren tore it back   
"Leave me alone Mikasa. I was scared to tell you and Armin, and so you know, we are already bonded"  
Mikasa's eyes narrowed and Eren fled from her, he barrelled into Armin and his friend let out a squeak. Eren kept going until he was safely hidden in the nearest bathroom. Pulling out his phone he called Levi and sobbed into the phone over what had happened. The alpha hushed him and assured him he was on his way to pick him up. Levi stayed on the phone with him the whole time and Eren directed I'm through the school and to where he was hiding. Levi knocked lightly on the bathroom door and Eren opened it quickly, pull his alpha in and burying his face agains this mates neck while grinding against him  
"I thought you were upset"  
"I am... but the moment I smelt you I started to slick... I can't wait..."

Levi thought he was way past the age for ever having sex in a high school bathroom, and yet, there they were, Eren's back against the cubicle wall and his legs wrapped around Levi's waist as the alpha slammed up desperately into his mate. He omegas shirt was soaked from where the teen was holding it in his teeth, the idea had to be to muffle the sound, but the sound of skin hitting skin and the smell of slick left little to imagination   
"Eren, I've got to pull out of we'll be stuck here"

Eren wasn't impressed, he'd been so fucking close and needed Levi's knot. He whined softly as Levi slid out and promptly took over, jerking them both off desperately until his orgasm hit and spilt with Levi across his hand. He rocked and panted against his mate until his breathing finally calmed and he laughed happily   
"Feeling better?"  
"Mmm... I'll be better when we get home and you knot me"  
He let Levi clean them up and the alpha helped him stand  
"Are you alright to walk?"  
Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around Levi   
"Best alpha ever"

Levi's smiled like an idiot at Eren's words and kissed his mate happily  
"Lets get you home, you have way too many clothes on"  
The alpha checked it was clear before leading his mate from the bathroom, they darted through the halls, with Eren giggling about how Levi made a terrible ninja. They'd nearly made it from the building when they were caught by a teacher and Levi tried to keep his face schooled as he explained that he was a police officer and here to collect Eren. The man's frown had Eren giggling softly and Levi rushed to apologise as he dragged Eren outside  
"You didn't have to start giggling"  
"I couldn't help it... we were so close! If you hadn't insisted on triple checking the stairs we would have escaped just fine"  
Levi snarled as he swept the teen up and into his hold  
"Look here you, behave until we get home"  
"Mmmm... will you use your handcuffs?"  
"Handcuffs are for naughty people"  
"It's a good thing I've been a bad, bad boy"  
Levi groaned at Eren's words and carried his omega down the steps and over to his SUV, the teen opened the door and Levi placed him inside, kissing his forehead before closing the door and jogging around the other side of the car. It was hard to believe his mate could have such drastic mood swings. When Eren had called, the teen had been nearly screaming that Mikasa and Armin hated him, and now Eren was all smiles and giggles. He said a small prayer for strength and drove home extremely distracted as Eren wouldn't stop palming at his crotch.

Stumbling up the front path, Eren was molesting his neck and Levi was struggling to keep the teen moving. Eren didn't seem to give two shits everyone could see them and Levi nearly fell over the package on the front door step  
"Hold up... you've got mail"  
"Don't care... I'm so horny"  
Levi was forced to gently soccer the package inside and barely got the door locked before Eren dragged him down to the basement and threw him on the bed  
"Stay still"  
Levi swallowed hard and watched his mate strip slowly, he'd expected Eren to climb straight on top of him but the teen moved to the wardrobe and found out their box of toys, he shivered as Eren brought he whole box over  
"Close your eyes for me"  
Levi nodded and did as he was told.

Eren smirked as he pulled the blindfold from the box, followed by the ball gag. He'd wanted to be dominated, but now he wanted Levi at him complete mercy and wasted no time as he gagged his mate and slipped the blindfold on. He smiled at the sight  
"Your hands done leave the bed. Do you understand me"  
Levi gave a nod and Eren began to unbutton the man's shirt slowly, pressing kisses against his mates smooth chest and abdomen as it was revealed. Levi's body was so perfect, but he loved the man's snail trail, it drove him mental and he nuzzled against it before moving to unbutton his alpha's pants. The smell of his slick rolled off Levi's still damp pubes and Eren let out a breathy moan against the alpha's erection  
"Lift your hips"  
Levi did and Eren slid the alpha's pants down painfully slow, before pulling back and smiling  
"Stay like that"  
Eren fished his phone out of his pants pooled on the floor and opened up the camera function. He smiled as he proceeded to take photos of Levi at various angles  
"It should be criminal to be so sexy..."  
Levi growled and Eren threw the phone down gently, before finally sliding Levi's socks, shoes and pants off  
"Bend your knees and spread your legs"

Levi shivered as he felt a cold wet feeling against his opening, he had a feeling he knew what was coming and tried to relax. Eren wanted this and he'd give him everything he could. As the teens finger slid inside, Levi growled around the gag, and Eren moaned teasingly. He wanted to see his mates perfect form, but forced himself to play by the rules for Eren's sake. The teen stretched him before Levi felt a round object slide inside and begin to vibrate. He went to swear as Eren angled it against his prostate and sparks danced across the inside of his closed eyes.

Eren carefully laid Levi's legs back straight, his alpha's hips were already rolling from the sensations the man was feeling   
"Stop moving"  
He saw the effort it took for Levi to try and restrain his twitching body and Eren climbed into his mates lap, placing both hands on the alpha's chest as he lined himself up and dropped down suddenly with a long moan  
"Fuck yes... mmm Levi you feel so incredible"

Levi shuddered, his whole body was burning and his hands desperately clutched as the sheets as Eren began to ride him roughly. He wanted to rip the blindfold off, flip them over and fuck Eren until he passed out, but instead he panted around gag as Eren did as he pleased. He felt Eren tighten and clamp and the warm splatter as the omega came across his chest, but the teen didn't stop moving and Levi felt his heart was going to stop from all the pleasure he was feeling  
"Levi I want you to knot me"  
Levi growled as he snapped, making his fantasy a reality and flipping them over and slamming hard into Eren until his knot flared and Eren came again. He stayed buried between Eren's legs as they both shook, his mate still panting   
"You may removed the blindfold"  
Levi's hands shook, he'd rather remove the vibrating egg that was still abusing his prostate, but did as his mate said and Eren smiled up at him so lovingly  
"Now the gag"  
The alpha's jaw hurt from the gag and his mouth was dry, he jumped as Eren's hand slid up his leg and the omega slid his fingers inside and finally freed him of the torment of the egg  
"That was intense"  
Eren nodded  
"There were so many thing I wanted to do to you, so I chose the top 3"  
Levi nodded and took Eren's hands, pressing kisses to the back of both of them  
"You said I had mail didn't you?"  
Levi groaned  
"Yes, it's upstairs still"  
Eren frowned and shook his head  
"It can stay there, I want snuggles now"  
"And what's in this "snuggles" for me?"  
"A happy omega. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before Mikasa and Armin lose their shit at me"  
Levi frowned as Eren's happy scent was replaced with upset  
"Hey, its fine. We'll tell them properly together... everything alright?"  
"Mmm..."  
When Levi's knot finally deflated and he moved so his omega could curl up around him, Eren practically purred in his hold. The alpha interlaced their fingers and Eren let out a sleepy sigh  
"I love you"  
"Get some sleep brat"

 

*  
Eren napped off and on until they heard Mikasa and Armin arrive home and Levi watched his mates happiness evaporate before the front door even closed  
"Hey, no. I know you're scared I promise it'll be fine"  
"You can't know that for sure"  
"I can and I do. Now let's get dressed and if you behave yourself I'll carry you upstairs"  
Eren shook his head   
"Its fine... I can walk"  
Levi's heart was aching for his mate, he know how much it sucked for the teen and climbed from the bed slowly and began to dress, Eren didn't even wait for him, disappearing up the stairs the moment he'd tugged his shirt into place.

Eren tried to act like nothing was wrong as he walked through the living room and over to collect the package from earlier. He hadn't seen Armin and Mikasa and assumed that meant they were still mad. Moving to take a seat on the sofa, the box had no return address, just his and he didn't understand bad feeling the package gave him  
"Eren? Can we talk?"  
Armin's question broke his concentration and Eren let out a breath of relief. He patted the sofa next to him and Armin moved to curl up in the vacant spot   
"Is this about Levi?"  
Armin nodded quickly and Eren felt his stomach drop with nerves  
"Mikasa told you didn't she?"  
Armin nodded again  
"Do you hate me for it?"  
Armin's eyes went wide  
"No! I could never! I... why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
Eren sighed  
"Because I put you both through so much shit already and I was scared you'd hate me for loving Levi"  
"But you don't even know him"  
"Armin, can you get Mikasa for us? She should be here to hear this too"  
Both teens jumped at Levi's voice and Armin looked to Eren   
"I've got something I need to tell you both"  
Armin nodded and walked away clearly upset about whatever was running through his head  
"Levi, maybe you should hide? Mikasa can get really scary when she's angry"  
"No, I'm not letting you go through this alone"  
Eren nodded at his mate   
"You're sitting in the recliner than. Armin will need cuddles"  
"But what if I need cuddles"  
"You had plenty this afternoon"  
Levi moved to sit in the recliner, and Armin and Mikasa came in a few moments later  
"Come back here Armin"  
The blonde nodded and moved to half throw himself on Eren and Eren smiled as he kissed his forehead. Mikasa looked substantially less enthused as she sat on the sofa, as far away from the pair as she could get  
"Ok... so this is really fucking scary, but I want to tell you guys properly and I don't want you to get mad at me until I'm done. Alright?"  
Armin nodded quickly, while Mikasa didn't give any reply, Eren sighed sadly  
"We all know what I was doing and that I slept with a lot of people... and I know I told you about that one client I fell in love with"  
Armin nodded quickly  
"You said he treated you really good?"  
"Yeah... he was never did anything I didn't want and he would always tell me how gorgeous and amazing and alluring I was and ask me to run away with him, but I could never leave you guys. All I ever wanted was to make sure you were both safe and happy, so I'm not sorry I kept what I was doing from you"  
Armin nodded and sniffled  
"I understand..."  
"I know you do, you're a wonderful brother like that"  
Armin smiled and hugged Eren tighter causing Levi to smile. Armin really was a good kid  
"Levi was that client. I didn't know he was a police officer and he didn't know I was underage or an omega. That's how it all works. You don't ask any questions"  
The teens head snapped to look at Levi and Levi nodded  
"Yeah. Eren was trying to protect me, that's why he never told anyone who I was"  
"He's also the father of the twins..."  
Mikasa jumped to her feet. Her hands balled into fists  
"You don't know that! They could be anyone's! You slept with all those people Eren! You can't just want things to be a certain way because you have some fantasy built up in your head!"  
Levi glared as he rose to stood and look Mikasa in the face  
"We've had the testing done. I am the father"  
"So you got my brother pregnant! And when everything started coming out, you what? Showed up and swept in to rescue him! He's a teenager!"  
"I know he's a fucking teenager! Don't you think I tried to push him away! That I spent hours agonising over this! I hated shitty omegas and Eren had been lying to me too, but I have never ever felt anything close to what I feel for Eren. I'm sorry you can't be happy for us, but I am his alpha. It's my mark he has and I am going to do everything in my fucking power to protect this family, because whether you like it or not, that's what we all are. One great big dysfunctional family"  
Levi looked to Armin and found the kids eyes wide   
"Yes Armin, that makes you my brother-in-bond... I suppose... I'm not completely sure how it works"  
Armin looked to Eren and Eren nodded  
"He's serious and you can hug him, he doesn't bite"  
"I think the mark on your neck says otherwise, can I see it?"  
Levi had to control himself as Eren presented his neck and showed Armin   
"Did it hurt?"  
"Yeah, but in a good way. It was like I was missing part of myself, but once Levi marked me, he filled that space I didn't even know was there"

Eren was happy that Armin could accept them so easily, he just wished Mikasa could feel the same. His sister was standing there still staring at Levi angrily   
"Mika..."  
"Don't. Just don't. I don't want to see either of you right now"  
Eren watched as Mikasa turned and ran up the stairs   
"Armin, can you get off me please, I've got to go talk to Mikasa"  
Armin nodded and Eren watched the teens attention shift to the box on the table  
"Levi, can you open that with Armin? I was going to, but I got this really weird vibe from it"  
Levi looked at him in confusion and Armin slid backwards. Eren awkwardly climbed from the sofa and began to walk towards the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Levi moved to sit next to Armin and the kid immediately wrapped his arms around him  
"You know, I did kind of know you were sleeping together... but it's nice Eren finally told us properly"   
Levi turned to look at the teen in shock, Armin was way too sweet to be saying things like that out loud   
"You knew?"  
"Well... sometimes when I can't sleep, Eren lets me climb into bed with him and... I had this stupid nightmare and Mikasa kicked me out to go sleep with Eren... I heard you two... you didn't always remember to close the door..."  
Levi's eyes widened in surprise   
"Really?"  
Armin nodded quickly  
"I wasn't sure what to do or say, so I pretended not to know 'cause I didn't know everything... but you make him really happy and that's all that matters"  
Levi found himself hugging the teen like a moron   
"Thanks, I'm sorry you had to wait to be told properly"  
"It's alright, I mean... it hurt how much Eren hid from us and I don't want to think about what he did, but thank you for being good to him"  
"Want to know a secret?"  
Armin nodded and Levi released the kid   
"I was so nervous the first time I slept with him. I thought he was completely perfect from the moment I laid eyes on him... and I thought he was an alpha then, but now he's mine and he's an omega, and I wouldn't change him for anything"  
"Levi, is it alright to ask about Petra?"  
"Things with her are complicated, she wanted Eren's twins and went crazy at him over it all. I never really loved her, and I never slept with her. My family is kind of messed up, that's why I haven't been home... that and because I don't want to leave Eren's side"  
"Did you mark his because the twins are yours?"  
Levi shook his head  
"I marked him and promised to stay with him before we got the results"  
Armin's eyes shimmered and the kids smile got bigger  
"I have a big brother that's a cop! That's so cool!"  
"Yep! So, should we open this box?"  
"Yeah... I wonder why Eren found it so creepy?"

 

*  
Eren had barely raised his fist to knock on Mikasa's door when a "Fuck Off Eren!" caused him to wince. He lowered his hand and opened the door to find Mikasa laying on her bed crying. He crossed over to her side and laid down carefully beside her  
"Talk to me Mika"  
"What's to talk about?"  
"The fact you're so mad at me"  
"Who said I'm mad"  
"Mika, it's pretty fucking obvious"  
"Then it should be obvious I don't want to talk"  
"Well I do"  
"No. You don't get to talk! You lied to us Eren! I emailed dad asking for his advice, but it was always you! You must have had a good time laughing at us over it all"  
"Mikasa, no. I never once thought like that and I always tried to think of how dad would answer and tried to keep my feelings out of it. I really honestly hoped he'd walk through that door and everything would be alright, but at the same time I knew something had to be wrong because he didn't. I was scared that someone would find out and that we'd be separated and I know it was selfish, but I wanted us to stay together. I'm not sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing for work, and I'm not sorry Levi marked me. I'm sorry you can't be happy for me, or for the fact that I'm not going to lose my twins now either. I hope one day you'll forgive me, but I've been such a shitty brother so I understand if you never do"  
Eren had his own tears running down his face as he finished his sentence, he moved to climb from the bed, but Mikasa grabbed him from behind   
"I don't hate you... but it hurts..."  
Eren nodded  
"I know, Levi really is a good man... in his own way"  
"Does he make you happy?"  
"Yeah... we were a bit up and down, but now things are really good"  
"Ok... but I'll kill him if he hurts you"  
Eren smiled as Mikasa placed her head on his shoulder   
"Want to come back down? I told Armin and Levi to open the mystery box"  
"No, you go down, I'm still mad at Levi"  
Eren smiled  
"Alright, I love you Mika"  
Eren slipped from Mikasa's hold and headed downstairs. He gagged at the smell in the air and headed towards the source.

Levi heard Eren coming, he'd already sent Armin from the room and Eren didn't need to see this. He moved to intercept his mate, but Eren had the height and he mate tensed in his arms  
"L-Levi... is... what... is that what I think it is?"  
"I've already called Mike about it, come on, you don't need to see it..."  
"But who...? Petra?"  
"I don't know. Maybe? But I didn't think she'd be this immature, come sit out the front with me?"  
Levi managed to guide his mate out to the front step and got him seated. The image of the two headless dolls in the box covered with what seemed to be blood left him fucking revolted. Eren let out a shaky sob and Levi moved to sit beside his mate   
"I'm so sorry you had to see that"

Eren felt sick, he tried to swallowed down the vomit, but he just couldn't stop himself as he threw up near his feet  
"Eren!"  
The teen shook his head, he was so upset and confused. Why would anyone think that was alright? He let out a long whine and Levi pulled him closer  
"Shhhh... deep breaths remember"  
"Why... who...?"  
"I don't know, but I'm not going to let them get away with it"  
Eren buried his face against Levi's chest and whined at the pain forming in his stomach   
"What is it?"  
"My stomach hurts"  
"Like how bad?"  
Eren hissed and Levi pulled away  
"I'll be alright... it's just stress"  
"Eren, you're in shock at the moment, once it hits you properly you're going to be a mess. I'm going see if I can get you a doctors appointment, if not, I'm taking you to hospital. I know you don't want to go, I can see it on your face, but I'm not messing around with the health of the three of you"  
Eren nodded and groaned he shoved Levi back and turned and threw up again.

Levi watched as Eren vomited and felt like a total failure he couldn't help the teen. Pulling his phone back out, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the number for his own physician. He waited as the phone rang and rubbed Eren's back as he tried to soothe his mate. When the receptionist finally answered, Levi immediately explained he needed an appointment for his pregnant mate, but his doctor was booked out for the next week and a half, causing Levi to let out a growl. He apologised quickly and booked the appointment, before hanging up  
"Sorry brat, they're booked up, so it's a trip to the hospital for you"  
He'd expected Eren to shake his head again, but knew it must be mad when his mate nodded. He quickly called Mike, but his call went unanswered and he sighed in annoyance   
"Eren, I've got to grab my keys, will you be alright here?"  
"Yeah..."

Running inside, Levi found Armin sitting at the kitchen table, the kid was shaking and crying softly, so Levi moved to the teens side  
"Armin?"  
Armin blinked at him   
"Sorry... that was just really scary"  
"I know and Mike is going to be here really soon, but I've got to take Eren to the hospital, so I need you to tell him exactly what happened"  
"Eren... to the hospital?"  
"Yeah, I tried to get him a doctors appointment, but it was booked out. Sometimes when he gets really upset the babies get upset too, so we're just going to make sure everything's alright"  
Armin nodded slowly   
"You'll call though?"  
"Yeah kid, I'll call when we know everything's alright"  
Levi moved to grab his keys from the kitchen bench and jogged back through the house. Eren was sobbing with his hands firmly against his stomach and Levi pushed down his fears as he lifted his mate  
"Shhh love, it's going to be alright"  
Eren whimpered in his arms and Levi carried him over to his SUV, helping Eren into the back so the teen would have space to stretch out if he needed.

Arriving at the hospital, Levi carried Eren protectively over to the intake window and quickly explained the situation, the nurse nodded as she noted down what was happening and Levi had to force himself not to yell at her for taking so long. Once she was done, she asked him to take a seat and Levi was near on exploding with anger that Eren was being made to wait. Logically he could understand, but he'd always prided himself on keeping a cool head. He hushed and rocked his distress mate and pressed kisses to Eren's temple  
"It'll be alright"

Eren was called through and Levi lifted him easily, the teen was still crying and all eyes were on them as Levi walked though the waiting room and through the doorway  
"Eren Yeager?"  
"Yeah"  
Levi followed the doctor through to a vacant bed and gently laid his mate down, the teen immediately grabbing at his arm  
"The intake form says he's in pain"  
"Yeah, he says he gets pain when he gets upset, but I haven't seen him this bad before"  
"And he's 19 weeks?"  
Levi nodded and stared at Eren's face, the kid looked so miserably   
"Eren? Do you think you could answer some questions for me?"  
Levi watched Eren nod   
"This pain, is it in your tummy?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"And is it sharp or throbbing"  
"Sharp"  
"And is it constant? Or does it comes and go?"  
"Constant"  
"Alright. Is it ok if I feel your tummy?"  
Eren nodded and Levi helped him roll onto his back, before pulling his shirt up. His mate hisses as the doctor gently felt his stomach   
"Eren, do you think you can take some big breaths for me?"

Eren struggled to do as the doctor asked, he knew he was working himself up further, but it hurt so much and he was angry at himself for letting the twins get so upset  
"I'm going to give him a light sedative to help calm him down and we'll take an ultrasound and make sure everything's alright"  
Eren whined and Levi sat on the bed beside him  
"I'm here"

Levi felt useless as the doctor left, while he was gone, and older female nurse came and took his mates vitals and Levi winced at how high Eren's blood pressure was. The woman noted it down and left before the doctor finally returned and Levi had to help Eren sit up as he was given two small pills to swallow  
"Eren, your BP is sky high, has your stress levels been high lately?"  
Eren looked to Levi   
"His was found dead a little over a month ago now and things have been up and down since"  
The man frowned   
"He really needs to be in a stress free environment"  
"I know, and we're working on it, but is there anything we can do to help keep his blood pressure lower?"  
"There's a few things, but we'll wait until after the ultrasound results"  
Levi nodded and the man left then again. Eren looked down at his stomach sadly and Levi wrapped his arms around his mates shoulders   
"We should have a mini-holiday, we can stock up on food and stay in bed, and pretend the outside world doesn't exist..."  
Eren sighed gently against him  
"That sounds really good. But isn't that what you're doing anyway?"  
Levi drew his brow as he frowned   
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You haven't talked to Petra. You haven't been back to your house and you haven't talked to your uncle"  
"Oh... you don't need to worry about all that"  
"But I do! I don't want you to lose your family like I did..."  
"It's fine"  
Eren shook his head  
"Do you want me to go see them and talk to them?"  
"I think you really need to"  
"Alright, for you I will"  
"Good"

It was another 10 minutes before Eren felt the affects of the medication. His heart was no longer pounding and the pain had lessened, by the time the man with the ultrasound machine arrived, he was practically asleep on Levi. Levi helped him position himself, then his mate moved to stand by his bed. The teen kept his eyes firmly closed   
"The foetal heart rates are a bit higher than we'd like, but everything else seems alright. Do you want to take a look?"  
It took Eren a moment to realise he was the one being talked to and opened his eyes. He watched both babies moving and it felt like his whole body relaxed at once. Levi thanked the man and then helped Eren clean up, the teen fell asleep easily once Levi had slid back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him again.

Levi watched as Eren slept, the lines of pain had faded from his mates perfect face and small puffy snores escaped Eren lips. He smiled as rested his own head against Eren's and waited for the doctor to return. The man smiled as he looked to see Eren sleeping   
"I'll let you wake him up"  
Levi nodded and gently shook Eren awake, his mate looked to him sleepily and Levi smiled  
"I think this is as awake as he's getting"  
The doctor gave a nod and looked down at the chart in his hands   
"The pain was most likely caused by stress, but he will more than likely experience more as his uterus begins to stretch, this is normal but can be pretty scary for first time mothers..."  
Levi nodded as he made a mental note  
"I'm concerned about his high blood pressure, so I've written him a prescription for a sedative that will help take the edge off things and I want you to book him a doctors appointment to follow that up"  
"I've already done it. What else?"  
"Make sure he gets plenty of sleep and keeps eating. It's hard work making a baby, let alone two and as the pregnancy progresses he's going to find himself getting tired a lot faster"  
Levi nodded and took the prescription slip the man handed him   
"Anything else?"  
"No, you can take him home now, but make sure he eats before taking those pills. It's just one in the morning and here's 7 in a pack"  
Levi nodded yet again and thanked the man. The doctor slid the curtains across as Levi lifted Eren into his arms, his mate automatically beginning to nuzzle his neck. The alpha followed the man to the door, letting the doctor open it for him. He wasn't sure if he like the smile the man gave Eren and strode out without looking back.

Arriving at the car, Levi sat Eren in the back again and did his belt for him, before finding the blanket from the boot and covering his mate. He pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead and the closed the door, before moving to climb into the car. Retrieving his phone he called Armin and let him know Eren was alright, resisting the urge to ask about the bloodied box. The kid was relieved and Levi told him they'd be home shortly. With Eren still sleeping, Levi left him in the car as he went and collected his mates prescription. 

 

*  
Mike was still there when arrived home. The box had been removed and his friend waited until Levi had Eren settled in bed before heading back up and asking what was going on. Apparently the techs had only just left, which Levi was less than thrilled about, and Mike took his statement over what happened. He explained it hadn't been there when they left around 11am, but had been when they arrived home about 1:45pm. They'd ignored it until a little after 3:30 and he couldn't really give the man much to go on. Mike sighed heavily as he put his notebook away  
"It was pretty fucked up. Do you think it was Petra?"  
"Maybe, but she's so baby crazy, I can't really see her doing that to a doll"  
"Have you talked to her lately?"  
"I haven't seen her since she screamed at Eren that day. Haven't been home or called her either"  
Mike nodded at his words  
"I might take Hanji and go visit her"  
"Yeah, Eren was saying I need to sort things out with her. That kid worries too much"  
"Armin said you'd had to take him to hospital"  
"He's under so much stress that his blood pressure is sky high. I wish I could just take him away from all of this"  
Mike patted his shoulder  
"I'll let you know how it goes with Petra, good luck with Eren"  
Levi gave a nod and followed his friend to the door, locking it firmly once Mike had left. He thought about heading down to Eren, but instead headed upstairs and found both teens in Mikasa's room  
"Eren's fine and the twins will be too. His blood pressure was a bit high so the babies weren't happy"  
Armin nodded quickly and Levi saw the kid less than stealthily wipe his eyes  
"They gave him a sedative, so he's sleeping, and I was thinking we could order pizza or get takeaway if you want. I don't think any of us really feels like cooking"  
"Can we get Chinese? Eren loves Chinese, but with no mushroom"  
"Yeah? Chinese sounds good. Do you know any good places?"  
Armin nodded quickly   
"What about you Mikasa? Is Chinese alright?"  
"Yeah"  
Obviously he was still in the doghouse with her  
"I'll be in the basement with Eren, so come get me when you're ready for dinner?"  
Armin nodded and Levi walked from Mikasa's room.


	26. Chapter 26

Eren had the whole house to himself for the first time in so long he didn't really know what to do with himself. He'd cleaned through, from top bottom and had thought about assembling the crib and change table, but really wanted to share the moment with Levi, so they were still sitting neatly stacked in his bedroom, while he was current laying on Levi's bed in the basement. He wondered how the alpha was getting on and hoped his mate hadn't chickened out of going and talking to Kenny and Petra, his ultrasound was tomorrow and told the alpha he couldn't come in with him unless he went and settled things first.

Rolling over carefully, Eren hummed lightly as he played with his phone. Mikasa and Armin had been texting him stupid selfies all morning as he'd finally convinced them he'd be alright on his own for the day and his siblings were out with Christa, Ymir, Sasha and Connie. It was a kind of shopping trip to celebrate the end of the school year. Armin had assured him Jean wasn't going to be there, as the teen was still in the shit with Mikasa, but he'd wanted to get things done around the house. Since coming back from hospital, his dysfunctional little family hadn't let him do anything and he was more than a little frustrated over it all. He was fine, there hadn't been anymore weird boxes and it'd been a kind of relief to know it'd been rabbits blood over the dolls... even if it was still creepy as fuck. Eren locked his phone and placed it down, stretching out slowly as he did. A small smile graced his lips as he felt the twins more and his hands moved to his stomach   
"I know babies, but mummy and daddy get to see you tomorrow. We're half way there, just a few more month and you'll get to meet us both properly"  
He smiled at their kicking, as if to say they didn't want to wait that long, and then frowned as the sound of the doorbell reached his ears. It wasn't like he was expecting anyone.

Stumbling from bed, Eren yawned as he stretched and then straightened out his clothes and padded through the basement, and up the stairs. The bell rang again and his frown deepened. His hand had reached the door knob as it rang yet again and he cursed Levi for having installed it. Knocking was fine, you could okay off not hearing a knock, but a doorbell not so much. He hesitated for a moment, but opened the door anyway.

Sannes was standing on the front porch and Eren eyed the flowers in the man's hands  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Eren, you never called!"  
Cold goosebumps erupted across his skin and his heart began to pound. The look in the man's eyes sent shivers through his whole body   
"That's because I don't do that stuff anymore"  
Sannes nodded  
"Yes, I heard about your pregnancy. Twins, and not only that a boy and a girl"  
No one outside the bubble his life was stuck in knew that, so why did Sannes  
"Yes. Look, you shouldn't be here"  
"Come now Eren, don't be so cold! Remember all the fun we used to have"  
Eren's hand tightened on the handle of the door and he slowly began to close it, millimetre by millimetre  
"I think you should go Sannes"  
The alpha's smile dropped and the man took a half step forward  
"Eren, it ok. You don't have to pretend to be happy. I can take you away from here, I can take you away from Levi"  
Eren shook his head firmly  
"You need to leave"  
"Why? I know you're home alone and that Levi's gone back to Petra..."  
"Sannes, you really need to go"  
Eren made to shut the door, but Sannes stuck his foot in the gap before he could  
"Now. Why would you go and do a thing like that. You begged me for my help in the beginning and I could see it in your eyes. I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, but..."  
Sannes had moved to place his full weight against the door, so Eren did the only thing he could and screamed as loud as possible. The man looked startled and went to make sure no one was looking their way. Taking the chance, Eren stomped down on Sannes's foot as hard as possible and the alpha growled as he stepped back, giving Eren the chance to slam the door in the creeps face. He locked the door firmly   
"Eren! Please! Let me help you! Didn't you get my present? I can help you get rid of the twins, you never wanted them before... what makes it so different now!"  
The teens heart was in his throat and his chest uncomfortably tight. How the fuck did Sannes know any of this shit. Maybe with Hitch out of the picture, the alpha had got it into his head that it was fine to try and reconnect with him, even though that was never going to happen. He covered his ears as the man began to pound on the door, from the way the frame was shaking in impact, he was sure the alpha was kicking at it.

Completely terrified, he ran through house and into the basement, fumbling the lock and chain across on the door. He needed to call someone for help, but didn't know what was going on with Levi... he'd forced his mate into this and he couldn't just call him back because he was fucking terrified. Rushing over to the alpha's bed, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Hanji and mentally prayed for the woman to answer. While the phone was ringing, Sannes had gone back to pushing the doorbell over and over and Eren was sobbing by the time Hanji finally answered his call. The words poured from his mouth like vomit and he had no idea if he was making any sense at all. He'd thought he could just have one nice drama free day, but apparently not. Hanji told him to hide somewhere safe and stay there, assuring him she was already on her way. Eren thanked her and then ended the call, before crawling onto Levi's side and burying his face against his mates pillow and allowing his senses to be filled with Levi's scent.

It was nearly half an hour later when Hanji called him back, his sobs had subsided, but tears still rolled down his face. Answering the phone he let wiped his face even though Hanji couldn't see him and the woman informed him she was out the front. He hung up and crawled from bed, keeping the top blanket wrapped around him as he did. He unlocked the basement door and cautiously checking Sannes wasn't going to jump out and attack him, before darting through to the front door and opening it to find Hanji there  
"Hey kiddo, it's safe, he's not here anymore"  
Eren nodded, but his eyes were on the scattered flowers across the porch and he sniffled sadly  
"Thank you... I'm sorry I wasted your time"  
Hanji shook her head and moved towards him, he moved to let her in and melted into the woman's arm   
"It's not a waste of time. Do you feel up to telling what happened again? And why wasn't Levi here to protect you?"  
Eren sniffled again and nodded  
"Sorry. I don't mean to keep crying"  
"It's fine, you've had a scare. Let's sit down"

Eren let himself be guided by Hanji to the sofa, he felt so much better now the woman was there, but like an idiot because he knew his face was a mess. He sat in the far corner of the sofa and drew his legs up  
"Do you want a drink?"  
Eren snorted while shaking his head  
"This is my house, I'm supposed to be asking you"  
"Nah, its fine"  
Hanji smiled and pulled out her note pad  
"Right then, tell me what happened"  
Eren's voice shook as he explained how they'd run into Sannes while shopping a few weeks ago and how Levi had punched him the face and his Sannes had screamed about him being a whore in front of everyone. Hanji nodded and noted it down, and then gently prodded about what had just happened. Eren explained it as Hanji pulled him back into her arms. She asked about the whole present thing and all Eren could think of was the dolls in the box. 

Hanji waited until he'd stopped sniffling before passing him a tissue  
"So, where is everyone?"  
"Mikasa and Armin are out with friends and I told Levi to go stuff out with Petra. They've been babying me so much that it's infuriating, today was supposed to be my day to get stuff done without their hovering"  
Hanji let out a small sigh in sympathy   
"It's only because they love you"  
"I know, and that makes it worse. I'm pregnant, not dying"  
Hanji nodded  
"Can you imagine what they're going to be like when you're 30 weeks plus?"  
Eren groaned  
"I don't want to think about it. You should probably head back to work now... I feel like an idiot for getting so upset"  
"It's fine. It gave me a chance to see you"  
Eren nodded and rolled his bottom lip between his teeth  
"Hanji... are you mad at me?"  
Hanji looked clearly confused and he hoped that meant no  
"What about?"  
"This Petra thing... I never wanted her to get hurt"  
"Oh no honey! No. That was Levi's doing, but I see how much he loves you, and though I wish he'd manned up and hadn't married her, you two might not have met if he hadn't"  
Eren nodded quickly and Hanji rose, pausing to give him quick hug  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
"Yeah... I'm going to lock myself back down in the basement and try and get some sleep"  
He tried to offer Hanji a smile, but could tell he wasn't convincing her  
"I'll be fine Hanji. Thanks for coming"

After he'd seen Hanji out, Eren locked himself back in the basement hoping Levi would be home soon.

 

*  
Levi hadn't woken up planning to be evicted from the house, but Eren hadn't given him the choice. Either talk to Petra and Kenny or not get to see the twins at the scan tomorrow. So hence, he was now parked in from of the family house and glaring up at the formidable abode. As it was, it would be so damn easy to knock the car back into drive and get the fuck out of there. He could just lie and tell Eren everything was sorted... but he loved his mate too much to do that. He triple checked he had his phone and slid the keys from the ignition with a long groan.

The next issue he face was the fact he wasn't sure if he should knock or just let himself in. It was entirely plausible that Petra had thrown all his things out, but if they were there, he pretend he was there to collect them and then just happen to sort things out while he was at it. He cursed himself for how much of a spineless coward he'd become, and slid the key into the floor door and opened it carefully. He gave it a good minute before slipping inside and closing the door solidly behind him. If she didn't know he was home now, she never would. When no one greeted him, he quickly ran upstairs and into the room he'd shared with Petra. Apparently she was still living here due to the fact all her things were neatly hung up in the closet, next to his. He grabbed down his travel suitcase bed forced himself to ignore the discomfort, stuffing all his clothes in without folding him. It drove him fucking mental. Leaving his clothes spilling out the case, he moved to the bedside table, rummaging through the crap that had seemed to have migrated into it. He wanted his mothers jewellery. They'd never had much growing up, his mother having been disowned by the family for being her own person and very little of her things remained. He growled when his search came up empty and headed around to Petra's side. He found his mothers necklaces, ring and watch caked in makeup and he wasn't sure what else. But he wasn't fucking impressed. He pocketed the items and closed the draw again, before moving back and forcing his suitcase closed. 

Carrying the case downstairs, he carried it straight out to his car, making sure to lock his vehicle in case Petra came home. He jogged back up and into the house, heading into the study and stopping abruptly at the sight. Kenny was sitting there, fire lit in the grate a cigar hanging out the man's mouth  
"The prodigal son returns"  
Levi let out a low "Tch", and cross over to the solid oak dress  
"If you were here, why didn't you say something sooner?"  
"What's the point. Besides, I thought you were done with us"  
Levi pulled the top draw open and started to slide his personal files out  
"Well I wanted to come and talk things out, but it seems you are in no mood to talk"  
Kenny let out a dry laugh   
"You're the one who turned your back on us"  
"And you're the one who made me marry a woman I never loved"  
"Levi. No one made you do anything. No one has ever made you do anything"  
"That's funny. I remember things a little differently. I'd hoped to talk shit out, but as that's not going to happen, I'm leaving"

Levi strode across the room with his files in hands, narrowly missing the glass his uncle had thrown at him  
"What the fuck Kenny"  
"Do you have any idea the shame you've brought us. It was fine when it was just a bit of fun, but now I hear the twins are yours and you've gone and marked him"  
"Yeah. He's mine and they're mine, and we are happy. If you want me to be with Petra so much, you try being with her. She's fucking insufferable"  
Levi pulled the study door closed behind him. Eren wasn't going to be happy at all about this.

Walking towards the front door, Levi felt a solid weight hit his side and stumbled from the force  
"Levi... I knew... I knew you'd come back to me..."  
Levi tried to detangle from Petra's hold, but the woman was sobbing and trying to kiss him and he didn't want to, but wound up shoving her back  
"Levi?"  
Petra seemed genuinely confused   
"I did not come back for you Petra. I came to talk things out"  
"But..."  
"But what Petra?"  
"But you're here..."  
"Yes, because Eren wanted me to sort things out"  
Petra's face darkened   
"How dare you say his name!"  
"Petra. I'm sorry but I don't love you. I wanted to talk to you about getting divorced. I've marked Eren and his children are mine. You should find your own happiness like I've found mine"  
Petra glared and surged towards him, shoving him hard, but Levi didn't move  
"Why marry me at all!?"  
"Because it's what my uncle wanted"  
Petra screamed shrilly  
"You stupid selfish arsehole!"  
She shoved him one last time and rushed up the stairs. 

Levi watched as it happened in slow motion. Petra's heel snapped on the top step and she lost her balance, falling backwards. Levi's files slipped and fell from his hands as he reached out towards the woman. It was sickening to watch as Petra fell down the stairs with all the grace of a slinky. He body hit the entrance tiles with a thud and her strawberry blonde hair was fanned across her face. Even without moving, Levi knew she was dead, the angle of her neck said as much. His hands shook as he pulled his phone out and called emergency services. He quickly explained who he was and what had happened. His eyes still on Petra's body. He heard the study door creak and Kenny's steps approaching   
"What are you still doing here? Get the fuck out you ungrateful little bastard"  
Levi cleared his throat  
"I'm watching over the crime scene until the police arrive"  
Levi watched Kenny from the corner of his eyes, the man's eyes narrowed   
"You're a goddamn jinx. You destroy everything you fucking touch"  
Kenny turned and walked away, Levi assumed back to the study.

Levi wished he could switch his emotions off like his uncle had. But he could still see the surprise on Petra's pained face. Still hear the crunch as she rolled and the thud as she stopped. He was still in the same position when the police lights danced through the windows and the sirens finally stopped  
"Levi?"  
Levi jumped and blinked when he realised that Mike was standing in front of him  
"What the hell happened?"  
Levi took a deep shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair  
"She fell... I came to get my things, and I didn't see her, so I packed my clothes, and went to grab my files from the study. Kenny was there and he said some shit, so I went to leave and Petra threw herself on me, she seemed to think I wanted to get back with her. I told her no, and she went to run up the stairs..."  
Mike nodded as Levi took another deep breath  
"She'd just reached the top when her heel snapped, I can still see her falling..."  
"Fuck man..."  
"Yeah... I haven't touched her and I haven't moved. There was no point, her neck clearly snapped"  
Mike nodded again  
"And you came on your own? Did you call ahead?"  
"Yes and no. Eren said I wasn't allowed at the ultrasound tomorrow until I came and talked things out with Petra and Kenny. He's been worrying about it and didn't want things to stay this way"  
Mike sighed  
"We're going to need you to come in and make a formal statement. Did Kenny see the incident happen?"  
"No. He came out after, had a go at me and went back to the study. Probably calling his lawyer"  
"I'll go talk to him. You can leave now, but you'll have to leave your files with us"  
Levi nodded, he felt shaky as fuck as he made his way from the entrance and down to his car. He slipped behind the steering wheel and smacked his head against it as he screamed. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Petra was supposed to see he was right, that a divorce was the only way and then she'd get whatever from the prenup and find someone to love her like he loved Eren. Even if he fucking hated her for what she'd pulled and what she'd put Eren through, one they parted she would be gone from his life for good. How the fuck was he supposed to tell Eren and the kids?   
"Hey honey, you know how we were being harassed by my ex-wife, you know, the one I cheated on with you. Well, she just happened to fall down the stairs today right in front of me. I know I said we were going to talk... but she just wasn't listening."  
Yeah. No matter what he said, that's how it'd fucking sound. He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel and fumbled out his keys, forcing them into the barrel and starting his car. Today has been totally fucking shit. Thursdays always were.


	27. Chapter 27

Mikasa and Armin came back a little after 4 and Eren did his best to appear cheerful enough, but he was still worried about Levi. Surely Levi had had enough time to sort everything out... so why wasn't he home? He couldn't help the downward spiral and worry. Even if Levi hadn't loved Petra, he'd still married her and from what Levi had said, his uncle wouldn't just let him walk away from that... 

Pulling Armin closer, Eren curled into his friends side  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry, just feeling hormonal"  
"Do you know when Levi's getting home?"  
"Nah, and is that your way of telling me you don't like my cuddles anymore?"  
Armin shook his head  
"No! I love your cuddles! You just seem really down"  
"I'm alright, but can we watch something else? I'm likely to fall asleep on you if this keeps up"  
Mikasa snorted  
"You're likely to fall asleep anyway"  
"Mmm that's true, Armin's really comfy"  
Even though Armin changed the show they were watching, Eren still managed to fall asleep against his friend. It was frustrating how one minute he'd been worrying about Levi and the next he was being woken by Mikasa. He yawned and glared at his sister  
"You better have a good reason for waking me up"  
"Levi's back. He doesn't look good Eren and I think he's been drinking"  
Eren frowned  
"Help me up Mika, and probably avoid the basement for a while"  
His sister scrunched her face up, but still pulled him up from the comfort and warmth of the sofa  
"I don't want to know you're off to he some. I'm ordering pizza for dinner and using your card"  
"Mika... you do realise my card is in my wallet which is down in the basement..."  
Mikasa looked thoroughly disgusted and Eren patted her shoulder lightly  
"Make sure you take care of Armin for me"  
"Yes, mum!"  
Eren's shook his head and headed off to find his mate.

Levi was sitting on the edge of the bed when Eren came down the basement stairs. The smell of distress and anger rolled from the man, mixing with the smell of cheap alcohol and cigarettes, causing Eren to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Anyone other than Levi, and he would have turned around and walked away from the smell.

Levi heard his mates heavy steps and bit down a sob. Eren was going to hate him, that's why he hadn't come straight back home. He'd driven around the city for hours and hours before finding some dive and drinking himself nearly stupid. He'd then thought incredibly smart to drive home drunk  
"Levi?"  
Eren's voice was full of concern. He didn't deserve it. Petra had died and it was his fault. He'd robbed her of everything, trapped her one last time. He shook his head  
"Go away Eren"  
He stared at the floor and Eren's feet appeared, his mates strong arms wrapped around him and hushed him as he trembled  
"What's wrong?"  
Levi shook his head, he hated how it only took a single touch from Eren to send his thoughts scattering and his heart racing  
"Levi? Please?"  
Levi shook his head harder and Eren sighed   
"Will sex help?"  
Levi shook his head and Eren let out a beautiful low laugh  
"Sex always helps"  
"No..."  
"Levi?"  
"I don't want to talk about it Eren! God! I just need some fucking space"

Eren's eyes filled with tears and he backed away from Levi. He knew Levi was just upset, but after what had happened with Sannes, he really needed his mate, and by the look of it, Levi needed him too  
"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."  
Eren turned and fled, running up the stairs and slamming the basement door behind him. He sank down against the door and buried his face in his hands  
"Eren?"  
Mikasa's voice was soft and Eren looked up to his sister  
"What's wrong? What did he say?"  
Eren reached for Mikasa and Mikasa sank to her knees, pulling him against her  
"I'll fucking kill him for making you cry"  
"No... its... not like that. I promise. He's just upset and won't tell me why and me being the fucked up whale I am, started blubbering"  
"Eren, you're not a whale"  
"It feels like I am"  
"Your stomach isn't that big"  
"It just feels like it..."  
Mikasa nodded against him  
"So are we going to stay down here?"  
"Maybe... it's pretty comfortable... do we have ice cream?"  
"You can't have ice cream for dinner"  
"I can too. You can't say no to a pregnant person"  
Mikasa sighed  
"Fine. We have vanilla I think"  
"Do we have caramel sauce? I want caramel sauce"  
Mikasa kissed him on the forehead  
"I will get you the ice cream and caramel sauce, but only if you go curl up on the sofa"  
Eren nodded, and Mikasa moved to the fridge leaving him there watching her  
"Mika... help?"  
He probably could have gotten up on his own, but was trying to let Mikasa make him feel better. Things were better but not back to normal between them, so any little thing like this he'd jump at.

 

*  
Levi was so fucking angry at himself. Eren had looked so shattered and he hadn't done anything as his mate fucking ran away from him. Why was he such a shitty person. He snarled as he dropped back onto the bed and cover his hands with his face. He needed a damn shower and to cool his head. He dragged his body from the bed and toed his shoes off, before letting out a growl. How the fuck did things end up like this?

Levi's feet felt leaden as he made his way up the basement stairs, stopping at the sound of Eren and Mikasa talking. He felt like shit as he heard Eren's words. He hadn't wanted to hurt him... or maybe he'd been more scared the teen would hate him if he told him the truth. He rested his aching head against the door and waited until he felt the weight against it shift. Eren must have been leading against it and he waited a few seconds before letting himself out.

Mikasa's glare went straight through him, he sighed before opening his mouth to force some lame explanation out, but Mikasa raised the spoon in her hand  
"I don't want to hear it. You made Eren cry, you get to fix this. But first we're having ice cream and you can't have any"  
Levi gave nod, apparently that was his penalty from Mikasa. He just hoped Eren would be more lenient. 

A shower only left him feeling worse. He hadn't eaten all day and the alcohol sat heavy in his stomach. It'd been a long time since he'd drunk so much and he scolded himself as he picked up his washing. He was a pathetic fool for trying to drown his sorrows. Placing the washing in the basket, he headed from the bathroom still wrapped in just a towel.

Eren was leaning against Mikasa when he saw Levi come through to the the living room, he watched the way his mates body moved and expected Levi to keep going but, instead his mate moved to stand in front of him   
"Eren, can we talk?"  
Mikasa elbowed Eren's side gently and Eren nodded, his hand shook slightly as he held it out and let Levi pull him off the sofa. Levi still looked agitated, but his scent had calmed and he no longer stank. The omega let Levi lead him into the basement and down to the alpha's bed, sitting heavily as Levi finally let his hand go  
"I'm sorry about before..."  
Eren waited silently for Levi to continue, he wasn't about to interrupt when Levi clearly now needed to get whatever it was off his chest  
"Petra's dead and it's my fault"  
Eren's heart skipped a beat and panic gripped him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? How can she be dead? Wasn't he going to talk to her? Convince her to get a divorce... was it his uncle? Did the man kill Petra to spare the family name. He wanted to ask all these things but his mouth felt so damn dry and his tongue thick and heavy.

Levi watched Eren carefully, his mate seemed as confused as he was scared and the alpha moved over to the wardrobe, grabbing out a clean pair of underwear, before moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Eren. He felt the teen tense, even though they weren't touching   
"You're scared of me now. I can't blame you... I killed a person... she's dead and here I am"  
Eren still didn't reply and he looked to his mates face, silent tears were now dripping to the teens swollen stomach   
"Eren?"

Eren didn't know why he was crying. He didn't particularly like Petra, but he hadn't wanted her dead either. He could feel Levi looking at him, but didn't know what to do. Today had just been way too much and his emotions were so mixed up. 

Reaching out, Levi took Eren's face in his hands and turned the teen to look at him   
"I'm so sorry... I went to talk to her and didn't think she was home, but as I was leaving we got into a fight and she ran up the stairs, only to fall and she was dead before she hit the floor..."  
Levi's heart was pounding as Eren blinked slowly at him, the kids eyes were heartbreaking, so filled with emotion that only made Levi madder at himself  
"You should sleep in your own room... I understand you not wanting to be with me"  
Levi let Eren's face go and moved to climb beneath the blankets, the omega still hadn't moved by the time he'd settled  
"It... it was an accident right...?"  
"Yeah... I suppose... but it's my fault she fell..."  
"Did you push her?"  
"No. Her heel snapped"  
"Then it's not your fault"  
Levi sighed as he rolled away from Eren   
"That's where you're wrong. This whole mess is my fault. I upset her! I cheated on her and lied to her and now she's dead because of me"

Goosebumps erupted across his skin at the cold resignation in Levi's voice. There was nothing he could say that would make his mate believe otherwise. Standings slowly, he stripped from his jeans and shirt, before sliding into bed behind his mate and doing his best to pull him close   
"It's not your fault"  
"God. Eren. I love you, but you're wrong. You should sleep in your own bed, away from someone like me"  
Resting his forehead against Levi's shoulder, he shook his head gently  
"I don't want to leave you alone, not when you're hurting like this"  
"Too bad. I don't deserve your pity or your sympathy. I killed my wife and now I'm in bed with man I cheated on her with. I've already ruined one life. You should get away from me before I ruin your any further"  
"Levi, you haven't ruined my life"  
Eren winced as Levi snorted  
"Yes, because getting you knocked up was always the fucking plan. You didn't even want these children, yet now you're having them and you're stuck with me as the father. Your life's fucking shit and it's my ducking fault. I never should have become your client"  
Eren couldn't help the anger that flared. How could Levi talk about everything so casually? Like none of it mattered? Like it was alright to say these things? He slid back from his mate. His heart felt like it was about to explode and he yanked his clothes back on, before storming from the room. He knew Levi wanted him to yell or scream at him, to give him something, but Eren wasn't about to. Instead he forced himself not to scream and snap as he walked up to his room and closed the door firmly, before sliding the chair from his desk and moving his desk in front of it. Fuck Levi. How could he fucking do this to him? Once again he stripped his clothes off, this time his underwear as well and moved to grab his old box of toys out. He wanted to cum and he wanted to fall asleep and he didn't want to deal with reality anymore.

Upending his box of toys, Eren rifled through the items with one thing in mind, he wanted his vibe. It wasn't quite like a normal vibrator, this one was designed for omegas and to simulate an alpha's knot. He smiled as he finally found it and pushed everything off the bed so it landed in a heap. Given he wasn't slick at all, he found grabbed his bottle of lube from the nightstand and slicked the toy until he was happy, before moving to kneel on all fours, and reaching back. Fuck Levi. He didn't fucking need him if he was going to be such a goddamn arsehole. Not bothering with preparation he hissed as he forced the toy roughly inside himself, fucking himself slowly until he finally began to grow hard and then flicked it over to the highest setting. His fingers gripped the sheets and he let out a breathy moan, the device was right against his prostate and pleasure was flooding every part of his being. Moving his hand back, he rose his hips and let out a long whine of pleasure as his arse drew the toy in deeper. He didn't need Levi. This what he needed. His hand slid across the toy and he pressed the button on the bottom, causing the toy to flare like an alpha's knot and his orgasm tore through his body unexpectedly. Unable to support himself as his whole frame shook, he laid with one leg straight and the other brought up, like he was in the the recovery position and left the toy running. He shuddered and panted, wanting more as his hand came to toy with his nipples, rolling the hard buds and shivering as his fingertips grew damp, he had no idea what it meant, his head foggy with pleasure, but he whine as he felt his second orgasm building. He was wrong. This definitely wasn't enough. He needed Levi's hands across his body and the alpha's teeth toying with his nipples, he needed to feel the way his alpha pulsed inside him as he came and the heat between his legs. Whining again he rolled onto his back and palmed his aching and leaking erection, cum was dribbling from the tip and he could feel it dripping unto the bottom of his swollen stomach. Rocking his hips helped to forced the toys knot to tug, and he soon built up enough of a rhythm to force himself over the edge, cumming across his stomach with a sigh. He needed to sort things out with Levi. His body wouldn't be satisfied unless it was Levi's knot inside him after all. He slid his hand along his spent penis, drawing the rest of his semen out and then slid his hand down to turn the vibrator off. He left it knotted inside him as he grabbed the baby wipes from the side of his bed and cleaned himself up. He missed the feeling of the vibe the moment he'd slid it free, but still cleaned himself and wiped it over. He'd cum twice, but his omega was begging for more. God, he was such a slut.

 

*  
Levi hadn't slept well, he'd tossed and turned, seeing Petra fall over and over. He felt like shit as his alarm blared and he grabbed his phone, glaring at the device as he silenced it. He hadn't bothered with an early morning alarm as Mikasa and Armin weren't going to school for the final day, and he'd wanted Eren to sleep in, instead the alarm going off was to tell him they needed to leave for Eren's ultrasound appointment. He felt like death warmed up as he climbed from under the covers and dressed. His mouth felt furry and his stomach rumbled, complaining loudly about the lack of food it'd received in the last 24 hours. 

Heading upstairs, the alpha frowned at the silent house. The kids weren't watching TV, and the dishwasher wasn't even on. Confused and slightly alarmed, he moved through the house and found it empty. He was the only one there and he didn't have any idea why. Pulling his phone out, he looked at Eren's name, a spark of fear shot to life, and moved to call Armin instead. The teen answered on the second ring   
"Levi! What's wrong?"  
"Hey Armin, just wondered where you three are?"  
"Eren's appointment! He said you couldn't take him..."  
Oh. So that was it. Eren didn't want him there. Nice fucking work dickhead.  
"Yeah. So he made it alright?"  
"Yep! And he says we're going shopping after, so I guess you have the house to yourself today"  
"Ok, as long as you guys are safe"  
"We are. Bye Levi"  
"Bye Armin"  
Levi clutched his phone tightly, as he stared at the floor. He'd wanted to see his children so badly, but after he the way he'd talked to Eren. He has no right. Remembering he still had to make a formal statement about yesterday's events, he headed out the front door, glaring at the disgustingly happy world as he did.

 

*  
Eren tried to smile as Rico gelled his stomach, he'd said that Levi was working to cover for the fact he'd been too fucking scared to ask the man to take him. He didn't want to fight, but he'd desperately wanted Levi here. Hell, part of him was hoping the alpha would magically appear, especially after Levi's call to Armin. But Levi never did and Eren tried to keep the tears of disappointment at bay. Even Armin and Mikasa gushing over the twins and asking Rico a million and one questions didn't help. He asked her for the copies and a copy of the blood results. It was stupid, Levi had a copy, but he didn't and today was the first day it bothered him. He laid for the appointment in cash and booked his next in 4 weeks time.

Heading from the obstetrician, they caught the bus over to the shopping centre they usually frequented. Armin seemed to know he was miserable and the teen worked extra hard to make him smile, which only made him feel worse. He walked the stores without really seeing anything, only managing to pay attention when they made it into the supermarket. Knowing he was such a horrible friend, he apologised to his adopted siblings and told them to grab whatever they wanted, which lead to buying way too much food in the way of snacks and he paid for it slightly annoyed with himself over wasting the money. 

They caught a taxi home and Armin was the first to point out that Levi's car wasn't out the front of the house. Eren could have done without the verbal confirmation, but instead he paid the taxi driver while Mikasa and Armin unlocked their purchases. Needing something to keep himself occupied, he sent the two off to the living room and supposed he must look really bad given they didn't argue, just cast each other a worried look. He stacked the shopping away neatly, before heading outside. The yard needed mowing, and with nothing else to do, he set about finding the lawn mower out of the garage and was then promptly distracted by his crib buried behind boxes in the corner. In all the time they'd lived there, they'd never used the garage for anything but storage and he'd thought the crib would be in the attic, though this made much more sense. Throwing himself into his task, he let him agitation and tears flow free as he cleared his way to the back. His back was throbbing, and he knew he'd over done it, but he still kept going until the crib was free and let out a sob as he dragged it free of it confines and across the space he'd cleared. His back was so fucking tender that pins and needles ran down the backs of both his legs and he leaned heavily against the dusty piece of furniture. He hadn't noticed until he'd stopped how much dust he'd kicked up, or how stuffy the garage felt, but he desperately wanted to do this all by himself and forced himself to drag the crib to the garage door and out into the backyard. His body screamed at him and tears rolled down his face from the pain. 

Every step left him shaking as he staggered inside and the stairs were like some kind of torture as he had to practically crawl up them. He made it to the bathroom without being caught, and closed the door feeling like he could finally breath again. He hissed and whimpered as he stripped and moved to sit on the shower floor. He had to slouch or his back hurt, but slouching had its own issues and he was nearing on self implosion as he sat under the running water. All he wanted was things to be normal and for Levi to be happy.


	28. Chapter 28

Things between the two mates were still awkward come Monday. Levi and given his statement and they were waiting on the coroner to sign off on Petra's accidental death. For Levi the guilt was still crippling, and he wondered how much longer it would take for the teens to finally be able to lay Grisha to rest. He hasn't really thought about it before, but it had to be hard on the three kids being made to wait so long.

Levi sighed as he gave his head a slightly shake to dislodge the thoughts and Armin looked at him in concern and confusion. The poor blonde had cried when he'd told both he and Mikasa, that Petra had died in an accident. Though, he'd left out what exactly happened. Armin had moved from his place on the sofa, despite being so upset, and come to his side, wrapping him arms around him as he apologised for his loss. Levi just felt sick, but couldn't exactly push the teen away. At the moment the three of them were waiting for Eren. Levi was left behind as Eren went on head, the teen had winced and hissed with every step and he only knew Eren had hurt his back, because Armin had told him about having to help Eren out of the shower and back to bed after he'd found his brother crying in the bathroom. 

Eren's phone began to vibrate and he looked to the device in his hands. Hanji's name appeared on the caller ID and he answered with a frown on his face  
"What do you want shitty glasses?"  
"Levi! Where's Eren? I did dial the right number didn't I?"  
"Eren's at his doctors appointment. Do I want to know why you're calling my mate?"  
"Oh, I wanted to talk to him about the Sannes incident... but I'll call him back"  
Levi's eye narrowed in confusion  
"What Sannes incident?"  
"Eren didn't tell you? I suppose he wouldn't have, you've had a lot happening"  
"Hanji, for gods sake, spit it out already!"  
Hanji let out a deep breath  
"Sannes showed up at your house the day Petra died. He wanted Eren to let him in, and got Eren worked up to the point he locked himself in the basement"  
"He didn't tell me any of this"  
"Well, I just had a few follow up questions, but now that I've gone and put my foot in it, I'll just go. I'll call Eren later or maybe have him talk to you about what happened and then get him to give me a call"  
"Alright, I'll have him call"  
"Thanks Levi! Bye!"  
The call ended and Levi resisted the urge to throw the device, he looked to Armin and Mikasa   
"Work shit. Nothing to worry about"  
Armin nodded slowly the kids brow drawn   
"You said Sannes... like the teacher at our school"  
"Yeah. Sorry kiddo, I can't really talk about it"  
He couldn't talk about it because he had no fucking clue what had happened and he fucking hated it that it seemed Eren didn't feel he could talk to him about it. The trio sat in silence for another 10 minutes, and Eren finally returned to them. The teens smile lessened when his eyes met Levi and Levi's heart dropped. This couldn't go on.

Eren felt his smile fall the moment he looked to Levi, the alpha still looked so pained, but also angry. Eren knew he was pushing Levi away, but the man's words still stung. He was carrying their children and yes the situation hadn't been ideal, but now he felt foolish to have believed that the alpha could be invested in this just as much as he was. Moving towards the reception counter, Eren waited for Levi to come to his side. He was supposed to book another appointment for a months time and he needed to have blood tests as he was a new patient. The man had been nice enough, and was organising for his previous medical records to be sent over. It was kind of relieving to know he wouldn't have to face his father's friend after lying to him for the last year. 

Eren hissed as a thin arm snaked around his waist   
"Armin. Back"  
His friends arm slip back quickly   
"I'm sorry, I didn't think..."  
"I know, it's just still really sore"  
Armin nodded and Eren bit down the sigh. He was still slightly embarrassed over how his brother had found him on the shower floor crying because he couldn't even push himself up to stand. Making the effort, he shifted his attention to the receptionist. The woman smiled bright as she asked if she was booking him in again and he nodded, explaining it was supposed to be in a months time. She wrote out the appointment card for him and he went to ask Levi for his wallet, but the words died in his mouth and he said nothing as the alpha paid. The corners of the appointment card dig into his hand and he fell behind the trio as they left. Armin had started talking to Levi about something and Mikasa fell back to walk at his reduced pace  
"Eren, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah. My backs just really sore"  
"That's not what I meant. You and Levi. What's going on between you?"  
"It's fine Mika. Petra dying was a lot and I'm just trying to give him some space"  
"Then why do you look so hurt every time you look at him?"  
"He... he said he'd ruined my life by getting me pregnant and shit like that... I know he was angry over seeing Petra die... but it still hurt"  
"Wait. He was there? He said she died in an accident..."  
Eren nodded, but as they were nearly at Levi's SUV, he gave her a look saying "I'll tell you later".

Levi tried so listen to Armin, but his attention was on Eren and Mikasa. The pair had been whispering all the way to car, but then Eren had gone silent. He unlocked the door and Mikasa helped Eren into the back, while Levi climbed behind the steering wheel  
"Is there anywhere we need to go on the way home?"  
It was silent for a few moments  
"Eren needs to go to the pharmacy"  
"Alright, what about you and Armin?"  
The alpha looked to Armin and Armin shook his head  
"No, I'm good. You Mika?"  
"I'm good to"  
Levi gave a nod and carefully pulled from the car park. 

Eren watched as Mikasa climbed from the car when they'd arrived at the pharmacy. His sister clutched his two prescriptions as she strode towards the door, leaving Levi to trail after her. He let out a sigh and rubbed at his stomach   
"Eren, Hanji called while you were in your appointment. Why was she asking about Sannes?"  
Eren's head shot up and he looked to his brother with wide eyes  
"She did?"  
"Mhmm... Levi answered it. Your phones in the front here. Do you want it?"  
"Yes, please"  
Armin passed his phone over and Eren checked the call log, seeing that Hanji did indeed call, which meant Levi knew about the alpha's visit. He swore with a sigh and opened up Hanji's details, sending her a text to ask what she'd talked to Levi about. The woman replied by calling him and Eren rolled his eyes. If he'd wanted her to call he wouldn't have messaged  
"Hey Hanji, I can't really talk right now, that's why I sent you a text"  
Hanji laughed his comment off   
"Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to tell you that we went to talk to Sannes, but as he hasn't been home for the last few days, though I'm sure we'll track him down in now time. Now, what's going on with you and Levi! He had no idea about Sannes"  
"Well, with the Petra thing, I've been trying to give him space"  
Hanji sighed  
"Yeah. No. I understand, but you really should try and talk to him, he has this habit of shutting everyone out. Make sure you don't let it come to that"  
"I know... hey, what are you and Moblit doing for dinner? Maybe you guys can come round..."  
Hanji hummed  
"I think Moblit's working buuuuuut I'll definitely come round. I wanna see the latest ultrasound"  
"Cool. I'll text you when I've decided what we're having"  
"How about I just come round about 6?"  
"Sounds good. See you later then"  
"Yep yep, bye bye"  
The call ended and Eren let out a groan as he shifted and closed his eyes. Mikasa and Levi were taking forever and the position wasn't going his back any good.

"What was that about?"  
"Hanji's coming for dinner tonight"  
"Oh. Is Moblit?"  
"She thinks he's working..."  
Armin nodded  
"Mika and I can make dinner"  
"Nah, I'm supposed to keep moving or it'll make my back even worse"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Doctors orders"  
Eren gave Armin a smile, even though his eyes were closed, he was sure his brother was looking at him  
"Alright. How'd it go with the doctor?"  
"Fine. He gave me something for my back and something to help with all the stress"  
Armin hummed   
"Oh, Levi and Mikasa are coming back"  
Eren nodded and tried to reposition himself but soon gave up.

 

*  
Levi stayed behind as Mikasa and Armin made their way up to the front door, the female had basically told him he was being an arsehole and to fix things with Eren. Levi assured her he was fully intending on talking to Eren, but the girl hadn't seemed so sure and that was why he was the one helping Eren out his car, instead of her.

Eren hissed as his feet his the ground and Levi went to lift him  
"Don't. My backs too sore for that"  
"But you can barely walk"  
"It's fine Levi, just don't"   
The omega shot a glare towards Mikasa. He didn't need his sister interfering with his relationship. He ground his teeth and began to shuffle towards the front door, but Levi took his arm and halted his progress   
"Levi, what the fuck?"  
"Why didn't you tell me Sannes came to see you?"  
"Because you're going through enough shit"  
Levi frowned and Eren began his awkward shuffle again  
"I'm supposed to be your mate"  
"Sorry, I was under the impression you didn't want me or the twins"

Levi winced at Eren's words. He deserved that  
"That's not it at all"  
"Then why fucking say it?"  
"Because I was upset! I killed Petra"  
"You didn't fucking kill her. I'm sick of you thinking you did. It was a horrible accident, but you weren't to blame. I get that you take things to heart, even while playing the big bad alpha... and I tried not to take it personally, but every time I look at you, I just keep replaying it in my head. I keep saying I'm giving you space, but that's only because I'm scared of things getting worse between us"  
Eren ended his words by shaking his head and Levi hung his own  
"That was shitty of me. But that's how it felt. Like I'd ruined your life as well as hers. I want you and of course I want our children..."  
"I know..."  
Levi followed half a step behind his mate, pain was rolling off the teen and he wanted so badly to help. He finally had the chance when it came to helping Eren up the steps and into the living room. Mikasa had already popped out Eren's pills and placed them by a glass of water. Levi dutifully passed them over   
"So what do you guys have planned for today?"  
Mikasa looked to Armin   
"Probably just playing video games. What about you?"  
"The backyard needs doing, so once the meds kick in, I'm probably going to do that and Hanji is coming for dinner, so I need your requests"  
"Eren! You can't do the yard"  
Eren sighed as he looked to his sister   
"It's fine Mika. It's just mowing. Besides, they reckon you need to keep moving when you hurt your back..."  
"There's moving and there's nearly killing yourself. Armin and I will do the yard. You can figure out what's for dinner"  
Mikasa grabbed Armin's arm and started pulling him towards the back door and Eren groaned in annoyance before calling out to the pair   
"I'm pregnant! Not dying! You don't have to do everything!"  
Mikasa's voice rang out in reply  
"We know!"

Levi watched the exchange between the teens as he sank into the recliner and looked to his mate. Eren looked pissy and Levi was hesitant to bring Sannes up again  
"Stop staring. It's making me uncomfortable"  
Levi gave a nod and looked to the coffee table  
"You want to talk about Sannes right?"  
"You don't look like you want to talk"  
"I don't. But I suppose I should tell you before Hanji..."  
His sentence was interrupted by Armin jogging into the room   
"Eren, what do you want done with that crib in the backyard?"  
"Just move it to the back door. It needs to be cleaned before we bring it inside"  
"Alright. Mikasa didn't know if you wanted to keep it or not"  
"It's being kept. Thanks for asking though, I'd kind of forgotten I pulled it out"  
Armin walked from the room, already calling out Mikasa it was being kept. Levi waited until the sound of the back door closing reached them  
"You dragged the crib out?"  
"Yeah. It was buried in the garage. I was going to mow the lawn and got distracted. That's how I hurt my back"  
"You could have waited"  
"No. I'm fucking sick of people doing stuff for me. Everyone treats me like I'm falling apart and it's so fucking frustrating"  
"That's only because we love you"  
"I know. Doesn't make it any better though"  
Levi rose and moved to Eren's side, the teen was hesitant at first, but slowly moved to lean against him  
"I really am sorry for being such an arsehole the other night"  
"You made me feel so stupid"  
"You're not stupid. Now tell me about Sannes"  
Eren groaned   
"Fine. But don't freak"  
Levi didn't promise anything. His blood was boiling by the time his mate had finished filling him in  
"I wish you'd told me"  
"No. You have enough going on"  
"That's besides the point"  
"Levi. That is the point"

Eren shifted against Levi again, hissing softly for the millionth time as his back spasmed  
"Is there anything I can do? Do you have heat packs?"  
"Probably, but I don't know where"  
"What about a massage? Will that help?"  
"Maybe... it's pretty tempting, but the idea of someone touching my back makes me cringe"  
Levi nodded and pressed a kiss to Eren's temple  
"I really am sorry brat. I've missed this so much"  
"I've missed it to. I couldn't stop thinking you didn't want us and it fucking sucked"  
"I could never not want you. What do you say we head to be and I'll give you that massage"  
Eren hummed   
"Alright. But can we go upstairs? My massage oils and that are in my room"  
"You have massage oils?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah. I've even got the ones that warm up"  
"And why didn't I know this before?"  
"Because it never came up"

Levi took Eren's arm as he helped the teen up the stairs and down the hall. His mate blushed brilliantly when Levi let out a low whistle at the toys spilt across the floor  
"Does this mean I've been replace?"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"It's the hormones. One minute I'm crying, next minute I'm horny. Even I can't keep up with them"  
"Mmm I like it when your horny"  
Eren whined as Levi helped him sit and the alpha's hands rubbed along the teens thighs  
"Let me undress you? Or is it better you do it?"  
Eren shook his head  
"You can..."  
Levi smiled as he took the time to carefully help Eren from his clothes. He smiled at his lovers naked form  
"You are so perfect"  
Kneeling down in front of the reseated teen, Levi nuzzled against Eren's inner thighs pressing small kisses to each side   
"Mmmm... your smell is so intoxicating... it makes me want to fuck your senseless"  
Eren's fingers slid through his hair and the teen pulled his head up  
"I want my massage first"  
"Mmmm..."  
Levi's hands slid from Eren's thighs and up to the teens chest, massaging Eren's breasts firmly as the teen moaned  
"That's not what I meant"  
"I know, but every time I see you like this, it makes me want worship every inch of your perfect body"  
Levi rubbed and toyed Eren's nipples, pulling back when he felt his fingertips becoming wet  
"You didn't tell me your milk had come in"  
"That's because it's embarrassing..."  
Levi smirked up at him   
"I think it's sexy"  
Eren's snort turned to into a moan as Levi mouthed at his swell   
"Get comfortable and I'll grab the massage oil"  
Eren whined as Levi pulled back  
"In the wardrobe?"  
"Mmm... on the shelf up the top"

Eren slid back on his bed, but wasn't sure how he was supposed to lay, so moved onto his side and watched as Levi grabbed the tray with the bottles and tubes down, placing it carefully on the edge of the bed before beginning to pick up each bottle and read them. The alpha must have found it as he sat a thin brown bottle aside and placed the tray back   
"Levi... you have too many clothes on"

Levi smirked at Eren's comment, his mate was clearly impatient and he took his time as he stripped, watching Eren's face as he did. His mate was clearly hungry for him and supposed that's what no sex for the last 6 days had caused. Picking up the bottle of oil, Levi walked around the bed and slid up behind his mate, his hand running down Eren's leg as he nuzzled at the teens neck   
"Levi... either you massage me or you fuck me... you're driving me crazy"  
Levi rolled his hips gently forward, trying not to jostled the omega  
"I have another idea, so just lay still and let me take care of you"

Eren let Levi shift his leg up and the alpha rolled him ever so slightly so he was laying half on his stomach. The next half an hour was spent mewing and practically purring as Levi gently, yet firmly massaged his aching back and legs. When Levi pulled back, Eren had thought him done, but a low moan poured from his lips as his alpha buried his face against his arse and gently began to eat him out. Ever since he'd come off of the suppressants, it'd heightened the experience and his body was going crazy with each flick and curl of the alpha's tongue. Not pausing, Levi slid hand down between his thigh and stomach, to tease his already leaking slit. Holding him captive in pleasure until he came across the alpha's hand. 

Levi smiled smugly as Eren came. His mates slick was smeared across his lips and he ran his tongue across them savouring the taste  
"Mmmm... roll onto your back for me"  
Levi moved back and let Eren roll over on his own. He didn't want to ruin the mood by hurting his mate accident. Eren's cum was smeared across the base of the teens stomach and Levi leant in, using his tongue to lick the teen clean. Once done he pulled back and looked at the sight before him  
"I like you like this, I think I should ban you from clothes"  
Eren shook his head with a breathy laugh  
"I think Mika and Armin might have something to say about that"  
"Probably. But I don't care. You're just so beautiful"  
Making sure his hand was licked clean, Levi poured massage oil into his hands and began to massage his mate, starting at the teens chest and slowly moving down. He paused when he came to his mates stomach, smiling at the feeling of the twins moving beneath his hands   
"I think they're enjoying this too"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi moved to continue massaging the teen down. By the end of it Eren was hard, but Levi intentionally avoided touching the teens erection, he wanted to be inside his mate when he came, but wasn't sure Eren was up for sex. The alpha pulled back and laid against Eren's side, nuzzling at his neck   
"Do you feel up to sex?"  
"Maybe... those meds have finally kicked in, and the massage definitely helped"  
Levi nodded and moved to gently nibble on Eren's earlobe  
"I'll go slow"  
Eren's nod pulled the teens earlobe from his teeth. 

Eren spread his legs carefully and Levi moved between them, the alpha ground down, causing their erections to rub and Eren let out a while. His back still felt tight, but if he could masturbate through the discomfort alone, he could take this from Levi. As promised Levi slowly sank into him and Eren moaned through the slight burning as he was stretched  
"Alright?"  
"Yeah... just slowly"  
Slowly was like torture. He wanted Levi to dominate him completely and break him to pieces, but the alpha was so gentle and slow, drawing out each thrust almost measuredly. The teen could only whine and pant as Levi brought him an orgasm so hard he passed out from the pleasure. It was only a few seconds, but he regained consciousness in time for Levi to knot him and his third orgasm left him completely boneless.

Levi smiled down as Eren's eyes shone. The teens face was so relaxed and a dopey smile played on his loves lips  
"Are you alright?"  
"Hmm?"  
Levi laughed lightly and carefully lowered himself onto his mate, when Eren didn't hiss, he let his full weight rest against the teen   
"Does this count as make up sex?"  
Eren sighed  
"I think we're supposed to break up in order to make up"  
"Well I'm not breaking up with you, even for the sex"  
"Good. Because I can't do this alone"  
"And you won't. I'm sorry I let my guilt hurt you"  
"Mmm you should be. I had to let Armin see me naked and it was mortifying"  
Levi growled lightly against Eren's chest  
"Never again. He never gets to see you naked again. This is only for me"  
"Yeah... only ever for you"  
Eren's hand came to rest on Levi's head and Levi was careful not to tug his knot. He'd missed Eren's touch so much, but part of him felt even guiltier about what had happened to Petra. When his knot finally went down, he slid from his mate and carefully cleaned Eren down, before moving to lay by Eren's side. The teen turned his face so Levi could kiss him slowly and gently. He loved Eren's kisses. So soft and so sweet. As Eren rolled towards him, Levi moved to lay on his back and the teen slid his leg up to rest across Levi's as his arm slipped to hold the alpha tight  
"Let's have a nap. You haven't been sleeping well, I can tell"  
Levi nodded, and Eren shuffled slightly in his arms. It wasn't long before warm sleepy breaths were falling across his chest and Levi wished he'd thought to snag a blanket before letting Eren fall asleep. His mate surely would be cold when he awoke.


	29. Chapter 29

Three weeks after her accident, Petra was finally laid to rest. Levi hadn't wanted to attend the funeral. He was still struggling with his guilt, and he knew he'd have to see Petra's family, but Kenny had called and said he must attend. The alpha even going as far as to pay for the funeral arrangements and sending a limousine to collect him. Armin and Mikasa were also attending, but Eren had said it would be disrespectful and the omega had locked himself down in the basement. 

Arriving at the funeral home, Levi was met by Kenny, while Hanji came over to Armin and Mikasa, guiding them away from the two men. Kenny looked across the crowd and then back to him   
"Where's this omega of yours?"  
"He said it'd be rude if he came"  
"And destroying a marriage wasn't rude?"  
Levi closed his eyes and took a breath, before opening them again  
"Today isn't the day for this"  
"No, it never is when it comes to you is it? We can go view Petra now"  
"I don't think that's a good idea"  
"I'm surprised you know how to think at all. Certainly didn't think it through went you ran off to fuck a teenager did you"  
With Kenny's hand on his shoulder, Levi was guided into the funeral home and through the double doors, into the room Petra's service would be held in. Petra's parents were already there, her mother slumped over the coffin as she sobbed hysterically. Unconsciously he went to take half a step back, but Kenny's grip tightened   
"No you fucking don't. You did this"

Walking towards Petra's coffin seemed to take an eternity. Levi's heart was pounding and his palms sweaty by the time he came to stand beside his now ex-mother-in-law  
"Levi"  
Levi swallowed and looked to Petra's father. The man's eyes were red rimmed and Levi felt like almost suffocated by his guilt. He looked to Petra. The woman was dressed in a lemon yellow sun dress, her hair pinned back and her make up styled for a natural look. Her hands laid upon her stomach, the engagement and wedding rings sparkled as they mocked him. He'd done this. No matter what Eren said. He'd killed her  
"What were her last days like? Was she happy?"  
Petra's mothers voice broke as her husband pulled her up  
"I'm sorry. I don't know. I wasn't there"  
The woman's face twisted   
"No! You were fucking someone else! She told us. She told us about him! How could you do that to her!"  
Levi stood still as the woman launched herself at him  
"She loved you! She loved you from the moment she met you! And now our little girl is dead and it's all you fault!"  
Petra's father pulled his wife against him  
"Yes. It is. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to find someone who could make her happy"  
"Levi..."  
Kenny's voice was a warning growl and Petra's father guided her mother away from the coffin. Levi said a silent apology to Petra and Kenny finally released his shoulder  
"Those kids are here"  
Levi felt Kenny move away as Mikasa and Armin came to his side, he looked to his right and saw tears in Armin's eyes. Reaching out, he laid his arm over the teens shoulder, Armin in return wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist and sniffled sadly  
"I hate funerals"  
"Me too kid"  
"It always seems like such a waste"  
"Yeah"  
"Eren said you were there..."  
"Yeah... it's my fault she died"  
Armin shook his head  
"Eren said it was an accident"  
"But she wouldn't have been running up the stairs if I hadn't upset her"  
Hanji came up behind them and wrapped her arms around them both  
"The service is about to begin, we should take a seat"

Levi sat and watched as person after person talked about how wonderful the woman had been. Levi hadn't been asked to speak and he wasn't surprised. The service came to an end with no one else pointing out how this had been his fault. He felt cold and sick. So many of Petra's friends had said how much the woman had loved Levi so deeply. In the end, Hanji guided him from the funeral home and out into the carpark  
"What do you say we get out of here?"  
"I can't. Kenny sent a limousine to pick us up"  
"And I drove my own car over, I'm sure you're exhausted"  
Casting a look around and not seeing his uncle, Levi gave a nod and they moved to Hanji's car.

Hanji had barely pulled out the car park when Levi's phone began to ring. He answered it a sigh  
"Kenny"  
"Where the fuck are you? There are certain responsibilities..."  
Levi hung up on his uncle and turned his phone off. Armin was staring at him and Levi just shook his head. The drive back home was silent and Levi felt so incredibly old as he dragged his body towards the front door of the house. Everything was passing straight through his brain, and he didn't remember how he got into the basement and down sitting beside Eren.

 

*  
Hanji had messaged ahead to say the service was over and she was bringing Mikasa, Armin and Levi home, so Eren had unlocked the basement door and waited for Levi downstairs. He knew the alpha would probably be out of it. Levi didn't even to notice he was there when he stumbled down the stairs, but once the alpha had flopped down next to him, Eren had pulled Levi against him. The alpha sniffled against him and for what was the third time in Eren's memory, his mate clutched at him as he began to cry.

Eren waited until Levi finally settled before nuzzling into his alpha's neck   
"Feeling better?"  
Levi shook his head  
"No. I feel so damn guilty and today didn't help. Her mother was so upset, she was screaming at me and everyone was talking about how much she loved me..."  
Eren nodded against Levi neck  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that"  
"I caused it all... I deserve this"  
"No one deserves this Levi"

Levi didn't know what he wanted, but Eren nuzzling against his neck was making him frustrated. He wanted to be angry and to hate himself, but Eren was just making him horny. He groaned as the nuzzled against his face and the teens lips found his, Eren was kissing him so desperately that Levi couldn't help but push his mate down and straddle Eren's lap, kissing and grinding against him  
"Eren... we..."  
Eren sealed his lips with his before Levi could voice his protests and the alpha gave in to the need, and let himself be lost in Eren's touch.

Seeing Levi give in so easily to his despair left Eren with the need to kiss his alpha's pain away, like Levi would do for him. His mate gently guided him back so he was laying beneath the man, but this wasn't what Levi needed. He know his mates body better than that, he broke the kiss and stared into Levi's eyes  
"Clothes?"  
Levi nodded and moved back, letting Eren strip his own clothes off. The alpha stared down at him almost lost  
"On your hands and knees"  
Levi gave a nod, and moved towards the centre of the bed while Eren grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He crawled behind Levi and ran his hands over Levi's smooth skin   
"Let me take care of you"  
He pressed a kiss to Levi smooth arse cheek and massaged them gently before nudging his mates knees wider.

Levi moaned as Eren's finger teased his opening, the teen toyed with him as he slowly started to open him and Levi's hands gripped the sheet and his head lolled forward as Eren slid back and slid his second finger in. He ground back against Eren's hand and moaned as the teen began to finger fuck him. He wanted Eren inside him already, and his mate finally pulled his fingers out   
"I might not last very long"  
Levi didn't care, he just wanted that orgasmic high.

Eren was ashamed to admit that while Levi had been at Petra's funeral, he'd been battling with his hormones. He'd woken unbelievably horny, but it wasn't the right time to be fucked senseless by his alpha. He'd spent the morning in bed, trying to nap and rid himself of the feeling, but having Levi like this... he knew he wouldn't last. Lining himself up, he slowly sank into his alpha with a long moan. Levi was so fucking tight, even with his rough preparation. He waited for his mate to adjust before beginning to thrust in and out of Levi as hard as he could while cursing his stomach for blocking his view. Levi moaned and Eren slid one hand alone Levi's side and down, toying with his loves left nipple, like Levi loved to do to his. He pinched the bud hard and Levi tightened further around him, moaning unrestrained. It was a matter of minutes before Eren came, his orgasm left him breathless from finally being released after hours agitation, but still thrust into his lover until Levi finally came. Sliding from Levi, he fell less than gracefully to his side and let out a sleepy yawn   
"Sorry..."

Levi groaned as he came to lay facing Eren, his mate looked so damn tired and be nuzzled his forehead against the teen  
"I needed that. Thank you"  
He pressed a kiss to Eren's lips and Eren hummed   
"I know... can we just stay like this, I couldn't get back to sleep... and now I'm completely fucked"  
"Sure"  
Levi felt around for the edge of blanket and pulled it over them. He wondered how much of an arsehole it made him, to come home from his wife's funeral and straight into Eren's arms.

 

*  
Hanji let them sleep for a while before coming down to tell him she was leaving and Erwin wanted him to head into work the next day. Levi thanked her for being there and the ride home, his alpha instincts wanted her gone from the room when his naked pregnant omega was currently sleeping defencelessly. She smiled at him, before leaving and Eren nuzzled up against him  
"Why do you think Erwin wants to see you?"  
"I thought you were sleeping"  
"I woke up when Hanji came in..."  
"Well, how about we go make sure the house is still standing and I'll make you something to eat"  
Eren yawned at him  
"I don't want to move"  
"They I'll just have to carry you"

It was another 15 minutes before he finally tore himself away from Eren and climbed from the bed. His hips ached as he gathered Eren's clothes and then his own. He'd finished dressing Eren when the doorbell rang and his mate flinched  
"You really hate it don't you"  
"No, its fine"  
Eren was clearly lying  
"I'll take it down, it's your house, you're supposed to feel comfortable here"  
Eren frowned at him   
"It's our house. I don't want you feel like you can't have things how you want them too"  
"We'll talk about I later. Let me get dressed first"  
Levi dressed casually before carrying Eren upstairs. Armin was standing at the door looking hesitant   
"What's wrong?"  
"I didn't know if it was safe to go down. Hanji said not to"  
"It's fine, we were asleep. Who was at the door?"  
"Oh it was a flower delivery. It's in the living room"  
Levi let out a "Tch", before looking down at Eren   
"I guess food will have to wait"

Sitting Eren down, Levi grabbed the envelope from white bouquet. He'd slipped out the card free and promptly glared at it, before looking to Eren  
"They're for you"  
"Who'd be sending me flowers"  
"I don't know"  
Levi wasn't impressed at all. He passed the card over to his omega.

Eren frowned as he read his name neatly printed in the centre of the card. He had a sick feeling he knew who'd sent them  
"Bin them. If they aren't from you, I don't want them"  
Mikasa gaped and Armin looked at him confused  
"You can't just bin them. They're beautiful"  
"Levi. Please"  
"If you don't want them..."  
Eren felt himself tearing up, he didn't want to admit to his siblings they came from an ex-client, especially when both teens knew the man. Mikasa went to reach for the bouquet, but Eren grabbed them first and threw them as hard as he could at the window   
"What'd you do that for!"  
Mikasa sounded hurt and Eren covered his face with his hands so he didn't have to look at her  
"Mikasa, let's just put the flowers in the bin for him"  
Eren was grateful for Armin trying to handle the situation, but Mikasa wasn't leaving it  
"No. They were beautiful and now they're in pieces on the floor"

Levi was torn between telling Mikasa to shut up and to fuck off, and moving to his mates side. He opted for the latter and pulled his crying mate against him and hushing him gently  
"It's alright, we'll put them in the bin, you don't need to cry"  
"No Levi, it's not alright"  
"Mikasa, that's enough"  
Levi watched as Armin moved and picked up the broken flowers  
"I just don't get why he'd do that..."

Eren snapped. Why couldn't Mikasa just listen to him. He found himself screaming   
"They're from an ex-client! Fuck! I'm sorry your brother's such a goddamn slut!"  
He dissolved against Levi and felt the alpha lift him into his lap, Mikasa didn't reply and Eren still couldn't look up.

Levi glared daggers at Mikasa and the girl like mortified that she'd upset Eren so much. Armin had rushed from the room with flowers, and Mikasa ran in the opposite direction. Levi rubbed Eren's arm and tried to get him mate to calm  
"Let's head back down, we can curl up in bed, snuggle and eat?"  
"Mmm'k"  
Levi gently kissed Eren's temple and lifted his mate, heading back downstairs with Eren. He sat him on the edge of the bed  
"You get comfortable I'll be back"

Armin was standing in the kitchen looking lost and Levi crossed over to lean on the counter   
"Armin?"  
The teen looked at him in surprised  
"Sorry, did you say something?"  
"You alright there kid?"  
"Yeah... just worried about Eren"  
"He's alright, he's back down in the basement. I'm just making him some lunch. Do you want anything?"  
"No... I'm fine... I might just head upstairs"  
Armin left, the kid looking rejected as he did. Levi wasn't looking forward to when their own children became teenagers. The drama was just insane. He proceeded to busy himself cutting up a whole heap of fruit and grabbed a pack of juice boxes from the pantry, before heading down to his mate. Eren had shifted to the middle of the bed and was crying pitifully   
"I've got food"  
His mate nodded and wiped at his face, shifting to the right to make space for him. 

The two mates ate then napped, they spent the night locked away from everyone, Levi finally getting Eren to smile again as they talked and whispered about all kinds of silly things.


	30. Chapter 30

Levi sighed as he parked in the station car park. He'd been back at work for the last fortnight and it was getting harder and harder to leave Eren each morning. His mate was now 30 weeks and Eren was completely over it. The only good thing that had happened was that Grisha's body had finally been released and the man's ashes now sat on the coffee table in the living room. Eren wanted to have him interned at the memorial wall in the same cemetery as his mother was, but they hadn't quite got around to it yet. Having returned to work, Levi schedule was crazy. He was back on Grisha's case and after reading through everything they had, all evidence seemed to point to Rod Reiss being involved, but Levi still didn't have the final crucial piece for the puzzle. Why? Hanji had found that Sannes and Reiss had gone to school together and now Levi was left wondering if everything that had happened between his mate and ex-client had been a way of Reiss keeping tabs on the teen. 

As for Kenny, he hadn't heard from the man since having hung up on him the day of Petra's funeral. It was definitely a case of out of sight, out of mind. He had much more important things to think about, like getting justice for the three teens and then the birth of the twins. And hopefully in that order.

Exiting the car, Levi felt his phone vibrate and frowned when the ID read Eren. He answered quickly and Eren's words poured through the small device in a such a jumble he didn't understand half of it. He shook his head as a smile formed  
"Eren. English"  
"Oh. Sorry. Levi, do you know where the screw driver went? The one that was on my bed and now isn't?"  
"It's on the kitchen bench and why do you need a screwdriver"  
"Because I do. Thanks"  
The call ended and Levi sighed. Yep. He should be home. It seemed Eren was up to something again. His mate had decided at 28 weeks it was finally time to convert his bedroom into a nursery, well, around his bed anyway and Levi had loved letting Eren boss him around over the furniture arrangement, even if the teen had changed his mind 4 times before having a breakdown and making him change it back to it was the first time around.

He'd barely stepped out the elevator when his phone rang again. Once again it was his mate and he answered with a smile in his words  
"What did you forget?"  
"Oh. I forgot to tell you I loved you and be safe and to come back home soon because I'm horny"  
"I love you too and I just got to work. So I can't just come back home. If you're good I'll bring my handcuffs home"  
The line went quite and then there was a thud   
"Eren?"  
"Sorry... I'm baby proofing my room. I dropped my toys"  
Levi groaned as he moved to pinch the bridge of him nose  
"Stop baby proofing and you better not be up that step ladder"  
"Maybe..."  
"Eren. Get off the step ladder and wait for me to get home"  
"I'm not making any promises..."  
"Look, you're lucky I have to go. But I love you and I'll be home when I can"  
Eren hummed lightly  
"Levi"  
"Eren"  
"I'm still horny"  
Yep. His mate was going to be the death of him. Resisting the urge to turn around and head home Levi told his mate he loved him and hung up. If he'd thought Eren has a high sex drive before, it was nothing compared to the last week. In a way, Levi supposed the teen was trying to relieve his frustrations in the way he was most used to and he wasn't complaining, but now he was going to be stuck at work with the mental image of Eren riding him like the night before. Feeling his cheeks grow slightly warm, the alpha strode over to his desk and rushed to throw himself into paperwork.

 

*  
Eren knew he wasn't supposed to be up on the step ladder. Levi had completely freaked when he'd climbed up last time because he needed to change a lightbulb and the hallways ceiling was just out of his reach. He'd told Levi he was baby proofing the nursery, and for him that mean making sure each and every you and sex related item was migrating to his old bed, before making its way down to the basement. He knew some parents set their cribs up in their bedroom, but given the kind of sex he and Levi liked, the thought just left him creeped out. 

Climbing down the step ladder, he smiled as his children moved. They still hadn't picked names, but he was trying not to panic about it all. There were 10 weeks left after all, and he couldn't believe he was three quarters of the way through. He loved the fact he'd meet his children soon, but didn't love his swollen joints or when the twins decided his internal organs made great punching bags, but almost definitely worse by far was having to pee almost all the time. Sleep, sex and peeing. The realisation that that was what his life had become had him tearing up. He looked over at where the two cribs now stood. His old crib was set up for their daughter, with light purple sheets and a pink net over the top. Their sons the same except with light green and blue. 

Realising he was driving himself into a major flunk. Eren waddled to his bed and grabbed his wallet from the side table, he next headed over to the wardrobe and pulled the very last of his spendable cash savings out. He was down to $600, and stuffed the whole lot in his wallet. He had his card if worse came to worse and when he'd cleaned a few weeks ago he'd found close to $3000 stuffed up the very back of the wardrobes top shelf. He'd left it there as his super secret back up fund. He had no idea how'd it gotten there and supposed it must have been from his early customers and before he'd cut out his secret hiding space. Sitting on the bed, he struggled into his shoes. He probably should have gotten Levi to help him before the alpha left, but as Levi said "he'd just gotten to work". Though he was happy his alpha was back at work, with it came the worry his mate wouldn't come home at the end of the day.

Making his way downstairs, he walked through to the kitchen and grabbed his keys. He didn't really have a destination in mind, but was hoping the fresh air would help prevent him from going crazy by himself.

He kept his head down and his hoodie up as he walked. The heat soon had him sweating, but he really wanted to stay outside. No one would be home until 3... unless Levi actually made it home for lunch. His alpha had more than once promised to and then had been so busy working he'd forgotten all about his promise. 

From his house to the nearest strip of shops was a good 15 minute walk, and that was when he wasn't carrying around what felt like 100 kilos of baby weight. Levi still told him he looked sexy and still loved to touch and kiss his stomach, but Eren didn't love the stretch marks as much as his mate did. They looked so damn painful and he sympathised with everyone everywhere over them. Looking up he smiled as two children went running past, both looked so happy and he hoped their children would only ever be that happy. He walked the shops with nothing in mind, but found himself stopping in front of a pet shop. He couldn't help but stare down at all the kittens and puppies behind the glass and wish he could take them all home. On a whim, but mostly because he couldn't stop himself freaking out over how adorable the fur babies were, he headed inside. Inside smelt like shredded paper and more glass cases lined the walls. Puppies bounded to the doors as he moved closer and he was practically crying over their cuteness. He cursed his hormones as a young teen came to his side  
"Hello. Anything I can help you with?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No... I'm just looking at the moment. They're all so adorable"  
The girl nodded and smiled brightly at him  
"You should see the puppies we got in today. They're 10 weeks, vet checked and wormed. We can only sell rescues now. I don't know how people can hurt something so adorable"  
Eren found himself following the girl over to where a play pen had been set up and his eyes fell on one puppy that was laying away from all the others. The poor thing looked so hopeless that Eren was sure his heart was breaking for it  
"What's the deal with the one at the back on its own?"  
"He's the only one who didn't get a forever home from his litter... they don't really tell us all that much, but it was something about how big his paws are. People are so picky over looks..."  
Eren nodded  
"Can I hold him?"  
The girl nodded and let herself into the pen, gently picking up the puppy who started to squirm in her arms, going crazy as he tried to lick her  
"Here we go, just be careful his claws don't scratch you"  
Eren nodded and took the puppy. He really did have big paws, but it was the big brown doey eyes that had him. He felt like the puppy was begging him not to leave him alone  
"How much is he?"  
"We've got a really good deal with the shelter, so that little ones $300"  
"I'll take him and I guess I need everything that goes with having a puppy in the house"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. By brother and sister will love him, so will my alpha"  
"Puppies need a lot of work. Will you be up for it?"  
"Between the 4 of us, we'll make it work"  
The girl smiled and let her self back out the play pen. The next half hour was spent picking out a carrier, bed, bowl set, food, collar, lead and most importantly toys. The lot ate the last of his cash and he'd had to use his fake ID because he was under 18. He didn't fully comprehend just what he'd done until he was outside the pet store with a squirming puppy in one arm and all his purchases inside the carrier. Levi might not be too happy about this, but the puppy was definitely staying.

Walking home left his legs burning and his body drenched in sweat. He stumbled through the front door and placed the carrier and the puppy down, before closing and locking the door and letting out a groan as the puppy peed right in front of him  
"You're lucky you're adorable and I can't say no to you"  
The dog looked up at him happily and chased his feet as he walked towards the laundry while stripping his hoodie off.

After cleaning up the puppy pee, he finally took the time to sit and rested the small dog on his stomach. He had no idea how someone could discriminate over something as minor as big paws. Pulling out his phone, he tried to take a photo, but the puppy was more interested in trying to get off his stomach and explore. With the new addition to the house, came the need for a name and the realisation he needed more time. He wasn't ready for the twins. He hadn't even picked a name. How was he supposed to take care of a puppy. What the fuck had he been thinking. Verging on self implosion he quickly called Levi and his alpha answered with a laugh   
"I'm beginning to think you missed me"  
"Levi... I can't do this... how am I supposed to take care of twins. What am I going to do! What are we going to name them? What if something goes wrong? What if they hate me!?"  
Eren let out a long wail and heard Levi sigh, which only made him feel worse  
"Eren, we've got plenty of time"  
"Noooooo... I'm already 30 weeks! What are we going to do?"  
"Eren. It will all be alright. You have me and Mikasa and Armin. You're not alone"  
"But..."  
"But nothing. Look, I'll be home for lunch. Why don't you try taking a walk or something? Getting out the house and clearing your head"  
"I already did that"  
"And?"  
"That's why I'm freaking out!"  
Levi sighed again   
"I have to go. But it's fine and we have plenty of time. I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Eren sniffled the words out and the call ended. He looked to the puppy with blurry eyes  
"Time. He says we have time. What time?"  
The puppy let out the most adorable squeaky bark and Eren moved to collect him back into his arms  
"What. You think we should name you time?"  
The puppy wriggled and tried to lick his face   
"I'm not naming you time. But let's see what google has to say"  
It only took him 10 minutes to decide the puppy was to be named Chronos. The puppy seemed happy enough with his name and it still had the time reference. Given he'd recovered from his big arse walk, Eren moved to retrieve the carrier and set everything up in the living room. Chronos jumped and attacked everything happily and Eren smiled as he finally got some good photos of the newest family addition, he seriously considered sending them through to his family, but decided he'd rather wait and see their reactions.

 

*  
Levi spent the morning following up the activities of Rod Reiss around the time of Grisha's murder. He'd been worried about Eren over the step ladder, but now he was worried his mate was sitting at home and having a break down. He was well aware of how little time there seemed to be left and nearly missed the turn off into the Reiss headquarters because of it. Mike just shook his head  
"You can go see Eren after this"  
"He was panicking over how little times left"  
"He's still got a while right?"  
"Yeah. 10 weeks"  
"That's plenty of time"  
"That's what I said... but now I'm not so sure"  
Mike laughed lightly at him  
"It'll be fine"  
Levi bit down his grumble and pulled into the parking bay closest to the entrance. They hadn't even made it to the door when two "security" officers asked them to leave. Apparently Reiss had lawyered up and they'd have to schedule a time and date if they expected to talk to the man. If that didn't scream guilty, Levi didn't know what was. He glared up at the man, not backing down as the taller alpha puffed himself out  
"Tell your boss this is about Sannes. Go on, we'll wait"  
One alpha looked to the other and gave a nod. These two seemed to definitely have more braun than brains. They were made to wait 20 minutes before the alpha reappeared   
"Mr Reiss says he's aware that your looking into their connection, but he hadn't spoken to the man in months. However, if you'd like to speak with him about it, you'll need to call and book a time"  
Levi growled, but Mike grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards the car  
"Look. I know we have all tried to keep Eren out of this. But wouldn't it be much faster if we just got Eren to arrange a meet with Sannes"

Levi had to admit the idea had crossed his mind the day he'd found out about the alpha showing up at their house. It'd been tempting to steal Eren's phone, but he was trying to respect Eren's privacy  
"No"  
"Levi. Eren's not going to get hurt and we've been looking for Sannes for weeks. He's worse than a damned cockroach"  
"Eren's been through enough"  
"It's because Eren's been through all of it that he can do this"  
"Great. Now you sound like him"  
Mike shook his head  
"Let's go talk to him at least. Even if he doesn't have a number for Sannes, he might have a way to contact him"  
"Hanji asked him about that before and he said he'd deleted the man's number"  
"That was then. This is now. Look, you'll be there and if he gets too upset you can step in"  
"Fine. But if you make him cry..."  
Mike just gave him a look and unlocked the car.

 

*  
Eren was dozing with Chronos on his lap when he heard the closing of car doors and the puppy instantly perked up. The dogs whole body wagged with its tail as it braved the jump from him to the floor and bounced towards the sound. The opening of the door told him it was Levi and he didn't bother moving from his position on his sofa. It seemed too much effort.  
"When'd you get a dog?"  
"I don't know"  
Mike was with Levi and Eren couldn't help but feel disappointed. That meant no sex. He watched as Levi walked into the living room and gave a small wave  
"Hey Mike"  
"Hey Eren. When'd you get a dog?"  
Eren yawned rubbed his face  
"What's the time"  
"A little after 11"  
"Oh. About an hour and a half ago then... his names Chronos"

Levi looked down at his mate sprawled out on the sofa. It was clear Eren had been napping and the teen still looked half asleep  
"We got a dog and you named it Chronos?"  
"You kept going on about time... so now we have time"  
Levi sighed as Mike snorted  
"Why do we have a dog?"  
"Because he was so sad looking in the pet shop that I couldn't ignore him"  
"Why were you in a pet shop? I thought you were up in the nursery"  
"I was. But then I got distracted and wanted to go for a walk and one thing lead to another"  
"I'm surprised they let him buy it"  
Levi had the feeling he didn't want to know. He knew Eren had his fake ID, and he'd let his mate keep it in case of emergency situations. It wasn't doing anyone any harm, Eren wasn't going out partying anymore or drinking for smoking. He looked down at the tugging sensation and watched as Chronos pulled at his laces. For something so tiny, it was certainly determined  
"Eren, we're actually here on work business. We're trying to find Sannes"  
Eren frowned and drew himself up slowly  
"I don't have his number. I thought Hanji was looking into Sannes"  
"She was, but this is to do with your father's case. Did your father ever mention a man called Rod Reiss?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Nope, we didn't really talk about his work. Why? And what's this got to do with Sannes?"  
"Sannes and Reiss went to the same school together and we're trying to look into the connection between the pair"  
Eren nodded, clearly thinking  
"I don't know. When I met up with Hitch, she got him to back off, but I haven't talked to her since I came and stayed with you the first time"  
Mike coughed and Levi nodded  
"She got busted. One of her low levels got arrested and squealed"  
"That would explain it. But yeah. She's the one who'd know what's going on"  
Levi let out a sigh and Eren drew his brow in confusion   
"What?"  
"Hitch got shanked. First week in, stepped on the wrong toes"  
"Or she was killed off over Sannes"  
Levi frowned at his partner and Mike shrugged  
"It's how these things work"  
"And you can't think of anyone else who would know?"  
Eren hummed   
"Marlo? He was her right hand man"  
"Maybe"  
Mike looked confused and Levi ignored him  
"Do you have his number?"  
"No, I didn't need it. But he used to hang around down at MP from time to time"  
"Alright, we'll start there"

Eren nodded. His head was fuzzy and it'd been ages since he'd had to think of Hitch and her gang. It was kind of sad to know she was gone too. She might have been a bitch, but she took care of them all. He watched as Levi bent down and picked Chronos up, before placing the puppy in his lap  
"I take it this means you won't be home for lunch?"  
"Probably not. Depends how it goes tracking down Marlo. I didn't even think about him"  
"Neither did I. I barely saw him really. Hitch would be the one in the back of the car with me between clients most of the time. The others I didn't know their name"  
Levi leant in and kissed his forehead, before leaning in and whispering into his ear   
"You did really well. I'll be home later and we'll get those cuffs out"  
Eren felt his penis twitch at the idea   
"Good. I want to use them on you"  
Levi kissed his cheek and pulled back. He knew he'd gotten under his alpha's skin  
"God. I do you two want me to take a drive?"  
Eren went to shake his head, but Levi threw his keys at Mike   
"Yeah. Give us half an hour before coming back"  
Eren gaped, half thinking Levi was still teasing, right up until the alpha lifted him and Chronos slid to the sofa  
"Levi! You can't be serious"  
Eren watched as Mike strode from the room and heard the front door open and close  
"What the fuck!"  
"It's fine. Beside, thinking of the past makes me want to claim you all over again"

Levi watched as Eren blushed and carried the teen to the kitchen. He wanted allowed to carry Eren up and down stairs anymore, his mate had asked him not to. He took his mates hand and lead him down the basement stairs carefully, barely making it down before starting to rut up against his mate. Eren's pregnancy pheromones made it so hard to be professional and not to touch too much  
"How do you want it?"  
"Hard... so fuck me while I'm bent over the desk?"  
Levi nodded and rushed to undo his pants, and Eren moved to Grisha's old desk and stuck his arse out, waiting for Levi to move over and help him free of his pants. 

Eren's fingers fought for purchase against the top of the wooden desk as Levi pounded into him from behind. His stomach bounced in time with his breasts each time his alpha slammed against his prostate and the omega swore he was seeing stars. There sex life had become quite tame as he saw it, so this was a nice change from him riding Levi or Levi riding him. The room was filled with snarls and pants which only stimulated Eren future and he breath hitched Levi's knot began to form and the alpha bit down as his back, continuing to fuck his until his knot flared entirely and they both came  
"Mmm... there's only one problem with quickies, they really aren't made for alpha's"  
"I know... but god I needed your knot"  
Levi snorted  
"I thought you'd had enough of it last night?"  
"No... last night I had to stop because my bladder is the size of a fucking grape"

Levi wrinkled his nose at the mental image. He much preferred to remember how'd been enjoying watching himself slide in and out of his mate   
"We really should have built a bathroom down here"  
"It's a bit late for that now..."  
Levi felt Eren trying to rock his hips against his knot and moved to hold his omegas hips  
"Don't, you'll hurt yourself"  
"I know... but it just feels really good"  
"How about this. Why don't you bring your toys down here and you can pretend it's me knotted inside you"  
"It's not the same... I don't feel as full as I do when you knot me"  
"So you're saying we need to buy you a bigger toy"  
"Or you need to fuck me more"  
"Or we could do both. You have no idea how good you smell"  
"And you have no idea how much I wish you didn't have to go back to work"  
Levi nodded his head against Eren's back  
"I wish I didn't have to either. But when you hit 37 weeks, I go on leave and just imagine how much hornier you'll be by then"  
Eren left out a whine and forcibly rocked back  
"But that doesn't help right now"  
Given how insatiable his mate seemed to be, he indulged the teens needs and let Eren grind and move against him until his knot has lessened enough for him to fuck the omega into their second orgasm  
"I really need to go after my knots gone down"  
Eren nodded  
"I know... but being knotted again helped"  
"Mmm, I'm glad I have my uses. Is your stomach alright?"  
"Yeah... the twins have settled down again, but my nipples are leaking"  
"Fuck... you have no idea what that does to an alpha"  
"Are you sure it's not just you"  
Eren giggled adorably and Levi growled  
"Maybe, but you just drive me so fucking crazy"

The alpha had to force himself off the teen when his second knot finally went down. He cleaned himself up and helped Eren to bed  
"Want me to let Chronos in?"  
"Yeah... oh wait... maybe I should head back upstairs... I don't know if the basement puppy proof"  
Levi shook his head and nuzzled at his mates cheek   
"You need to sleep. I'm looking forward to what you have planned"  
"I need to get the toys from my bed. I put everything in a pile up there"  
"How about I go get your toys while you take a nap, and if you wake up feeling horny they'll all be ready for you"  
Eren nodded and pursed his lips for Levi to kiss  
"Best alpha ever"  
"I try"  
Leaving Eren to fall asleep, Levi jogged through the house and upstairs, then into the nursery. He eyed the step ladder with annoyance, but ignored it in favour of stripping the top blanket off Eren's old bed and carrying the "sack" of items down to the basement, where he placed them on the free side of the bed. Eren was already snoring so he stole a quick kiss and jogged upstairs. Chronos was sitting in the living room looking sad and lonely and Levi sighed  
"I know you miss him, but he'll be back up in a few hours and you'll have more people to play with... and why the hell am I talking to you like you understand?"  
Chronos didn't both moving and Levi felt like an arsehole as he left the puppy. He double checked he'd locked the front door and jogged out to where Mike was sitting and waiting for him. He grinned as he climbed into the car and Mike just shook his head  
"You couldn't have been any quicker"  
"Probably... anyway, where's my lunch?"  
"Down at your feet. What's this MP place?"  
Levi began to explain and the pair pulled away from the curb.


	31. Chapter 31

MP was just as big of a dump as Levi remembered the place to be, and by the look of disgust on Miles face, he assumed it smelt like one too. His partner had taken everything Levi had told him in his stride. They both knew that certain criminal factions were necessary for a city to exist semi-stably and Hitch's had been one. She'd run her empire with an iron tight hold, everything kept in house and those who caused trouble for the system were taken care of. He also knew that Hitch had made sure all her whores had regular STI tests, and if word got back to her someone had treated them wrong, nine out of ten times they'd find their dirty little secrets revealed one by one, until some arrangement could be made. Marlo had big boots to fill and Levi wondered if the man had made it.

Levi gave a nod of his head and Mike followed him to the front door of the nightclub. He knocked twice and waited for the door to open, before explaining he was there to see Marlo and was a client. Levi held his head high as he was lead through to where the man was sitting, he might have been dressed richly, but everything else screamed he was just your average trash  
"Detective Ackerman, it's been a while"  
"Marlo. That it has. Sorry to hear about Hitch"  
"Weren't we all. And who is this?"  
"This is Mike. He's not buying"  
Marlo gave a nod of this head  
"I heard about your wife, a tragedy, I'm sure"   
"That it was. She didn't deserve it"  
"I've also heard you've found yourself a mate"  
"We both know I have"  
"How's the sex"  
"He's pregnant"  
"That doesn't mean nothing. He could be as frigid as a frozen fish for all I know"  
Levi wanted to punch Marlo in his thin frowning mouth. This kind of speech didn't suit the man at all, and only went to show how in experienced he was. Instead he forced himself to play the game and said a mental apology to his mate  
"We both know Eren is anything but frigid"  
Marlo nodded  
"Hitch always did have a soft spot for him, but then again Eren was the only one able to pull in over $20,000 a week. After all you sank into that whores arse, it's not surprising you think you've got him tamed"  
Levi ground his teeth and clenched his hands, forcing himself not to snap the man's neck for that comment   
"As far as I remember, you were quite happy to fork out $1000 for an hour with him"  
"And it was worth every cent"  
Marlo gave a nod  
"It's a shame I never got to see him in action. We thought about brining him back in after Hitch died, but the little problem he had made that near on impossible"  
"Sannes I assume?"  
"So he's told you about Sannes. He's more mouthy than I'd like"  
"Marlo. Cut the shit. Let us take care of Sannes and you can keep on doing what your doing"  
"Says the man who killed his wife and ran off with his whore"

Mike went to react, but Levi was faster. The alpha was already on the table with his gun in Marlo's mouth before the man knew what happened. The look on Marlo's face was almost comical and Levi slid the gun free while glaring straight into the man's eyes   
"Well, you make an excellent point. I don't have a direct number for Sannes, he ditched his phone. But I do have the address for his estranged wife. You should really let this one lie though. You have no idea who's backing him"  
"Marlo. Get the address. I'm not scared of the Reiss family"  
Marlo's eyes widened. The man clearly not expecting him to know, Levi watched Marlo closely as he moved to a filing cabinet against the back wall  
"Will you be taking Eren's severance pay while you're here? Hitch set it aside from pre-booked clients"  
"He doesn't need that shitty money, go dump at in some charity box"  
"Here's the address"  
Marlo brought back a slip of paper and placed it in front of Levi   
"If you ever get bored of playing the loving alpha come see me, or better yet, send Eren. Even pregnant that kid could rake in money like there was no tomorrow"  
Levi grabbed the slip of paper with a snarl, and Marlo's facade finally broke, the man let out a funny little half whimpered laugh and Levi stalked from the room glaring. If Marlo kept this up, he was going to find himself dead in an alley before the day was through.

Coming out of MP, Levi's eyes burned for a moment before readjusting and he walked ahead of Mike to their car. When Hitch was around, Marlo was kind of the facilitator. You'd meet with him, describe what you were looking for in your whore and he'd contact you with a time and location. He waited for Mike to unlock the car, and then slipped into the passenger side and pulled out the slip of paper. It had the address and three phone numbers on it. Snapping a picture, Levi sent it through to Hanji and asked her to look into before looking to Mike  
"Spit it out"  
"Was Eren really that good?"  
"You have no fucking idea. You've only seen him as the scared confused teen. It's not hard to believe that Eren could bring that sort of cash in, in one night if the client was right"  
Mike let out a low whistle and Levi nodded  
"But I have to admit, sometimes I think Marlo might be right and I'm going to wake up and find Eren gone. Being pregnant has left him exhausted most of the time, I doubt I'd be able to keep up with him if he wasn't"  
"Levi, you're making it sound like Eren enjoyed being a whore, and not just turning tricks to keep Mikasa and Armin safe"  
Levi let out a sigh  
"You ever had anything so perfect it scares the fuck out of you? Because that's what being with Eren is like. At least with Petra I knew my place. But he's so head strong..."  
"I think I'll stick to my one night stands if this is what happens when you fall in love. Still, I'm surprised you came back to work so soon after Petra's funeral"  
"It was either that or let the guilt keep eating away at me. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for how it ended"  
Levi knew he sounded pathetic and bitter. He just couldn't help it. He was still fucking bitter over Petra's death. His phone vibrated and he looked down, Hanji had sent the wife's details through  
"Lets go meet Mrs Sannes"

 

*  
Mrs Sannes was average. Her house was average. Her car was average. Her children were average and her clothes average. She was just too average and Levi couldn't help but feel it was all too average to be normal. The woman had invited them inside, but Mike must have smelt something as he declined for the both of them and they interviewed the woman in her front yard as her kids played. She insisted she hadn't seen her husband in the last 6 months and that she knew nothing about a "Rod Reiss", though Levi was sure the woman had looked scared at the name. She wasn't able to give them any leads on where her husband was hiding out and Levi was frustrated over the lack of leads on the man. But that's the problem with idiots, they have so many years of experience at being stupid that anyone with intelligence struggled to make sense of them in the slightest.

Levi continued brooding until they'd made it into the car, was Reiss putting pressure on Sannes and that's why his wife was silent? Or did the woman just fear her husband because the alpha was a piece of shit?   
"What'd you smell?"  
Mike rose an eyebrow   
"Who said I smelt anything?"  
Levi let a long breath out of his nose  
"Fine. The house stank, like rotten garbage. Something's off with her"  
"That's what I thought. Let's head back and meet up with Hanji, see what's she's dug up"

 

*  
Eren woke up Armin screaming and smiled, he was just crawling across the bed when the basement door burst open and the excited Teen came running down the stairs   
"Eren! Why is there a puppy in the living room!"  
Eren smiled at his obviously elated brother  
"Because I brought him today. His names Chronos"  
Armin gaped at him  
"We have a dog!"  
"Yes, we have a dog. Now go play with him and I'll be up in a minute"

Eren waited until Armin was gone before sliding under the blankets. He grabbed the baby wipes and cleaned up the mess that had leaked while he'd been sleeping and made himself presentable enough, before heading upstairs. Armin was giggling on the living room floor with Chronos wriggling and licking at his face while Mikasa stood back taking photos   
"Eren, why do we have a dog?"  
"Because I went for a walk this morning and ended up in a pet shop. He's a rescue, the rest of his litter were adopted, but not him because of his big paws"  
Armin gasped while "struggling" with the puppy   
"But he's so cute!"  
"Yeah. He was laying on his own, looking really rejected so I couldn't leave him there"  
Mikasa nodded as he continued  
"And the whole pregnancy thing. I kind of wanted to adopt all the puppies and the kittens, so it's kind of a miracle I didn't bring them all home"  
Chronos abandoned Armin and his whole body wagged as moved to Eren's feet  
"I feel so used!"  
"It's alright Armin. He's for all of us, and I can't really bend down and pick him up, so call him back over"  
Armin rolled onto his stomach and lightly patted the floor in front of him, Chronos went running back to him, and Eren was able to move to the sofa. His stomach rumbled and Eren snorted  
"Apparently I'm hungry"  
"I'll get you something. What do you feel like?"  
"Ice cream... with caramel sauce and barbecue chips"  
Mikasa rolled her eyes  
"You can't..."  
Eren's eyes filled with tears and his sister looked shocked   
"Mika, you can't say that to pregnant people! Eren, hold the puppy and I'll get your ice cream"  
Armin placed Chronos on his lap and Eren patted the puppy lightly while his brother disappeared, Chronos playfully nipped on his fingers and Eren was forced to tell the dog "no", feeling like a meanie for doing so.

"I still can't believe we have a dog! We don't even have a backyard..."  
"Mika, we have a backyard"  
"It's not puppy proof"  
"Then we'll just make it puppy proof. It's not a big deal"  
"What do you mean "make it puppy proof", that means fencing it off from the front"  
"Then that's what we'll do. It's not a big deal, besides look at him, he's adorable"  
Eren held Chronos up next to his face and pouted  
"I'm not saying he's not cute. I'm just saying it wasn't a smart idea, not with the twins coming"  
Eren felt the tears finally flow and he buried his face against Chronos  
"Eren, I'm sorry"  
Eren shook his head against Chronos and Armin reappeared   
"Eren, you don't need to cry, I have your food"  
"Thanks Armin, it's just hormones"  
Eren let Chronos down and Armin passed over the bowl of ice cream that was practically smothered in caramel sauce  
"You are awesome"  
Armin lifted Chronos up and sat down next to Eren   
"Do you want a hold Mika?"  
"No, I'm alright. Oh, Eren, I'm going out to the movies with Ymir and Krista later"  
"You have enough money?"  
"I'm fine..."  
Eren nodded and slowly dragged a chip through the caramel sauce. He hadn't hated caramel before getting pregnant, but he hadn't loved it either. Now he could easily finish a bottle by himself if left unsupervised  
"Ok, but I have cash if you need money for it"  
Mikasa shook her head quickly  
"It's fine. But I'm going to get ready"  
Mikasa left and Chronos tried to go after her, Armin pouted at the puppy  
"I thought we were friends"  
"It's fine, he loves you. Hey, so you know how you're really good with the technical stuff like maths?"  
Armin nodded, still pouting at Chronos as he did  
"Mmm?"  
"Well Mika brought up the fact we need to fence off the backyard, do you think you could draw up a plan for the fence? Something we could show to Levi?"  
"I can, but are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I know you can do it. We need to sink it a little too, I get the feeling this ones going to be an escape artist"  
Armin lifted the puppy up so they were eye to eye  
"You wouldn't do that would you?"  
Chronos tried to lick Armin's nose and Eren took that as a yes. The omega finished his ice cream happily, having given up and emptied the bag of chips on top. Armin wrinkled his nose, but the blonde didn't say anything.

By the time Levi came home that night, Armin had drawn up a simple wooden fence plan, but it was going to have to wait until the morning as Armin was in bed. The alpha microwaved his dinner and ate quietly, while Eren showered. He'd fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for his mate and woken up having been peed on by Chronos. 

Levi smiled as he washed his plate, Eren seemed happy to have a dog in the house, even if he'd been peed on. His mate had mentioned building a fence, and that Armin had drafted up some plan. He wasn't sure what the kid had in mind, but it was too late to ask. He dried his plate and placed it away, before heading down to the basement. He'd forgotten his handcuffs and knew Eren wasn't going to be happy, still, he toed off his shoes and stripped off his clothes, waiting for his mate wearing just a smirk.

Eren didn't bother dressing. Mikasa had decided to stay at Krista's and Armin was asleep, so no one was there to see him walk through the house in just a towel. Chronos jumped up and ran to him as he passed through the living room and Eren apologised to the puppy, before slipping into the basement, the dog immediately began to paw at the door and Eren had to resist the urge to let him in. He carefully descended the stairs and smiled at the sight of Levi sitting in the middle of their bed, it was only then that Eren realised the toys he'd asked Levi to bring down were strewn across the floor next to it and his face heated up in embarrassment. The teen crossed to the edge of the bed and sank down, leaning heavily on his hands as he let out a groan  
"What's wrong?"  
Eren felt the bed dip as Levi crawled up behind him and the alpha wrapped his arms around him  
"Armin saw our toys... I was still asleep when he came home and I forgot all about them..."  
Levi laughed lightly  
"Poor kid, but he was going to learn about it all one day"  
"Still..."

Levi hushed his omega as he leant over Eren's shoulder and kissed his mates cheek   
"I maaaaay have forgotten the handcuffs..."  
Eren turned to look at him with a glare, causing Levi to laugh again  
"I'm sorry, I got caught up with work. But I promise to be good and follow your every instruction"  
"You were going to follow them anyway"  
Eren leant forward, kissing him happily enough and Levi had the feeling he was going to enjoy what his mate had planned.

Eren slipped from Levi's hold, and moved to gather the toys on the bed, the ones on the floor were just too much like effort and as it was, the Velcro from the restraint set had hooked to the blankets. He pulled the two ankle to wrist cuffs free of the tangle, and the vibe that knotted, followed by the cock ring. He wondered if he should blindfold his mate, but opted to leave that for when his silly alpha brought his handcuffs home  
"On your knees and grab your ankles"

Levi made show of crawling to the edge of the bed, before turning to face the wall and reaching back to grab his ankles. Eren's face was giving nothing away and the anticipation was only serving to drive his alpha wild. He wanted to throw Eren on the bed and pin him down, before pounding him into the mattress and knotting him, buuut that was going to have to wait. He heard the tearing of Velcro and then felt soft fabric against his wrist. His heart was pounding and his mouth went dry, he almost wished the teen was filming this.

Eren checked to make sure the cuffs weren't twisted or too tight, before moving to slid his hands across Levi's chest as he mouthed against his mates shoulder, Levi let out a breathy moan and Eren smirked   
"Look how excited you are and we've barely even started"  
Moving to mouth and nip at Levi's neck, his hand slid down and he slipped the cockring onto his mate, before palming and rubbing the alphas erection   
"This stays on until I say otherwise"  
Levi nodded obediently and Eren gently let out a moan fall against his mates ear as he pulled back  
"Spread your legs a little wider for me"

Levi hated the cockring with a passion and yet, there the annoying ring of plastic was. He didn't like being brought so close to orgasm without being able to claim his prize, but what Eren wanted, Eren got.

Eren smiled as he pulled back, he moved to snag the lube from the blanket, grateful it hadn't fallen over board and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingertips. The smile turned smug as Levi jumped at the unexpected coolness when he moved to tease the alphas opening. He took his time to rub the taunt ring of muscle and enjoyed the feeling of the small twitches under his fingers  
"Eren..."  
Levi's voice was a growl and Eren pulled back  
"Interrupt me again and I'll leave you like this all night. Do you understand me?"  
He waited until Levi gave a nod, before sliding his fingers back against his mates opening and pushing two in at once. Levi hissed and his body immediately clamped down, trying to expel both digits, but Eren ignored the protests, moving to start fucking Levi, before having a better idea  
"Use your hips, you'll have to fuck my fingers and open yourself up on them"

Levi whined as his mate stopped moving, he couldn't build the rhythm he wanted how he was bound and he supposed that was exactly the whole point of the exercise. If this had been anyone but Eren, he would have been thoroughly humiliated, but in this case the humiliation was just another turn on. 

Eren slid his fingers free from Levi and wiped them off on the blanket, before picking the lube and vibe up. He slicked the device up, before sliding it straight into Levi and his alpha let out a snarl. Ignoring the man's discomfort, Eren twisted it onto vibrate mode and Levi let out a gasp  
"Hmmm... does that count as an interruption?"  
The alpha shook his head and Eren walked around to the side of the bed, before climbing onto it and moving so he was facing Levi   
"I said, was that an interruption?"  
Levi shook his head and Eren grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling the alpha closer while pushing a hungry kiss to the man's lips. Eren fought for domination of Levi's mouth, while the alpha moaned so sweetly into his. Eren took his time, in no hurry to end the kisses, even if Levi shaking like there was no tomorrow.

Levi was going crazy, he needed to cum, but Eren was kissing him like he didn't have a vibrator shoved up arse, he ended the kiss and bit down on Eren's lip, tugging on it as he stared into his mates eyes  
"You're going fuck me until I cum, and if I feel like it, I'll take the ring off"  
Levi nodded and slowly released Eren's lip. The omega shifted away, turning his back on Levi, before presenting himself on all fours. Levi watched the slick running down his mates thighs and was impressed Eren had managed to stay so level headed.

Eren felt Levi rub against him, he knew his mate was going crazy, but was enjoying the fact that Levi was bound and couldn't touch him as he pleased. He already knew the man wouldn't be able to fuck him as deeply as he wanted and waited until Levi finally managed to just breach him, before rising up and sinking heavily into the alphas lap. Levi snarled and Eren shuddered as his mate stretched and filled him. He rocked against Levi building a steady rhythm and ignoring his mates needs, instead focusing on his own orgasm. 

By the time Eren came, Levi as all snarls, he couldn't help himself. He needed to cum so fucking badly and it wasn't fair that Eren had. He watched as his mate slid from his lap and slumped, panting, across their bed. The teens dips and curves and the swell of his belly... he needed to claim it. Normally he'd respect his mates wishes, but his alpha side was completely in control, and Levi tore his hands from the cuffs and ridded himself of the infernal cockring, he flipped Eren over and slammed into his mate, his omega was so hot and fucking wet, he thrust in desperately. Eren let out a mew, his hands coming to claw at Levi's lower back and Levi gave into the feeling of his knot swelling. He felt Eren's hand slide lower and over the curve of his area, letting out a howl as he felt his orgasm torn from him. His brat had caused the vibe to knot and his body was overdrive. He came hard and Eren shuddered around him as the teen came again. 

Eren grinned up at Levi happily, his alpha was flushed and his chest heaving. The sight was so beautiful, his alpha was completely and bonelessly spent. Levi caught his eye and gave a slight shake of his head  
"Fuck..."  
Eren nodded and yawned   
"You weren't supposed to break free"  
"You didn't tell me I was going to be knotted"  
"Surprise? You should probably turn in off though, I can feel the vibrations through you"  
Levi nodded and Eren watched his mates flushed face shift with relief. The vibrations stopped and the vibe fell to the floor with a wet thud  
"Mmm that feels better"  
Eren giggled sleepily as Levi moved his hands to his stomach and then rested his chin against them  
"I love you brat"  
"I love you too Levi... I think I'm going to take a nap, feel free to pull out whenever you're ready"

Levi had half expected Eren to be joking, but his mate really did fall asleep with his knot firmly inside. Levi waited for his knot to fade completely before pulling out and cleaning his teen up completely, and tucking him into bed. Levi was definitely feeling the affects of his "punishment" still, but carefully cleaned the vibe down, and placed all Eren's toys away so his omega wouldn't worry if anyone else came in. He was about to climb into bed, but Chronos was still scratching at the door, and he couldn't ignore the poor puppy. He opened the door and the puppy bounded to the top of the steps and Levi looked down at him  
"You can work the stairs out on your own and no chewing or peeing or shitting on the floor"  
Chronos cocked his head and Levi left the puppy for his own devices, before heading back to bed and shifting Eren into his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

Eren watched the scene in front of him in equal parts amusement and equal parts fear. Apparently I took one teenager, three detectives and a physiologist to put up a fence, oh and one omega to supervise. So far all that had happened was the trench had been dug and Levi had deepened it in spots for the poles to be sunk. After that it had become a case of everyone thinking they knew best.

Eren smiled as he watched Mikasa emerged from the house and come over to the blanket he was sitting on with Chronos, his sister had warmed up considerably to the puppy, but still wasn't overly keen on sloppy puppy kisses  
"Any progress?"  
"No. Levi wants to cement the poles in, but Hanji wants to mix the cement and Mike's pretty much just standing and shaking his head"  
Mikasa nodded and Chronos went to jump onto her, Eren caught him mid leap and the puppy wasn't impressed   
"Mikasa!"  
Mikasa and Eren both looked to where Hanji was waving her over and Eren grinned happily  
"Have fun"  
His sister glared daggers at him  
"This all your fault. If you hadn't got a dog..."  
"We would have needed a fence for when the twins started walking anyway... Chronos just meant putting it up a little sooner than intended"  
"Why couldn't we have gotten a professional?"  
"Because Levi said he'd do it. I think he's regretting it now"  
Mikasa sighed and pushed herself back up, jogging over to Hanji and Eren moved to lay back completely enjoying the feel of sun.

It was another 4 hours before the fence took shape and another 2 by the time Levi and Moblit had placed the panels up. Eren has migrated inside after lunch, he'd napped in the sun, and now he was napping in the living room while Armin was taking Chronos for a work. As far as the blonde teen was concerned, he'd supplied the mental labour, everyone else could provide the physical.

 

*  
Levi glared at Hanji as the woman reached past him causing the board in his hand to slip. He just wanted this finished. It was ridiculous how long it had taken and they still needed to do the gap between the house and garage. This was supposed to be the last panel and he was anxious to kick everyone out the yard and cuddle up with Eren. His mate looked ready to pop any day now, despite having 8 weeks left and Levi was secretly hoping he would. He wanted to meet their twins already. Hanji pulled back and plank of wood was pulled up in his hands and Levi let out a hiss  
"Watch what you're doing shitty glasses!"  
"I'm sorry! Blame Mike, he moved his end and yours went all wonky"  
"You could have just said something"  
"I was just trying to help!"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Moblit, control your woman"  
"Levi, we all know that no one can control Hanji"  
"Hanji just take over from Levi. He's going to go check on Eren"  
Levi looked down at Mike   
"I am?"  
"You are. I smell something"

Picking at the splinters in his right hand, Levi walked into the house in a huff, certain that Mike had only sent him away before he killed Hanji and buried her in the other trench. He stopped in the kitchen and rinsed his hands, thanks to shitty glasses 5 or 6 small splinters glared up at him from his right hand and Levi sighed. Eren was probably napping anyway, so the alpha headed down and into the basement. His mood didn't approve when he found Chronos had been chewing at Grisha's desk again. Eren had placed boxes at the desks side, but the puppy hadn't been perturbed in the slightest. He'd chewed through the boxes and scratched up the desk. Given how interested Chronos seemed to be, Levi ignored his splinters and moved to check out the panel. He pushed gently on the top and felt around until it fell off and the alpha cursed the dog. Chronos might be making the kids happy, but Eren wasn't going to be happy the desk was broken. Moving the boxes back, Levi tried to see how the panel went back, but something white caught his eye and he used his free hand to tug on it. He didn't expect it to be quite so large, or for it to be filed wrapped in a plastic bag as well as something else in small plastic baggies.

Levi grabbed the package and headed upstairs  
"Eren!"  
He waited for his mate to reply, but when he didn't the alpha headed into living room, the blanket on the sofa said Eren had been there. Leaving then package on the table, Levi headed off to find his mate.

Eren was in the shower and the alpha had resist the urge to join him. Instead of heading back down to the basement and grabbing the first aid kit, Levi rummaged through the bathroom draws until he found a set a tweezers  
"What are you doing Levi  
"Thanks to shitty Hanji, I've got splinters"  
"Aren't you guys done yet?"  
"I would have been if we hadn't had her constant input"  
Eren sighed and Levi smiled at the sight through the shower screen  
"My poor alpha. Trying to be all manly and this is what happens. Pass me a towel?"  
Levi grabbed Eren's towel and passed it to his mate as the omega stepped from the shower, he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around the wet teen   
"Levi... I'm wet"  
"I know... but looking at you all naked..."  
"We can't, they're all still here"  
"I don't care. I want you"  
"First we deal with the splinters, than we evict everyone and then, I might let you have your wicked way with me"  
Levi growled and let his go  
"Fine... but you have no idea how sexy you look"  
Eren laughed lightly   
"Maybe I should start charging you, I'd be rich!"  
Levi gave a thin smile. He was reminded of what Mike had said the other day and he felt like a douche  
"I'm going head downstairs. Oh, Chronos was at the side of the desk again. Something was hidden in it, so we'll have to take a look when you get down"  
Eren frowned in clear confusion  
"Why would there be something hidden"  
"I don't know, can you get dressed on your own?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"It's sweats and a shirt. Now get out"

Levi was forced from the bathroom, from upstairs he could hear Armin yelling at Chronos, Levi jogged down to see the puppy trying to get at the bag he'd brought in  
"Armin, take him upstairs"  
"I was trying to"  
"You do realise he's a puppy, you can just pick him up"  
The blonde looked at him like the idea had never occurred to him. He picked Chronos up with a sheepish grin and walked off with the squirming puppy. Levi carefully began to slide the offending slivers out, and once done it was only a few minutes before Eren came down and sat on the sofa, immediately grabbing the plastic bag, before pouring the contents onto the coffee table  
"What the fuck is this stuff?"  
Levi snorted and moved to sit next to his mate, grabbing the top file. He flicked through it, but not much made sense  
"It seems to be something to do with drugs, but I can't say if they're legal or not"  
"Would Hanji know?"  
"Possibly. But I'm curious about these baggies"  
"That's not even a grams worth..."  
Levi's eyes narrowed at his mate and Eren shrugged  
"It was after you..."  
"That doesn't make it any better"  
"And I didn't use any of the money you gave me..."  
"Still not making me feel better Eren. I might take this stuff to the station, see if they can get something from it"  
"And leave me with them?"  
"Well, you can come if you want to"  
"I don't want to be caught up in the fence debate. But I need to change my shirt first"  
"You look fine"  
Eren looked down at his scarred wrists and Levi sighed. He placed the files down and took Eren's wrists in to his hands  
"These are nothing to be embarrassed about"  
"Well I am"  
"I'll grab you a jumper. Does that work?"  
Eren nodded and Levi stood, gathering everything back up and placing it in the bag before placing a kiss on the top of Eren's head  
"I'll be right back"

 

*  
Eren was happy to be away from the madness at home. He snoozed on the way to the station and then Levi brought him a caramel shake on the way home. The alpha even took the long way to they could stay gone longer. Pulling up out front the property Eren let out a sigh and felt Levi staring at him   
"What's wrong?"  
"I just really don't feel like going inside"  
"Well you haven't been out much lately"  
"That's because Mikasa's still made I brought a dog home... and it's boring with everyone out"  
"We have a houseful of people waiting for us, that you don't want to see... but you get lonely when it's just you..."  
Eren nodded  
"It's stupid. I know it's stupid. But... I don't know"  
"Well. Why don't we go somewhere? You and me. We can book a hotel or something. Thanks to Armin I now know what a babymoon is"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"A babymoon?"  
"Yep, a prebaby get away. I also now know what a push present is too"  
Eren snorted  
"I think we're getting enough of a push present with these two"

Levi smiled at his mates tone, he'd thought he was well enough educated until this push present and babymoon thing came up. He had no idea what society was thinking, but if Eren wanted to escape for a bit, Levi was happy to oblige  
"Lets run away? Even if it's just over night"  
He watched as Eren looked from him to the house and back  
"No, not tonight... but soon?"  
"Alright... I guess we have to head back inside then?"  
Eren nodded and Levi exited the car first, before jogging round and helping Eren from the car. His mate nuzzled up against him and Levi let out a breathy moan, Eren smelt so damn good. Eren just shook his head, but allowed Levi to keep his arm around him as they walked up to the house together. Hanji threw open the front door before they even made it up the steps  
"You guys left us!"  
"But we came back"  
"Buuuuut we finished the fence and you weren't here"  
Eren moved from his hold and Levi trailed behind him as they moved into the house and out to the backyard. The section of the fence was indeed finished, but the last panel was so slanted Levi had no idea how they'd managed to get it to stay  
"Hanji, it..."  
Eren grabbed his arm and shot him a look to shut up, Levi tried to salvage the sentence  
"It looks good..."  
Hanji beamed   
"Moblit and Mike finished it"  
Eren nodded  
"Are you all staying for dinner?"  
"If you're cooking"  
"It might be a little bit of a wait"  
"That's fine! Levi can go buy drinks with Mike"  
"Hang on Hanji, we have work tomorrow"  
"And a few drinks will be fiiiiiine. I'll help Eren in the kitchen"  
Eren shot Levi a "save me look", but Hanji had her mind made up, and the alpha found himself out the door with Mike.

Mike kept quite during the drive and Levi found himself sighing every so often. He should have just run off with Eren. They picked up a carton of cider and a bottle of bourbon with a few bottles of coke for mixers. Mike was still quite when they arrived home and the silence had worn on Levi's patience  
"Spit it out"  
Mike shook his head and Levi sighed yet again  
"If its about the fence, its crooked as fuck"  
"No. The living room smelt off as we passed through"  
"That's because we found something in Grisha's desk. I already dropped it into the station. But there were bags with white powder in them"  
"It didn't smell like drugs"  
"Then what did it smell like?"  
"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to work out"

While Levi and Mike were gone, Eren was trying not to lose his patience at Hanji and Moblit, he knew they both wanted to help, and yes his feet was sore, and yes he was tired as fuck, but still, they didn't have to try and do every fucking thing for him. It was wearing on his patience. Hanji had insisted on taking over dicing the filling for the ravioli, and Moblit insisted on making the sauce. While Eren was delegated to sitting and watching. Unable to take it anymore, he slipped from the dining table and headed upstairs, Mikasa and Armin were in Armin's room, Chronos sleeping on the bed between them and Armin shifted so he could sit on the edge  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've been kicked out the kitchen by Hanji and Moblit. Apparently because I'm 32 weeks, I can't wield a knife"  
Armin nodded sympathetically   
"And they fucked the end of the fence up, so Levi will have to redo it"  
"How do you fuck up a fence? It's straight panels"  
"Oh, they're straight, if your drunk and blind"  
Eren knew he sounded bitter, but he was over today. He hissed as one of the twins kicked hard against his ribs and Armin moved to sit next to him  
"What can I do?"  
"Induce labour so I can get out of here?"  
Armin took a moment before smiling  
"Ok, can't do that. Why don't you take a nap?"  
"Because I'm scared they're going to blow my kitchen up"  
"It's alright, Mika can keep an eye on them, or Levi"  
"Levi's off getting alcohol with Mike"  
"Oh, I thought that's what you two were doing before"  
"No, Chronos at the side of dads desk. There was something in it so we dropped it off at the station"  
"What would dad be hiding?"  
"No idea, but I'm trying not to think about it"  
Armin nodded quickly   
"Armin! Eren! Mikasa!"  
Eren groaned at Hanji calling their names and Armin scrambled off the bed, before pulling Eren up and Mikasa moved to stand behind him  
"It can't be that bad can it?"


	33. Chapter 33

Three days had passed since Hanji had cooked dinner and Eren was still recovering. The first bite had left him with heartburn and he'd tried his best to be polite and finish the meal, but he really couldn't. He'd seen the hurt on Hanji's face, but he just couldn't. It got so bad he'd had to excuse himself and was in a ball of misery when Levi finally came down to bed for the night. He cursed not having run off with his alpha, but Levi promised the moment he felt better they would.

The results had come back from the white powders. Apparently they were well known prescription medication and Levi had said that the documents some how related to drugs and drug shipments from Reiss enterprises, but that meant nothing to Eren. So Levi had been working extreme hours again, leaving Eren by himself and the teen knew he'd slipped back into a flunk. He wanted his alpha home and taking care of him. He wanted Levi to carry him around and by his side so he could curl up against the alpha while watching TV. Even Armin and Mikasa had tried to improve his mood, but he ended up snapping at them both, before bursting into tears and his two siblings were staying with Krista for the night. He felt like an arse for driving them away, but at the same time, he wanted them to enjoy everything they could before the twins came. 

Eren was curled up on the sofa when a knock fell against the door and he looked towards the source of the sound in annoyance. He'd literally just found a position that didn't seem to make his heartburn worse, and now someone wanted his attention. Placing a hand on his very swollen stomach, he hefted himself off the sofa and padded over to the front door. He knew he should probably check who it was, but was too frustrated to bother and opened the door to find a delivery man with a bunch of flowers  
"I'm looking for Eren?"  
Eren nodded  
"That's me. Who are these from?"  
"I don't know, I'm just paid to deliver them"  
The flowers were passed over to him and Eren glared down at them. He looked up to thank the man anyway, but the guy was already heading back to a white van with some kind of flower motif on it, and Eren closed the front door with an annoyed sigh. He carried them into the kitchen and dumped them on the kitchen counter, causing the card to slide free. Half out of anger, half out of curiosity he picked the card up and read the back   
"For you precious green eyes brat"  
A smile formed on Eren's lips and he raised the flowers carefully to his face, breathing deep before coughing. The bright bunch was all yellows and oranges. Eren took another deep breath before setting them down and pulling out his phone. He called Levi and waited for the alpha to answer. When the call went to voicemail, Eren left a quick message, rubbing at his head as he did. He suddenly felt dizzy, but wanted to thank his alpha   
"Hey Levi, I just got the flowers. They're beautiful. Thanks. Hope your safe"  
He'd just hung up when he was hit by another wave of dizziness and sank to his knees. His last thought before slumping sideways was "something's wrong".

 

*  
Levi was driving when he heard his phone ringing and it took a moment to find somewhere safe to pull off the highway and check his phone. He smiled as he read "one missed call from Eren" and "one new voicemail". He quickly checked the voicemail and the smile faded from his face. He hadn't sent his mate flowers. Exiting voicemail, he tried to call Eren back, but got no answer and he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. He tried again, placing the phone against his ear as he merged into the traffic, before performing a u-turn and speeding up. Eren wasn't answering. Eren never didn't answer.

Levi arrived home to find the living room light on, he jogged up the path and onto the veranda, the door unlocked as he went to open it and his hand moved to his gun. Something felt off  
"Eren?"  
When he got no reply, Levi slid his gun from the holster and carefully stepped into the house  
"Eren?! Are you home?"  
A suffocating silence answered him, and Levi moved through the house and upstairs first. Mikasa and Armin weren't home, Eren had messaged they were staying with Krista, but Chronos was locked in Armin's room and Levi let him out. The dog seemed to have a keen nose and he looked down at the puppy   
"Where's Eren?"  
Chronos cocked his head at him, before moving to start jumping up at Levi's legs   
"Not me you dumb mutt, Eren"  
Chronos didn't seem to be getting the message and Levi double checked the upstairs rooms, before jogging down to the first floor  
"Eren!"  
Still nothing. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen, and the laundry. He checked the backyard, but that too was empty and finally the basement, which was also empty. His heart was pounding so loudly that it was all he could hear. Eren wouldn't just leave. The teen had enough problems getting around the house thanks to Hanji's cooking and his swollen ankles. Heading back upstairs, Levi noticed a petal on the floor of the kitchen. Eren had been here with the flowers. He checked the trash, but found the bag gone and was backtracking when he saw the white slip of paper on the floor. Ignoring his training, he grabbed it up off floor  
"You have something of ours, now we have something of yours"  
Levi snarled at the paper and slid his gun away, before grabbing his phone and calling Erwin. His boss took his sweet time to answer   
"Erwin. They've taken Eren"  
The line was silent for a moment   
"Levi, what are you talking about"  
"Eren is gone. He called about receiving flowers, and I never sent him flowers. He's gone and now I'm staring at a piece of paper that reads   
"You have something of ours, now we have something of yours". I want forensics here and I need everything we have on this case"  
"Stay where you are. Don't touch anything else and I'll make the calls"  
Levi ended the call. He knew what he was supposed to do, but fuck. This was his pregnant mate!

 

*  
Eren woke cold, naked and alone. His head was throbbing, but the pain in his stomach and back were so much worse and he whimpered as he tried to curl around himself. The last thing he remembered was calling Levi. But he couldn't remember why and the more he tried to, the more it seemed to slip away. Holding his stomach he hissed in pain, he wasn't sure what was happening but the twins didn't seem too happy and Eren couldn't help the tears that formed. 

He didn't know how long he was left alone in that room, but when the door opened, he gagged on the smell of alpha  
"Eren, how are you feeling"  
The teens eyes widened and a cold sickness settled in his stomach   
"Sannes?"  
The alpha crossed and placed his hand against Eren's stomach   
"I didn't want things to be this way, but I got in too deep... things were never meant to go this far... but I'll save you"  
"What are you talking about? Where am I? Where's Levi?"  
His question was answered by Sannes grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to sit up  
"Don't you dare talk about him. Not when you're here with me"  
Even in the darkened room, Eren could see the man was off his head and gagged again when Sannes forced his lips to his  
"Sannes. What are you doing?!"  
"He wanted to kill you... he knows you know... but he said I could have you. I can have you right?"  
"I thought you wanted to save me"  
"I can't save you... but I can still have you"  
Eren tried to free himself, but the pain in his stomach was even worse and he whimpered from the pain. Sannes was using the situation to his advantage and Eren couldn't fight back against the alpha spreading his legs. He screamed "No", and begged the man not to, but Sannes was too far gone, and Eren felt like he was being torn in two when the alpha finally shoved inside him. His stomach rolled and cramped, trying to expel the man, his body was screaming that this wasn't his alpha, that only his alpha should be touching him, but Sannes didn't seem to care. The man growled and snarled over him and Eren kept repeating "no". 

Listening to Sannes, he could tell the alpha was close, while he was still completely limp. The man didn't seem to care. He expected the alpha to knot, but it never came and Sannes pulled out before slapping him hard across the face  
"What the fuck is wrong with you. I know you want me. I made you want me. I was there when your father disappeared! I was the one who helped you! I was there! And now you reject me?"  
Sannes gripped his jaw, forcing his mouth open before shoving his disgusting penis in the teens mouth. Eren vomited into his mouth, the man tasted weird, like nothing he'd never tasted and nothing he ever wanted to taste again. Sannes finally came in his mouth and Eren vomited up over himself as the man pulled back  
"I heard they contacted your alpha. I wonder what he's going to think. Finding you here, both babies dead and you..."  
"What... have you done!?"  
"I just gave you a little something while you were sleeping. You should be feeling it by now"  
Eren's hands moved weakly to his stomach   
"Ding, ding, ding! I told you we'd do something about those twins, I'm just sorry it took so long. But it's alright, I'll take care of you until the end"  
Eren shivered as he started to sob, Sannes wasn't making any sense. Sannes grabbed his face and Eren got a good look at the track marks along his arms. No wonder the alpha was crazed. His arm was like a fucking pin cushion.

Sannes moved to sit beside him and Eren tensed, wondering how things could get worse. The alpha stank, his clothes of BO and garbage. He swore the man hadn't showered in a month, and he tried to fight as the alpha moved to pull him into his lap, the man's fingers threading through his hair and Eren remained tense. He couldn't trust Sannes not to snap again. He had to wait for the man to come down or settle down or something. He had to believe Levi would find him.

The omega had no idea how long he laid there as his contractions left him shaking, but that might also have been the sobs that turned silent. But finally the door to the room opened again and another alpha moved across to where they were. The man was well dressed, not the type you'd expect to see anywhere near Sannes   
"Eren, do you know who I am?"  
Eren shook his head and Sannes growled at the stranger   
"I'm sorry you had such a rude awakening. Sannes can get a little over excited, but he had his uses, especially getting close to you when we needed him to. It's such a shame he had to go and fall in love with you, especially seeing we'll be killing both you and that alpha of yours"  
Eren's voice didn't seem to want to work, but he forced out the cliche question   
"Why?"  
"Why what? Why Sannes? He was in the right place at the right time and owed my a favour. Why you? Well that's because your father couldn't keep his nose out of things that didn't concern him? Why did we kill him? Because he took something of ours, something we're waiting for him to deliver. Does that answer your question?"  
Eren bit his lip and the man stared down at him   
"It's going to be so tragic. I can picture the headlines now, "Tragic Murder Suicide". I mean, Levi already killed one partner, and now you'll be next"  
Eren shook his head  
"What? You think people won't believe it? People are always chomping at the bit to believe the worse. But think about it, when you're found in the arms of you ex-teacher, an ex-client. I wonder what they're going to believe. Now just lay back, Levi should he here soon"  
The stranger stood up and Eren's eyes watched him leave. The teen wanted to scream, but nothing came out. He was so fucking confused. He didn't know anything, so why was he being forced to go through this?

 

*  
After punching one of the technicians in the face, Levi was guided outside by Erwin and the alpha snarled up at his captain  
"What the fuck! We need to find Eren"  
"And we will, but you need to calm down. We have officers going door to door and we have someone looking into the flower delivery. You know we're looking for him"  
"I can't fucking calm down! He's pregnant! Anything could be happening to him and he has no fucking idea why!"  
"You didn't tell him?"  
"Not all of it. He's got enough on his plate!"  
Erwin sighed and released his hold on Levi  
"We know this has to be Reiss. We know this has to be about the illegal drugs showing up in his international pharmaceutical shipments. And Reiss has to know we have Grisha's files on it all. What we need to do is figure out where they'd be hiding him"  
Levi snarled again in frustration   
"They don't even need to keep him alive. If Eren says we have the files, they'll kill him"  
"You can't think like that"  
"Then how the fuck am I supposed to think? That its all sunshine and fucking roses?! That Eren will just magically come home? We both know that's not how the world works!"  
Erwin sighed deeply   
"Badge and gun"  
Levi stared in shock  
"What"  
"I can't have you acting in any professional capacity while you're like this. Badge and Gun"  
Levi tore both off his belt and shoved them into Erwin's hands  
"Fuck you. I'll do this my fucking self. You don't even care if he dies do you. To you he's just some fucking whore! Admit it!"  
Levi shoved hard against Erwin and stormed off towards his car, his fingers fumbling out his keys as he did. His blood was burning from the anger he felt at the world. Eren didn't deserve this shit. He'd tried to keep it from his mate. He'd tried to keep Eren safe. 

Sliding the key into the ignition, Levi growled in agitation as the shitty thing refused to turn and then swore savagely as it snapped. Angry at him self he raised both hands and brought them down hard on the steering wheel. Maybe Erwin was right? Maybe he needed to calm down and take a breath... but taking that moment might mean arriving those few seconds late and not being able to save Eren in time. He jumped as his phone began to ring and yanked the device out angrily, glaring at Kenny's ID on the screen. Of course his fucking uncle picked now of all the fucking times to call. He let the call go to voice mail as he climbed from his car and started to walk. He didn't know where he was going, only that he couldn't sit still. 

His walk turned to a run, he still had no idea where he was going and his phone had begun ringing again sighing seconds of ignoring Kenny's call. He eyed the bright screen, and slowed. It was Kenny again. This time he answered, purely at the chance to vent his frustration  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
The man who laughed wasn't Kenny, and Levi glared down the dark and empty street  
"That's no way to answer the phone"  
"Reiss"  
"Congratulations"  
"Where's Eren"  
"Oh, your little mate. Well at the moment he's alive, Sannes is having the most wonderful time with him"  
Levi bit down hard enough on his lip to draw blood  
"What? No reply. I'm sure Eren will be saddened to hear that his mate didn't have anything to say to him before he died"  
"Why the fuck are you doing this? He knows nothing"  
"You can thank his father for that, cleaning up lose ends can be so boring. It'd make things so much easier if you just came and let me kill you"  
"That's not going to happen. We already have all of Grisha's materials and the lab results. By sunrise you'll be the most wanted man in the country"  
A deep sigh answered his threat  
"See, why couldn't you be more like your uncle? He saw the potential"  
"Are you saying Kenny's involved"  
"You really are dense. How do you think he can afford so many holidays? Or the upkeep on your precious family home?"  
Levi let out a "Tch" of disgust  
"You know, family was always important to me. I have a girl around Eren's age, they went to the same school and everything, she doesn't even know who I am. Isn't that sad?"  
"Get to the point"  
"If you tell me what I want to know, I might just give you Sannes. You see, he was supposed to sell the product, but now he's gone and lost his mind. That's what happens when you get addicted to the pleasure of escaping reality"  
"Seriously. Why are you shits all the fucking same with your twisted words and blah blah crap. What do you want to fucking know?"  
"I want to know how much you know. That seems fair enough"  
"We know everything. The world wide distribution channels, the make up of your "prescription" medication. Grisha's knew it all"  
Reiss let out another sigh  
"That really is a shame and what's even sadder is poor Eren's going to die all alone with Sannes... good luck finding him now"  
The call ended and Levi tried to call his uncles phone back, only for it to go straight to voicemail. Sannes was fucked in the head as it was, but on drugs... Levi snarled and threw his phone with a howl. He wanted to break something, someone, tear him apart limb by limb.

Levi's eyes filled with unexpected tears. He had no idea where to even start looking. He'd fucked up smashed his phone, his mate could be anywhere and if Eren managed to escape, the kid couldn't even fucking call him now. He'd said he'd look after him, keep him safe. But it'd all been fucking words. He stood shaking in the middle of the street, oblivious to the headlights behind him. He didn't hear his name being yelled or realise the car door had opened, not until Mike grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him hard  
"Levi!"  
With tears still rolling down his face, he looked up to his partner, feeling like a pathetic piece of shit  
"Levi..."  
"Eren's fucking gone..."  
"I know. I've just been at your house"  
"I don't know where he is..."  
"Well I do. It was faint, but do you remember how I said that Sannes's wife's house stank? That same stink was in the kitchen"  
Levi's heart felt like it'd been jumpstarted  
"Are you sure?"  
"About 80%. The question is do you trust me enough to take a chance"  
Levi opened and closed his mouth   
"But, my uncles involved to. Reiss called me... he wanted to know what we knew and he's keeping Eren with Sannes..."  
"Levi. Focus. Do you want to come check this out with me? Or do you want me to take you home"  
"I can't go home without Eren"  
Mike gave a single nod  
"Then pull yourself together and get in the car"


	34. Chapter 34

The lights were off at Mrs Sannes's house and Levi physically felt his hope being snuffed out as the pulled up. He looked to Mike, but the man's brow was drawn  
"What is it?"  
"Something's wrong. I smell blood"  
"I don't give a fuck about that. Do you smell Eren"  
When Mike went to pull his phone out, Levi growled and unclipped his belt  
"Levi, we should wait"  
"I'm not fucking waiting. If Eren's in there, than I'm getting him out"  
Not waiting for a reply, Levi exited the car and strode up to the front door. He tried the handle, but it was firmly locked and not in the mood to knock and wait, he raised his foot and began to kick against the door, until the frame finally splinters and the smell of blood filled his nose. Forcing himself to disregard the smell, he stepped into the house and could hear the squelch of his footsteps as he made his way in  
"Eren! Eren can you hear me!"  
He didn't expect his omega to call back, but wanted his mate to know he'd come for him. It wasn't too late. Eren would be fine. The twins would be fine. 

 

*  
Eren frowned against Sannes thigh. He didn't know how long he'd been in labour, or how long he'd been kept in the dark with the strung out, psychotic alpha, but apparently it was long enough for him to start hallucinating Levi's voice. Still, he stayed still and silent. The mystery man had returned. Telling him how Levi had just signed his death warrant, like he'd ever really had the chance to get out of this alive. The tiny sliver of hope he'd had was crushed when he felt something cold and metal placed against his head. He wasn't exactly a rocket scientist, but he was safe to assume it was gun. Wasn't it always in these situations. That's why he now laid as still as the agony coursing through his body allowed. Above him Sannes kept mumbling and muttering to himself and Eren was praying the man would shoot himself and save them both the time.

Sannes seemed to have heard something, the man's body tensed and the cold metal pressed harder against Eren's temple   
"No... no... noooooo"  
The omega was confused, but when Levi called his name again, he felt himself being shoved from Sannes's lap and his head hit the ground with a dull thud  
"You did this! You called him? How could you! Why Eren! I gave up my wife for you! I gave up my kids for you! I did everything for you! And this is how you repay me?!"  
Eren was still just as tense now he was out of Sannes's lap as he had been in it. He kept his eyes firmly closed and tried to pick his words, but he couldn't remember how to speak. All he had to do was lie, but why couldn't he get the words out. Hell, even the truth would work. He hadn't called Levi. He didn't even have clothes, let alone his phone. How did Sannes think he'd called the alpha?  
"Answer me!"  
Eren heard a soft click and scrunched his eyes closed even tighter. The click was metallic and he had no idea how guns worked, for all he knew Sannes was flicking off the safely, or fingering the trigger. Desperately trying to remain quite, he bit down on his bottom lip as the most painful contraction to date rolled through his body and the wetness between his legs seemed to suddenly intensify  
"I fucking loved you! I paid you! You were supposed to love me! How could you do this to us? First that nasty bitch Hitch, but she got what was coming... and when she did I waited for you to come back, but then I find you're with him! Like you've forgotten me"  
The thuds that followed the alphas words sounded like the man was smacking himself in the head. He'd been so hopeful about Levi being there, that he hadn't even thought about the man's safety. Sannes was fucking crazy and off his head, also armed with a gun... and Levi... what would Levi have? His mate was at work, but how much time had passed? Did Levi have back up? What if their were other upstairs? What if this was all a trap to kill Levi and send a message to the police. Unable to hide his pain any longer, he let out a whimper  
"No! Shut up! You don't get to make a noise unless I tell you! Fuck! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Levi listened closely as he slowly edged into the basement. He cold smell the stink of Sannes, the alphas anger and lust was making his eyes water with its pungency. Neither Eren or the alpha seemed to have registered his presence, so he had the advantage of surprise, but that was only until Sannes snapped out his own head. The man was clearly unhinged, the few seconds of conversation had done little to ease Levi's worries for his mate... that and the scent of Eren. His mate smelled pained, and incredibly sweet, but under that there was something he didn't recognised, he couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong. Stepping down onto the first of the three small steps, he carefully tried to ease his weight down, but the step still creaked   
"Stay back! Stay back or I will kill him!"  
"Levi... ngahaaa... he has a gun"  
Eren's strange mode had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. His mate needed him. 

Given Sannes knew he was there, Levi stepped out and held both hands up  
"It doesn't need to be like this. We both know you don't want to hurt Eren"  
Behind the enraged alpha, Eren let out a long low moan and Levi took another step forward   
"He's in pain, let me help him"  
"He's fine! He doesn't need you!"  
Levi continued to walk towards Sannes, the man's hands were shaking as he gripped the gun tighter and Levi took another step forward  
"I'm just going to take a look at Er..."  
Eren's name never made it completely off his lips as Sannes squeezed the trigger and Levi felt a burning pain spread through his shoulder. He staggered back and snarled in shock and anger. Sannes has actually fucking shot him.

Beneath the ringing in his ears, Levi's senses were pulled into focus and he realised Eren was crying his name   
"I'm... alright..."  
Sannes seemed just as shocked as Levi was that the alpha was still standing and staggered forward, yanking the gun from the man's shaking hands before the arsehole could shoot him again  
"Levi!"  
Mike sounded panicked as his partner appeared behind him  
"I'm fine..."  
He really wasn't fine. It fucking hurt like a goddamn bitch. He ground his teeth as he took a deep breath through his nose. He waited a moment as Mike moved forward  
"You take Sannes, I need to help Eren"  
Levi kept a firm grip on the pistol with his right hand, keeping his body between it and Sannes as he moved past the man and to Eren's side. His mate was sobbing and Levi awkwardly lowered himself beside his distraught mate  
"Eren?"

Eren wanted to reply, but his body hurt so badly. He whimpered as another contraction hit, they were closer and closer now and he was so fucking terrified  
"Eren, I need you to tell me what's wrong?"  
Eren shook his head and felt his mate place a hand on his shoulder. It did little to help. Levi smelt of fear and pain, only distressing him further  
"I can't lift you... can you walk?"  
Eren let out a long whine and tried to move, his body wouldn't cooperate  
"Le-vi..."

Levi slid his hand from Eren's and he shuffled to pull his mates head into his lap  
"That's good, can you tell me what's wrong?"  
"He... he gave me something... it hurts..."  
Eren's words fell between whimpers and sobs, the teens hands were clutching at his stomach  
"The babies?"  
"I'm scared..."  
Levi tried not to panic further, but as it was he was barely conscious and Eren needed him so badly. He hushed his omega as gently as he could  
"It's alright, Mike's called back up. They'll be here and we'll get you help, all three of you will be fine"  
Eren shook his head and let out another pained whine   
"I... it hurts..."  
"I know, but you'll be alright...shhhh..."  
Eren's skin was freezing and Levi struggled to pull his bloodied jacket off. The slightest movement of his shoulder sent pins and needles form his arm and through his chest. His teeth ached from how hard he had to grind them to keep from hissing in pain and worrying Eren further. 

It took Eren a moment to realise his mate was moving and a moment more to realise Levi had laid his jacket over him, his omega instincts were going crazy, his body was already telling him it was time to push and he didn't want to have his children here... wherever here was...   
"Eren, you need to tell me what you're feeling"  
"I... I need to push... I can't Levi... I can't... not here"  
His words turned to hysterics and Levi swore softly, before moving his hand to pry Eren's from his stomach. The alpha intertwined their fingers and Eren couldn't help but squeeze his mates hand in need  
"Shhhh... can you hear them? There's the sirens now..."  
Eren couldn't hear anything above his racing heart. Even Levi's words seemed distance and he hissed in response.

 

*  
Things moved in fast forward and in slow motion at the same time. Eren was terrified and Levi took a swing at the paramedic who'd tried to seperate them. He couldn't help it, he understood the smell now and what his alpha was trying to tell him. It wasn't time. 

Sitting in the back of the ambulance, Levi was barely conscious, but Eren...was in agony, he gripped the teens hand, pain had caused their muscles to cramp and he now he couldn't physically let go, not that he wanted to. He wanted to hush and calm his love, but all he could do is sway as he grew more and more light headed. Behind him he heard the paramedic talking to Eren, he hated he couldn't process their words.

Eren's whole body shook, the paramedic had told him to follow his instincts, that he was fully dilated, that it was time. But Eren was so scared. Levi was pale to the point of almost transparent. Dark black bags seemed all the more visible and Eren was scared for Levi more than himself. The paramedic moved between his legs and looked up at him  
"Eren, its very important you listen to your body. You need to push"  
Eren tried to shake his head, but he just couldn't, he tried to suck in a deep breath but let out a long moan as he bore down, pushing like his instincts screamed. He had no words for the waves of pain, or the tearing that left him feeling like he was splitting in two. He looked to Levi, but the alphas eyes had slid to half closed. He had to be strong. Levi was trying to be strong... bearing down again, the paramedic repeated words of encouragement. He had no idea how long he was forced to repeat the process, but he was so exhausted. He wanted to go home, to fall into bed with Levi, to have dirty messy sex and then try this whole baby thing another day. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, he felt his already torn opening tearing further and he screamed  
"You're doing so well... the shoulders are out... just a little more..."  
Eren struggled to do as the woman said and fell back as waves of cramps continued even once the pressured burning between his legs had lessened. A tiny cry answered his laboured pants and he looked to Levi in relief. His alpha's eye were closed and his mate wasn't moving  
"Levi?"  
Levi didn't seem to hear him, or couldn't  
"Levi!"  
The paramedic rushed to hush him, but Eren's body was telling him it was nearly time again and he was beyond being able to handle things rationally. He needed Levi. He needed Levi awake. He needed Levi awake, even if the alpha couldn't respond, he needed to know Levi was alive. He whined and groaned as the need to push came, and he was confused when his first child was placed against his chest.

Their second child was delivered just as the ambulance pulled to a stop, and everything was a blur. Levi was taken from his side. His children were taken from his side. And though he he wanted to pass out, his body wouldn't listen to him and he was forced to face all this alone. Faces came and faces went. Despite his history, he found it thoroughly humiliating at the number of people who looked between his legs and what was worse was the fact he couldn't stop crying in fear. He couldn't remember if he'd heard the second child cry. He couldn't remember what they'd said as they pulled Levi away. Laying in a bed, completely alone and surrounded by strangers left the omega so scared he couldn't remember anything, let alone how to speak. They asked him questions, but he couldn't answer and then he was left alone so long he was sure he'd been forgotten about. It was only then that sleep finally came.


	35. Chapter 35

Levi was irate. He'd woken to the pleasantly numb feeling through his body, and that was the only thing that seemed to be going for him in the current situation. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, but evidently long enough for his shoulder to now be bandaged and two bags hung from his IV. He'd pressed the call button that has laid beside his left hand, the action felt forced and awkward. It wasn't like he couldn't remember being shot, but he wasn't exactly thinking of anything other than Eren. 

It seemed to take forever for someone to finally appear and he tried to ask about Eren, but the man didn't know anything and Levi couldn't keep his temper. His mate had been in labour, but what had happened. Was Eren alright? Were the twins alright? What the fuck had happened and where the fuck was Erwin. Even though Kenny was his blood relation, Erwin was listed as his next of kin. Surely the man could stop what ever the fuck he was doing for 2 lousy minutes to let him know what was going on. He growled in frustration, earning himself a glare from the man he was assuming was medical staff.

Laying there he bit his tongue and bided his time, waiting for the man to leave before testing to see just how much movement he could muster. The machines beeped as he pushed himself upright. The action left his body shaking and his head spinning, still, he needed to know how Eren was and if no one would tell him anything, he'd find his brat himself. Sliding from the bed was a Herculean effort, his body didn't want to do what he was telling it and low hisses and growls fell from his lips as he tried to steady himself. 

It was barely 10 steps to the door, but he was sweating by the time he made it there, leaning heavily against the frame as he tried to suck air into his already screaming lungs. Note to self, getting shot fucking sucks. He cast a cautious glance along the hall and found the staff to busy to notice him. He had no idea which way to go, but something was telling him to go left and his listened.

It took a small life time to make it down the hall, and another small lifetime to follow his instincts halfway down the branch to left. He'd begun to curse himself when he felt what he could only describe as a "tugging" sensation and entered a dimly lit room. Small sniffles fell from the room's occupant and he stumbled as he tried to slide the curtains aside. Hospitals were fucking horribly for patients. He nodded to himself as if his thought was something revolutionary, and swayed alarmingly as he finally pushed past the shitty wall of fabric. Almost immediately he wished he hadn't. Eren was laying on the bed, his instincts had been right, but his mate was so distraught that Levi nearly fell as he moved too fast to get to his love  
"Eren"  
He felt like he'd swallowed a dozen cotton wool balls as he fought to get the word out, and his next obstacle left him breathless. His left side has seemed to give up completely, leaving him to drag himself onto Eren's bed and less than gracefully he fell across his omegas chest. Though once there, it didn't take long for Eren to grab hold of him and his brat sucked in breaths, clearly trying to calm himself enough to speak.

Eren was wondering if he was hallucinating. He'd woken up just as alone as when he'd fallen asleep and just as terrified. He tried to tell himself that if they hadn't woken him, everything had to be alright, but it hasn't worked and he'd worked himself back into panic as his mind went crazy with all the "what ifs". So when Levi fell against him, Eren didn't know if it was real and all he could do was grab at his mate and hold him close while trying to remember how to breathe. Levi didn't speak and Eren sucked in a few breaths, before finally getting two choked words out  
"Thank god"  
He wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to face that suffocating fear alone. He sniffled and his clutch on the man tightened  
"Eren. Hey, I'm here now"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"I was so scared..."  
"I know"

Levi let Eren cry until the teen finally began to settle. It gave him time to try and find his own words. He needed to know what happened, but Eren was just so fragile that he was afraid asking would break him. The alpha kept his eyes closed right as he ignored the increasing pain. He needed to move off his left shoulder, but he couldn't physically or mentally at that very moment  
"I... I'm sorry..."  
The alpha was confused Eren had done nothing wrong  
"... I... I don't know what happened to the twins... they took them away"  
The teen dissolved into fresh sobs and Levi's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He fought the dry feeling to make his tongue move  
"They're alright... we're ok and they will be too"  
"B-b-but..."  
"Shhhh"  
Hushing Eren probably wasn't the best plan he had, but he didn't have another one. He laid there until his body gave up and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Eren felt Levi's tension fade, he felt his alpha's breath upon his chest begin to even out and then a small snore fell from his mates lips. The omega didn't know what to do or say, and laid still in fear of waking his mate. He wished things weren't like this. The twins were gone. Levi was shot. Sannes was somewhere and some crazy arsehole who'd had him kidnapped was also out there somewhere. His pulse begun to pick up speed again and he let out a long whine of distress. He needed someone to tell him what to do, but the only one who could, who he trusted to, was asleep in his arms. Closing his eyes, Eren tried to let himself relax, but found his eyes snapping open every few seconds. 

Unable to calm, Eren tried to ignore the other feelings that had come to light now he wasn't feeling so abandoned and confused. First being he felt revolting and needed to shower. Second being his breasts were aching so badly that they were probably part of the reason it hurt to breathe. The third issue however was the main one. He desperately needed to pee and Levi's weight across him wasn't helping at all. He tried to wish the feeling away, but that apparently wasn't happening and he was loathe to move Levi. Gently shaking Levi's frame, his alpha didn't even reply and Eren bit down a groan  
"Levi!"  
He shook his mate harder, but the alpha continued to sleep and Eren was once again crying from the frustration. He could easily move Levi, if his mate hadn't been shot and he didn't feel guilty as fuck over it, and then there was the fact it felt like all his organs would come spilling out the moment he moved. But his need for the bathroom couldn't be denied and he nearly pissed himself trying to get Levi off of him and laying in what he hoped was a comfortable position. He rushed into the bathroom and nearly passed out from the relief. Once done he eyed the shower in the corner. He probably wasn't allowed to shower, but there was a towel in the bathroom, and his thighs and arse felt revolting. He slowly stripped off the hospital gown and laid it over the sink as he limped under the shower. 

The pressure sucked, but being clean felt amazing. He'd been limited to what he could wash, but even so, knowing any traces of Sannes's acts were now running into the sewers made him smile. Drying off was a bitch and his tender breasts seemed huge as he eyed himself in the mirror. He was scared that if he expressed and eased the pressure they'd bring the twins up and he wouldn't be able to feed them. He wished he'd actually thought to google these things instead of trying to pretend he was alright with everything and going with the flow. He dried the best he could, ignoring the fresh blood on the towel as he did, then slipped the thin flimsy gown back on.

Levi was sleeping as he'd left him, and Eren pulled back the blankets so he could climb in beside his mate. His back and hips twinged in protest, but one he was settled it was much better than before and he could lay his head against Levi's chest and listen to his alphas beating heart. Feeling finally clean and the lull of Levi's heart finally had him falling back to sleep against his mate. It didn't however, stop the small tear that rolled down his face over the twins.

 

*  
The pair were awoken by a less than amused nurse. Apparently they'd been looking for Levi and the alpha wondered if everyone who worked here was a fucking idiot. His mate was here, of course he was going to seek him out and be with him. Eren seemed to be scared by what was happening and Levi used his good arm to pulled his mate closer to him  
"It's alright. You've got nothing to be afraid of"  
Eren sniffled against him and Levi ignored the fact that the woman was still ranting to ask the one thing he knew the kid needed to know above everything  
"Where are our twins?"  
The woman opened and closed her mouth, letting out a loud huff  
"They're down in the nursery. Both are jaundice, but that's common with newborns, they'll be brought up later so Mr Yeager can have a supervised visit"  
Levi frowned  
"Supervised?"  
"Social services are involved. I don't know anything more than that"  
Eren let out a low whimpered and Levi pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The woman eyed the pair with indifference   
"You need to return to your own bed Mr Ackerman"  
Levi shook his head, Eren was crying against him softy and he wanted to punch the woman in the face.

When Levi didn't move the woman threw her hands in the air and marched from the room. The alpha knew he probably needed to cooperate, the pain medication had worn off and his head was throbbing to the point he was nauseous. It wasn't long before the woman returned with reinforcements and Levi was forced from Eren's side after bartering that he could return to Eren's side after he was examined. His omega shook and cried silently as Levi moved from under him. He hated the look in Eren's eyes, it was pure pain.

Eren watched Levi leave with a breaking heart. His chest hurt so damn badly and so did his head. The woman nurse he'd expected to leave instead stayed, she asked to examine him and Eren nodded slowly. His arse felt wet and he was scared about what that could mean. He'd thought she'd merely ask him to spread his legs, but instead she had him slide from the bed and place both hands against it. He was thoroughly embarrassed as she let out a deep sigh  
"You've torn your stitches, they'll need to be redone"  
He was allowed to get back into bed, and was told to lie on his side until she returned. The woman returned and Eren buried his face in his hands, she was less than gentle as she cleaned the site site down and he whimpered as he felt the woman work at his stitches.

 

*  
Levi was allowed back by Eren's side shortly before their twins were brought up. Eren was sitting in bed, silent and shaking slightly and Levi wished he could climb up and join his mate, but instead he was forced to sit in the chair beside the bed as their two children were carried over  
"This is your daughter"  
Levi had the tiny baby placed into his lap, tiny girl was so perfect. Her tiny pink lips already looked like Eren's, but small wisps of black hair poked out from the beanie. He looked up to Eren, but Eren was staring down at their son, a small smile played on the teens lips and Levi wished he could photograph the moment   
"Do you two have named picked out?"  
Levi watched as Eren gave a half nod, whatever his mate was thinking, the teen hadn't shared with him  
"Levi, what was your mothers name?"  
"Kushel"  
Eren smiled at him  
"Then our daughters Evie Kushel..."  
Levi looked back down at the tiny girl, Evie seemed to suit her perfectly  
"I like it... what about our son?"  
"Ren... I like the name Ren..."  
Levi nodded  
"And a middle name?"  
"Eli..."  
"Ren Eli Ackerman... I like it"  
Eren looked back to their son and then up to the nurse  
"Can I feed them?"  
The woman nodded and moved to Eren's side, she seemed to be directing Eren with what to do, but Levi was so wrapped in their daughter. Everything would have been perfect if not for the sour faced woman standing in the corner of the room. He still didn't know why the woman needed to be there, but he wasn't going to let her any closer to his family.

Eren smiled down at Ren as he followed he nurses instructions and Ren finally latched onto his nipple. He just about moaned in relief as his son began to feed and bit by bit the pressure in his chest eased. Once done, she showed his how to burp Ren and then took his son from him and he was given his daughter to hold. He smiled at the black hair, Ren's was brown, but the boy definitely looked like Levi. She got him to show her he could get his son to latch and smiled encouragingly. They were allowed to stay with their children until Eren started to get sleepy.

It hurt to have their children taken away from them, even if it was temporarily. But once they were gone, the social services woman moved to commission Eren's hospital table and placed down a small trees worth of paper. Levi eyed it in annoyance, the woman finally speaking and his happy mood was destroyed. He was Eren's guardian, and given his injury he wasn't "fit to take care of the teen", hence why they'd been called in. Eren was asked all kinds of questions while Levi was given a firm look from the woman, telling him to remain silent. Levi wasn't sure when it happened, but somehow things had progressed onto the charges still pending and Levi was less than gentle as he "reminded" the woman Eren couldn't talk about it. The woman didn't seem pleased and he was sure she wanted to kick him out, but in the end it was her who left and Levi finally let out a sigh of relief as she did.

Mikasa being a legal adult and Armin being nearly a legal adult had worked in their favour, the twins would be allowed home once they'd recovered from jaundice. Eren felt like he'd run a marathon by the end of it all, and desperately wanted to hold his babies again, instead Levi climbed up next to him and the alpha laid his head on his chest, they didn't speak, instead taking comfort in the feel of one another.


	36. Chapter 36

Hanji came the next day, her and Mike had timed it just right to be there when Eren was feeding the twins. Hanji being Hanji immediately began to gush over both tiny babies and Levi watched her moves closely. He couldn't help it, his instincts were on edge and he felt the somewhat ridiculous need to lock his tiny family away from prying eyes. Mike took their statements, both were there in their offical capacity rather than as friends. Levi gave his statement first, most of it Mike had been there for, it was simply the few minutes in the basement that he wasn't.

Eren listened to Levi as their daughter suckled, he kept his eyes on the baby girl's face while tears began to roll down his face. He and Levi hadn't really talked about what had happened, and Eren didn't know if Levi had known what Sannes had done to him. He did know however that he didn't want to say such things with two innocents in the room and asked if Hanji could stay behind after the twins were taken back to the nursery. Giving Hanji his statement only made it all that more real, he could smell Levi's anger as he spoke and couldn't look the man in the eyes over it all. Hanji hugged him as he cried and Eren embraced the warmth her hold brought. Hanji stayed until he calmed, before leaving with Mike and Levi moved to his side, but Eren shifted away. He just couldn't look at Levi, though the alpha seemed to ignore his pain and took his hand, raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his hand  
"You did good"  
Eren shook his head  
"I did nothing"  
"You did what you needed to. You kept Sannes calm enough for us to arrive"  
"Yeah... by letting him fuck me..."

Levi drew his brow at Eren's words, from what Eren had said, his mate had hardly let it happen. Eren was shaking so badly, and Levi didn't know what to tell him. He hated Sannes for what he'd done to his mate, but he how was he supposed to tell Eren that it'd been safer for him to have let that happen rather than fighting harder. He didn't know what had happened to Sannes, but he hoped him dead.

Erwin came a few hours after Hanji had gone. His captain asked to speak to him privately and as Eren was currently sleeping, he forced himself away from his mate, but only moved as far from the teen as the doorway. He couldn't go any further and Erwin seemed to respect that. It wasn't exactly the nicest conversation to have, but it would have been that way no matter where they'd talked. Sannes's wife and children had seen slaughtered, Sannes fingerprints on the knife that had done it. Levi had contaminated the crime scene in his search for Eren, and there were no signs of this mystery man Eren had described. Even the gun had come back with only Levi's, Mike's and Sannes's prints on it. As for his uncle, both he and Reiss were yet to show up. Warrants had been issued for their arrests, but that meant nothing if they'd already left the country. Erwin officially removed him from the case and he was told he'd be on paid leave pending further results on his shoulder. It wasn't a clean straight through shot, and they had to wait for the swelling to go down before they'd know the full extent of the wound. Levi was honestly relieved, he didn't know what he'd have done if he was expected to leave Eren alone with the twins thanks to this case. He was going to ask about Eren's case, but Erwin's phone began to ring and after a few seconds his Captain was excusing himself and Levi could only shake his head. He didn't envy Erwin one bit.

 

*  
Hanji came to pick them up on the day the twins were officially discharged. The woman was completely prepared, she'd even brought car seats for both twins. Apparently Mikasa and Armin had wanted to come, but lack of seating made it impossible and Eren was kind of happy he'd have a little time to prepare himself for the onslaught he knew was coming.

Chronos was barking as the dog ran towards the car, Armin hot on his heals and Eren was only just saved from his brother's attack hug by picking up Evie. It was almost comical the way Armin scrambled to a stop  
"Eren! I can't believe you had the babies without us!"  
"I still can't quite believe it either, but this is Evie. Yes you can hold her"  
Armin's eyes widened as Eren passed his daughter to the teen  
"She's so tiny"  
"Her brothers smaller"  
"I'll get him!"  
Hanji was halfway out the car while Eren had been talking to Armin. Eren was slightly annoyed that the woman hadn't allowed him time to greet his family. He hadn't even been able to have them visit when he'd been stuck in hospital. He sighed to himself. What was the point of getting Armin to hold Evie, if he wasn't allowed to pick up Ren  
"Are you alright? They didn't really tell us what happened"  
"Yeah. I'm alright. Just looking forward to sleeping in my own bed and real food"  
Armin nodded slowly  
"Can you take her back? I'm scared I'm going to drop her"  
Eren nodded and gently lifted Evie from his brother, he could tell Armin knew he was upset and loved the fact his brother wasn't made at him over everything had transpired... or at least that's how he was taking it.

Ignoring Chronos, Eren started towards where Mikasa was standing on the front porch, the puppy was jumping at his legs and each step he took was ridiculously careful. The last thing he needed to do was face plant and feel like an even worse parent. Mikasa waited until Eren was safely onto the porch before gently wrapping her arms around him  
"I was so worried"  
"I know. I'm sorry"  
Mikasa shook her head against him  
"It's not your fault..."  
Eren allowed himself a few more seconds in his sisters arms before stepping from her hold  
"Come up to the nursery?"  
Mikasa nodded and went ahead, she had the nursery door open and the nets moved back by the time he got there, but Eren opted to lay Evie on the bed before laying down next to her  
"Mika, this is Evie. Evie, this is your Aunty Mikasa"  
Mikasa sank down on the other side of Evie and stared down at her with a thin lipped smile on her face  
"Evie?"  
"Yeah. Evie Kushel... Kushel was Levi's mothers name"  
"And this little ones Ren Eli"  
Eren bit down his sigh. He'd wanted to be the one to do the introductions  
"Oi Shitty Glasses, thanks for the ride and all, but these are our children, don't you think maybe we'd like to introduce them to their Aunt and Uncle"  
Hanji laughed it off  
"But he's so cute"  
Levi let out a low growl   
"Hanji, place the baby down with his sister or I'm going to hurt you"  
"I'd like to see you try"  
Hanji however did place down Ren, and Mikasa finally gave a real smile  
"Hey there Ren, I'm Mikasa"  
Ignoring Hanji's hovering, Eren shifted so Levi could sit next to him and Armin climbed up next to Mikasa   
"He's really small"  
"Yeah. I hope that doesn't mean he's an omega"  
Levi's hand came to his hip and Eren moved his own to take it  
"I don't care if he's an omega or not, he's perfect and so is Evie"

Hanji hovered another half an hour before Levi finally got her to leave. Eren was close to tears and though his friend meant not harm, he didn't want Eren reduced to tears. Hanji seemed to pick up on his mood, and was somewhat subdued as she undid the two car seats, and then said her goodbyes. He had to make two trips to carry them up to the front porch, and when he finally locked the front door behind him he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. As far as he was concerned, reality could stay the other side of the fucking door.

Eren was still laying next to the twins Levi returned and both Mikasa and Armin excused themselves. He gave Levi a small tired smile and his alpha nodded in return  
"She's gone. The doors locked, it's just us now"  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me"  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do. You look like you're about to fall asleep"  
"That's because I am. I just can't stop staring at our babies"  
"Yeah... I'm sorry Hanji kind of ruined the homecoming"  
"I want to say it's alright, but it made me feel completely shit. I was so excited to introduce them to Mikasa and Armin"  
"I know... but she's gone now. Is there anything I can do? Or anything that needs doing?"  
"I honestly don't know. I'm just too tired"  
"Well let's get them into their cribs, and get some real sleep"

Eren struggled to place Ren down in his crib. The baby wasn't even 2 metres away, but it still hurt and placing Evie down had him in tears. He sniffled feeling pathetic as he struggled out the clothes Hanji had brought to the hospital for him. He stripped off his pants, but left his shirt, still feeling self conscious about his stomach. He then helped Levi from his shirt and pants, the alpha wasn't supposed to use his left arm at all. Though Eren doubted that would last long. Levi was far too stubborn for his own good.

It felt like his head had only just touched the pillow when Eren awoke the twins crying. He stumbled out of bed, ignoring the throbbing in his head, he rushed to pick Evie up and hushed the crying girl   
"Are they alright?"  
"I don't know, I just woke up"  
Eren heard Levi climb from the bed and watched his alpha pick up Ren  
"You're not supposed to be lifting anything"  
"I can't ignore our kids crying just because my arms busted"  
Eren rolled his eyes and looked back to Evie   
"Your daddy is a stubborn arse"  
"Hey, don't teach her words like that"  
Again the omega rolled his eyes and carried Evie over to the bed. It turned out that Ren was the one who needed a nappy change, but both babies still fed from Eren like they were starving. Once both babies were settled, he laid them back down and climbed back into bed. He offered Levi a small smile as his alpha held his arms out for him to slide into  
"This isn't going to help your shoulder"  
"Too bad. I'm injured and my judgments affected or something"  
"Is that your way of asking for more attention"  
"No... yes... I don't know"  
Eren laughed lightly and nuzzled Levi's neck, he pushed a small kiss against Levi's warm skin  
"This is as good as it gets for a while at least"  
"Mmm I'll take it"

It was another few hours before the twins woke them again. This time Levi carried Evie downstairs while Eren carried Ren. Mikasa and Armin were sitting in the living room and Levi passed Evie to Armin. The blonde smiled happily as he raised Evie to his shoulder  
"Do you want cuddles Mika?"  
"Of course she does"  
With no choice, Eren placed Ren into Mikasa's arms, his sister held the boy tensely and Eren sat in the recliner across form them, letting out a low hiss as he did  
"What's wrong?"  
Armin seemed to realise the moment the words were out his mouths and looked down with a slight blush. Given none of them were in any mood to cook, Levi took their orders and the twins first night home was celebrated with pizza.

 

*  
The first week seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Levi had more scans on his shoulder and he was over being pinched and poked at. He was also over being driven everywhere by Armin or Mikasa. Both teens had their learns permits and though he wasn't completely fit to be classed as the supervising driver, he promised them both it would be fine. It was frustrating for all of them, and Levi doubly so. He still wasn't allowed to use his arm and the doctor had said he wanted to wait 4 weeks until his next scan. It was fucking frustrating being so damn useless and Eren had cracked the shits, making him promise not to do anything or the teen would make him sleep back down in the basement alone. He wouldn't have minded before but his instincts still hadn't calmed.

Eren was cleaning when they arrived home and Levi could only shake his head. Mikasa promptly scolded her brother and Eren looked to Levi for help, instead Levi let Mikasa go and headed upstairs to check on the twins. He smiled down at Ren, Evie was the better sleeper, but Ren always seemed more excited to see him  
"Thanks for the help"  
Levi looked to see Eren glaring at him from the doorway   
"You need to be resting too"  
"Sweeping the floor isn't going to kill me"  
"But how much did you get done while we were gone"  
"Just the twins clothes... and ours..."  
Levi smirked and Eren let out a huff  
"See, that's not resting. Come lay down with me"  
"We can't stay in bed all the time"  
"We can, at least for the next 4 weeks"  
"4 weeks?"  
"He wants to wait another 4 weeks before the next lot of scans"  
"Are you fucking kidding me? He does know you're in pain right?"  
Watching Eren begin to tear up, Levi rushed to his mates side, pulling Eren up against him and rubbing the teens back  
"It's alright, it's not even that bad anymore"  
"Bullshit... I hear you growling in the morning as you try to get up"  
"You weren't supposed to hear me"  
"Well I can't help it. Since having the twins I wake up every time you do"  
"Now I feel like I've been missing out on morning kisses"  
Eren let out a sigh and shook his head  
"I'm trying to be serious"  
"I know and I know you're worried, but it'll all work out"  
"I hate it when you say that"  
Levi nodded against Eren, his mate still smelt upset and he nuzzled Eren's neck in response  
"Levi... we can't"  
"I know we can't do that, but I can still touch you"

Eren let out a long whine as Levi rolled his hips against his and the alpha sucked lightly on his neck. His traitorous body was already giving in and he felt the his still healing seed begin to sting from his slick   
"Levi... stop... it hurts"  
His alpha frowned as he pulled back  
"What hurts?"  
"The slick..."  
Levi's eyes narrowed and the alpha didn't seem too happy about stopping  
"Are you still bleeding?"  
"Sometimes..."  
"I think you're the one who needs the doctors appointments, not me"  
"I have an appointment on Wednesday next week"  
Levi nodded before moving back to hold Eren close  
"At least let me help you clean up"  
Eren let out a sigh, he wasn't winning this   
"Fine, but not in here"

Cleaning up didn't exactly happen straight away. Even if Eren was self conscious about his stomach being swollen, Levi still found him the most gorgeous person alive and he couldn't help but sinking down before his mate and a nuzzling against the teens crotch. Eren whimpered and whined, his fingers threading through Levi's hand and it didn't take him long to turn his omega into a leaking mess. Ignoring the hard floor tiles against his knees, Levi's full concentration was on pleasuring Eren... until his teen pulled his head back  
"I want to fuck you"  
Levi nodded and rose shakily from the floor, his mate pulling him into a deep kiss before helping him loosen his pants and Levi moved to lean against the bathroom counter.

Eren could feel his slick running down his thighs and given there was no lube in the bathroom, he used his own slick to coat his fingers before beginning to work slowly and open his alpha. He watched Levi's face carefully in the mirror and enjoyed the way the his mates mouth each already slightly parted as he panted. Given it'd been a few weeks, Eren ignored the way Levi rocked against his fingers and stretched his mate as wide as he could. When he was sure Levi was properly prepared, he moved back slightly and admired his loves twitching opening  
"Stop staring"  
Giving Levi a smile, Eren used his fingers to gather more slick and coated himself thoroughly. The burning feeling had been forced to the back of his mind by the need to fuck his mate and he slid in with a needy moan. Levi clenched around him and Eren knew he wasn't going to last long, but still managed to bring Levi to orgasm before himself. He slumped against the alpha the best he could and nuzzled against Levi's back, pressing kissed to it as he did  
"You alright brat?"  
Eren nodded and hissed as he forced himself back up  
"Yeah... I didn't know how much I needed that"  
"That's why you have me"  
Eren poked his tongue out   
"Yes, my dirty old man who'd rather have sex than talk about things like adults..."

Levi frowned at Eren's words. It wasn't like they always had sex instead of talking. His orgasmic high had dropped like his stomach and he forced himself up as Eren finally slid him  
"I'm going to shower, are you going to join me?"  
Levi shook his head and struggled to grab his pants and pull them up  
"No, I think I'm just going to lay down. Do you need help?"  
Eren seemed hurt for a moment, but the teen shook his head and Levi ran from the confrontation with his tail between his legs. Eren may have been joking, but Levi felt like a client instead of his mate. He was still replaying everything in his mind as he awkwardly stripped off his pants and shoes before climbing into bed. It was only seconds before one of the twins began to cry and then the other started and he was forced to climb from bed with a hiss. Evie seemed to be more upset, so he picked her up first, the tiny girls cries only grew louder and Levi tried to calm her. He wasn't as good as Eren was at knowing what was wrong. 9/10 the teen seemed to know. It might have taken a few days, but he was nearly always right and Levi could have used him right then. It was almost laughable that an alpha like him was at the mercy of two tiny humans.

Eren was wearing a towel when the omega came rushing in. The teen hadn't even dried off   
"Pass me Evie, she's hungry"  
Levi passed the tiny girl over and Eren immediately lifted Evie up to suckle  
"How do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"You like know..."  
"I don't know... it's like their cries as different"  
Whatever it was Levi wasn't getting it and Eren moved to sit on the edge of the bed with their daughter, while Levi picked up Ren and rocked the small boy until he fell back to sleep. Once Eren was done with Evie, Levi placed the tiny girl back in her crib and Eren reached out to pull him over, before wrapping his arms around his waist  
"I didn't mean to upset you"  
Eren's voice was low and the teen had his forehead resting against Levi's stomach while staring down   
"It's fine..."  
"It's not fine... I'm just so frustrated. You were hurt because of me"  
"Because of Sannes, not because of you"  
"Levi, you don't need to lie. We both know it's true. Your hurt and in pain and it's my fault. All of this is my fault... fuck... Sannes's family is dead and your uncle is missing..."  
Eren started to cry and Levi sighed   
"No. It's not your fault"  
"It is! And Evie and Ren!"  
Levi hadn't been blind to his mates upset, but he didn't think it ran quite so deep and he cursed himself for telling his mate that Sannes's family had died  
"Eren, it's a shit situation, but you didn't cause any of this. You were used. That's all there is to it. And you may feel shit, but you're not to blame"  
Eren gave him no reply and Levi made a mental note to see if Moblit could come and have a talk with his mate. It was another few minutes before Eren finally released him and the teen looked up at him with tears in his eyes  
"I'm sorry"  
"You have nothing to be sorry for"  
Eren shook his head hard and moved to wipe his eyes   
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You and the twins"  
"I should be the one saying that. How about we get you dried and dressed before having a nap?"  
Eren nodded and Levi fetched his mate a pair of underwear while Eren dried.

Eren snuggled against Levi as the alpha gently rubbed his back slowly. He didn't know how to cope with all the guilt he'd been trying to shoulder and he wasn't even sure what exactly he'd said or done to hurt his alpha. He honestly just wanted to settle into his mummy role and wanted everything to be settled, but at it was he couldn't feel safe with Reiss and Levi's uncle out there, and he also worried about the fact no one had told him what would happen with the fraud charges. He felt like he was the centre of it and he felt like he knew nothing at all.

 

*  
When Moblit came stood on Tuesday, Eren found himself relieved. He felt like he'd spent the last few days walking on eggshells and it had left him feeling taxed. Given that Mikasa and Armin were at school, Levi stayed to watch the twins while Eren poured out all his guilt to Moblit. The man remained calm no matter how much Eren said or cried and when he finally finished Moblit gave him a small sad smile  
"You know you're not to blame"  
The teen could only stare at the beta and Moblit continued   
"Have you tried telling this to Levi?"  
"Some of it... he brushes it off like everything's alright... he tells me it's not my fault, but it is"  
"Eren, no. You didn't put the gun in Sannes's hand or pull the trigger. You didn't deserve to be raped and you didn't deserve to be kidnapped or drugged"  
"Then why do I feel like I did?"  
"Because you're human. Now, as for your case, Erwin is the one to talk to about that. I know he keeps putting it off or covering, but is it alright if I talk to him about how you're feeling over it all"  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"I don't want to seem ungrateful"  
"He's not going to see it like that. I know he was using your pregnancy as an excuse. But now you've given birth I expect things will start moving again and it's best you're prepared for it"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"I don't know how it all works. I mean, I was impersonating my father... but he's dead and the only really bad thing I did was using his name to get suppressants..."  
"I know. But you also didn't report your father missing, though your reasons will be taken into consideration and it probably won't even go to trial. Most likely there will be some kind of fine or a suspended sentence, but that's an extreme punishment. There's also your age to be considered"  
"And what if it doesn't go that way"  
"You have a whole department of police officers on your side. Things won't get that bad"  
"But..."  
"No more buts. I can't tell you what to think or feel, but it's alright to allow yourself to feel happy"  
"How can I do that when so many people are dead?"  
"It won't happen over night, you'll need to work at it and work at talking to Levi too"  
Eren nodded, it would be far easier if Moblit just told him what to do. His attention was drawn by the cries coming from upstairs and Eren rose without thinking   
"It's fine, you go check on them"  
"Did you want to meet them?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"I don't see why not..."  
Eren was now wondering if he'd done the wrong thing by asking, but Moblit began to pack his things up and the man gestured for him to go ahead. He took this to mean yes and headed up to the nursery.

Levi was already picking up Ren when the door opened and he wasn't surprised to see Eren looking worried. The teen moved to take Ren from his arms and held the boy close to his chest. Levi watched as Eren pressed hissed to Ren's head and Moblit appeared in the doorway behind him  
"Are they alright?"  
Eren nodded  
"They just wanted some attention. Moblit, this is Ren. Evie is in the crib if you want to pick her up"  
Moblit moved to Evie's crib and lifted the girl gently  
"She's really cute"  
"I think she takes after Eren more than me"  
Moblit nodded  
"She does have his facial features, what colour are her eyes?"  
"Both of them have grey eyes and Ren looks like Levi, but Levi says he doesn't see it"  
Levi watched as Moblit moved to Eren's side and Eren carefully moved Ren to show the man   
"Yeah. He does. Now who do I pass Evie to?"  
Levi immediately moved to take his daughter and Moblit gave him a look  
"The shoulders fine"  
Moblit didn't seem so sure, but still passed Evie over to Levi, before looking to Eren   
"I'll call you later?"  
"Yeah. Thank you for listening"  
"You're quite welcome. Nice to see you again Levi"  
"You too Moblit"

Moblit left and Levi moved to sit on the end of the bed with Evie. The tiny girl was calming and rubbed her tiny arm with his fingers   
"Do you feel any better?"  
"A little... it's just hard... but I'm trying"  
Levi nodded like he understood, but part of him was jealous the teen seemed slightly more relaxed after talking to Moblit. He was Eren's mate, why couldn't the teen confine in him?


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, things have been chaos...
> 
> Please forgive me

Moblit turned out to be correct. It was barely two weeks before Eren was finally given a $15,000 fine over using his father's identity. Levi had insisted he'd pay it for him, but Eren instead organised a payment plan. He hadn't known he could apply for a government payment for being an omega until Moblit had told him. The beta even helped him apply. It wasn't much, but it was something. He also received a suspended sentence of 3 months over prostitution, and given a $5000 fine. It was miserable to know it would have only taken a week or two to make enough to cover that before he'd fallen pregnant, but now he'd given birth and he didn't exactly love his body.

As for Kenny and Reiss, neither man had shown up. Eren hated the times he'd be home alone with the twins, but he was also trying hard not to meltdown under all the pressure he was putting on himself to be a good mate. He hadn't thought things would be a picnic, but each time he found some small happiness a little voice in his head told him he didn't deserve this. Still, he tried his hardest to keep his emotions in line. Each morning when Levi woke up, his mate would drive Armin and Mikasa to school, even though he still wasn't cleared to drive, and then Levi would head to the dog park with Chronos, giving Eren until roughly 10am to have some alone time. In his alone time Eren would eat a small breakfast, feed and change both twins, do a general tidy down of the house and then climb into shower in and cry until he felt strong enough to face the day. On the days he was feeling particularly shitty, or the twins had kept them up for most of the night he'd skip straight to the shower. It had become his safe place and with the water turned to full, no one could hear him cry. No one could hear him scream in frustration. He was always careful though. He set his phone alarm for 9:45, giving him time to climb from the shower and straighten himself out before Levi came home and then he'd paste a smile on his face and try to play the good mate.

Last night had been particularly bad and Eren hadn't slept at all. Armin had come home with a slight sniffle which the teen had claimed were allergies, but both twins had been at 38.1 and 38.2 degrees when Eren had checked and Levi had promised if they worsened he drive them to hospital. The omega couldn't understand how his mate could be so calm about it all while he was melting down. He checked their temperatures at sun rise and they were both just under 38. He still wanted to get both tiny babies checked, but with Levi sleeping he couldn't go anywhere.

Levi woke to find Eren sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest and the teens face was hidden against him. He let out a yawn and moved to wrap his arms around Eren, but his mate climbed from the bed and walked over to the two cribs   
"Eren?"  
His mate didn't reply and Levi slipped from under the blankets, before moving to Eren's side  
"What's wrong?"  
Eren continued to ignore him and the teen picked Evie up, he held her to his chest and Levi took a properly look at the omega   
"Didn't you sleep?"

Eren couldn't believe how shocked Levi sounded. He'd tried to ignore his mate, to take a few seconds to calm down, but it he found himself snapping   
"Of course I fucking didn't. They both had fucking fevers Levi, so excuse me for being fucking worried!"  
Levi seemed confused and Eren let out a choked breath  
"Get out! I don't want to see you!"  
The alpha moved closer, but Eren stepped back causing Levi to look somewhat hurt  
"Eren..."  
"Get out Levi! If you don't care about us then don't act like you do!"

Levi was more than confused. The twins had only just been above 38 degrees, he'd told Eren he'd taken them to hospital if their conditioned worsened, but he was honestly putting the slight temperature down to the thickness of the baby blankets. Obviously falling asleep had been a bad move on his behalf. He wasn't blind to the fact that Eren was still adjusting, but being told he didn't care was too far  
"Eren. The twins are fine. Do you really think I would have fallen asleep if I didn't believe they would be?"  
"Levi... please... get out"  
Eren sounded so thoroughly exhausted that Levi didn't want to make it worse, he didn't want to leave but he also didn't want Eren to keep crying. He grabbed his phone and cast a look back to Eren, before leaving the nursery and heading downstairs to where Mikasa and Armin were already having breakfast.

"Where's Eren?"  
Levi sighed at Armin's question  
"I'm in the shit so I've been kicked out"  
Armin gaped and then promptly sneezed and Mikasa wrinkled her nose in disgust   
"What do you mean? What did you do?"  
"Don't worry what he did, go blow your nose. I told you that your sick"  
"I'm not sick. I've got allergies and besides we need to know what he did"  
"The twins were a tiny bit warm last night and Eren stayed up with them all night while I slept"  
Mikasa glared at him while Armin looked shocked  
"How could you just fall asleep?"  
"I thought it was because of the blankets..."  
"But even you must of noticed that Eren's struggling..."  
Levi sighed as he carried the cup of tea he'd just made over to the table  
"I know, I know it's been a big adjustment for us all, but I thought he was doing better"  
"He's a first time parent. You both are. You're not supposed to just brush things aside"  
"I wasn't brushing it aside! I honestly believed the twins were alright"  
Levi counted to ten and took a deep breath, he hadn't expected to be grilled by all the teens so soon after waking up. He felt guilty, but it wasn't like he could rewind time. 

Finishing his tea silently, he waited for Armin and Mikasa to come back down, but only Mikasa came down. She'd convinced Armin to stay home and the drive for school was awkward as hell. He hadn't brought Chronos, so return straight home. He hadn't expected to find Eren in Armin's arms sobbing when he reached the nursery. The blonde teen looked up towards him and Levi tried to ask what was wrong without saying anything, but Armin gently pried the crying omega off and himself, before moving to where Levi was standing  
"He was crying in the shower, I don't think he realised it was home. But he's exhausted. Maybe you can look after twin today while he sleeps?"  
Levi nodded with a dry mouth, Armin left and Levi crossed to Eren, nervously sitting beside his mate. 

Eren buried his face in his hands. Stupid Armin had heard him crying, he'd thought his brother would be at school, but apparently not and now he was stuck with Levi... whom he really didn't want to see  
"Want to talk about it?"  
Eren shook his head and sniffled, he was trying to calm down but he felt so miserable. He was sleep deprived and still worried about Evie and Ren, and really just wanted to be alone  
"I really did think the twins were just warm from the blankets"  
Eren groaned and pushed himself up from the bed  
"Go take Chronos for a walk"  
"I'm not leaving you like this"  
"Why?! You don't care!"

Levi sighed as he moved to wrap his arms around Eren's waist, it felt like they were completely out of synch with each other   
"Look, I can't undo to time. But I do care, you should know I care. I love you and I love the twins"  
"Let me go Levi, I just want to be alone"  
Levi nuzzled up against Eren  
"Let me look after the twins today, you go get some sleep"  
Eren shook his head with a sniffle  
"I'll look after my children. You go take care of Chronos"

Eren slipped from Levi's hold and walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing out some clean clothes. He was so fucking tired, but didn't trust Levi to take care of their twins. The thought made him stop short. What kind of omega couldn't trust his alpha  
"Eren?"  
"Just go Levi..."  
Eren's words were final and a few seconds later the nursery door closed. Eren half heartedly dragged the towel over his body, and then dressed. He moved to pick Evie up, and placed the tiny girl on the bed. He said a small apology before checking the girl's temperature and letting out a sigh 37.5, he carefully rewrapped her and cleaned the thermometer off before giving Ren the same treatment, 37.7. Both twins fever had gone done, but he was still worried and he couldn't ask Levi to take them to hospital. 

Carrying Ren into Armin's room, his brother looked up  
"What's wrong?"  
"Both twins are still a little warm... can you come to hospital with me?"  
Armin's eyes widened and he nodded quickly  
"Is Levi driving?"  
"No, he's not coming..."  
Armin frowned up at him  
"So..."  
"We'll need to catch a taxi... you don't need to come..."  
"Of course I am, but I'm just worried about you, you look exhausted"  
"Please Armin, can you just help me with this"  
Armin nodded as he climbed from his bed and grabbed his phone  
"I'll call a taxi, you grab your wallet and whatever else you need for the twins"

 

*  
Given both twins had a fever, they were automatically admitted to hospital for the next 48 hour period and Eren was devastated. Both tiny babies were examined poked at, before being taken for tests and Eren collapsed to the floor as they were. Armin rushed to help him up, and his brother guided him into a waiting room. Eren couldn't catch his breath as he sobbed. He was so fucking scared, and buried his face against Armin's neck  
"It's alright. If they are sick, then they're in the right place"  
Eren sniffled hard as he tried to force the words out  
"I wanted to bring them in last night... did you see how the woman looked at me..."  
"She didn't give you any kind of look"  
Armin's words were lost on him and his brother held him until the nurse came back  
"Mr Yeager?"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"Do you want to come with me? We've got both children settled now"  
Eren rushed from Armin's hold and wiped at his face. He was kind of glad when he felt Armin come up and wrap his arm around his waist, his legs weren't exactly feeling stable.

Evie and Ren were laying in hospital bassinets and Eren forced himself not to rush over to them  
"What's wrong with them?"  
"We're still waiting for the results, but listening to their lungs it seems to be the onset of a cold"  
Eren felt Armin go to release him  
"It's alright Armin, it wasn't intentional"  
"But still..."  
Eren shook his head and the nurse moved a chair over so he could sit with the twins. Armin stood behind him with his hands on Eren's shoulders  
"We should let Levi know"  
Eren had only just started shaking his head when Armin sighed  
"They're his kids too, and he feels really bad about falling asleep. He told us what happened at breakfast and we both told him off"  
"I can't Armin... I just... I'm so mad at him"  
"I'll call him, you just wait here"

 

*  
Levi was watching Chronos playing happily with a tennis ball, the puppy was pretty smart. He'd learnt sit, stay, and come. It seemed to the alpha that the puppy was better trained than he was. He wouldn't be in the dog house otherwise. He sighed as his phone rang and then frowned when he saw it was Armin   
"Hey kiddo, what's up?"  
"Um... Levi... we're kind of at the hospital"  
Levi's heart dropped and he started jogging towards the car  
"What's wrong?"  
"The twins have the onset of a cold or something... they've been admitted and Eren looks like he's about to be too"  
Levi looked back over his shoulder and moved his phone away from his ear to call Chronos. The puppy bolted across the park and Levi had no trouble getting him into the car  
"I need to drop Chronos home, I'll call you when I reach the hospital"  
"Ok... Levi... I don't know what to do"  
"I'll be there soon"

Levi jogged along the corridors as Armin explained how to get to where they were. Rounding the corner, Armin's blonde hair came into view and Levi ended the call. All but falling into the room as he panted   
"What's going on?"  
Armin eyed him and shook his head   
"We're waiting on results at the moment... I'll give you two a moment"  
"No... stay..."  
Eren sounded so sad and Levi nodded at Armin, he crossed to look down at the twins and swallowed hard. He felt like the worst father in the world. He should have just listened to Eren...  
"Have you been here long?"  
"About an hour and a half"  
Levi nodded, they'd left shortly after he'd been kicked out with the dog.

Waiting for results left Eren on edge, he couldn't stop bouncing his left leg and Levi's pacing wasn't helping. They'd already been waiting for hours and he didn't know how much more this he could take  
"Eren, do you need anything? I can grab you a coffee or something?"  
"No... but if you want one, you can go... take Levi with you?"  
Armin nodded and Eren breathed a sigh of relief with both of them gone. He inched the chair closer, not sure if he was allowed to pick either child up. Evie's cheeks now had a slight red tinge and Eren shook as he curled himself into a ball. He was so damn tired and tired of being so miserable.


	38. Chapter 38

Levi sighed as he watched Eren fuss over the twins. They'd been kept in hospital for a week thanks to the cold Armin had accidentally given them. Both babies were still slightly congested and Eren wouldn't even give him the time of day. He watched his mate kiss Ren's forehead and then Evie's, before moving to toe off his shoes and strip of his pants, climbing into be wordlessly  
"Eren, can we talk?"  
"There's nothing to talk about Levi"  
That was the most the teen had said to him in 3 days  
"Eren. I already said I'm sorry a hundred times. I don't want to fight over this anymore, I want to help out with our babies..."  
Eren rolled towards him  
"I... Levi I can't. I don't know what to do or say anymore. And I can't do this"  
Levi was confused as he moved to sit on the bed  
"Then let me help. I can at least watch over them while you get some sleep"  
"No... I'll set my alarm..."  
Levi let out a growl of frustration   
"For gods sake Eren! I'm trying here. I know I fucked up and I know you seem to think you're alone, but stop pushing me away! God. You aren't sleeping and you aren't eating properly and this has been going on for weeks. You can't keep going on like this, it's not healthy"

Eren glared at Levi. How dare he. He was trying his fucking best, but that didn't seem to be fucking good enough. Levi just kept pushing and pushing, this last week had been traumatic and he just wanted to sleep. But once again Levi was pushing him  
"Look, I'm just worried about you..."  
"You don't need to be"  
"Eren"  
Levi sounded so resigned that Eren rolled over and closed his eyes. He felt the alpha climb across the bed and Levi pull him into his hold  
"Why won't you talk to me?"  
"Because talking won't change anything"  
"It might... if I could understand what was going through your head"  
"How are you supposed to do that when I can't?"  
"Because I'm your alpha..."

Levi pulled Eren up further and forced the teen to sit, before straddling Eren's lap and wrapping his arms around him. It took Eren a few seconds before Eren wrapped his arms around him and dissolved into tears  
"I can't do this anymore!"  
Levi ignored how loud his mates wail was, instead holding Eren closer   
"I can't! I don't know what I'm doing and I can't even trust you with our kids"  
Eren wailed between his sobs and Levi ignored the pain he felt. He knew he wasn't a perfect father, but he was still trying, they were both learning how to be parents together after all  
"I'll do better. I'll try harder. I don't know what to say, but I don't want to see you like this"  
Eren didn't reply immediately and Levi felt him nuzzling against his neck  
"I want to die... I feel so guilty all the time... like I don't deserve to be happy"  
Levi's body trembled at Eren's words  
"No... no you don't..."  
"I do! I feel like I'm doing everything wrong! And I'm so mad at you and I don't want to be mad!"  
"It's fine. I deserve it"  
"But you don't"  
Listening to Eren wail against him hurt, the twins were crying, and Levi was sure he heard the nursery door, but he didn't look to find out. Eren had finally hit breaking point and Levi wasn't to let him down again.

 

*  
Levi had thought things were slowly getting better after that afternoon, Moblit had come over that afternoon and then every third day for the last month or so. But life had other plans for them and Levi was currently breaking almost every law as he sped towards home. Kenny had been sighted in the city and Erwin wanted them somewhere safe. He ignored the traffic and road rules further to pull up and into the front yard at Eren's, someone's horn had blared but they could go fuck themselves.

Grabbing the keys he scrambled from the car and up the front stairs. His hand shook as he forced the key into the lock and he cursed the stupid bullet wound Sannes had given him, finally getting the stupid door open he was greeted by Chronos  
"Hey boy, give me a minute"  
He closed the door and jogged upstairs  
"Eren!"  
"Levi?"  
A small sniffle accompanied his name and he found Eren feeding Ren in the nursery   
"Grab your things, we've got to go"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"Go where?"  
"Kenny's back. Erwin wants us out the house"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"Alright. I'll finish here"  
Levi gave a nod   
"I'll grab Mikasa and Armin. We need to get Chronos organised too"

Eren kept it together well enough until Levi left. He wiped the last of his tears from his eyes, he'd been thinking of his mother and wondering what she'd make of it all. Ren was still feeding when Levi and Armin came back in  
"Mikasa is taking care of Chronos. We need to pack for the twins right?"  
"Yeah. Nappies, clothes, both dummies..."  
"I'll take care of it, just bring Ren down with your ready. Armin, can you take care of Evie?"  
His brother moved to pick his daughter up, Evie let out a cry the moment he did  
"Armin, you pack, I'll take Evie"

Levi took Evie and rocked the girl gently. Armin began to grab random things and stuff them into the nappy bag  
"I'll grab things for you two"'  
Levi hushed Evie and began to walk from the room, he found Mikasa already getting Chronos into the car and the girl helped him get Evie into her car seat  
"Sorry about this Mikasa. It's better safe than sorry"  
"It's fine. Just go get Eren so we can go"

Ren had finally finished feeding and Armin took him to burp him while Eren grabbed some more of their things   
"You and Mika are packed right?"  
"No..."  
"Give me Ren, I'll get all this down to the car while you pack"  
Armin was hesitant, but left when Levi came up and grabbed everything that had been bundled up. Eren carried Ren down carefully and Armin was the last one out the door, a few minutes later. 

 

*  
Levi drove to the address he'd been given carefully. Armin was riding in the boot with Chronos while Eren sat between the twins in the back and Mikasa gazed coolly at the world outside. He couldn't help but feel guilty for uprooting the teens like this, but he needed to keep them all safe and this was the best way. He pulled into the driveway and eyed what would be "home" with slight disgust. The yard was over grown and it looked like a strong wind could blow it over at any moment  
"Well, this is it. Hopefully it's nicer inside"

Inside wasn't nicer. It was bare and cold, having only the very barest of necessities. He growled in disgust as he opened the fridge in curiosity and found mould. This place was no place to have two infants. He closed the fridge again and turned to find all three teens and Chronos looking at him  
"It's pretty shit isn't it?"  
Eren nodded and readjust his hold on Evie   
"How long will we be here?"  
"Until Kenny can be taken into custody"  
Eren nodded again and Levi crossed to stand in front of him  
"I'm sorry you're being dragged into this again"  
"It's not your fault..."

Eren nodded for a third time and stepped away from Levi, turning from his alpha   
"I'm going to find a bedroom to settle the twins in"  
Eren didn't know what he was supposed to do or say. He knew both Kenny and Reiss were dangerous, but this place wasn't home and he didn't feel like it was exactly safe either. Still, he sucked it up and moved to explore a little. 

The house was gross and Eren was really struggling to find anything nice about it. There were stains across the living room floor that seemed suspiciously blood like and the rooms stank of dust. There were only two bedrooms and the twins were laying on the double bed. He had no idea where they were all supposed to sleep and excused himself to take Chronos out to the backyard. Eren sat heavily on the broken back step and buried his face against his knees, he felt a warm weight come to sit behind him and Levi sighed gently in his ear  
"I'm so sorry. This place is terrible"  
"It... it really is"  
"I'll talk to Erwin about it"  
Eren shook his head   
"It's only for a short time right?"  
"Yeah. We'll catch him. Kenny's face is going to be all over the evening news again"  
"Levi. Is it bad I miss my old life? Before the twins and before everyone found out the truth?"

Levi opened and closed his mouth, trying to pick his words carefully  
"Yes and no... I think everyone feels the same at some point... but we have two beautiful children now"  
"I know... but I didn't think it'll all be like this"  
"I didn't either. I didn't think Kenny would be involved and I didn't think the boss of a billion dollar company would be smuggling drugs. I didn't think you'd be kidnapped and I didn't think we'd be parents so soon"  
Eren sighed deeply  
"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if we'd run away..."  
"All the time... but I don't know if I'd be this happy if we did. I never had a real family, and now I've got the most perfect omega, two perfect children, and a brother and sister in a law that actually give two fucks what happen to me and you"  
"And a dog"  
"Yes, and a dog... I didn't think I'd be a dog person, but Chronos is kind of cute in his own way"  
"Well I did nearly end up getting a kitten..."  
"No. 3 babies is enough for now"  
"4 if we include you"  
Levi snorted and nuzzled against Eren neck  
"I've missed this. I've missed you smiling and making jokes"  
"You mean you've missed the sex"  
Pressing a kiss to Eren neck, Levi nodded   
"Well, there's that too... but not everything's about sex"  
"I know... it was so much easier when it was though"  
"Mmmm, do you think Mikasa and Armin would care if we borrowed their room, I assume the ones the twins are in is ours"  
"There both the same... but there's the bathroom"  
Eren hadn't been up for sex, and Levi couldn't deny how horny he'd been having to abstain. He nibbled lightly on Eren's neck and his mate let out a long moan  
"Do you want to?"  
When Eren nodded, Levi let out a growl and moved to stand, before lifting his mate. Eren wrapped his legs around his waist   
"Mmm... this is more like it"

Eren nuzzled into Levi's neck as his mate carried him back inside. He'd missed sex, but his head had been so over the place that Levi had accepted he needed time. The idea of having Levi inside of him had him slicking before they'd even made it into the outdated pink bathroom and Levi sat him down on the counter, before hungrily claiming his mouth. Kissing like this was cruel, he wanted to be fucked already, but it felt like forever since he'd felt Levi's lips. He shivered as Levi's hands slid up his shirt and the alpha gently massaged his breasts  
"God... mmmm"  
Eren let out a long while as Levi's lips left his and the alpha rushed to strip the teen of his shirt  
"You're so perfect"  
Eren shook his head, his confidence dropping slightly at the sight of his stomach, but Levi sank down in front of him and nuzzled against it  
"This is proof you had my children inside of you... you have no idea how horny it makes me..."  
The alpha's hands tugged on the top of his pants and Eren mewed as Levi bit down on his hip bone, before sucking hard enough to leave a rather impressive hickey   
"Mine"  
The teen smiled ever so slightly as he looked down at Levi smirk  
"Prove it to me then"

Levi rose to pull Eren down from the counter by his arm and spun the teen around, before grinding up against him  
"You're mine and only mine"  
He didn't give Eren time to adjust before pulling the teens pants down and sinking back down and spreading his mates arse cheeks. Small scars from the birth of the twins made him smile, before he moved to begin lapping at the omegas slicked opening. Eren moaned and ground back against his tongue, but Levi took his time to savour his mates sweetness and took his time to work Eren into a panting and leaking mess. The teens pheromones were insane. It was like Eren was begging to be breed again, but the teen wouldn't go into heat for another few months and couldn't fall pregnant until then anyway. Levi almost wished he could get Eren pregnant again so soon, but knew that neither of them could handle having another mouth to feed so soon. 

Eren felt Levi's tongue slide out and groaned in anticipation. His body was going crazy for his mates touch and it felt like his heart was going to explode if he didn't feel Levi's knot soon. He heard the alpha fumbling with his clothing and Eren's eyes widened as Levi pushed inside without warning. Both males let out simultaneous moans and Levi began to fuck him hard and fast, driving his body further into meltdown as moans and pants poured from his lips.

Levi loved the look on Eren's face as set a hard and fast pace. His alpha wanted to knot the teen as soon as possible so he could do it all over again. He snarled and bit down on Eren's back as his knot began to flare, Eren let out a loud whine and Levi felt the teens warm insides pulsing and clenching perfectly around him. Levi's own orgasm hit as Eren's ended and his peppered his mates back with kisses as their two bodies shook  
"We should have more sex"  
Levi snorted and then nuzzled against Eren's back  
"Yeah... that's the best idea you've had all day"  
"I don't see you having any good ideas"  
"Wasn't this my idea?"  
"Mmm maybe... I don't want to think"  
A few minutes passed before their alone time was ruined by the crying of the twins and Eren sighed deeply  
"I'll check the twins"  
"It's alright, Armin or Mikasa probably will beat us to it. Your knot doesn't feel like it's going down at all"  
Levi rocked against Eren and the teen whined   
"Don't... we can't"  
"I was just making sure it hadn't gone down without us noticing"  
It took a few more minutes before his knot finally did go down and they both groaned as Levi slid out  
"I'll check the twins. You take your time"

Leaving Eren in the bathroom, Levi found Armin sitting between both twins with his face scrunched up  
"You guys don't need to be so loud"  
"I didn't realise we were... is everything alright?"  
"Yeah. Ren needed to be changed, and one he'd settled down, so did Evie"  
"Thanks Armin... are you and Mikasa alright?"  
"Yeah. We'll be fine... we don't have to stay here long do we?"  
"I don't know. I'd like to say no. But Kenny and Reiss know a hell of a lot of people"  
Armin let out a small "oh" and Levi shook his head  
"Fuck it. Pack your stuff back up, I'm not having us stay here. We'll get a hotel room"  
"Can we do that?"  
Both of them jumped and looked to Eren   
"Yeah. I can't stand you being upset and Armin looking so disappointed"

While the teens repacked, Levi called Erwin. His Captain wasn't impressed, but Levi didn't back down and finally Erwin agreed to shut him up. It took a few more calls to find somewhere on short notice, but anywhere had to be a step up from here and Levi managed to find somewhere reasonably nice, though neglected to tell them they were bringing a dog. He helped Eren with the twins and then Armin climbed back in the back of the car. Chronos was the only one who seemed upset to be leaving the dump of a house behind.


	39. Chapter 39

The hotel was definitely step up from the not so safe "safe" house. Eren was secretly relieved not to stay there. He'd gone to clean up properly and found a dead rat rotting on the shower floor. He was also enjoying the face that the room was more like a small apartment. There were two rooms to it, but the sofa doubled as a fold out bed, and that's where the twins would be sleeping.

Eren was currently laying in the queen sized bed, while Levi was sorting out what had been hastily packed. The alpha occasionally stopped to sigh and Eren sleepily snuggled down and pulled the blankets closer  
"Well, we'll be alright for the next few days, but all our clothes will be wrinkled"  
Eren let out a groan   
"It's fine..."  
"It's not fine. I still have to go to work"  
"I thought you'd be staying with us"  
"The sooner we get Kenny, the sooner we get Reiss and the sooner we can go home and get on with our lives"  
"Shhh... I don't want to think about that... come to bed before the twins start crying again"

Levi smiled to himself as he placed his work shirt over the back of the rooms single seater. Toeing off his shoes, he stripped off his pants and shirt, before pausing to pull his socks off. He slipped under the sheets and moved to take Eren's face in his hands  
"This is much better"  
Eren nodded and leant into kiss him. Who knew the threat of a shitty house would have his mate acting nearly normal. They shared a few long languid kisses before Eren pushed him back and moved to straddle his hips. The teen nuzzled against his neck and Levi's hands slid across the teens thighs  
"Mmmm... twice in one day... I must be dreaming"  
Eren pulled back to look down at him  
"Well... it would be a shame if we didn't enjoy ourselves... especially as the departments footing the bill"  
Levi snorted and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them   
"It wouldn't be the first time the city's paid for us to share a room"  
Eren pulled back a little   
"That's kind of hot..."  
"You know what's hot. You..."  
Levi wanted his mouth to shut up already. But Eren blushed lightly and the teen slid from his lap to strip them both of their underwear. The teen repositioned himself, immediately leaning back in to mouth and nip at Levi's neck, trapping their erections against each other and Levi growled as Eren wriggled teasingly against him  
"Something you like alpha?"  
"I'd like it a whole lot more if you stopped teasing"  
Eren pulled back and finally the teen rose to line himself up before sinking down on his erection, Levi let out a long growl, and Eren's hands moved to his own stomach   
"What's going on in that head of yours?"  
"I want more kids.. some day..."

Eren didn't even know he did until the words came from his mouth. He waited nervously for Levi's response   
"Alright... but not until after we're married..."  
Eren's head shot up and wide green eyes stared down at him  
"You want to get married?"  
"Yeah... if you'll have me..."  
"Levi, we're bonded remember"  
Eren watched as Levi feigned shock and rose himself up before dropping down and causing Levi to moan deeply  
"God... alright. No talking until I've knotted this tight little arse of yours"  
Married... being mated was one thing, but married... he pushed the thought from his mind, instead welcoming the pleasure he felt from each time Levi's erection hit his prostate. 

Levi watched Eren lift and drop himself, he loved the way Eren leant back, completely exposing himself and allowing Levi to watch himself slide in and out. Eren was his. His alone. He was far too addicted to this to ever let him go. Thrusting up suddenly as Eren went to drop, caused the teens eyes to widen and then cum hard across his chest  
"Fuck..."  
Levi let out a snarl and flipped Eren over, the teens legs immediately wrapping around his waist and he slammed into Eren until his knot finally formed and his mate whimpered through another orgasm. He nuzzled and lapped at Eren's neck  
"I love you brat"  
Eren yawned sleepily and Levi reached for the blankets that had slipped off, they stayed intertwined beneath the covers, even after Levi's knot had gone down.

Levi woke to the cries of the twins a few hours later and slid from Eren's hold. His mate was awake, but the kid looked wrecked and Levi gave him a quick kiss before climbing from the bed and pulling his clothes on. The feel of Eren's cum between the fabric and his skin wasn't the nicest thing, but he wasn't in a hurry to wash it off. It was proof that Eren's wanted him. Evie and Ren both looked less than happy, and he moved to pick his son up first, the boy needed a nappy change badly and Levi apologised to the tiny baby before finding up the nappies and wiped. He cleaned Ren up and redressed him, before checking and then changing Evie. He smiled as he placed the girl next to her brother and their tiny hands found each other's.

Returning to the bedroom, Levi climbed under the blankets again and grabbed Eren, dragging his mate up against him and nuzzling into his neck  
"All done"  
"Mmm... what's the time?"  
"I don't know... are you hungry?"  
"Yeah... can we get room service?"  
"Sure, we can order whatever you want?"  
"What if I want champagne and strawberries?"  
"You're not allowed to drink... but I think we can at least find up strawberries"  
"It's fine, I was teasing. But you should ask Mikasa and Armin what they want. I doubt they're having as much fun as we are"  
Eren sounded tired, but there was just a hint of gently playfulness and Levi kissed his mates neck happily. Eren was far braver than the kid gave himself credit for.

Armin and Mikasa were both laying on their beds, playing on their phones when Levi opened the door and Chronos rushed to jump up at him, Levi smiled down at the puppy   
"Hey you two, we're going to order room service, is there anything you guys feel like eating?"  
"Champagne and strawberries?"  
Levi couldn't help but snort at Armin's reply  
"I'll tell you the same thing I just told Eren. You can have the strawberries, but you're not allowed to drink"  
Armin sat up and turned to face him  
"Well that's no fun. Isn't that what you're supposed to do when your in a swanky hotel room?"  
"Kid, this isn't all that "swanky", so are you both hungry?"  
Mikasa reached over from her phone and grabbed a sheet of paper off the beside table  
"Do we have a spending limit?"  
"Nope, see anything you like?"  
The girl hummed and Armin moved to Mikasa's side to read the menu   
"Can I get some wedges with sour cream and sweet chilli... what do you want Mika?"  
"I think I'll just have the same"  
Levi nodded as Armin looked up towards him, and moved from the room. He wasn't about to let them get away with just that and walked over to the room phone, he picked up the menu there and scanned the options. Eren had left it to him to choose, and Levi eyed everything with mild skepticism. When he'd ordered room service for Eren in the past, the hotels had been all high class, though most of it had been champagne and strawberries like his mate had asked for. He flicked the menu over and sighed, nothing was holding his interest, but he still picked the phone up from the receiver and called the number at the top of menu to place his order. 3 lots of wedges with sour cream and sweet chilli sauce, 2 fruit salads, 2 steak burgers and 3 slices of chocolate mud cake. When the man on the other side wanted to know if he wanted the wedges in one big bowl instead of seperate serves, Levi agreed. He still felt like he should order more for Mikasa and Armin, but they'd be able to order for themselves anyway as all of this would be going on the same tab as the room.

When the food arrived, Levi had the woman set everything down on the sad excuse for a dining table. He busied himself making sure both twins were alright, their wide grey eyes blinked up at him and Evie was blowing spit bubbles, which would have been revolting if it wasn't her doing so. He left both twins to go wake Eren back up, the teen was staring at the door as he walked in and Levi gave him a smile  
"Foods here"  
Eren let out a hum and Levi walked over to sit on the bed beside the teen  
"You have to get up if you want to eat"

Eren groaned at Levi's words, he felt oddly refreshed after their bouts of sex and nap. Levi's hand came to the top of his head as he curled around the alpha  
"I don't want to get up"  
"But food"  
"But comfort"  
Eren yawned and nuzzled against Levi's leg  
"I don't want you to go"  
"I know, but it'll only be for a little while tonight"  
"I'm scared you're going to leave one day like dad did and not come back"  
"I'm not going to leave you"  
"Dad probably thought the same thing"

Levi had to admit that hearing Eren wanting him to stay made him ridiculously happy, but the next moment he felt like cold water had been doused over him. With his line of work, there was a very real chance he wouldn't come home and Eren would be left alone. He gently mussed Eren's hair and his mate let out a sigh  
"Come on, food will make you feel better"

Getting Eren up and moving had taken long enough for Armin and Mikasa to devour half the wedges. The teens didn't look guilty at all as Levi carried Eren out to the table, his mate had flopped back down on the bed the moment he'd finished pulling his clothes on, and Levi couldn't resist indulging himself. He placed Eren down on one of the chairs and turned to look to the fold out bed as one of the twins began to cry  
"I'll get him!"  
Armin wiped his fingers on his shirt and Levi rolled his eyes as the blonde scrambled over to the twins  
"It's Ren"  
Levi watched as Eren gave a sleepy yawn  
"He's hungry, not that I can blame him"  
The teen went to lift his arms so he could tug off his shirt but let out a low whine and Levi snorted before moving to help free his mate. 

Eren knew that Levi knew he was playing with him, but his alpha was indulging him and Eren was trying to enjoy it the best he could. Moblit had helped him out a lot, even if it felt like they went over the same things every time, but he supposed it was getting out the house that had helped to lift his mood. He'd only really been out the house a handful of time since the birth of the twins, hospital visits not withstanding, and it was kind of nice to know he didn't have to do the dishes or make the beds. Eren smiled down at Ren as Armin passed him over and he settled his son down to feed.

Levi watched with a small smile, Eren was completely wrapped in Ren, Armin had lifted Evie and now had the girl up on his shoulder as he picked at the wedges  
"I expect you to pick at the fruit salad too"  
Armin's hand moved to the fruit salad and he grabbed a strawberry off the top before going straight back to the wedges  
"That doesn't count"  
"It does too"  
"Eren, do you want me to cut this up for you?"  
Eren took a few seconds before nodding  
"Yeah, that'd be great"

Once Ren was fed, Levi took him so he could burp the small boy and Eren could finally start on his long cold food. He discarded the bread, instead just eating the steak and salad before picking at a slice of cake. Mikasa and Armin had taken their portions and migrated to the fold out bed so they could watch TV. The teen yawned again and Levi shook his head  
"So while I'm at work you get to sleep, how is that fair?"  
"You could blow off work"  
Eren knew he sounded pathetic and clingy, but he was sleeping again and wanted Levi safely by his side  
"Eren..."  
"It's fine Levi... can you get me Evie? She's got to be hungry too"

Levi waited until both twins were fed, and then awkwardly bathed in the hotel sink. He helped Eren dry and dress them, and then straighten out the bed so his mates could sleep beside the twins. With both babies back asleep, the alpha managed to convince Eren into showering with him and enjoyed showering attention on the omega as he carefully cleaned him down. Although the intention hadn't been to have sex, he couldn't keep his hands off his mate.

Eren was pushed up against the tiles by Levi while the alpha devoured his mouth, he was already half hard and his alpha was making it hard to say no... so he didn't... the tiles rubbed against his back as Levi lifted him by the arse and pinned him up against the wall, he mewed loudly as the man's erection rubbing so teasingly close against his needy opening and Levi continued to rut up against him while sucking and marking his neck, obviously enjoying teasing him cruelly.

Levi could feel how aroused Eren was and had to force himself not to just claim the teen again, he wanted to reassure his mate that he was very much loved and that at the end of the night, Levi would be coming back to him. He waited until his erection was dripping Eren's slick before finally sliding into his mate and Eren's fingers clawed at his back. He wanted to be slow and gently, but Eren was already starting to try and rise causing him to snarl in response. The omega could only hang limped between the alpha and the wall as Levi set a brutal pace, he continued to suck and bite Eren's neck, occasionally moving to his mates collar bone. He felt his knot flare and let out a long groan as he tried to bury himself into Eren as deeply as possible. He felt the omega tightened around him and a small amount of warmth hit his belly, but the running water immediately washed it away. Eren nuzzled against his neck and Levi moved to kiss his mate, before nuzzling his cheek against Eren's   
"Mmm... I love you brat"  
"I know you do... I'm sorry I've been all over the place... but I do love you Levi"  
"I know. I'm not expecting things to be like this all the time, but I've missed this"  
Eren hummed against him and Levi moved to gently kiss his mate. Above him the water slowly began to cool and Levi hefted Eren back up so he could moved to turn the taps off. Being knot deep was slightly awkward as he carried Eren out the shower and to the bathroom counter. His mate was moaning and whining as Levi's knot tugged, even leaning back on the bench and using his legs to pull Levi closer  
"I thought you'd be satisfied by now"

Eren hummed in reply, something in him desperately needed the closeness of having Levi deeply knotted inside him. He knew his mate needed to go to work and he knew his hips were going to be sore enough as it was, but his omega side wanted more. Leaning back up, he brought his hands to Levi's chest and traced his fingertips over the his alphas smooth skin  
"Eren... I can't get out of leaving"  
"I know"  
The omega rested his forehead against Levi's collarbone and sighed   
"You'll call me right? If anything happens? And message me when you get there?"  
"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about me so much, just get some sleep and keep an eye on our twins"  
"That's was the plan..."

Levi shifted so he could press a kiss to Eren's cheek. The teens pheromones were still going crazy and Levi felt a throbbing in his knot, his body wanted to claim Eren again so badly. But instead he forced himself to calm and until his know finally lessened enough to slide free. Eren let out a needy whine and Levi kissed him gently to silence him. 

 

*  
As agreed, Levi messaged Eren when he arrived at work, before making his way straight to Erwin's office. His Captain looked flustered but that didn't stop Levi from stalking into the room and throwing himself down and waiting for Erwin to end his call  
"Levi, you do know you're supposed to be with Eren and the kids right?"  
"Yeah, but I told him a little white lie. I want to know what we know on Kenny"  
"He was seen in Stohess about an hour ago. A couple staying at a motel there recognised him from the first time we ran him and Reiss through the papers and called it in. He was gone by the time the local police could get there. Mike's gone with Hanji to confirm it was Kenny... the whole point of being in a safe place is so you're safe"  
"I know, but Eren's worried about this all and I need to do something"  
"If he's worried you should be with him"  
"No, he's alright. He's got Armin and Mikasa..."  
Erwin nodded and Levi watched him gathering up the papers on his desk   
"If you really want something to do, you can start by going through this lot. It's the transaction history for the last year and half for Kenny's accounts"  
"I thought these had already been processed"  
"They have, but I can't send you out in the field and you wanted something to do..."  
Levi let out a "Tch", not impressed at all. He needed to be out doing something... anything   
"You've cleared the house right?"  
"Which one?"  
"Kenny's"  
"We have. Why? Do you think Kenny's going to hole up there?"  
"No... maybe... I wouldn't be surprised if he holed up at Eren's just to fuck with us further..."  
"Well we've cleared Eren's, but it is under surveillance for the time being..."  
"I suppose that's something, also did you check that safe house out before sending us there?"  
"No, it was recently acquired"  
"It's a fucking dump. I wouldn't even let Hanji live there and we know how much of slob she can be"  
Erwin shook his head with a sigh  
"I'll make a note to send a cleaning crew"  
"An arsonist might be better..."  
"Levi. Take the records and get out... and while you're at it, try and remember you're supposed to be a police officer"

Staring at numbers was absolutely thrilling. Between that and watching paint dry, he knew which he preferred. He poured over Kenny's account until Erwin came running out his office   
"Levi, we've got to go"  
Levi grabbed his things and raced to follow his Captain, Erwin was clearly upset about something. But it wasn't until they were in the man's car that Erwin explained what was going on   
"Mike's been shot, Hanji isn't sure if he's going to make it, but he confirmed it was definitely Kenny"  
Levi let out a snarl and curled his hands into fists. He wanted to slaughter his uncle for what he'd done and said a silent prayer that Mike would be alright. His arm throbbed in sympathy, and the ride to Stohess hospital was done in tense silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss the whips and chains and kink... I wonder if Eren ever used caramel sauce while sucking Levi off...


	40. Chapter 40

Levi felt like all oxygen in the room had been sucked from his lungs. With weak knees he sunk down next to Hanji and leant heavily on his knees. Mike was pronounced DOA. His friend and partner for the last 5 years was gone. Just like that. Hanji sobbed against Erwin, the woman hadn't received so much as a scratch, but Mike had taken a bullet to the gut, another 3 to the chest. Despite their best efforts he'd drowned on his own blood. A cold numbness settled through the alpha's body and he shivered unconsciously, Kenny meant business and he wondered just how many more people had to die before Reiss was happy. Grisha, Petra, Mrs Sannes, her two children and now Mike... all of them had their own lives, people who loved them, hopes and dreams... and now all of them where gone. It didn't matter if Kenny and Reiss ended up in jail, it wouldn't be enough. There would be no true justice for those gone. Levi let out a shaky breath, his fingers itched to reach for his phone and he desperately wanted to hear Eren's voice, but he couldn't drop something like this on Eren over the phone.

"Levi?"  
Levi raised his head to find Erwin staring at him  
"What?"  
"They wanted to know if you wanted to see Mike..."  
Levi hadn't even realised two medical staff had joined their miserable little group  
"No"  
"I think..."  
"I don't want to remember him full of bullets"  
That was all he would say. Erwin and Hanji left his side, presumably to pay their respects to their friend. The world seemed that much smaller now Mike was gone and it seemed like a small lifetime had passed since saying goodbye to his partner earlier that morning before rushing to be with Eren. Maybe he could have done something. Maybe he could have said something. Maybe if he'd taken up just one more second of Mike's time, his partner might still be alive. For weeks he'd seen Eren suffer from his misplaced guilt, but how was Levi supposed to tell Eren not to feel guilty when his own guilt was burning at his throat. Letting out a growl, he pushed himself up and began to walk from the waiting area. He had to do something. He didn't know what, only that he had to.

Pulling out his phone, Levi took a deep breath. His need to hear Eren's voice was just too strong. He pulled up his brats details and waited while the phone rang  
"Hello?"  
Eren sounded sleepy and Levi could imagine his mate laying in bed, waiting for him to come back  
"Hey... just checking in"  
A small yawn answered him  
"Levi, what's wrong?"  
The alpha stood a little straighter and moved his left arm to hug his waist  
"What do you mean?"  
"You sound upset..."  
"I'll be alright. I just really wanted to hear you voice"  
"Ok... do you know when you'll be back?"  
"I'm in Stohess at the moment, so I'll be a few more hours at least. How are the twins?"  
"They're alright... hang on..."  
Levi heard Eren moving and then the omega sighed  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry. I'm here. Ren's asleep, but Evie's staring up at me, it's like she knows I'm talking to you"  
Levi found a small sad smile appearing on his lips  
"That's my girl. I've got to go, I love you Eren"  
"I know... I love you too Levi. Please be safe"  
"I will..."  
Hanging up the phone hurt and Levi slowly slipped his phone back into his pocket. He turned and walked back the way he'd come, Hanji and Erwin were approaching from the opposite direction and he stopped to wait for them. Hanji had stopped crying, but her face was a mess and she wiped her nose on her jacket   
"Ready to go?"  
Levi gave a nod and fell into step behind Erwin and Hanji. 

 

*  
Moblit guided Hanji away and Levi followed Erwin into the man's office. The blonde alpha said nothing as he crossed to his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, before cracking the bottle and taking a large mouthful. Still silent, he handed the bottle over to Levi and Levi took a large mouthful of his own. He handed the bottle back and sank down with a groan  
"What a shitty fucking day"  
Erwin nodded and gave a sigh as he sat  
"I'll be bringing extra hands on this. We can't afford to lose anymore people over this"  
"We couldn't afforded to lose anyone to begin with"  
Erwin took another large mouthful of whiskey before capping the bottle and placing it back in the desk draw  
"Go home for tonight, we can't work like this"  
Levi snarled and Erwin just raised an eyebrow  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about. We need to clear out head's and start again tomorrow"

Leaving Erwin's office, Levi moved to Mike's desk. He sighed heavily as his fingers gently caressed the wooden top. Mike was never going to sit here again, never going to give him shit or sniff out something stupid again. He let out a low growl as he forced himself away and to his own desk. He grabbed his keys out and began to walk to the elevator. By the time he reached the car park he was jogging. He needed to see Eren. That's all that was on his mind and the drive passed in a blur, he wasn't able to remember a single thing as he pulled into the hotel carpark. 

 

*  
Eren opened the door to find his mate covered in a fine layer of sweat, the smaller male grabbed him the moment the door was open completely and Levi rutted up against him desperately as he claimed Eren's mouth. Something bad had to have happened. Waves of pain and distress filled his nose and whined as he tried to pull Levi closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled Levi backwards with him and kicked the door closed. Levi broke the kiss  
"Bathroom"  
Eren nodded and grabbed Levi's hand, dragging him through the room and into the bathroom, practically throwing the alpha into the room before slamming the door closed. Levi was all over him again as soon as the door closed and the alpha's fingers tore at Eren's pyjama bottoms.

Levi let out a growl as he shoved his hand down Eren's pyjama pants, his fingers curling around Eren's semi hard erection, jerking his mate roughly   
"I need you"  
Eren nodded and the teens fingers undid his belt and slipped Levi's pants down enough for the teen to grope at his arse  
"Put your hands on the counter and leave it to me"  
Levi nodded, he obeyed his omega, grateful he didn't have to think. Eren moved behind him and the teens fingers breached him with no warning. Having two fingers pushed in hard left him snarling, but the blunt pain was what he needed and Eren knew it. His mate always knew what he needed. Levi ground his teeth and rocked against Eren's fingers, it'd been weeks since he'd been taken and the sensations were leaving him a snarling and panting mess embarrassing fast. Eren's mouth came to his shoulder and the teen mouthed at it, nipping and biting as his fingers mercilessly stimulated Levi's sweet spot  
"Eren..."  
Giving a nod the teens fingers slid out and Levi shivered at the loss, but soon the he felt the burn of his mates leaking erection stretching him deliciously. His fingers gripped the counter and Levi's lips parted as his head lolled forward. It took a few moments for the drag to subside and Eren built up a hard rhythm.

The sound of skin hitting skin mixed with the sound of small pants and moans, driving Eren towards orgasm all too fast. He didn't particularly want to cum so fast, it wasn't what Levi needed. He slowed his face and Levi looked back at him in the mirror. Tears had begun running down his mates face at some point. He hated Levi's tears, and pulling out completely he turned his alpha around and hoisted him onto the counter, before sliding back in with a hiss. Levi's arms immediately wrapped around his neck and his mate sniffled before shaky sobs replaced Levi's moans. Eren slid a hand to his mates arching and leaking erection, jerking Levi off until his mate finally spilt across his hand with a loud sob, Eren continued until every last drop was wrung from his mate his own orgasm finally hit. Levi wrapped his legs around him and Eren lifted him into his arms  
"Hey, shhhh..."  
"Mike... Mike died... Kenny killed him..."  
Eren staggered slightly and sucked in a deep breath  
"I don't want to talk about it... I don't want to think... I don't know what to do now..."  
"First we get you cleaned up, then you need to change and get into bed, and then I'll bring the twins in... I think we could both use the extra cuddles"

Levi nodded against Eren and rose enough for Eren's spent erection to slide from his abused arse. It'd been a while since his mate had carried him, and he could see why Eren like the feeling, he felt safe in the teens arms. 20 minutes later he was curled up in Eren's arms with the twins laying next to them. Eren was peppering Levi's neck with a small kisses and Levi was gently playing with Ren and Evie's tiny hands. Both gripping at his fingers as tears still continued to leak from his eyes.

Both twins stayed in their room for the night, Levi falling asleep long after Eren had. His mates gentle breath calming and soothing him until sleep finally claimed him.


	41. Chapter 41

Driving to work had him jumping at shadows. It was all Chronos's fault. The pup had tried to get out and wound up knocking a dining chair over, Levi's eyes had snapped open at the sound and he'd been convinced it was Kenny coming form them... that was until Levi had heard the pup begin to bark and Levi came out to find the dog stuck in the chair. He'd almost laughed in relief, but it'd left him jumpy and he hadn't been able to fall back to sleep.

Pulling into the car park, his usual parking spot was taken and he growled in annoyance. It wasn't like the parking bay was labeled, but in 4 years, no one had ever been foolish to take his spot and he was forced to park across the road, glaring openly at the stairs he received from doing so.

Riding the elevator up, he continued his text conversation with Eren. His mate had texted him while they were laying in bed and it'd been continuing since. It wasn't like the conversation was important, but Eren was trying to make him feel better and Levi felt a little smug at all the attention his mate was giving him. Eren sent through a photo of him with Evie in his lap. Levi looked up to find the the doors had opened and people were staring. He shot them all a glare and stuffed his phone in his pocket before heading straight to Erwin's office  
"Levi! Get in here, you're late"  
"Some arse took my parking spot"  
Erwin raised an eyebrow and Levi glared at the two men sitting across his Captain  
"Eld and Gunther will be helping with the hunt for Kenny"  
Levi gave a nod to each of them  
"Any news?"  
"No, no sign of him at all and we got nothing from ballistics"  
Levi took a deep breath  
"When's his family coming?"  
"They'll be in this afternoon. Double check what's on Mike's desk before they get here. I'll leave Eld and Gunther to you"

It was slightly annoying as the two men followed Levi to Mike's desk  
"Have the crime scene photos from yesterday been sent over? And I want to take a look at the forensics report"  
Gunther looked to Eld and Levi snapped  
"Yes I'm talking to you. I want everything to do with Mike's death ok my desk within the next 10 minutes or you can both fuck off"  
Eld and Gunther nodded, and finally moved away. Levi had no idea if they had any idea what they were supposed to do, but at least they were gone. Levi moved from the top of Mike's desk to the draws, he pulled out a small stick of notepads and carried them to his own desk. His partners handwriting really was terrible, but he'd take messy writing any day if it meant having the man back. He emerged himself in Mike's notes and frowned at the number of times Marlo's name came up. It was clear after Levi had introduced them, Mike had gone begun investigating him. The man had always had better morals than Levi after all. 

Levi jumped when a thick pile of manilla files were dropped in front of him and he glared up at Gunther   
"The files you asked for sir"  
"Good, now go see if Erwin's got something for you to do"  
Gunther didn't seem amused, but he and Eld moved away and Levi felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind   
"Hey Hanji"  
"Hey... what are you looking at?"  
"Mike's notes. I don't suppose you've got something for the two new kids to do?"  
"New kids? Like teenagers? Or babies?"  
"Or two officers coming to help us out"  
"Oooh, who are they?"  
"Eld and Gunther"  
Hanji snorted  
"You don't even remember them do you? They've been here nearly a year"  
"Here as in?"  
"Working at this station. I know you're head's been all over the place, but you really need to remember these things"  
"Sorry... do you want to take over reading these? I've got to start going through all these papers"  
Hanji gathered the stack of notepads and pressed a kiss to the back of his head  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything..."  
Hanji gave a small sniffled and Levi waited for her to pull back before looking at the woman  
"You did what you could. You have nothing to be sorry about Hanji"  
Hanji gave a nod and Levi looked to Mike's desk  
"Pull Mike's chair over, but don't take up all the desk space"  
It took Hanji a moment before she nodded and Levi moved to make room, pulling the files over and taking a sigh  
"You know... you've changed..."  
Levi looked up towards Hanji   
"What's that's supposed to mean?"  
"Before Eren you used to be so scary... now it's almost like you're a real human"  
Levi snorted  
"Thanks I think"  
"It's a good thing Levi..."  
Hanji dropped the conversation and Levi opened the top folder to find they were the crime scene photos and he sighed, before moving them aside, saving them for last. 

Levi had maybe half an hour peace before Hanji started asking who Marlo was and who Hitch was and Levi sighed. He grabbed the photos of the Crime seen and looked to Hanji   
"Why don't we just go meet him face to face"  
Hanji seemed a little fearful, but followed him out anyway, he shot her a look before they crossed the road to his SUV, but Hanji still smiled as if it was hilarious.

 

*  
When Levi knocked on the door at MP, it swung open easily and his hand moved to his gun. He rose a finger to his lips and she gave a nod.

Low lights did nothing to ease the unease in Levi's chest, he stepped quietly and cautiously through the empty dance floor and towards Marlo's office. The stench of blood reached them before he'd even opened the door and he heard Hanji calling for back up and an ambulance. Levi was sure the ambulance wasn't going to be needed and gently kicked the door open with the tip of his shoe.

Marlo was slumped over his desk, his files had been pulled out and Levi sighed. The stupid arsehole had most probably brought this on himself. He used his elbow to flick the main light switch for the room, before walking over to look down at Marlo. The man's throat had been slit, but apparently he'd been left to bleed out. The letters RR were smeared in the blood and Levi looked to Marlo with new respect  
"You did good"

"Hmm?"  
Hanji was watching him from the doorway  
"Hanji, this is Marlo. A small fish in a school of sharks... He was the one who introduced me to Eren"  
Hanji gaped  
"He whaaat!?"  
"He worked for Eren's pimp. He arranged the meets, and when his boss was killed he stepped up"  
Hanji nodded  
"So who did this?"  
"Kenny. It's more than probable. Marlo left us a message after all"  
Hanji came around to his side  
"Rod Reiss?"  
"More than probable"  
"How would Rod know a small time fish like this?"  
"Kenny. Kenny always liked to keep an eye on what I was doing, and Marlo knew Sannes..."  
Hanji let out an "oh"  
"I feel like there's a lot I don't know"  
"There's a lot all of us don't know"  
They waited until Eld and Gunther arrived, both men seemed annoyed to have been left behind. But Levi left them to process the scene with forensics  
"Lets head back?"

 

*  
They poured over the files, again and again, swapping them back and forth and while they were doing so, the photos from Kenny's room came through. Levi's eyes narrowed as he searched every photos for something. The bed was neatly made, the towel was folded over the rail like it hadn't been used, the only sign his uncle had been there was the the stubbed out cigar on the ashtray, and even that seemed staged. He was missing something and it was frustrating the fuck out of him. He threw down the file with a growl  
"Hanji. What are we missing?"  
The woman looked up at him and rubbed her eyes  
"I don't know. I feel like it's right in front of us"  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one. Is Moblit in?"  
"Fresh eyes?"  
Levi nodded and Hanji pulled her phone out, Levi took the chance to check his own. The time read a little after 3 and Levi felt like every minute of the day had been working on double time while they'd accomplished nothing. They'd only found Marlo, and if he had to hazard a guess he'd say the man died well before Mike, so even if there was a Marlo/Reiss connection, Kenny had had enough time to destroy all signs.

Moblit arrived a good 10 minutes later and both detectives watched the man flick through the photos, the beta frowned and Levi resisted the urge to ask what he was seeing  
"Isn't this all a little too clean?"  
"Kenny's always been like that"  
Moblit hummed   
"And you're sure this was his room?"  
"The cigars the same brand he always smoked"  
"But why leave it in the first place? The bag of trash from the rooms been taken out, so why leave just the cigar behind?"  
Levi grabbed the file from Moblit's hands, he carefully checked the photos, but it was only in 3 photos that the bin was shown  
"Hanji, do we know if Kenny took the bag with him or was it emptied by cleaning staff?"  
"I'll call them"  
It only took a minute for the woman to get an answer  
"He declined having the room cleaned, so he must have taken it with him"  
"But why?"  
"I have no idea... maybe there was something in the trash he didn't want seen... or he needed the bag for something?"  
Levi nodded slowly, yet another question with no answer.

"Levi"  
The alpha looked up to see Erwin, the man gave a jerk of his head to indicate he wanted Levi to follow and they made their way into the man's office  
"I heard about MP, what do we know?"  
"Marlo had his throat slit, he left us the letters RR in his blood"  
"And?"  
"His filing cabinets had been raided, he was obviously looking for something and I can only assume it was to do with Sannes... but Sannes is still being held in Maria Institution right?"  
Erwin nodded  
"Whatever they were giving him has left him a vegetable now it's worn off. He's no good to Kenny or Reiss, or us for that matter"  
Levi gave a nod, apparently the drug in the man's system worked on sending an alpha's instincts into overdrive, to the point they were more animal than man  
"When Marlo's files come in, there's going to be files on both Eren and I..."  
"I want to go through them personally"  
Levi nodded in relief, he didn't care what was said about him, but Eren deserved better than having strangers know his secrets  
"Ok, do you think any of Eren's other clients might have been on Reiss's payroll?"  
"I don't know. Thanks to the federal investigation into Reiss Enterprises, they're refusing to release anything to us. We're allowed to work this case provided we don't step on their toes"  
Levi snorted  
"So we do the leg work and they take the credit. Sounds about fucking right"  
"Have you gone through Mike's things?"  
"No, Marlo happened and we got caught up with that..."  
"I'll sort his desk, you keep working"  
Levi rose and walked to the door, he wondered what Marlo's files would reveal.

 

*  
It was nearly 7pm when Eren called to see if Levi was coming "home". His mate sounded tired and Levi could hear one of the twins crying. Marlo's files had been delivered to Erwin's office only half an hour before and Levi wanted wait for any news lead from them... but he also needed to be there for Eren and he let out a deep sigh as he admitted he might be a little while longer. Eren sniffled and told him he loved him and to be safe before hanging up and Levi stared at the phone. He hadn't had the chance to say it back. Walking back from the break room, Moblit had taken his seat and Hanji was leaning against him, the two whispering quietly and he almost didn't want to interrupt. He gave them a few more seconds of privacy before walking over to the pair  
"You both should head off"  
Hanji blinked up at him  
"It's fine, I thought we were waiting for Marlo's files"  
"Erwin's probably going to take a while and you look like you're about to fall asleep. Go home, get some sleep and come back nice and early tomorrow"  
Hanji looked to Moblit and her husband nodded. Levi was slightly jealous as he watched Moblit dutifully tidy up for Hanji and then help her up, they both gave small waves before leaving and Levi looked down at the pile on his desk. He really couldn't stomach reading the same things again, and walked off to check in with Erwin.

Erwin had a small stack next to him, and boxes of files were stacked beside his desk  
"Need help?"  
The alpha looked up at him  
"I didn't think you were still here"  
"And where would I be?"  
"With Eren"  
"He's alright, he called before"  
Erwin nodded  
"Hitch kept neat records. Complete histories for everyone working for her, all in short hand though. Each employee had a nickname and so did their clients"  
"Sounds about right. Any order to these?"  
"No, grab a box and get started"  
Levi grabbed the box from the top of the pile and sighed before shifting to sit on the floor. He'd never expected to be sitting on the floor at his age, but he'd gotten used to it with the twins. He pulled the first file out and sighed.

Some of the things in the files were obvious. Hitch had kept such details records about certain incident, he was able to match them with cases that had come across his desk. He had a feeling a lot of cases would finally be closed with what these files contained. He worked his way through the box until his phone began to ring and he frowned at Armin's caller ID  
"What's up blonde?"  
"Are you coming home tonight?"  
"Yeah, I should be. Why? Is something wrong?"  
"No... Eren was crying, and I was wondering if that meant you weren't coming back..."  
"I'll be back, did you guys eat?"  
"Yeah. Eren made us order room service... um... if you're coming back tonight can you bring junk food? And Chronos needs more food"  
"I thought you packed food for him?"  
"We did, but he got into the bag..."  
Levi could image how that had gone down. The puppy would have happily demolished the whole bag and looked for seconds  
"Why don't you guys make me a list and I'll pick it up on the way home"  
"Ok... um Levi?"  
"Yeah kid?"  
"Be safe"  
"Will do"  
The call ended and Levi frowned at the time it was 11:30, it felt like he'd only just started on Marlo's files  
"Eren?"  
"Who? Oh no, that was Armin. Apparently I need to pick up some things on the way back to the hotel"  
"In that case you should probably go"  
"I'm fine"  
"Levi, it's the middle of the night. Go home and get some sleep, you've been looking at files all day"  
At the mention of sleep, Levi let out a yawn and looked to find Erwin giving him a look   
"Fine. But you need to get some sleep too. We can't have our Captain falling asleep on the job"  
Erwin gave the alpha a small smile  
"I'm the Captain. I can lock my door and take a nap anytime I need"  
Levi snorted and began to organise the files he'd read from the ones to be read  
"We both know you wouldn't"  
"I may or may not have before"  
"Getting paid to nap. What a cushy job you have"  
"What can I say? I'm as human as the next man"  
It only took Levi a few minutes to pack and stack the files, moving them aside from the rest of the boxes. He bid his Captain good night and grabbed his things from his desk. Mike's desk had been cleared and Levi had the urge to put everything back out on it, if anyone had deserved to die, it was him, not Mike.

Exiting the station, Levi waited until he reached the car to check his phone. He had a couple of messages from Armin   
Armin: Eren's still crying.  
Armin: chocolate, juice, chips, coke, dog food...   
Armin: Eren didn't have anything to add. Mikasa didn't either.  
Levi sighed and typed a quick reply, telling Armin he was leaving now.

Pulling into the parking lot of the nearest 24 hour, Levi grabbed the items as well as some cereal and UHT milk. He couldn't remember if the room had a toaster, and made a mental note to fill out a proper shopping list when he finally got "home". He did however remember to grab lube, shampoo, conditioner and body wash. He paid for everything and finally got to return to Eren for the night.


	42. Chapter 42

"Detective Ackerman?"  
Levi glared at Eld, or at least he thought it was Eld, the other one was hovering just behind him and the alpha let out a sigh. Once again he was sitting in Erwin's off pouring over file after file  
"What is it?"  
"We have the results back from the Marlo Freudenberg scene"  
"I thought we already had those"  
Eld... or Gunther, fucked if he knew, shifted their weight, clearly losing their confidence   
"For fucks sake, spit it out already"  
"One of the crime scene techs noticed something off about the blood on Marlo's desk, he ran a test on it, and it wasn't Marlo's blood"  
Snatching the file from the man's hand, Levi flicked through until he page he was looking for. The blood group was completely wrong. He backtracked a couple of pages to the photo indicating where the sample was collected from. It was taken from under the second R and Levi flicked back through the report  
"What am I looking at?"  
"Sir?"  
"Which one are you?"  
"Eld, sir"  
"Eld, what do you make of this?"  
"Our killers blood got on the desk and Marlo didn't notice before writing straight it"  
Levi shook his head  
"Marlo did this intentionally. He was always thinking, he wasn't the smartest or biggest fish, but this was deliberate"  
Eld wasn't completely sure, the look on his face told him so, they all knew it was his uncle, or at least Levi and Erwin did and everyone else was keeping their doubts under wraps  
"Also, his name is Kenny. Not "The Killer""  
Eld stood a little straighter. Levi ignored him and flicked back through the file, his eyes catching a term he didn't know "Myelodysplastic syndromes". He slipped his phone out to google it, clicking the first link that came up. So Kenny was sick, and getting sicker, perhaps Reiss had promised drug treatment... it made sense, a man like Kenny wouldn't want people to know, and his uncle was probably insulted over his own body turning against him. He skimmed the page again and looked up to find ELD staring down at him, as if waiting for something  
"Is that all?"  
"Levi, play nice"  
Levi shot his captain a glare, the blonde alpha should have known by now that this was him playing nice   
"What does it say?"  
"Kenny's sick"  
"So what, Reiss was supplying him with drugs?"  
"That's what I was thinking, but apparently this is treatable. He probably didn't want anyone knowing. If we leak it to the media, he'll probably slip up, or at least come after me"  
"Reiss has the money to have burn through, why keep Kenny around? Why not kill him or cure him?"  
"Because if he does that, he doesn't have a convenient scapegoat to pin everything on. Eld, make yourself useful, go leak that Kenny is on experimental drugs supplied by Reiss"  
Eld didn't move and Levi looked up at the man   
"With all due respect sir..."  
"Eld, it's fine. I'll deal with this myself. You and Gunther go check in with Hanji, see what she needs done"  
It was then that Eld finally fucking moved and Levi let out a growl of disgust once the door to Erwin's office closed  
"Levi, you should know better than to put them in that position"  
"And Erwin, you know you can't always go about things the legal way in this job. They need to learn that too, or they'll end up just as dead as Mike"  
"God. You're a moody bastard today. Happy families after not working out for you?"  
"Leave them out of this"  
"Come on Levi, what's going on?"  
"Nothing. I just have a scared omega, who thinks every time I leave I'm not coming back. Twins who probably don't even know who I am, and a dog who ate his weight in dog biscuits... but above all, my arsehole of an uncle is still out there and Eren won't be safe until he and Reiss are locked away"  
Erwin raised his hands in surrender, Levi's words had dripped with bitterness and the alpha didn't give two shits about how petty his words sounded, enough was enough  
"You don't need to tell me twice. Calm down. I'm going to make a few calls. Why don't you go take Eren out for an early lunch? Or any of them?"  
"If it was safe to take them out, I fucking would have. I don't like keeping my family locked in a shitty hotel room"  
Levi rose and stalked from Erwin's office. He knew the kids were going stir crazy. 

Walking to his desk, Levi grabbed his wallet and keys. He could see Eld and Gunther approaching and hastened to get the fuck away from them. He didn't need their awkward hovering. Pulling his phone back out, he called Eren in the elevator, the teen obviously had his hands full, with one of the twins screaming in the background  
"Hey Levi, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong. What are you up to right now?"  
"Trying to settle Ren"  
"I'll be home for lunch. Do you want anything in particular brought back?"  
"No, we're fine..."  
Eren didn't sound terribly happy and Levi hung up with a sigh. Maybe he should take the kids out...

 

*  
Armin and Mikasa had taken over the twins, Chronos was running through the park like an uncoordinated idiot, but Levi and Eren were no where to be seen. Given the park was practically empty, the pair were locked away in the public toilet and the sound of the the door rattling added to panting and moaning that filled the space. Eren's hands were against the door, but he struggled to remain upright. His alpha was hitting his sweet spot so perfectly and he couldn't hold back. He felt so damn frustrated, and wanted to cum so badly that his whole body wouldn't stop shaking. But Levi was no where near close and the tight grip the alpha had on the base of his throbbing erection ensured no matter how close he was, he couldn't  
"Levi... please... please... I need to cum"  
The alpha snarled in reply, Levi's hold tightening enough to be painful and he whimpered pitifully  
"You'll cum when I say you can. Do you understand me Eren?"  
Eren nodded quickly, but Levi's grip tightened further  
"I said. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes Levi..."  
Without warning, his alpha released him Eren's orgasm was torn from him, Levi continued to brutally slam into him through his orgasm. Eren mewed, his pleasure turning to pain and Levi pulled out, the alpha soon cumming across Eren's arse and thighs. Unable to hold himself up, Eren slowly sank down the floor, but Levi caught him before he hit the ground  
"It's fucking filthy down there, you don't know what you're going to catch. Now stand there and don't move"  
The omegas fingers fought for purchase against the door, while Levi cleaned him down and tugged his pants up. Eren couldn't help but moan as Levi's hands brushed against his twitching and spent erection  
"As much as I'd like to continue this, I've got to get back to work and you guys need to head back to hotel room"

Eren didn't particularly want to return to that room. It stank of dog, Armin was too paranoid to leave the patio door open, so the air felt stale in the room. He let out a small sigh and Levi spun him around. They'd barely spoken before he was pinned against the door  
"This isn't forever"  
"No, it just fucking feels like it. Why can't we just go home and wait for Kenny to show up?"  
"Because Kenny is sick. The only thing of value he has is his life and if he realises he doesn't even have that...well, then he's got nothing to lose and person with nothing to lose will do anything"  
Eren nodded before wrapping his arms around Levi  
"Will you at least carry me"  
Levi snorted lightly  
"I didn't think you came that hard"  
"You could say I'm completely fucked"  
Levi shook his head and Eren undid the lock on the stall door, walking over to the basin to wash his hands, he didn't bother looking back at Levi, he'd realised his alpha was waiting to be punished for being so insolent and wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction. He kept his silence all the way over to where Mikasa and Armin were sitting. Both teens gave him a look and Eren shrugged it off  
"Apparently Kenny is sick. Levi didn't tell me much though, but it's time to pack up"  
Mikasa sighed in clear frustration and even Armin let out a groan  
"I know... I don't particularly want to go back either, but he's just trying to keep us safe"  
Mikasa mumbled something under her breath and Eren pretended not hear. Though he heard every word perfectly   
"We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just told us everything from the start"  
He couldn't blame her, both her and Armin hadn't asked for this.

Arriving back at the hotel room, Chronos began to bark. The puppy scared himself with his own deep rumbling bark and Eren would have laughed if the door to their hotel room hadn't been open. Casting a look to Levi, Levi gave a nod and Eren backed away   
"You kids wait here. Chronos come"  
Eren watched his alpha slide his sidearm from his holster before nudging the door open with his boot. The teens heart was pounding and he turned his back towards the door, holding Evie tighter as he did. His daughter grizzled in protest, but Eren nuzzled his cheek against the side of her head   
"Daddy just needs to make sure it's safe"  
He ignored the looks he was getting from Armin and Mikasa, they cooker possibly understand how fucking scared he was. Levi had entered their room and only God knew what was going on in there. The next few moments drew on... and on, until finally a cleaning lady appeared and Levi declared it safe. Eren let out a whooshing breath of relief  
"Ok, its clear"

With more confidence than he actually felt, the teen darted into the hotel room, and Levi moved to wrap his arms around him  
"I have to go back to work now. I'll call when I'm on my way home"  
Eren nodded and Levi pressed a kiss to Evie's cheek  
"I don't know how long I'll be, we're still going through Marlo's files  
Stepping back from Levi's hold, Eren frowned  
"Marlo's files?"  
Levi swore lightly  
"I thought I told you..."  
"Levi, what happened to Marlo? And don't you dare sugar coat it"  
Armin's voice piped up, his brother clearly not understanding   
"Who's Marlo?"  
"Not now Armin. Levi, what happened to Marlo?"  
"Kenny slit his throat, he used his dying moments to leave "R R" in his own blood, its thanks to him that we know Kenny is sick"  
Eren swayed and would have fallen if not for Levi   
"This... this is my fault..."  
Levi's grip on him tightened   
"No. I have told you a hundred times this isn't your fault"  
"But if I'd done as San..."  
"If you'd done as he'd said, you could very well be dead. You aren't to blame"  
Eren shook his head, he felt so fucking guilty. Marlo definitely marched to the beat of his own drum, and definitely thought he was a much bigger player than he was, but he wasn't a bad guy...  
"Levi... please... please be safe..."  
"I will. I'll be at the station this afternoon, and I'd like to see Kenny try and get me there"  
Eren shook and shook of Levi's hold  
"Don't even joke about that..."  
Pushing past Levi, Eren carried Evie though to their room and set his daughter down carefully, before curling around her. He heard Levi saying goodbye to Armin and Mikasa, before the room door closed solidly as there was a light rattle and scraping as the chain was put across. It was only seconds later that Armin entered  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry Armin, I can't talk about it..."  
The bed behind him dipped and Armin's hand came to rest on his hip  
"Ok. But... I don't want you to cry anymore. I don't know what to do when you do"  
Talk about piling the guilt on. He knew that wasn't Armin's intention, but it still hurt  
"I know... I'm trying Armin, but all these people are dead... and I'm terrified I'm going to lose Levi, or you or Mikasa... or the twins"  
He sniffled quietly and Armin sighed  
"You forgot Chronos"  
"Of course I don't want to lose him either"  
"Eren, you don't have to protect us anymore. We've heard you crying in your sleep. We've heard you say "Sannes"... you mean our teacher right?"  
Eren paled, the world spun for a second and he found himself unable to breathe. Quickly he rushed to uncurl and awkwardly scrambled from the bed and into the bathroom, vomiting across the vanity  
"Eren!"  
"Go away Armin... I'm... I'll be fine..."  
He could smell the change in Armin's scent as pain blended through it. Fuck  
"Sorry Armin... I can't... one day I'll tell you, but right now..."  
His words were cut off as he vomited again  
"Ok... I'm going to brush Chronos down"  
Eren nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He couldn't believe he'd cried in his sleep or said "Sannes"... he could always lie... but lying had got him here in the first place. God, why did his head have to be such a mess, he couldn't even remember what he'd told Armin and Mikasa. Completely miserable he stumbled to the shower and turned it as hot as he could handle, before stripping and climbing under the hot spray. He stood for a few moments, before sinking to the floor. First the first time in a small while, he felt so fucking dirty.


	43. Chapter 43

Eren sat across from Mikasa and Armin, Armin was just being loyal to Mikasa and Eren could appreciate this, but he and his sister had been stuck in the stubborn stare off for the last 15 minutes. Mikasa wanted to know just who Marlo was and Eren didn't particularly want to talk about it as all he could think about was Marlo with his throat cut  
"Eren, tell me already"  
Mikasa's tone with angry and Eren pulled his knees to his chest  
"Mika..."  
"Don't Mika me, we have a right to know"  
"Maybe we..."  
"Armin, don't. We're all caught up in this and he doesn't even tell us why. Now who was Marlo's and why did you feel the need to lock yourself in the bathroom for two hours after Levi told you what happened to him?"  
Eren let out a shaky breath, he felt shaky, despite being seated, and closed his eyes  
"Eren, just tell us"  
"Fine... you know Hitch was my pimp, well Marlo was her right hand man..."  
Mikasa let out a light sigh  
"And?"  
"And Kenny killed him"  
"But why?"  
"Because I had a client I couldn't get rid of and they kept him away... but it was all a set up..."  
"You're not making much sense"  
Eren snapped, jumping to his feet  
"I'm trying... do you know how guilty I fucking feel? I didn't want you guys to know. I wanted to keep you both safe and happy, and now I have kids, and an alpha and a dog, and we're all stuck in this stupid hotel room. It was so much fucking easier when I was selling myself, but even then..."  
Eren dropped his sentence, he sounded pathetic and he didn't want to seem ungrateful. Levi loved him, his kids were beautiful and both Armin and Mikasa were safe  
"Does that mean you miss it?"  
Armin's voice was low and Eren winced  
"No... yes... I don't know. This whole situations a mess and all it was, was easy money... you guys were never supposed to know, people weren't supposed to die and dad was supposed to come back home"  
Eren clenched his hands and let out a breath, sinking back down in shame  
"I didn't want to lie... you both deserve to be happy"  
Armin immediately rose and came to his side, pulling him into one of his infamous bear hugs  
"We know, and you deserve to be happy too"  
"And how am I supposed to do that? So many people are dead. Dad, Petra, Hitch, Mike, Marlo..."  
He didn't voice Sanne's family, but fuck... kids were dead, and all because Reiss was sending illegal drugs in with his internal shipments  
"We know, but you didn't cause any of this"  
"It still feels that way... Armin, I'm sorry, I think I just want to be alone with the twins for a bit"  
Armin rubbed his arm gently   
"Ok... but Eren, you can tell us stuff, you're our brother... right?"  
"Yeah, thanks Armin and thanks Mikasa... I know you're worried, but Levi's working hard to put Kenny and Reiss away"  
Armin nodded and patted his leg, Chronos came running and the puppy jumped up on both of them, Eren scratched the dogs head. He really hadn't given the puppy as much attention as before the twins. Once this is over, he should really fix that  
"Armin, I just said that I wanted to be alone, how is this alone?"  
"Oh yeah... Chronos, down"  
The puppy looked up Eren almost pleadingly  
"Chronos, down"  
Chronos slowly climbed down and sat neck to Eren, the dogs tail smacking his leg lightly. Armin detached and Eren rose, he picked up Evie and cuddled her close, pressing a kiss to her head  
"Sorry baby, you don't need to hear anything about this"  
He placed her down with Ren and pressed a kiss to his forehead  
"You to, you don't need to know either"  
"Eren"  
Mikasa's voice was soft, and he looked to his sister  
"I'm sorry Mikasa, I'll do better"

 

*  
Levi had finally finished Marlo's files, and learnt a whole lot of nothing from them. If Hitch, or even Marlo were still around they'd probably have actually gotten somewhere. Anything pertaining to him and Eren was safely in Erwin's hands, Eren had had more clients then Levi had initially imagined, and it was entirely possible that anyone of them could be working for Reiss, but without full names, there was no way to run background checks. Erwin had brought up the possibility of asking Eren for names, again, but Levi didn't want to hear the names of every other man who'd fucked his omega, or been fucked... the jealousy left his stomach knotted and he didn't know how to deal with it. Hanji, Eld and Gunther had gotten nowhere, the woman had sent both men to check in with hospitals, but apparently they'd struck out. Levi wasn't the slightest bit surprised, Kenny wouldn't want just anyone seeing him.

Leaving Erwin's office, Levi stalked back to his desk and threw himself into his chair with a long groan. The pile of paperwork in his in tray looked ready to topple over at any minute and none of it related to Kenny or Reiss. Maybe he was too focused, tunnel vision could bring even the best officers to their knees... but fuck, he didn't want to deal with it all. Without even thinking, he turned to talk to Mike, but his heart dropped the moment he looked to his partner's desk. Mike was gone. Swallowing hard, Levi grabbed the first file from the pile, setting himself the mission of clearing the tray before he'd allow himself to return back to Eren.

 

*  
With Levi's lack of reply to his texts, Eren paced the hotel room in agitation. He couldn't help but fear the worse, and with each step his anger at himself grew. He'd been so much stronger than this, he'd known who he was and what he wanted, but now he was just acting like a spoilt little shit. Marlo was dead, and that was on him, no matter what anyone said. He owed the man, and staying hidden wasn't going to protect Mikasa and Armin. He knew people, he'd fucked people who knew people. He said a small apology to Levi, the alpha wouldn't be impressed, but then again doing things the legal was wasn't really working for anyone. Crossing to his bag, he dumped the contents on the table. The first thing he slid free was his fake ID. He'd definitely need that. Next came choosing an outfit. He still had the slight after birth pudge around his belly, but it wasn't that bad. Especially when he pulled his skin tight black jeans on, the fabric making it practically invisible. He found a black shirt and then hunted through Levi's things. It took him less than half an hour to settle on a look, and style his hair. Everyone was asleep, and the twins had been fed not that long ago. He was probably going to wind up drinking, even if he didn't want to, but they had formula so both babies would be fine. Slipping from his room, he stopped to give both sleeping babies a kiss on each cheek  
"I'll be back soon, I've got to make this right, and then we can all go home"  
He heard Chronos's padding over to him and waited for the puppies wet nose to nudge his hand  
"Chronos, look after them all for me, I'll be back soon, but make sure you keep them all safe"  
He rubbed the top of the dogs head and Chronos let out a sleepy whine  
"Good boy"

The streets were colder than he'd expected, and Eren wished he'd snagged a jacket before heading out. The distance between the hotel and the city's club scene was a hike and half, but he didn't want to waste his money on a cab fair, besides he could use the exercise. It was nearly 45 minutes before he made it to his first target. He knew MP was closed, but it seemed Garrison was open and he joined the line of people waiting to get in. Even if he hadn't been there in months, both bouncers seemed to remember him, waving him through without checking his ID. Garrison wasn't his first choice, and he'd stopped frequenting the place once falling in with Hitch, but it would do. He headed straight to the bar, snagging himself a seat at the end. 

Eren was barely there 5 minutes before the first alpha came calling, the man was far too cocky and Eren knew for a fact he'd never fucked him. Still, he let the man buy him a drink, everyone was a suspect, or at least to him they were. It soon became clear that the man was nothing more than an idiot, and Eren rushed to play the clingy type, scaring the alpha off in seconds. As soon as he'd mentioned commitment and kids the alpha rushed to excuse himself and Eren settled back. He watched the crowd and every time he felt someone's eyes on him, he'd accentuate every move. 

It seemed forever before one of his old clients finally came sniffing. This one he knew, the man was a doctor or something like that... they'd fucked in a hospital bathroom a few times but the man never used his real name, so he'd only ever thought of him as "that doctor alpha", at the time that was close enough. He smiled brightly and stirred his drink slowly as the alpha came to sit beside him   
"Hey you, it's been a while"  
The alpha nodded as he placed his half finished drink on the counter, and Eren tried not to shiver under the man's hungry stare  
"Haven't seen you for a while, thought you must have skipped town"  
Eren giggled lightly, telling himself to go through the motions and not to rush. All he needed was to know who took Marlo's place, Levi could do the rest  
"No, no, nothing like that. Just got myself in a little trouble"  
The alpha's eyes narrowed and Eren nodded  
"My partner thinks I'm at home, but he's so boring in bed... I'd much rather be with someone like you"  
Eren mentally apologised to Levi and promised to punish his mate thoroughly when the man got home  
"Still got that same honey tongue of yours?"  
"It depends what you're offering"  
Eren brushed his hair back behind his ear and moved to gently slide his lips over his straw  
"Normal rate"  
Eren shook his head  
"Not worth it, my partners the possessive type. He'd eat you for breakfast"  
The alpha across from him growled in clear annoyance, but that was what he was aiming for  
"God damn cock tease"  
"Come on now, we both know how good I can make you feel"  
Eren slid his lips down and then back up the straws. This guy was a fucking moron, well from memory he was  
"What's your price then?"  
"How about you tell me a little something, and then I left you bend me over and fuck me senseless"  
The alpha frowned   
"You just said normal rates wouldn't cut it"  
"I've been chained up so long, that I've forgotten what it's liked to be fucked properly. Marlo's out the game now, who's the big fish now?"  
"So what? I tell you that and you let me fuck you for free"  
Eren nodded, his hand coming to rub the alpha's inner thigh   
"Mhmm... I can remember how deliciously you tore me each time you thrust into me, I'm getting hard just thinking about it"  
Fucking perverts. Every single one of them   
"They reckon Marlo was murdered"  
Eren nodded with a flirty smile playing on his lips   
"What's life without a little bit of danger?"  
"Fuuuuuuuck..."  
The man groaned or grunted, either was it was disgusting   
"...It's some kid, Hitch would be rolling over in her grave if she knew. Everyone's fucking scattered, only the young crews left and most of them are popping pills to forget the pain"  
Eren forced his smile not to falter, he didn't know how many people knew Hitch was dead, but he was pretty sure it wasn't common public knowledge, he slipped down from the stool and moved to take the alpha's drink, downing it one go   
"And is this kid prettier than me?"  
The alpha growled, rising and grabbing Eren firmly by the arse, before rutting desperately up against him  
"Enough talk, I want to turn you inside out already"  
"Noooo, that's not how this works. I want this kids name first, do that and I'll give you first preference in my client list"  
"It's Boris"  
The alpha moved to nuzzle and bite at his neck and Eren shuddered in revolution, trying to place a face to the name Boris... maybe Levi would know... stumbling backwards from the alpha's hold, Eren grabbed the bar, forcing a smile to his face, he felt like his head was spinning and he could hear his own heartbeat over the music, reaching out he grabbed the alpha's shirt, forcing the man to come close. The man clearly thought Eren was going to kiss him, but the teens breath warmly graced the man's ear  
"Thanks, but no thanks, I've just remembered how much of a dud fuck you are"

Releasing the alpha's shirt, Eren stepped away smiling, the alpha snarled in clear fury  
"What the fuck?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"  
"Someone you're never going to touch again, now fuck off, the bartenders looking at you"  
"You're fucking dead!"  
"Probably. Thanks for the name though, I'll be sure not to think of you with my next client"  
The lights began to blur and a cold sweat ran down his back. He shouldn't have drank from the man's drink, he'd been fucking drugged. He could feel the effects and scolded himself. It was like he'd forgotten all his street smarts while playing the pampered mate. Fumbling out his phone, Eren fought to pull up Levi's details, completely relying on auto correct for the words "at garrison drugged". He probably should have explained more, but while he'd been texting, the alpha had slipped back into the crowed. He swayed lightly, and felt an hand grab his arm, in confusion he turned his head to the side and realised it was the bartender  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded, he needed the man's hand off of him, whatever he'd drunk was messing with his head  
"Fine. Don't serve him again"  
The bartender frowned, and Eren slumped into the stool, causing the man to release him  
"I think you've had enough"  
"Don't worry, I've got someone coming to get me"

 

*  
Levi had read each and everyone of Eren's texts, purposely stopping himself from replying to the omega. If he stopped what his was doing and gave into the urge, he'd end up never finishing the shitty pile of papers, as it was all he wanted to do was return home. Picking up the next file, Levi smiled ever so slightly as his phone chimed again. Given the hour, it was more than likely Eren was messaging him to say goodnight and that was one message he wasn't going to ignore. Sliding his thumb across the screen he let out a growl of anger. What the fuck was Eren even doing out and what the fuck did he mean he was drugged. Snatching his keys from his desk draw, he ignored the files that slid to the floor when he slammed it closed. Fucking hell. He didn't fucking need this.

Ignoring the lack of parking, Levi pulled up onto the curb, and was immediately approached by two burly bouncers, he shot them both daggers as he climbed from his car and flashed his badge  
"Don't matter if you're a cop of not, you can't park there"  
"Fucking watch me. I have a guy in there who's been fucking drugged, so you either get the fuck out of my way or I close this place down and drag you both in for obstructing an investigation"  
He was talking completely out of his arse, he just wanted them to fuck off so he could get inside and get to Eren already. When he didn't back down, both men finally moved and allowed him entry. Storming into the club, he headed straight for the bar at the back of the room, it was plausible Eren would be curled up in the toilet but he didn't know the layout of Garrison well enough to know where the are. The bartender approached as Levi looked along the bar, Eren was slumped over the end and the alpha snarled as he pushed his way through to the teen. To say he was pissed was a compete and total understatement. He hefted the teen from his stool and unfocused green eyes found his  
"I think I fucked up"  
Eren's giggle at the end of his sentence only served to irritate Levi further  
"What the fuck were you thinking? Did you even fucking think? No. You didn't. As usual you went off half cocked and this is what you got you. Seriously Eren, what the fuck?  
Lifting the kid off his feet, Eren immediately began nuzzling into his neck and Levi growled. He strode through the crowd, not giving two shits about who was watching.

Dumping Eren into the back of his car, Levi slammed the door shut and climbed into the driver's seat, his mate moaned breathily and Levi smacked his head against the steering wheel, he could taste Eren's arousal and by the sounds of it, Eren had taken matters into his own hand  
"Knock that shit off, let's get back to the hotel first"  
Because that worked. He'd barely pulled off the curb when Eren's hands were all over him  
"I will handcuff you if you don't stay still"  
"Nmmm do you promise"  
Lord give him strength.

Levi had to follow through with his threat, the omega ended up handcuffed to door handle on the opposite side of the car. The handcuffs remained even once Eren was out the car, the omega didn't care who was watching as he moaned and mouthed at Levi's neck. He'd had to lift Eren by the arse and have the teen wrap his arms around his neck, or Eren would slide his hands back into his pants and continue playing with himself. It was a ridiculous struggle to get Eren to the hotel room, and through the door. Armin padded out of his room in confusion, and Levi growled   
"Go back to sleep Armin"  
Armin stepped back, clearly confused, and then slightly embarrassed  
"I... uh... um..."  
The teen back into the bedroom and Levi carried Eren straight threw and into the bathroom. He sat Eren on the bench and slipped from the omegas hold  
"What the fuck were you thinking?"  
Eren giggled   
"I'm thinking of fucking you..."  
Levi closed his eyes and took another step away from Eren   
"Is this what you do? Wait until everyone's asleep and sneak out?  
"Noooo, I was trying to help you..."  
Eren's hands snaked down his body and back to his crotch, his brat was testing his patience in more ways than one. Stepping forward, he unlocked the cuffs, Eren immediately grabbed his shirt and Levi was yanked forward into a desperate and very sloppy kiss. Pushing Eren off, Levi growled  
"Don't you want me?"  
Fuck yes he did, but he was furious and Eren didn't even seem to realise that in the bathrooms light, Levi could see the traces of nips on his neck. He snarled as he stalked to the shower and turned it on as high as he could  
"Take a fucking shower"  
"I'd take a fucking in the shower"

Pulling Eren off the bench, Eren's legs folded and the teen dropped to the floor with a solid thud. Levi rushed to pull him up, but the teen went straight to nuzzling into his crotch. He couldn't deal with this. He grabbed Eren by the hair and his other hand came to undo his belt and pants, quickly freeing himself and Eren went straight to his half hard erection  
"Don't fucking touch me. Use your mouth and don't touch yourself"  
Levi let his frustration get the better of him, gripping Eren's hair harder as he mercilessly fucked the omegas mouth, not even pulling back as he came and Eren choked. He rode out his orgasm completely before pulling back and looking down at his mate  
"Don't ever pull this shit again"  
Releasing his hold on Eren's hair, Levi tucked his spent erection back in his pants and stalked from the room. He wasn't going to get anything out of Eren until he came down, he headed straight to the twins, sitting on the edge of the fold out bed as he watched them sleeping quietly, how could Eren think going out was the right thing? How could this help in any way, shape or form. A loud crash came from bathroom and Levi sighed, before heading back into room he'd just left.

Eren was laying on the floor, the teen had obviously fallen from the shower and Levi rushed to his side, all his anger forgotten  
"Eren?"  
Confused green eyed blinked up at him   
"Levi... I don't feel too good"  
"Ok, let's get you up"  
Guiding Eren to the toilet, Levi grabbed the towel from the rail and began to dry his lover down. It didn't take Eren long to start vomiting and Levi rubbed his back through it  
"That's right, get it all up"  
Eren shook his head and the teens body twitched and spasmed under Levi's hold  
"I just wanted to help"  
Evidently Eren had gone from a happy high to hysterical in the time he'd stripped and climbed into the shower,  
"Ok, I get it. Are you going to vomit again?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi lifted him into his hold. The teens side was already starting to bruise and he felt like a total jackarse. The alpha carried Eren into the bedroom and sat down with the teen in his lap  
"I thought you were mad at me"  
"I am, but that didn't mean I wanted you to get hurt"  
"I can't seem to do anything right"  
"You knew you were in trouble and messaged me, that's doing something right"  
"I wanted to do something... Marlo and I didn't. It should have been me"  
Levi snarled  
"Don't you fucking dare"  
Eren tried to squirm off Levi's lap, and the alpha moved to flip Eren over, and pinned the teen down against the mattress  
"Let me go!"  
"Not until you calm down"  
"Let me go!"  
Whatever Eren was on, the kids head was all over the place. It was a good 5 minutes before he could finally release Eren and let out a sigh. Climbing from the bed, Levi stripped down to his underwear and had to man handle Eren into getting under the covers with him, before spooning up and holding Eren up against him so the teen couldn't escape and do something stupid.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not a huge eater, but today we went to this buffet... it wasn't great, and now I feel like my stomachs going to explode...   
> yep. That's it. 
> 
> Oh, and I love you all!!

Waking up with a throbbing head, Eren felt revolting and his mouth felt like a felt forest. He gagged as he slid from Levi's hold, before padding into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He felt ever so slightly more human after doing so and eyed himself in the mirror. Wrecked. That was the only way to describe how he looked and it took a few moments of somewhat painful thinking before the memories of the previous night return and he groaned at himself for being such an idiot. Rule number one of fucking a stranger, don't just down their drink, especially if they hadn't drunk from it in front of you. Feeling ashamed, he quietly slipped back into bed with Levi and nuzzled his alpha's neck   
"I'm such a goddamn idiot"  
Levi let out a low snort and Eren flinched back  
"You got that right. What the hell were you thinking?"  
Eren sighed and only began to relax when Levi wrapped his arms around him   
"I was thinking I wanted to help. I went out hunting old clients... and I found one"  
"The guy who drugged you?"  
"Yeah... shit! Fuck! Boris!"  
His exclamation had clearly left Levi confused   
"Is that the guys name?"  
"No. I never knew his name, he's some doctor... but that's not important. He said the organisation had collapsed and it was all pill popping kids... what if they're getting the drugs from Reiss!"  
Levi seemed to snap wide awake  
"Are you serious? You think Reiss took over after he had Kenny off Marlo?"  
"He can't ship the shit internationally anymore, and it's be a waste just to flush it"  
"Then who's Boris?"  
"The kid that's running one of the groups... Levi, we've got to find this kid. He might know where Kenny is, or Reiss? Someone from Reiss's groups gotta be supplying them..."

Levi sighed and untangled from Eren, the teen could tell his alpha's mind was in order drive  
"Look, its worth looking into isn't it? It's something right? Maybe I'll recognise his face... please..."  
Looking into Levi's eyes, Eren was practically begging the alpha to take the chance on this  
"Look. I can't make any promises, but I need to hit up Garrison, I've got to find footage of the man who drugged you. I have a thing or three I want to say to him"  
Eren groaned and flopped back  
"I was fucking dumb. It was my fault, I was trying too hard to keep his attention"  
"Eren, I have been fighting to keep you out this shit for weeks. If you ever pull this shit again, I will take the twins and leave. You're safety is my number one priority, but at the same time, I can't be with you if I don't trust you"  
Eren opened and closed his mouth, he didn't know what the fuck to say, he got it. He fucked up. But it felt like a knife to the heart to hear his mates words. It sounded like he was just a job to Levi. Maybe the man should leave...

When Levi slid from the bed, Eren didn't stop him. The alpha disappeared into the bathroom, and Eren pulled himself together enough to climb back out of bed and get dressed. He walked out the room to find Armin busy with the twins  
"Sorry... last night was a bit..."  
"You came home in handcuffs, you're lucky Mikasa doesn't know"  
"I was trying to help Levi... I'll take care of the twins. I'm sorry you had to"  
"It's fine... but Eren, that was scary"  
Eren nodded, he fucking got it already. Armin finished changing both babies, and Eren lifted Ren into his arms  
"At least you're not mad at me"  
As if on queue, his son began to cry and Eren hushed the small boy  
"Ok, so maybe you are too. Let me make you a bottle? We'll feed you and then your sister and you can hang out with me all day"  
Ren continued to cry, right up until the bottle was made and the teat touched his lips. His son was starving by the seems of it. Armin took care of Evie's bottle while Eren settled down on the fold out sofa. Ren was so tiny, so innocent and precious. He hadn't meant to fuck up, he'd never risk losing his kids... but maybe they really would be better with Levi.

Levi left without barely a backwards glance and it was a horrible feeling to be in the dog house. Their whole relationship had started as sex, as pretending to be someone the other wanted... so why was he so surprised they were struggling to be themselves? Letting out a groan, he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the sofa.

 

*  
Yes he was being an arse, but Eren needed to know he was serious. He loved his brat, he even loved Mikasa and Armin, and naturally the twins, so the fact Eren had been willing to risk it all... it fucking hurt. He hadn't even eaten before leaving, and arrived at Garrison in a particularly bad mood. He then had to wait another half an hour before the manager finally fucking appeared. He hadn't applied for a warrant, but promising to keep the fact that a patron at the man's bar had been drugged, was enough to get the discs of the previous nights footage. He wasn't trusting anyone else with this, and was actually jealous at the idea of Eren flirting with anyone, even if it was too get information. The omega was his. All he had to do was sit back and stay safe, but Eren had never been great at that and that was one of things Levi loved about the brat. 

Driving to the station, he stopped to grab something from a cafe he didn't even remember the name of. It tasted like crap, but did it's job and arriving at the station he headed straight for Erwin's office. He sighed at the sight of the two idiots already seated  
"Levi, what can I do for you?"  
"We need to talk"  
"Sorry Eld and Gunther, can you give us the room"  
Grabbing Gunther's arm, the man frowned in clear confusion  
"I need you both to track down a low level dealer by the name of Boris. I don't want you to approach him, I just need everything you can dig up. He should be selling pills, and he's a young kid apparently"  
Gunther nodded  
"Yes sir"  
Levi released the man and both officers disappeared out the door which Levi then firmly locked, before carrying the disks to Erwin's desk and dropping them down less than gentle  
"Levi, what's this?"  
"Eren took off last night, got himself in a bit of trouble. We need to find the man he was talking to. Apparently a kid named Boris is running a mob of Marlo's old men, selling pills and shit. Eren thinks they might be working for Reiss, given he can't get the pills out the country anymore..."  
Erwin sighed  
"Levi..."  
"Fuck Erwin. I don't fucking know, I just want to keep him fucking safe and he knows he fucked up. He said it should have been him instead of Marlo, I'm worried what he's going to pull next, so I need to follow this"  
Erwin stared at him for a second before sliding the disks over to him  
"Is there anything that's going to get Eren in trouble on here?"  
"He was at Garrison, so probably. That's why I came to you. At the moment it feels like you're the only one I can trust with this shit"  
"Go wait on the sofa. Do you have a time he was there?"  
"He messaged me to come get him about 12:30"  
Erwin nodded and Levi threw himself down on his Captain's sofa with an angry growl. What the fuck was Eren doing to him.

Laying on Erwin's sofa, Levi couldn't help but be more and more frustrated as the minutes passed. He ground his teeth together and clenched his fists, before getting up storming over to watch the footage on the man's laptop   
"Levi, I don't..."  
"Don't. Just don't. I fucking need to see"  
Erwin shifted back to give him space, and the two began watching. Levi anger only grew, it seemed like a dozen alpha's had singled Eren out. His brat spent a few seconds talking to each, and he fucking hated it. There was a short lull of alpha's before one man carried a drink over and Levi's stomach knotted with anger, and bitter bike burnt at his throat. It was disgusting watching Eren flirt and place nice, and Levi couldn't help but growl when his brat downed the man's drink. His omega actually looked like he enjoyed what he was doing and it fucking cut deep.

"Levi, I'm going to need to hand this over to tech-sperts so we can get and ID on this man. Eren didn't happen to mention a name did he?"  
"No. He said he didn't know it, but apparently the man's a doctor"  
Erwin nodded slowly and ejected the disk, making a time note on a sticky note before placing it on the disks case  
"I'll get this chased up. I hope you made it clear to Eren that this isn't acceptable"  
"Yeah, he gets it"  
"Good. Next time he might not be so lucky, and if one of our guys arrest him... well, it's going to go on his record"  
Levi sighed in understanding and annoyance  
"Yeah. I get it. Also, I need to borrow Eld and Gunther when they get back, I need to go back to Eren's to get the kids clothes"  
"Alright. Make sure you make a note of anything you take and let me know if anythings out of place"  
Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he knew how to do his fucking job. He gave his Captain an nod, before heading from Erwin's office and back to his own desk. Someone had picked the file from the previous night up, they'd also messed up his completed and non-completed files and he was fucking livid. He wanted nothing more than to pick his chair up and throw it against the wall, but that would accomplish nothing.

Eld and Gunther returned a few hours later, they hadn't tracked down anyone named Boris, but had a thick pile of files with potential suspects. Levi glared at them in disgust, before taking them and stuffing them into his bottom draw. He locked the draw and looked at the pair  
"We're going for a drive"  
Both men nodded without further prompting and Levi lead them from the station and out to his car. Both men seemed to know he was in a feral mood and kept their mouths shut until he pulled up outside Eren's house  
"Don't touch anything and don't tell anyone about what you see"  
Yes, it was total overkill for the situation... but he didn't give two fucks.

Opening the front door, Levi breathed in the familiar scent of home. He missed this fucking house and he'd only been away for a week  
"You can both wait in the living room. I need to pack some shit"  
He pointed in the direction of the living room, before heading upstairs and into the nursery. He grabbed down an empty box and began to pack for the twins, and then threw in Eren's clothes from the wardrobe. Next he hit up Armin's room, and then finally Mikasa's. He felt creepy as fuck as he packed for the girl, he never wanted to see his sister-in-laws underwear again... Mikasa was probably going to flip when she found out he'd touched her things. The last things he packed were his own clothes. Grabbing out a plastic bag, stuffed a few of the more basic toys inside, before then stuffing the bag in the bottom of the box. That should keep Eren happy on the nights he couldn't come back. It was then that he sunk down onto the bed he'd shared for so long with his mate. He was so fucking angry, he didn't even want to look at Eren. He loved the kid way too much, and even if Eren had been trying to help, the footage had made him feel like there was nothing between them. Could Eren actually be happy with a cranky old man such as himself? His feelings of self deprecation only spurred his anger and he was livid by the time he stormed up the stairs  
"We're going"  
Eld and Gunther exchanged looks, but followed him out anyway.

Before starting the car, Levi shot Armin a quick text, asking him to come out to the front of the hotel. Levi wasn't at all surprised to see Chronos with the boy when he pulled up, and explained to Armin that he couldn't stay, but had brought clothes and that they should put all the dirty ones into the box so he could have them washed... he'd just send them home with Hanji and have the woman put them in the dryer before returning them tomorrow. Armin struggled with the box, but assured Levi he would be fine, before disappearing back inside the hotel  
"Don't tell anyone what you just saw, or I'll have you both working traffic for the rest of your careers"  
Although he didn't feel he could trust the men, he also didn't feel like they'd just run off and tell everyone where his kids were staying. He dismissed them both when they finally got to the station and headed straight to his desk, retrieving the files they'd given him and then throwing himself head first into to them.

He was spinning his wheels again. Levi recognised a few of the kids from MP, but had no idea what their names were. He'd wracked his brain trying to remember, or trying to match them to anything he'd read in Marlo's files. He fucking hated it. Every photo he stared at, he found himself wondering if they'd fucked Eren, if his beautiful mate had moaned just as sweetly for them. If the teen had giggled and broken the rules for them, like Eren had done with him. It was crushing him from the inside out. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He was hardly a saint, or a pure virgin. He'd fucked his fair share of strangers after all. Disgusted at himself, he closed the files and rested his head against the smooth manila. He really needed to get a fucking grip.


	45. Chapter 45

Eren knew he was in the doghouse with Levi. The alpha smelt of anger and wouldn't look him in the eyes, but surely the man's anger should have lessened over the last 3 days? Even when Levi had brought home photos for him to look at, the alpha had all but slammed down a stack of sticky notes and asked him to name who he could, even if it was just a street name. In short, Eren was miserable. He was also currently in the bathroom as Levi slept away like nothing was wrong. All this tension and frustration had left him feeling pent up, so he was sitting on the bathroom counter slowly fucking himself with the vibrator Levi had packed. It just wasn't the same. Sex with Levi... he had no words for it, so the vibrator left him feeling almost lonely. He still fucked himself until he came, but began crying almost immediately after. Levi was going to leave him, he was sure of it.

Showering didn't make him feel any better. He cleaned the vibrator, and hid it in his towel as he moved to place it away in the bedroom. Levi's soft snores had him sniffling and he couldn't even look at the man. He loved Levi so much, but now he wondered if the man still loved him at all. Dressing in sweats and a shirt, he didn't climb into bed with the man, instead he headed into the living area and curled up on the fold out sofa, making sure not to disturb the twins as he settled down and flicked through the TV channels. He made sure to have the volume on 3, which meant it was just barely high enough that he could hear, but wouldn't annoy anyone else. 

The sun rose, and people began to rouse, but Eren was still awake. He'd washed, fed and dressed both twins by the time anyone else surfaced, and was holding them close when Levi came out. Eren didn't respond when the alpha wished them all a good morning. He felt like he wasn't included in the man's greeting. Part of his knew he was blowing everything out of proportion, but he couldn't stop the descent into darkness. Levi ate his breakfast like it was a normal morning, before saying goodbye and heading out. Both Armin and Mikasa immediately wanted to know what was going on between them, but Eren couldn't answer. He honestly didn't know. Taking the twins with him, he retreated into the bedroom Levi had just vacated and laid both babies down on the alpha's side. Both babies seemed so much happier now they were surrounded by their father's scent and Eren couldn't help but begin to cry again. He'd honestly felt like what he'd done was the only way he could help, and it wasn't as if Levi didn't know he was sorry over the whole mess. He changed into jeans and a tight shirt, before pulling his sneakers on and gathering his wallet and phone. Levi already hated him, it couldn't get much worse. He kissed both twins gently and apologised for being a bad mother before slipping out the hotel room. They'd be so much more happier with Levi, and Armin and Mikasa would help the alpha... 

Eren headed home. He let himself in and headed up to his old room, before locking himself away. He hadn't meant to come here, but he had no where else to go. God, he was so fucking pathetic. No wonder Levi was sick to death of him. Unlocking the just locked door, Eren padded down the hall and into the bathroom. He sorted through the draws until he found what he was after, and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills out. He was so tired, so tired of being the reason so many people died. Tired of being the reason his family was in trouble and tired of being such a fucking screw up.

 

*  
Levi glared at his ringing phone, he didn't know the number and was sorely tempted not to answer. The mystery caller made the choice for him before he could, ending the call and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Obviously they'd called the wrong number, that's what he continued to think until a picture message came threw. Eren unconscious on the bathroom floor. Levi's eyes widened, it took him a moment to realise the teens head was laying in a puddle of vomit with small white dots in it. Scrambling to call the number back, he got no answer and immediately tried Eren's phone. When the teen didn't answer, Levi snatched up his keys and ran... straight into Hanji, his phone falling from his hand and onto the floor. Hanji picked the device up and let out a small gasp  
"I fucking know, now out of my way"  
"I'm coming with you"  
"Hanji..."  
His voice was a growl, but the woman shoved him towards the elevator and truthfully he was kind of relieved he wasn't facing that scene alone  
"What's he doing at the house? I thought you were staying in a hotel"  
"What are you talking about shitty glasses"  
"That photos of Eren at his house... who took it?"  
Levi snatched the phone from her and groaned mentally over the fact she was right. Fuck...

Hanji insisted on chewing her nails the whole drive and Levi might have slightly ignored every road rule. Now he had time to think, he grew more and more agitated that Eren was unconscious on the floor, had his brat intentionally downed those pills? And if he had... why?

Pulling up onto the front lawn, Hanji was out the door ahead of him, her weapon already drawn and she wasted no time rushing inside. Levi pulled his own weapon and ran up and into the house. Yep. Prime example of what you're not supposed to do. Hanji was hovering near the stairs and Levi grabbed her shoulder  
"You check the rest of the house, I'll check Eren"  
"But..."  
"Exactly"  
Hanji pursed her lips before giving a nod and Levi continued up the stairs, heading straight into the bathroom.

Eren was laying on the middle of bathroom floor, with a few white pills scattered near his feet. Letting out a loud growl, the alpha threw himself down next to his mate  
"He's breathing"  
Levi knew he should have been surprised, but some how he couldn't be  
"Kenny. What the fuck did you do?"  
"To Eren? Nothing. He did this himself"  
Levi snarled and turned towards the direction of his uncles voice. The man was standing in the doorway and calmly stepped into the room before closing the door  
"It's been a while"  
Kenny coughed wetly, Levi couldn't help but wince in disgust. His uncle looked revolting. The man's skin was the colour of off milk, his eyes sunken and red weeping sores covered his visible skin. Pulling his hand back from his mouth, Levi's eyes narrowed in on the blood splattered over the man's cracked and dry lips  
"You look like shit. Life not working out the way you thought?"  
Kenny coughed again and Levi heard the light click as the man locked the bathroom door  
"Why couldn't you have just left this one alone Levi? All you had to do was keep your mouth shut and look the other way"  
"Bullshit. Reiss came after us, you fucking know it"  
Kenny let out a rough laugh  
"Maybe. Who knows. But once you're both gone, that'll be the end of it"  
Levi shook his head, his uncle was clearly sick in more ways than one  
"The whole station knows, you're not getting away, and neither is Reiss"  
"He already has. You think drugs were his only business? I thought you were smarter than that"  
"Then why don't you tell me Kenny. Tell me what your buddy Rod's been up to"  
If he kept his uncle talking, Hanji would be upstairs soon. Kenny coughed and stumbled back against the door, looking surprised as he did. Levi watched a bloody smear appear as Kenny sank to the floor, but the man didn't seem to care, pulling out a small handgun with a smile  
"Eren's already swallowed enough pills, just think. You killed Petra, now your precious little sluts gone and offed himself because of you... you really do ruin everything you touch"  
There was a loud bang, as the first shot rang out, the window behind Levi shattered and the alpha growled as he surged forward to snatch the gun from his uncles hold.

"Levi!"  
"In here Hanji, call for back up"  
Kicking his collapsed uncle aside, Levi unlocked the bathroom door and Hanji pushed through, not even caring about Kenny as she rushed to Eren   
"Levi. What the fuck?"  
"Hanji, you remember Kenny. Seems he finally realised Reiss has been poisoning him from day one"  
There was no evidence of it, but one look at the incapacitated man gave him that feeling  
"Eld and Gunther are on their way, I'll call through for an ambulance, help me get Eren into the recovery position and we need to find the bottle for what he's taken"  
Given he was now too afraid to touch Eren, Hanji knelt in the teens vomit like it was nothing and rolled Eren, before sticking her fingers in the boys mouth. What kind of mate was he? He didn't even think to ensure Eren wasn't going to choke to death, or that his airways were clear. He left out a frustrated growl, causing Kenny to laugh. The man's breath was coming in wheezy wet gasps now and Levi resisted the urge to boot his uncle in the ribs. They need him alive... preferably.

The small bottle of what seemed to be sleeping pills had rolled behind the toilet and Levi fished them out. It was his name on the label and that only made him feel shittier. He'd driven Eren to this... and he was the one who was going to need to explain it to Mikasa and Armin. He couldn't even imagine what had been going on in his mates head. Things hadn't been great, but Eren had seemed like he wanted to be alone...  
"Levi, do you want me to call Armin?  
"No... no, I'll do it. Actually, I'll go pick them up after Eld and Gunther get here"  
Hanji scrunched her face up in confusion  
"Eren won't want to see me. He did this to get away from me"  
"Levi. No. You don't know that for sure"  
"Sure he does, he fucking ruins everything. He killed Petra, now he's killed Eren..."  
Hanji glared at Kenny, the man still wore a crooked smile  
"Can't you shut up? What are you even doing here?"  
"I'd wager that Rod told him he has a cure, but only if Eren and I are dead. Which is stupid given everyone knows Reiss is dodgy as fuck"  
Levi forced a snort at Hanji's words, there was something more here. But he wasn't seeing what. Kenny could have killed them, could have killed him or Eren any number of times before Hanji came. The man had some plan...


	46. Chapter 46

Taking a deep breath, Levi let himself into the hotel room to find it quiet. Chronos carefully padded over to him and let out a long whine as if to ask "Where's Eren?". In all actuality it was probably nothing like that and just his guilt clouding his mind, but watching his omega being taken away... there really were no words to describe it. Scratching the top of the dopey dogs head, Levi sighed gently  
"I fucked this one up"  
Chronos moved from his side and Levi quietly crossed over to the kids rooms door and peeked inside. Mikasa was napping quietly with Evie and Armin with Ren, he hated to wake them. Crossing to Armin, he gently shook the boys shoulder and bright blue eyes blinked up at him   
"Levi?"  
"You need to get up Armin, can you pack the nappy bag for the twins?"  
Armin frowned up at him, while Levi lifted Ren onto his shoulder and pressed kisses to his sons temple. Because of him, his children might just lose their mother  
"What's going on?"  
Turning to face Mikasa, Levi's lips were pressed tightly together  
"I'll explain in the car"  
"Is it Eren? Where is he?"  
"Mikasa, I promise I'll explain, but for now can you start getting ready?"  
Getting 2 kids ready, plus the twins and for some reason the dog, took nearly half an hour and Levi's patience was non-existent as they all piled into the car. Mikasa was immediately on his case and he couldn't help but snap  
"Mikasa, shut the fuck up or get out the car"  
He hadn't even started the engine yet, and the girl glared daggers right back at him  
"Then tell me what happened to Eren!"  
The alpha sighed and started the car, not nothing to look as he reversed  
"Eren's in hospital"  
Armin let out a small choked gasping noise  
"Is... is this because he's been so sad?"  
Mikasa whipped around in her seat, her glare now directed at Armin   
"Don't glare at him. Armin, what do you mean?"  
"You've noticed too right? Ever since that Marlo guy died, he's been really distant, like all he wanted to do was be with the twins until we woke up and then he just wanted to be alone... I don't think he's been sleeping either..."  
It wasn't like he was blind, but he was obviously no where near as clued in as Armin   
"You didn't even notice did you?!"  
Levi couldn't even be mad at Mikasa over her words  
"No... maybe... I knew he was struggling with this, but..."  
"But what? What happened? Why's he in hospital?"  
Levi let out a shaky breath   
"He tried to kill himself, or that's how it seems, he took a fistful of sleeping pills back at house"  
The car went deathly quite for a moment, and then Armin's soft sobs filled the vehicle  
"He vomited most of it up, and Hanji's with him"  
The rest of the drive was filled with awkward tension.

Arriving at the hospital, Levi found his legs wouldn't move. Mikasa and Armin were already getting the twins out their car seats, but he was just sitting there. What if Eren don't wake up? What if he did and didn't want to see him?   
"Levi?"  
Jumping at hearing his name, Levi looked to see Armin standing at his now open door. Silent tears ran down the teens face and Levi forced himself to slide the key from the ignition   
"Sorry..."  
Armin sniffled and moved so he could climb from the car  
"D-do you think he'll want to see us?"  
Armin's words were soft and mumbled and Levi found himself wrapping his arms around the scared kid  
"Of course he will"  
After all Levi was the one Eren was mad at   
"Lets go find out what's going on?"  
Keeping one arm around the teen, Levi closed the door and began leading Armin across the car park, trailing behind Mikasa who had already walked on ahead. Hanji met them at doors, the woman had been crying and Levi swayed slightly before tightening his hold around Armin's shoulder  
"How is he?"  
Hanji sniffled and nodded  
"They're pumping his stomach at the moment"  
Well that had to be a good thing. They wouldn't do that if his omega was dead. Dead... that word stuck in his head and his blood ran cold, how was he so calm?  
"Levi, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
Well that didn't sound good, and he as much as he wanted to continue relying on Armin supporting him, he slipped his arm free and followed her a few steps away  
"What is it?"  
"It's Eld and Gunther... the ambulance was intentionally rammed... the paramedics weren't hurt, but this was planned. Eld, Gunther and Kenny were all killed, shot point blank range..."  
This time Levi's knees really did give out, he fell to the floor less than gracefully. He should have been in the ambulance... not Eld and Gunther   
"What is it? Is it Eren?"  
Mikasa's voice echoed annoyingly loudly in his head, but Hanji was there this time, which was a relief as he couldn't find the words  
"No, it's not Eren. Two people we work..."  
Levi coughed and Hanji stopped, he silently shook his head  
"Sorry, but no. It's not Eren. Why don't you take a seat in the waiting room and I'll go see what's happening"  
Hanji pulled him up off the floor and Levi stumbled into the waiting room before sinking down into the first chair. Eld and Gunther... he'd treated them like shit since day one. Their deaths were on him, just like everyone else in this case... he couldn't even comprehend Kenny being dead, his brain just wouldn't go there  
"Levi? What's wrong?"  
Armin's hand came to rest gently on his forearm  
"Don't tell Eren"  
"What?"  
"Just... don't tell Eren"  
"Alright, um... do you want to hold Evie? You look like you need a hug"  
Letting out a long breath, Levi moved to take his daughter. She was so tiny and innocent, completely oblivious to the chaos around her  
"You're father's an idiot"  
"You're not that bad"  
Levi let out a snort at Armin's words  
"Thanks Armin, but I am. This is all my fault"  
"Yes it is! Eren could die! You did this!"  
"Mikasa!"  
"No Armin, don't. You know it's true. Everything's gone to shit since he walked into our lives"  
"Mika, please, not now. We're al worried about Eren"  
"We wouldn't have to be if..."  
"If what? He'd kept selling himself and pretending dad was alive? Is that it? You want him sleeping with random people? You don't want him happy! Or is it because he didn't choose you?! I like Levi, and I love you and I love Eren and the twins, so don't be such a bitch"  
The whole waiting room went quiet and all eyes were on the three of them. Levi honestly didn't think Armin had it in him, but fuck... he made a mental note not to fall out with the teen. Mikasa's eyes filled with fresh tears and she sank down next to Armin.

Hanji returned a few moments later  
"We have to wait a little while, and Erwin will be coming down. He wants to be briefed on what happened at Eren's"  
"I expected that... did... did they say how he was?"  
Hanji shook her head, before nervously offering  
"No news is good news?"  
Levi shook his head and readjusted his hold on Evie, bringing her up to his shoulder and gently rubbing her daughters back in broad circles. It seemed like a few lifetimes before Erwin arrived, people had come and gone and they still had no news on Eren. He looked up to his Captain and let out a sigh  
"Armin, can you take Evie for me?"  
The blonde teen lifted her from his hold easily  
"Levi, let's take a walk"  
That's the last thing he wanted, but some how he still found himself following Erwin from the hospital and over to his car. Chronos immediately began pawing at the car window and Levi opened the door so the dog could get out  
"He'd gotten big"  
Levi shot the alpha a glare, before kneeling down to pat the happy puppy   
"What happened at the house? Why was Kenny there?"  
Not looking up, Levi talked to Chronos rather than his Captain  
"I don't know. I got a photo of Eren laying on the floor, he'd vomited up pills and Hanji caught me on the way out the station. I had no idea who sent it, but I was more concerned about Eren. When we got there Hanji checked the house while I headed upstairs, that's when Kenny showed his ugly mug. He wanted us both dead, maybe Reiss promised to cure him or something if he killed us, but as it was, it looked like the man's been poisoning him. He wasn't all there, nothing he said was making sense, apparently this isn't all about drugs. He tried to shoot me, but that wasn't until he collapsed that he did... he could have killed us at anytime... it doesn't make sense"  
Erwin huffed out a sigh  
"We've lost two good men. We need this to make sense"  
Chronos barked as Levi surged up  
"Don't you think I know! Their fucking deaths are on my hands. I know. Ok. I should have been with Kenny, not picking up the kids. Fuck!"  
If Erwin hadn't grabbed Chronos by the collar, the pup would have run as he savagely kicked the tyre  
"Levi"  
"Just don't. Anything you're saying can't make this better"  
Spinning back to Chronos, the puppy looked up at him in confusion   
"Are you staying?"  
Erwin seemed confused for a moment  
"I need someone to look after him..."  
"I need to go back to the station after this. I'm here to collect any personal belongings before they get lost"  
"Then take him and Hanji with you. I'm no good to either of them... to anyone"  
Not looking back, Levi began to walk away. He really wasn't.

 

*  
The rhythmic beeping and the soft whooshing left him numb. There was a breathing tube down Eren's throat and his brat almost blending in with the white sheets of the hospital bed. They were waiting for him to wake up naturally, apparently, but this was the second day and Levi hadn't been able to take it, instead sitting guard at the doorway  
"Levi, do you want anything? It's my turn to go get something to eat... I can bring you back something to drink or eat?"  
Armin stared down at him with concerned eyes and Levi shook his head  
"No... do you need my card?"  
"You should eat, you haven't eaten since we got here. Eren would be sad..."  
Levi shook his head, his hand going for his wallet  
"You gave us your card yesterday..."  
"Oh. Right. Sorry"  
Armin leant down and wrapped his arms around him  
"Please go see Eren, he's probably wondering where you are..."  
Levi shook his head again  
"I think I'm the last person he wants to see"  
"Levi, he loves you, like really loves you... if you're scared of Mikasa, I'll take her with me"  
Mikasa didn't give him the option, instead the girl grabbed Armin's Armin and pulled him back, leaving Levi sitting there feeling like an idiot. 

He had no idea how long he sat there before rising slowly and turning to walk into Eren's room. He hated that good damn hiss, he hated all these goddamn machines, but even combined, that wasn't near how much he hated himself. He crossed to the twins first, Ren and Evie were both awake, their eyes widened and cheeky smiles formed as he hovered in their view. He took a breath before turning to Eren, and forcing himself to take the teens hand  
"I'm a fucking idiot... I knew you were upset... shit. Eren... this is all my fault"  
The tears that had refused to come, began to slide down his face and the slipped the guardrail on Eren's bed down, climbing up so he could lay carefully beside the teen  
"I panicked when I realised just how many people you'd slept with... and I was jealous. I couldn't stand to think of you smiling and laughing with them... I didn't mean to take it out on you... please wake up... we... I need you"  
Eren continued to lay motionless beside him and Levi hid his face against his omegas neck, the teens warmth and smell only compounding the guilt he felt.

On day three Hanji stopped by. The woman calmly chatted to Mikasa and Armin, and then the twins like they knew what she was waffling on about. Both teens were exhausted, but Hanji managed to talk them into leaving with her. It seemed that Erwin had dumped dog duty onto her and the puppy was less than impressed at being away from his humans. If he was honest, it was both relieving and terrifying to be left alone with Eren. He kept practicing different conversations in his head, but that only served to make him feel like a fool. His brat had stolen his heart and seemed to rob him of his coming sense. He should be working on whatever Kenny was talking about, but his phone had remained silent and he wondered if he still had a job. 

It took Eren 6 days to finally wake up, and when he did Levi hadn't even realised what was going on. One minute he'd been asleep next to the teen, the next he was being pulled off the bed and ushered from the room, made to sit in the corridor for what felt like a small eternity. He was sure he'd been forgotten about until a nurse came over  
"Mr Ackerman?"  
The look of sympathy and pity on the woman's face had his heart sinking  
"Y-yes"  
"You can come back in now. We've taken his breathing tube out, but it's going to take him a little bit, he's still very groggy"  
Levi nodded, he didn't trust his voice and slowly rose to follow the woman. She left him at the doorway and he waited until the woman beside his omega left, before slowly walking over and sinking into the chair besides the bed. He wanted to wrap his arms around the teen, but didn't know how Eren would feel about it. He stared at his brats sad green eyes, small tears leaked from the corner of them and he felt his own forming. Throwing caution to the wind, he climbed up and wrapped his arms around Eren  
"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..."  
He nuzzled into the teens neck desperately   
"L-Levi..."  
Levi shook his head  
"I'm sorry... this is my fault..."  
Eren coughed and Levi pulled back  
"Eren?"  
"W-where's Armin..."  
Levi tried not to let his jealously flare  
"He's with Hanji, they all are and they're all fine. You'll be fine too. Do you want me to call them?"  
Eren gave a very slight nod and Levi slid from the bed. Of course Eren didn't want to see him... he couldn't blame him... 

Walking from the room, Levi called Hanji, filling her in on Eren's condition, well he told her he'd woken up, it wasn't as if anyone had told him how his omega actually was or anything. Hanji promised to pick everyone up and come straight over, he was tempted to ask about work, but decided against it. Eren wanted so see Armin, so the sooner he got off the phone the sooner that happened.

It was a little over half an hour later when Hanji and the kids arrived, the woman looked exhausted and offered him a small smile as she approached  
"How's he doing?"  
"I don't know. He wanted Armin, so I called you first"  
Armin seemed to perk up a little and Levi reached to take Ren from his hold  
"Maybe you should go in on your own first, and then we'll come in in a few"  
Armin looked terrified, but that didn't stop him from disappearing into the hospital room. Mikasa looked put out, and Levi couldn't blame her. He'd been rejected too...  
"I'll go check in with the nurses station, see if I can find out anything"  
"Thanks"  
Hanji left and Levi sat back down, before shifting Ren to his shoulder  
"I hope you've been behaving for you aunties and uncles, your mumma is finally awake now, it took him long enough bubba..."  
"They've been crying non-stop thanks for not calling or bothering to check on your own children"  
Levi looked to Mikasa, the girl was staring down at Evie in her lap  
"Mika..."  
"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I don't like you Levi, but you did make Eren happy... but this is the second time he's tried to kill himself. You need to pull your head out your arse and decide what's more important, your job or Eren"  
Levi nodded, he had nothing to say, everything in his head just sounded like an excuse  
"Guys! Are you coming in?!"  
Levi couldn't help but feel his lips twitch at Armin's low yell, he rose slowly and walked ahead of Mikasa, once again stabbed by jealousy. Armin was laying in bed next to Eren, both teens had evidently been crying and Eren's arm was firmly around his friend  
"I've got a certain someone who wants to say hello..."  
Drawing closer to Eren, he swore the teens eyes lit up for a fraction of a second before filling with pain. Armin shifted in Eren's hold, taking Ren from him and settling the boy against his chest  
"They missed you... they cried like all the time. I think they missed both of you, Levi didn't leave your side the whole time..."  
Eren frowned at Armin's words  
"You were asleep for 6 days. They pumped your stomach, but it looked like you vomited most of it up"  
His brat bit his lip and Levi could almost hear him thinking "I wish they hadn't". Mikasa came up behind him and moved to put herself between him and Eren   
"Evie had missed you too, and so has Chronos, he wouldn't even eat"  
"Alright, let's not overwhelm Eren. It's nice to see you kid, I've talked with your nurses, they want to run some tests a bit later, apparently Levi was looking scary so they let him visit with you first..."  
Hanji jabbed him lightly in the ribs, and Levi tried to pretend everything was alright   
"We can stay for a while, but don't be surprised if Eren falls asleep"

Eren remained quiet right up until he finally fell asleep, and Levi still didn't know what to say. He felt like he has a million things to tell his mate, but that all depend upon Eren forgiving him enough to listen.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank zee lord, coming to the end of the feels...
> 
> Also, I am so sleep deprived it isn't funny... so please just yell my mistakes at me

Selfish. There was no other word for how he felt. He'd selfishly tried to end things on his own, he'd selfishly asked for Armin when he awoken and now he was selfishly curled against his friend. He had no idea what to say to Levi, so he'd asked for Armin though he had no idea what to tell him either. He wasn't supposed to be awake, he wasn't supposed to still be there. He was supposed to be gone and everyone was supposed to be moving on and forgetting him.... but he couldn't even do that right.

When Ren had been placed in Armin's hold, Eren felt like his heart had stopped, the small boy seemed so happy to see him but all Eren could think was how much better the kid would be without him, he couldn't even bring himself to talk to the boy. The same went for Evie too. It felt like his every move was being watched and that everyone in the room was just waiting to have a go at him over it all. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted it all to be over. He wanted his old life back, when his father was still alive, before the twins were born and he stupidly fell for Levi... the alpha probably did too.

Eren couldn't help but feel more and more depressed as his "family" tried to cheer him up, everyone was trying too hard and he honestly just wanted them all to go away. It felt like his head was underwater and he didn't know how to find his way back to the surface. It was a relief when the doctor finally came and everyone had to leave during the tests. They were stupid tests. They wanted to know what he could remember, who he was and where he lived and who had just been in the room with him. The doctor then did some simple sensitivity tests. Could he feel the pen on the bottom of his feet and was it the pointed or blunt end. He answered all the man's questions, hoping for some peace and was falling asleep when everyone came piling back in. This time Armin hung back a little and Levi took his place. The alpha took his right hand, squeezing it tightly   
"They said you did really well..."  
Eren hummed, humming was easier than talking  
"Levi, I think he's tired"  
Hanji cross to his other side  
"Eren, you should sleep. We'll come back tomorrow, is there anything you want us to bring?"  
Eren shook his head and let out a small yawn  
"Levi, are you coming with us?"  
Eren desperately wanted the alpha to say yes, but then Levi just had to go and say no. The alpha even sliding up and curling into his side, like Eren had done with Armin. Unable to deal with the situation, the omega gave into his exhaustion and let him fall back to sleep.

Levi was still there when he woke up. The alpha's eyes were red and Eren couldn't stand the way Levi was looking up at him. Swallowing hard, Eren the tried to gather enough moisture into his mouth to speak, though his voice was ruff and his throat desperately dry  
"Go home Levi"  
Levi blinked at him, like it was taking the man a long moment to process what he'd said  
"Hold on, let me get you some water"  
No. Water wasn't what he wanted, but Levi still poured him a glass of water and moved the straw to between his lips. Eren shot the man the best glare he could as he drank deeply  
"Stop glaring at me. I know this is my fault... I fucked up and its all my fault"  
Eren sighed as he sank back against the pillows  
"Go home Levi"  
"Eren, please, I'm trying to apologise"  
"For what Levi? You didn't put those pills in my hand, you didn't make me swallow them... I'm sorry I'm still alive"

 

Levi felt like he'd been slapped across the face, Eren wasn't listening to him at all. His whole body began to shake and the plastic cup slipped from his hold  
"Are you kidding me? Do you honestly think I want you dead? How could you think that?!"  
Sliding from the bed, Levi grabbed the visitors chair and threw it as hard he could  
"Why Eren?! Why did you do it! I told you stay at the hotel room! I told you to stay there so you'd be safe! I love you and I love our twins!"  
"Do you?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I've run this whole mess over and over in my head, and I can think is how you'd all be much better without me. You said it yourself, you'd take the twins if I ever fucked up again. So here's your chance. Run. Get away from me..."  
Letting out a snarl, Levi span back to face his omega  
"That's because you wouldn't listen. I was so fucking jealous... all I could think about was all the people you'd fucked and I hated myself for it... I didn't know what to say, and watching the video... Eren I love you. I'm crazy about you. All I wanted was for you to be safe"  
"And I was safe that night"  
"You got drugged"  
"That's because I made one stupid mistake. Like you've never made a mistake before"  
"Don't do that, we both know I fucking have. Eren, you know how many people have died in the course of this investigation. What would you have done if things hadn't turned out with me being able to get to you in time?"  
"I don't know. It's not the first time its happened, I would have worked something out"  
"What? You would have let someone rape you?"  
"No. God. I don't know. All I do is fucking ruin everyone's life. I get it... so please just leave"  
Levi's heart was pounding, this wasn't the conversation he wanted to be having. In his head they'd talked about it, he'd made Eren see that he loved him... now they were just yelling shit at each other as if trying to see who could hurt the other more. Sinking down on the edge of Eren's bed, the alpha buried his face in his hands  
"Eren, I know you probably don't believed me, but I love you. I love living with you, I love Armin and Mikasa and I love the twins. I don't want to fight... I was so scared and I knew this was my fault. I couldn't even help you, Hanji had to do it all... I'm a shitty alpha, but I really love you kid"

Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He honestly didn't know what to tell Levi, he honestly didn't know what he was supposed to say  
"How did you even find me?"  
Levi tensed and Eren had a feeling the alpha was trying to come up with something   
"No. If you can't tell the truth, than don't bother. Please just leave"  
"Kenny. It was Kenny. He sent a photo of you on the bathroom floor"  
Ok, so that was totally unexpected... why hadn't the man just killed him? It would have been welcome, but maybe because he'd tried to off himself the man had thought it crueler to let him live...  
"Why didn't he just kill me?"  
"I don't know..."  
Levi didn't know, or didn't care to know. Eren scolded himself, this wasn't the time for this  
"What happened?"  
Levi sighed and shook his head   
"I don't know. Kenny tried to call me, then he sent me the photo of you. When Hanji and I showed up, I found you passed out in your own vomit, then Kenny walked in. Reiss had been drugging him..."  
"So where is he?"  
"Dead..."  
Well... he wasn't expecting that either... he opened his eyes and looked to Levi  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be. He was a piece of shit who had it coming"  
"But..."  
"But nothing Eren. He's gone and the worlds a better place for it"  
Levi obviously wasn't dealing with Kenny dying, and Eren just felt sicker. He was so fucking awful at all of this, his alpha was hurting and he didn't have any words. He hated Kenny, he hated all he'd done, but the man was still Levi's family  
"Eren, it's fine. Just, please don't tell me to leave..."  
How was he supposed to say no to that? Why was this so fucking hard?  
"It... I don't think it's ok. He was your family"  
"No, he wasn't. You are my family, you and the twins are all I need"  
Closing his eyes again, Eren shifted over slightly, and Levi moved to lay back beside him, the alpha wrapping his arm around him and nuzzling into his neck  
"We're really bad at this talking thing"  
"Yeah..."

 

*  
Eren had to stay in hospital for another 3 days, his mood was still subdued. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was going through the motions with everything and kept waiting for both Mikasa and Armin to snap. The only good thing that had happened was that now Kenny was dead, they were allowed to move back home. He didn't know how this was any safer than when Kenny was alive. Reiss was out there, something else was happening and his alpha was hiding something from him.

"Eren!"  
Resisting the urge to turn and flee, Eren forced a smile as Armin came to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed to be the unspoken rule that he never be alone  
"Did the twins get to sleep alright?"  
"Yep, thanks again for looking after them"  
Armin smiled brightly at him, before throwing his arms around his waist  
"It's fine... they're so cute"  
"Even when they cry?"  
"Um... is it bad if I say no?"  
Eren let out a small snort  
"I really mean it Armin. You and Mikasa have both been amazing, I'm sorry you had to go threw all that"  
"It's fine, well it's not, but can we go watch movies together? Mikasa's kind of already waiting"  
Given he had no choice, he let himself be dragged into the living room. The two teens had moved the furniture and set up a huge bed of blankets against the sofa  
"Come on, get in already, Mikasa's making the popcorn so we need to choose something good before she comes back"

The Autopsy of Jane Doe was bad. Eren had no words for how bad it was, and bad didn't seem to fully capture the badness of it. Armin had fallen asleep against him and Mikasa was playing on her phone. He was tempted to ask who she was talking to, but things were still a little awkward and he just couldn't deal with it. Coming home was supposed to be a good thing, but Levi was never home and a cop car was always out the front when he was away. It was hard to relax and the charade of being normal was just wearing him down. He wanted to call Moblit, but didn't want to annoy or disturb the man, but he needed someone who wouldn't treat him like he was about to break again. He stayed stuck with Armin against him until the movie ended and shook the teen awake. Sleepy blue eyes blinked and then Armin smiled at him sheepishly   
"I fell asleep didn't I?"  
"You sure did. You didn't miss anything though"  
"It was awful. He's trying to say it was awful. That's the last time I let you two choose anything"  
Armin pulled a face at Mikasa and Eren slowly untangled himself from between the two of them  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just to the bathroom"  
"Ok..."  
Armin was clearly telling him not to take long and he nodded quickly.

Heading upstairs Eren headed into the nursery instead of the bathroom. He didn't understand why he was crying and fumbled his phone out from under his pillow. Levi was sleeping downstairs, that was when the alpha actually slept, and Armin had moved to claim the spare side of his old bed. It was nice, but he couldn't cope with it. He'd just watched a movie with Mikasa and Armin like old times, he should be happy, but these stupid tears wouldn't stop. Thumbing through his contact list, he hovered on Moblit's name before finally hitting call. Unable to control himself, he sniffled and tried to suck in a breath as the phone rang, it seemed to take forever before Moblit's cheerful tone reached his ear  
"Hi Eren..."  
The happiness immediately fell away, Eren supposed Moblit could hear his sniffled  
"What's wrong? Has something happened?"  
He shook his head, knowing that Moblit couldn't see him  
"No... I don't know... I don't know why I'm crying"  
"Well I'm glad you called me. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
Moblit's tone was now thick with concern and Eren let out a small sob  
"Can... can you come over?"  
Moblit hummed and it took a moment for the man to reply   
"Yeah, it won't be a very long visit, but I can come now if that works?"  
"Th-thank you"  
Moblit ended the call and Eren buried his face against his pillow as he sobbed harder. 

It was only 20 minutes before Moblit arrived, but Armin had come and found him crying, and his brother hadn't believed him when he said he didn't know why he was crying. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that Armin finally backed off, and Eren had fled from the room, scaring Moblit when he yanked the front door open and threw himself outside  
"Eren?"  
Spinning around, Eren blinked to clear the tears  
"Moblit..."  
Moblit moved to take his arm and sat him down on the step  
"What happened? Why are you so upset?"  
Eren shook his head and struggled to take in a deep breath  
"I don't know... I should be happy... but I can't stop crying"

Thanks to Moblit reminding him to breathe, he was able to calm down enough for the tears to fall silently, the man continued to rub his back until he slumped against Moblit's shoulder  
"Sorry. I'm alright now"  
"Can you tell me what's been happening?"  
Eren let out a shaky sigh, his right hand coming up to card through his hair  
"I don't know. I thought I'd be happy coming home, but..."  
"Things aren't the same?"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Mikasa and Armin won't let me be on my own, and Levi's sleeping in the basement while I'm in the nursery. They're all treating me like I'm going to break again and I feel so fucking nervous about everything I do... I get it. I should have done it properly..."  
"Eren, no. We are all relieved you're alright"  
"I don't feel alright. I mean. I have kids and still tried to kill myself, what kind of parent does that?"  
"One that's confused and has been going through a hell of a lot. Do you maybe want to tell me why you did it?"  
Eren sniffled and sat up straighter  
"I... a few weeks ago, after I found out about Marlo, I was feeling like I had to do something. I still feel like it should have been me... but it wasn't, so I wanted to do something to help. I have a fake ID from when I was working and I went to a club trying to meet up with old clients. I wanted to know who had taken over with Marlo and Hitch both dead... I wanted something, anything, that might help Levi. It took a while, but an old client finally approached me and it felt so wrong flirting with him, but I really wanted that information. I fucked up and downed his drink, I was trying once a tease and his hands were all over me. The drink was drugged and messaged Levi the moment I realised, but he was so fucking mad. He said he'd take the twins and leave me if I did anything like that again... and then I got to thinking about how they deserve a better father-mother-whatever than I am and that if I was out the way then Levi could be happy"  
Moblit let out a long sigh and Eren bit his lip  
"Eren. Levi loves you"  
"But he admitted that he was angry about all the people I've fucked. I feel so dirty. I feel like I've trapped him into this life and I've taken everything from him. Why couldn't I have just died?"  
Dissolving back into sobs, Moblit wrapped his arm around his shoulder  
"Eren, have you heard of survivors guilt?"  
Eren nodded   
"It's normal to run all the "what ifs" through your head and what's happened hasn't been your fault. You've been used and lied to without even knowing and you tried to do your very best for everyone involved. And as for Levi, he fucking adores you. I promise you"  
"How... how can you be so sure? He hasn't even touched me since we got home"  
"Both you and he have an unhealthy reliance on sex. You both would rather fuck than fight"  
Eren couldn't help the small snort that came out at Moblit's bluntness  
"I think you both could do with ongoing therapy. You aren't alone with what you're feeling. Levi blames himself for Petra and Mike, not to mention Eld and Gunther"  
Eren drew his brow in confusion and Moblit pinched the bridge of his nose  
"You didn't know that did you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"What... what happened?"  
Moblit opened and closed his mouth   
"Please... I'm so sick of not knowing anything"  
"Has he told you what happened after he found you?"  
"He said that Kenny sent him photos... and that he was there"  
"Kenny took a shot at Levi, and then collapsed. According to Hanji, Kenny had been shot in the back but for some reason he let himself be taken in"  
"I... I think I understand. Levi was his only family... I think he wanted Levi to be the one to end all this"  
Moblit raised an eyebrow   
"Well, we'll never know. Levi said Kenny was making no sense, but after securing Kenny's gun, he thought the threat had passed. Eld and Gunther were assigned to the case after Mike died, and Levi sent them with Kenny while he picked up everyone to take them to the hospital . On the way there, the ambulance was rammed. Kenny, Eld and Gunther were all killed"  
Eren was shocked, he couldn't breathe and then all at once he could and he let out along wail   
"No. Eren, you aren't to blame. Reiss is"  
"But if I hadn't tried to kill myself"  
"Then Levi might have been in that ambulance and might be dead right now. It's fucking horrible what's happened, but Reiss is to blame"  
"But..."  
"Eren, is it alright if I make you a doctors appointment? I think you'd benefit with something for your mood"  
"No... I don't want to take anything"  
"It's perfectly normal these days. Over half the population is on some form of mood stabiliser, and those who aren't should be"  
Moblit's joking tone failed miserably  
"Look, just think about it"  
"Mikasa and Armin wouldn't trust me to take them... they don't even trust me to go to the bathroom"  
"It's because they both love you, but I often see how frustrating it can be. I also think you should tell Levi how you're feeling"  
"I can't. He'd never home, I don't want to burden him"  
"You won't. I may or may not have had a very similar conversation with him... but you totally didn't hear anything about it"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means we're going in circles now. Levi feels like he should be dead instead of all these people. He's not great at showing emotions, but he's not a robot. I'm not saying you can click your fingers and be fine, but things will get better for all of you"  
"But..."  
"But none of this is his fault? He's as much to blame as you are, so if you say he's not to blame, that's admitting you aren't to blame either"  
Eren cast a glare in Moblit's direction, the man just laughed it off  
"Come on, Armin and Mikasa have been staring at us for the last 10 minutes"

Caught off guard by the sudden end of the conversation, Eren was pulled to his feet before he realised what was going on. Mikasa and Armin were standing in the doorway and Eren couldn't look them in the face. He knew they'd heard everything he said, and was angry that Moblit had let him spill his guts while they watched. He forced himself to keep his temper  
"Thanks... I think I want to be alone for a bit"  
"Ok, but call me anytime. That goes for you two to"  
He didn't look back as he brushed by his brother and sister, heading straight up to the nursery. Carefully picking Evie up, he placed her down on the bed before retrieving Ren and laying him next to her. He kissed both their tiny hands  
"I'm sorry... I'm not a good parent, but I think I want to do better..."


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The admit it, I've been seeing other stories

"God fucking dammit"  
The poor man placing even more files on Levi's desk jumped at the alpha's angry words and Levi waved him away. He was stuck on shitty desk duty until further notice, not that he was surprised. Due to the deaths of 3 officers under his care, Erwin was being investigated by internal affairs and so was Levi. The man couldn't fault them for doing their job, but they seemed to see the world in black and white, completely ignorant to shades of grey that came with actual policing. Picking up the new stack of files, Levi moved them to the floor, his desk was already full and he had everything sort of organised... at least something in his life was. Scolding himself over where his thoughts were heading, he threw himself back into the file he'd been reading and will the hours to go faster. He just wanted to go home, take a shower and eat dinner... well, he actually just wanted to crawl into bed with Eren, but that was out of the question. 

"Levi Ackerman?"  
Levi had been so far into his own head that he hadn't even notice the timid officer standing on the other side of his desk  
"If you've got more files they go on the floor with the rest of them"  
"Um... these are Kenny's autopsy results... I can't find detective Berner"  
He knew he wasn't allowed to have anything to do with the case, but he still reached for the file, making a show of placing it in the corner of his desk  
"I'll make sure Hanji gets it"  
"Thanks..."  
Levi expected the woman to leave, but she hovered at the end of his desk  
"Something else you need?"  
The woman shuffled nervously, she seemed to want to say something, but instead have a small squeak and rushed off. He had no idea what the fuck that was, and he had the feeling he didn't want to.

He couldn't do it. He had to know. He didn't care if he was failing some kind of test, he needed to know what was in Kenny's file. Snatching the manila file from the corner of his desk, he took a deep breath and opened it. The first thing he was were the crime scene photos of the ambulance... and nope. He thought he could do this, but seeing his uncles brain matter splattered across the ambulance in conjunction with Eld and Gunther's... it was a big fat nope. Swallow hard, he placed the file back in the corner of his desk. Before he'd met Eren, this never would have bothered him... the kid had changed him in more ways than one. Levi tried to pull himself together, but it felt like the file was staring at him and he snatched his phone out his desk draw, before calling Hanji. The call went to voice mail and Levi let out a sigh before leaving her a message. Fucking shitty glasses.

Hanji took nearly an hour to show her face, during which time the scowl on his face only deepened. He got absolutely nothing done. Hanji pulled a face as she slipped the file off his desk  
"Do I want to know why you had this?"  
"Some woman dropped it off because she couldn't find you"  
Hanji sighed, the woman moved to grab Mike's old chair and dragged it over  
"So you've read it?"  
Levi leant back in his chair as he shook his head, Hanji was clearly surprised and disbelieving   
"No, why don't you give me the highlights?"  
"He was being poisoned like you thought. There's selenium found in the blood naturally, but his levels were 10 times what you'd expect to see. That explains the red weeping sores and scabby, scales skin. He also had the same drug in his system as Sannes..."  
"The alpha one?"  
"Yep. It's surprising he was even alive. He also had two bullet lodged in his abdomen, shot back to front, and was his red blood cells were practically nonexistent. Even if Reiss hadn't been poisoning him, he wouldn't have lasted much longer"   
"So whoever shot him, did him a favour?"  
"You could say that, we still haven't gotten into his USB"  
"Then what the fuck took you so long?"  
"I do have other cases, we've all got to keep our noses clean until IA has gone"  
"Don't remind me, I'm loving this paperwork"  
"I thought you'd be loving the hours, I mean, you can spend more time home with Eren now"  
Hanji was clearly fishing, he couldn't bother to find the effort to lie  
"He's busy doing everything he can not to talk to me"  
"I doubt that's true"  
"Hanji, Eren is sleeping in the nursery with Armin, there's no room for me up there. I miss him, but he doesn't want anything to do with me"  
A sharp crack filled the air as Hanji slapped him upside the head, causing him to snarl at the woman as he rubbed his now throbbing head  
"Are you fucking stupid? You make room, he ended up in hospital because you two didn't talk. I am not going through this again"

 

*  
Eren shook as he sliced the vegetables for dinner, Levi was sitting just across from him and an uneasy silence hung between them. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. It'd been so long since they'd been alone like this, well, Mikasa and Armin were upstairs doing their homework and the twins were in the nursery. Looking up at Levi, Eren noticed the dark bags under the alpha's eyes and wanted to tell the man to go take a nap, but it wouldn't come out. Fuck he was useless. Bringing the knife down, he wasn't paying attention and let out a yelp of surprise as he caught his fingertip. Looking down, he watched the blood begin to dribble from the cut, the pain was just now setting in and he hissed as he moved to rinse the cut. It just had to happen when he was slicing onions  
"Are you alright?"  
He jumped at Levi's voice, he hadn't heard his alpha coming over to his side and his heart was racing with nerves  
"Y-yes... I just cut my finger"  
Levi reached over across him, the alpha turning the kitchen sink tap off, before taking his hand in his  
"It looks like you've taken the tip off, wrap the tea towel around it while I grab the first aid kit"  
"O-ok..."  
He felt like an idiot. This was Levi. He didn't need to be so nervous, the man probably thought he was an idiot. Taking his hand back, Eren snagged the tea towel and wrapped his fingers tips with it. Levi looked at him seemingly confused, but gave a small shake of his head  
"You should sit. I'll be right back"

Eren was sitting down by the time Levi returned with the first aid kit, and the alpha placed it down on the table before heading to the sink and washing his hands. This was his fault, he knew Eren was uncomfortable but he'd wanted to talk to his brat. This awkward silence hurt, and he honestly just wanted Eren to fuck him until he couldn't think. He'd lied to his omega, he wasn't ok with Kenny dying. Crossing back to Eren, Levi sat across from the teen and took Eren's left hand into his  
"Does it hurt?"  
Eren nodded silently and Levi carefully unwrapped the tea towel. He could see how badly Eren was shaking and that only made him feel shittier  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"N-no... d-do you want to?"  
There it was again, the stutter Eren had kept up all afternoon  
"If it's making you uncomfortable... I know you hate me, and probably don't want me around. So I'll leave if you want me too"  
A few seconds passed into a minute, and then one minute into two. Taking his chances, he looked up to find Eren's eyes filled with tears  
"Eren?"  
"I-I don't hate you... but you're angry with me aren't you...? That's why you're never home, and why your sleeping downstairs and why you never talk to me"  
Levi sighed as he shook his head  
"No. I'm not angry with you"  
"But you are"  
"Eren, I'm not angry with you"  
"Stop lying! I know you are! I know it! I know it"  
Eren tried to pull his injured hand back, but Levi held it firmly  
"Eren, I love you. I've told you that a million times, what more can I say or do to make you believe it"  
Opening the first aid kit with his free hand, he pulled out the antiseptic spray and misted Eren's missing finger tip. It was maybe a millimetre the teen had shaved off, but it looked horribly painful and his mate gave out a long whimper  
"You're my everything..."  
"Then why won't you talk to me? Why won't you look at me or touch me..."  
Misting the teens finger again, Levi shook his head  
"Because I thought you hated me. I've ruined your life. I got you pregnant, I tried to push you away and because of me so many people are dead"  
"Like Eld and Gunther?"  
Levi felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut. Eren wasn't supposed to know about that   
"Moblit told me... you're not to blame. He said that you're as much to blame as I am, so if you don't blame me, that's admitting your not to blame... or something"  
"It sounds like something he'd say"  
"Levi... I don't want things to be awkward, but I don't know what to do... I'm scared of hurting you, I'm scared of you not coming home and I'm scared of raising the twins without you..."  
After carefully wrapping a nonstick wound pad around the cut, Levi then began to tape it into place  
"And I'm scared something's going to happen to you... what kind of alpha am I? You tried to kill yourself to get away from me"  
"Because I thought you hated me and found me disgusting... dying would be easier than losing you and it felt like it was the only thing I could do to make you feel better"

Levi remained silent until he'd finished wrapping Eren's finger. He left the first aid kit open, instead standing, before silently pulling Eren up and towards the basement. The teen was just as silent as they made their way down and across the room. It was only once they were beside the bed that Levi turned to face the omega  
"I'm horrible with words. I'm short, old and cranky, but I do love you"  
Releasing Eren's injured hand, Levi's hands slid up the teens shirt and he pressed a gentle kiss to Eren's lips. It was a long moment before the teen began kissing him back. Eren's kisses had always been so sweet, his omegas body was always so warm and his fingers splayed across Eren's back as he pulled him closer. He didn't want the kiss to end, it was the first time in weeks they'd been intimidate and he was afraid reality was going to come rushing to meet him and that this would all be a dream. Forced to pull back so he could breathe, he nuzzled against Eren's face  
"Please... please let me show you how much I love you"  
His heart was racing, and he'd nearly given up when Eren gave a slight nod. Not wanting to fuck this up, he gently began to strip Eren's clothes away. The teen had lost weight, something else he was to blame for, but god he was beautiful. Gently pushing Eren onto the bed, Levi rushed to strip his own clothes as Eren crawled back. Climbing up behind the teen, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and the teen turned his head, allowing him to kiss his lips  
"I've been going crazy. I didn't know what to do, or what so say... I wondered how you could possibly be happy with me..."  
Eren rolled over completely, before taking Levi's face in his hands  
"You need to cut yourself a break... you're only human"  
"And so are you"

Eren stared into Levi's eyes, the alpha seemed so lost and he couldn't take it. Levi had said he wanted to show him how much he loved him, but the alpha was acting so timid and meek, almost like he thought he was going to break. Taking control of the situation, Eren threw his leg over Levi's hip and used it to guide the man onto his back. When Levi went to protest, Eren sealed his mouth with his and began to grind and rock his hips until Levi finally began to moan into his mouth. The alpha was right, it had been forever and the slick pouring from his body attested to that. He pulled back and nuzzled against Levi's neck as he rose enough to line Levi's erection up with his needy opening   
"Eren..."  
"Shhh... just let me make you feel better"  
He knew he should go slow, but Levi needed this and once the blunt tip of the alpha's erection had breached him, he let himself drop with a long, deep moan. Returning to nuzzling and nipping at Levi's neck, Eren began to build a hard and fast rhythm until his alpha was all growls and snarls. 

Unable to take the delicious torture Eren was delivering, Levi shoved the teen off, and Eren landed on his back with a look of confusion. Giving into his alpha instincts, he roughly grabbed the teens legs and pushed them up, practically folding Eren in two. His omegas slick opening was twitching like crazy and he snarled before shoving himself back into his mates heat. His rhythm was merciless, he had to cum, his blood was boiling and as his knot flared, he continued to roughly thrust until his orgasm hit and he rode out the waves of euphoria. Beneath him Eren was shaking, but he waited until his own pleasure had begun to fade before lowering Eren's legs gently. His mates stomach was covered in thick globs of cum and Levi lazily dragged his finger through one  
"Levi?"  
Hearing Eren pant his name sent a shiver down his spine and he growled in response  
"You are my omega and only mine. I will tear anyone who touches you to shreds"  
Eren swallowed and nodded, it was not that Levi finally gathered the teen into his arms  
"You're so beautiful and perfect"  
Eren shook his head and Levi nuzzled the teens neck before sucking a possessive hickey on the curve  
"All I want is you to be happy"  
"I'm happy with you..."  
Eren's words were mumbled and Levi felt the teens tears. He rocked his hips and Eren let out a moan  
"They'll have to cook their own dinner, I need you. I need all of you"  
"Please..."

Moblit had said they had an unhealthy reliance on sex, and the next few hours definitely proved the man right. No matter how many times he came, Levi still pounded into him and Eren's mind was completely blank from the pleasure. He didn't know he'd needed this, but fuck he did. Levi filled the empty void, and the pleasure overrode the pain. By the end of it, he couldn't even stand and Levi lifted him like it was nothing, before nuzzling against his face  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
Eren nodded quickly, his legs tightening around his alpha's waist as he did   
"I think the twins would like it too..."  
"They're getting so big, I feel like I'm missing so much"  
Laying his head on the man's shoulder, Eren sighed gently  
"I feel the same. I feel like I don't have a right to love them"  
"Eren. They're our children. You're a good mother to them"  
"I didn't want to be called a mother... I'm a guy... but I don't know what to call myself"  
"I don't think it's a bad thing. But if it's uncomfortable we could go with daddy?"  
"No, you're daddy"  
"And? That doesn't mean you can't be either"  
"But I tried to leave them..."  
"You made a mistake... I don't know what else to call it, but you have no fucking idea how scared I was. I thought you'd die and I'd never get to tell you I was an idiot"  
Eren hummed his reply, he was completely limp in the alpha's hold and just wanted to shower and sleep. He didn't even care that he was naked as Levi carried him up from the basement. 

Making it to the bathroom without being seen was all thanks to his ninja skills... that was what Armin would call them. He'd obviously been spending too much time with the teen. Smiling to himself, he lowered Eren onto the bathroom counter and his mate yawned sleepily  
"I know, I promise we can go to sleep soon"  
"Mhmmm... I feel like I could sleep forever"  
"Maybe not forever. But I'm thinking I might take some time off work. I want to spend some real time with you"  
Eren smiled at him as he nodded, and Levi had to forced himself away from the sight to turn the shower on  
"You've been working so much"  
"That's because I'm shitty desk duty. Do you think you can stand?"  
"Probably not... I'm sorry, I'm just so tired"  
Levi moved to lift Eren again, he checked the temperature before carrying his omega under the water  
"Why are you on desk duty?"  
Levi reminded himself that he needed to be honest, Eren had been honest with him   
"There's an internal investigation over the case. Technically they're investing Erwin. But I'm hardly innocent. I think they'll be glad to have me gone"  
"That's shit. You don't deserve this"  
Levi shrugged and reached for the body wash, he couldn't tell Eren it would be fine.   
"With Kenny dead, it makes things easier and harder. It's easier because I can come home to you like this, but we still don't know what Reiss was thinking"  
"Do you..."  
Eren's sentence fell quiet and Levi frowned  
"Do I what?"  
"It's nothing"  
"Eren, you can ask me"  
"Do you know when his body will be released?"  
"No. They'll probably hang onto it for a while. Apparently Reiss was poisoning him with something called Selenium and he dosed him up with the same alpha drug used on Sannes"  
Eren tensed at the mention of Sannes and Levi moved to squeeze some body wash onto the teens shoulders before letting the bottle drop. He began to gently massage his mate  
"Eren, you know I'm not going to let anything happen to you"  
"That's not what I was thinking..."  
"Then what were you thinking?"  
"I was just wondering what Reiss is trying to accomplish"  
Levi snorted, he couldn't help himself  
"Eren, the man's drunk on his own power. Or the illusion he still has some. It's Hanji's case now, and she's so weird she'll probably solve it in her sleep"  
"I still think that Boris has something to do with it"  
"And I think maybe you think to much"  
With the shower space falling quiet, Levi made sure to carefully clean Eren before himself. Once done, he bundled the omega up and carried him into the nursery. Both twins were wide awake and he shot them a smile before placing Eren down  
"The twins are awake"  
"They're probably hungry. Pass me Evie, I'll feed her while you dry off"

Eren stared down at Evie's face as his daughter drank hungrily. He knew he was lucky that his children would still take his breast given how often they'd been bottle fed lately. He smiled as her small pink lips moved and her tiny hand curled and uncurled   
"Levi, how would you feel if we had more children?"  
He didn't mean right this very minute, but one day... the alpha crossed back to him and squatted down, before gently brushing back Evie's wispy hair  
"Yeah. One day. I never thought I wanted to be a father, especially with Petra's obsession..."  
"She was pretty crazy. I don't think I could handle it if Evie turned out like her"  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem, if anything we should be more scared she'll end up like Hanji"  
Eren let out a groan and Levi stole a quick kiss   
"One Hanji is enough"


	49. Chapter 49

Curled around Eren, Levi had the best night sleep he'd had in weeks, not wanting to detach from the teen when the twins woke them both up  
"Levi, you need to let me go"  
Letting out a sigh, Levi didn't release his hold until Eren gave him no choice, the teen dragging him across the bed before throwing the blankets back and freezing him. The alpha rushed to pulled the blankets back over himself  
"God... come back to bed already, it's cold"  
"I know it's cold, but we have two crying children who are probably starving. Sit up so you can hold Ren"  
Holding his crying son, Levi pulled him up against his chest and rocked him gently as Eren set about feeding Evie. The whole process took about an hour and the alpha curled around his daughter   
"Just let them sleep here, Evie seems happy enough"  
"In other words, you're comfy and don't want to move"  
"Maybe... but it's still a little while before the sun comes up and this is nice"

Letting Levi get his way, Eren rolled to face his alpha and laid Ren down next to him. The tiny boys eyes were wide open and Eren gently kissed his chubby cheek, before snuggling down into his pillow. Levi was right, this was nice. It was the most relaxed he'd felt since he came home and he wished Levi wouldn't to work today. They managed a few more hours sleep before Levi's alarm went off and the two mated moved to place their children back into their cribs. Eren smiled as Levi came to wrap his arms around him  
"I don't want to go to work..."  
"Those files won't sort themselves"  
His alpha pulled back and glared at him  
"That's just mean... but I might have a better day if you join me for a shower"  
Levi's hands slid suggestively down and his alpha grope his arse, massaging firmly   
"Mmmm... I like the way you think"

With Eren's legs wrapped around his waist, Levi smirked up at his omega. Eren's perfect pink lips were parted as moans and pants spilled out, and the alpha wished the shower wasn't drowning most of it out  
"I want to see you touch yourself"  
The teen nodded, before releasing his hold on the top of the shower screen and moving to begin jerking himself off. Levi snarled and changed his angle, causing Eren to clamp around him harder, his mate was shaking like crazy and Levi knew he wouldn't last much longer. Sliding his hands up from Eren's arse, he gripped the teens hips and forced Eren down harder onto his erection. His mate mewed lewdly, before his whole body stiffened and he came across his stomach and chest. Spurred on by the sight, Levi snarled and gave into his alpha, slamming in over and over until his knot finally flared and his orgasm rolled through him. His head lolled forward, and Eren pressed a kiss to the top of it  
"Fuck I've missed this"  
"Mhmm... are you sure you have to go to work?"  
"Unfortunately... Moblit was completely wrong..."  
Eren hummed again and Levi shook as he straightened himself up so they could actually shower. His teen was just to gorgeous, Eren's pupils were blown with lust, his lips puffy from the kisses he'd stole and his face flushed. Letting out a possessive snarl, Levi stepped forward, trapping Eren further into the corner, before nuzzling into the teens chest  
"Mine"  
"Yours..."

After dropping Mikasa and Armin off at school, Levi was sorely tempted to return to Eren. His omega had climbed back into bed, making a total show of it. He wanted to be buried back in the teens perfectly curvaceous arse, and not trawling through shitty files. Still, he drove to the station and parked in his normal spot, before forcing himself out heading inside. The first level of the building was dedicated to walk-ins and intake, and the place was a total mess. It honestly looked like a hurricane had ripped through place. He carefully picked his way through the chaos, nearly making it to the elevator before Hanji caught up to him   
"Levi, waaaaait! We have a problem"  
"If you mean this, isn't that what we pay the cleaners to take care of?"  
"Yes, but no... no... we need to go the hospital"  
Now that the woman finally had his full attention, he turned to look at her properly  
"What happened?"  
The woman's eyes were practically shining and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this  
"Last night group of teens were brought in, they were completely off their heads..."  
Yep, her words all fell into one long sentence  
"And that's my problem how?"  
"They were drugged up!"  
"And?"  
Hanji let out a sigh, grabbing him by the forearm and pulling him back through the chaos. He winced at what he was walking over, Hanji didn't seem to care that she was getting god knows what on her shoes  
"And, you know what, you'll get the picture when we get there... but enough about that, why were you so late! I've been waiting for you all morning..."  
Hanji marched him all the way over to her car and Levi climbed in, he was hoping his silence meant she'd drop it, but Hanji started the car and stared at him expectantly. Keeping his face and tone as serious as he could, he looked her in the eyes  
"Shower sex"  
Hanji immediately wrinkled her face  
"I didn't need to know that"  
"Then do go asking stupid questions and will you tell me what's going on already?"  
"Well, they were completely off their heads..."  
"You already said that. God. Get to the point already"  
"Isn't sex supposed to make you nicer?"  
Levi let out a growl of frustration   
"Fine! They all had that alpha drug in their systems"  
"Why?"  
Hanji looked at him like he'd grown a second head  
"What do you mean why? If we knew why, we wouldn't be going to go question a bunch of hyped up alpha's"  
"Are they just hyped up? Or are they as bad Sannes?"  
"The report showed Sannes dose was about twice what these kids have in their blood..."  
"So they're only half as crazy. No wonder the entrance was fucking trashed. Shitty brats should be at home asleep"  
Hanji snorted, and Levi sank lower in his chair.

Out of the 17 teens in the ER, 6 of them were the ones from the previous night. Levi trailed behind Hanji, the woman chatting away with some woman she knew. The only thing he caught from their conversation was that all 17 had traces of the drug in their blood. This was a fucking nightmare. Now that he was thinking about it, a city full of junkies was bad enough, but a city full of junkies with their alpha sides out of control... he let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to throw himself down in a visitors chair, before pulling out his phone. He really shouldn't be telling anyone about this, but Mikasa and Armin had school, anyone who said that high schoolers didn't take drugs were fucking morons. He sent both teens a text, warning them about a street drug that was sending people crazy. He nearly said it was Reiss's drug, but with the internal investigation he changed his mind. If they checked his texts it would just cause more shit and they'd probably find someway to pin this all on Erwin. He wanted to text Eren, but he didn't want his omega to worry. He was still staring at his phone when Armin replied, the teen using an angry emoji and a thumbs down. It pretty much summed up how Levi felt about it all.

"Levi, we can talk to one of the patients, he's had a lower dose than everyone else, apparently... though he's still a little..."  
"Alright, lead the way"  
Hanji led him down the hall and away from the ER. Levi was confused at first, but entering the room he understood. The kid was strapped down, and his eyes were crazy wide. Levi strode across to the teens bed and looked down at him  
"What's you name?"  
"His names Samuel"  
"I wasn't asking him"  
Levi wanted to see just how out of it the kid really was, and Hanji should know that's why he was asking   
"What am I doing here? Let me go!"  
The teen struggled against the straps and Levi moved to place his hand on the leather band  
"Tell you want. You answer a few of my questions and I'll let you go. Easy as that"  
The kid snarled and Levi just stared down at him coldly  
"You're going to need to do better than that. Where'd you get the drugs"  
"What drugs! I didn't take anythin'!"  
"Kid, I know for a fact you're high as a kite"  
"I didn't take anything!"  
Levi let out a sigh, and Hanji moved to his side  
"Of course you didn't, but somehow it's ended up in your system. Can you think of anything that might have caused it"  
"No! Now let me out of here! You can't keep me here!"  
Levi's glare grew colder and the kid continued to growl and snarl as he tugged at his restraints   
"I thought you said we could talk to him?"  
"That's what I was told. Maybe this is the wrong room?"  
Levi turned his glare to the woman and Hanji raised her hands  
"I'll go find out, you wait here"  
Hanji hurried from the room and Levi looked back down at the kid. He didn't look much older than Eren, and from his exposed arms, Levi could see no track marks  
"Look, I'm not going to bust you for taking drugs, we just need to find the guy who's supplying them"  
"For the last time, I don't know anything about no drugs! Now let me out"  
Grabbing the kid by the hospital gown, Levi pulled him up and snarled into his face  
"People are going to fucking die or worse. You really wanna protect the scum doing that?!"  
He hadn't expected the teen to spit in his face and slammed the kid down the moment he did. Fucking feral. Storming from the room, he found the nearest sink and scrubbed his face before covering it in hand sanitiser. What the fuck was wrong with people? Who the fuck went around spitting on people? He washed his hands again, before turning the taps off and drying his face and hands. He took a deep breath and headed off to find Hanji.

Hanji was talking with a different doctor this time, the man had his back to him, but Levi frowned. The man was familiar, but he didn't know how  
"Levi! Where have you been? This Doctor Ralph Script, he's in charge of Samuel here"  
The moment the man turned around, Levi knew why he was familiar. Letting out a long snarl, he launched himself at the man, gripping him by the throat and slamming him against the wall  
"Levi!"  
Hanji's cry only made him angrier and he used his hold to smack the man's head against the wall, over and over until the man went limp in his hold  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?What was that?!"  
Forcing his grip to loosen, the now unconscious Ralph fell to the floor and Levi gave him a hard kick for measure  
"Levi! Stop!"  
"Why the fuck should I? He fucking drugged Eren! I want him placed under arrest"  
"He needs medical attention!"  
Squatting down, Hanji began to check Ralph, the commotion had draw other hospital staff and Levi was moved back from the man  
"He's to be stripped and strapped down. I want to see all his personal belongings and I want his locker gone through!"  
"Levi..."  
"Shut the fuck up and get it done Hanji. He hurt my omega, and he's not getting away with it!"  
Storming away from the scene, his progress was halted by Hanji grabbing his shoulder. He nearly swung at the woman, but stopped himself just in time  
"What's going on with you and what do you mean he drugged Eren?"  
"He used to be one of Eren's fucking clients. He drugged his own drink and Eren drank it"  
The woman let out a small squeaky "oh" and Levi growled   
"Go with them. Make sure you check everything of his. I can't be here, I'll fucking kill him"  
Hanji clearly believed him, the woman fishing out her keys and her phone  
"You go home. I'll call this through. You couldn't have picked a worse time though, they'll be after your badge for this"  
"I don't fucking care. He's lucky you're around or I really would have killed him"  
Hanji forced her keys into his hands and Levi stormed from the hospital. He was fucking livid. That man had no place treating kids, or anyone, he belonged locked away like the piece of shit he was.

 

*  
Eren flinched at the front door slammed closed. He was in the kitchen organising lunch and hadn't expected anyone home, but apparently someone was  
"I'm in the kitchen!"  
It only took a few seconds before Levi entered his vision and he couldn't help but gag on the stench of his alpha's anger  
"What happened?"  
"Stupid fucking alpha shit happened. And some little fucker spat on me. People are fucking disgusting"  
Placing down the plate he'd just gotten out, Eren forced himself around the counter and to Levi, reaching out to pull him close, but Levi stopped him before he could  
"I need a fucking shower"  
With those words, his alpha span around and strode from his sight. Eren didn't know what he was supposed to do, but his partner was obviously frustrated, and the best way to calm a frustrated Levi was with sex.

Abandoning his lunch, the teen headed down to the basement. Levi would have to come back down after his shower and Eren was intending on having everything organised for when the man did. Sorting through their toy box, he fished out a cockring, lube and the sound they'd brought but never used. He then stripped down and waited for the alpha to return.

Levi growled as he stepped from the shower. He should have fucking stayed in bed with his brat. He'd seen Eren gag when he'd walked into the room and hoped the shower had washed some of stench away, but mostly he couldn't stomach having someone's spit on him any longer. Now that it was gone, he fully intended to take Eren up on his hug offer and roughly dried off before heading downstairs. Arriving in the kitchen he found his omega gone, but the basement door was open and he wasn't entirely sure what he was heading down and into. The site of Eren sitting on the bed naked had him growling, but this time for all the right reasons. Eren was his and wanted him alone. Levi let the towel drop from his waist before walking over to stand by the bed, he couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he glanced to the toys beside Eren. They'd never used the sound before, and he kind of really wanted to try it on Eren first, but his teen seemed to have something else in mind  
"Eren..."  
"Place your hands on the end of the bed and don't move"  
A shiver ran down his spine. Apparently the brat wanted to do the dominating and his alpha flared, his instincts told him that after this morning he needed to take control, but he pushed them aside and did what he was told. Slipping from the bed, Eren moved to stand behind him  
"Spread your legs"  
Silently he obeyed and he felt the omega sink down behind him  
"If you speak, I will stop. Nod if you understand"  
Levi nodded quickly, he was already hard from just the thought of what his brat had planned.

Eren popped the lid on the tube of lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He'd seen the look in Levi's eyes when the alpha had seen the toys he'd selected, and changed his mind about using them just yet. Without giving Levi any warning, Eren dropped the tube of lube and moved his lube covered fingers to gently rub against his alpha's opening. It'd been weeks since he'd last fucked the man, and he wanted to make sure Levi was well and truly prepared. That and he loved watching the way his fingers slid in and out of Levi's opening and the way the alpha's whole body shook. He was the only one who got to touch Levi like this, it didn't matter what shit the alpha went through, he still came back to him and Eren fully intended to remind him why that was so. He spent his time opening Levi, at first with fingers, but as he lover loosened, he moved to lick and lap at the man's twitching ring of muscle. Levi was trying his hardest not to speak, but that didn't mean that small moans and growls weren't coming from the alpha. Pulling back, he used his sticky fingers to coat his erection, before rising to stand behind Levi   
"I'm going to lay down, and you are going to fuck yourself on my erection. Nod if you understand"  
Levi nodded, and Eren smirked at the way the man's knees were shaking. He took his time to wipe his hands, before carefully crawling onto the bed and laying down. Levi knew better than to move, and Eren made the man suffer a few more seconds before giving him permission to climb into his lap. He'd expected the alpha to face him, but instead Levi positioned himself reverse cowgirl before slowly lining himself up and sinking down on Eren's erection. 

Letting out a breathy snarl, Levi's hands gripped Eren's thighs for purchased, he didn't wait for the slight burn to pass before beginning to move. Eren always knew just what he needed and Levi waisted no time setting himself a hard and desperate rhythm. He'd fucked up so badly at the hospital, but he'd been so fucking mad, and now Eren was punishing him so perfectly. Letting out a small half moan half cry of surprise, he shuddered as Eren's legs bent and forced his further apart, causing him to fall deeper. The teens hands came to his hips, before Eren began sat up behind him and began thrusting hard into him. Moans and pants turned to indistinguishable whines from both of them, both desperate to climax now they were so close. When Eren bit down on their bonding mark, Levi couldn't help but cum, his orgasm so intense he saw White before collapsing bonelessly against Eren. He could feel the heat spreading through him as Eren came, the teens breath fell in hot pants as his hips jerked and Levi clenched harder around his mate, trying to draw out every last drop. The stayed sitting in the awkward tangled mess until Eren gently unhooked his legs from Levi's and nuzzled into his neck   
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Mmmm..."  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
Levi nodded and his hands moved to lay over Eren's, his mates grip on his hips was still just as firm and Levi felt like he needed them there to anchor him to reality  
"Teens have been showing up hyped up on that alpha drug, the one that sent Sannes psychotic..."  
Eren tensed behind him immediately   
"There were 17 confirmed cases at the hospital, but when you think about how many kids are popping pills..."  
"We need to warn Mikasa and Armin"  
"I already did, I messaged them that there was a street drug sending people crazy. I didn't want to tell you over text"  
"Is that why you came home?"  
"No... can we go upstairs? I want to see the twins and you were making lunch"

Eren pulled his pants on, before casting a worried look to Levi. The man had fallen silent and he didn't like the way Levi's brow was drawn. His alpha felt guilty about something and Eren had the feeling he wasn't going to like what that something was. He left Levi sitting on the bed and headed upstairs, washing his face and hands in the kitchen sink, before scrapping the sand which he'd been making and pulling out the sandwich press. When Levi finally came up from the basement, Eren gave him a nod and the alpha continued through the room, heading upstairs to retrieved the twins. 

Carrying both plates into the living room, Eren placed them down before backtracking to the kitchen and grabbing the two cups of tea he'd made to go with them. He smiled at the sight of Levi holding Evie up against his shoulder and placed the cups down carefully before lifting Ren from his alpha's lap, and sinking down to join the man on the sofa  
"We make beautiful babies"  
"Yeah..."  
They fell silent again, and Eren carefully positioned Ren before grabbing his lunch and beginning to nibble on the edge  
"I... I kind of beat the ever living shit out of a guy at the hospital"  
Eren let out a breathy sigh, ok... that wasn't what he'd expected...  
"Did he deserve it?"  
"Yes and if Hanji wasn't there to stop me, I probably would have killed him"  
"No, you wouldn't have. I know you well enough to know that"

Levi couldn't help but snort at how fast the omega replied  
"Eren... I slammed his head into a wall"  
"And I'm sure he had it coming, but this isn't going to look to good for you is it? Did you at least do it where no one could see you?"  
Levi gaped, he'd expected Eren to scold him, but the teen was making it sound like bashing someone was the most natural thing to do   
"No. It was in plain view, right in the corridor"  
"Then you're a fucking idiot. We both know that sometimes people need a good arse kicking, but not where everyone can see you"  
"Eren, he didn't even get to swing back. I held him against the wall by his throat and smashed his head backwards until he passed out"  
"Jesus, alright. No. That was so not alright. What were you thinking?"  
"Wait... so it would have been alright if no one had seen and he'd fought back?"  
"Well he was drugged wasn't he?"  
Oh... Eren had gotten confused... shit... this bit was going to be fun   
"Do you know the name Ralph Script?"  
Eren hummed around his mouthful of food, while shaking his head  
"He's that alpha doctor that so kindly drugged you..."  
Watching Eren from the corner of his eye, he saw the teen slowly pale  
"Eren?"  
"Don't... just..."  
His brat placed his plate down, before lifting Ren up onto his shoulder  
"I couldn't stop myself. I was so fucking mad at him for walking around like nothing was fucking wrong... especially when he knew he'd drugged his own drink... I know I fucked up..."  
"He was a client..."  
"I know... but he hurt you"  
"I'm fine... I wanted that to stay in the past, but here you are dragging it up again. I'm so fucking mad right now that I don't know what to think. Did you think I'd be happy? Or were you just jealous?"  
Levi shifted to look at Eren properly  
"Maybe... but that's not why I did it. I wanted him to hurt because he hurt you... I love you so much and when I saw him... I just snapped. I'm sorry..."  
Eren continued to stare down at Ren and Levi sat there waiting for a reply. His sandwiches and tea had long gone cold by the time Eren finally gave him one  
"I... I don't want to fight. But that isn't ok. I'm trying really hard to not feel dirty anymore... I don't want to think about it... I want you to call Hanji and find out if he's alright, but I don't want to talk about him again after that"  
Levi nodded quickly, and Eren rose  
"I'm going to feed and settle Ren down. Come up when it's done"  
With that, his brat walked from the room and Levi forced himself up from the sofa. He needed to find his phone.

Hanji's tone was all professional as she filled him in. 3 more teens and 4 adults had been brought in showing symptoms of aggression, as well as two omegas that had been assaulted by their partners. It made him fucking sick to think Reiss was holed up safely while so many other people's lives were now going to shit. As for Ralph... the man had a cracked skull, and there was something to do with swelling on his brain. Honestly, he knew he should care, because Eren cared, but he really couldn't find any fucks to give. Hanji had gathered everything of Ralph's and it was now being processed at the station, though she was sure it'd be a waste of time. Levi also knew he should care about that, but once he'd heard that Ralph was alive, he just couldn't seem to rouse himself enough to care. Halfheartedly thanking Hanji, he hung up and looked down to Evie  
"Well, he's alive. That's something right"  
The tiny girl just stared up at him and Levi sighed, before forcing himself to head up to the nursery where Eren was waiting.


End file.
